TODOS PODEMOS CAMBIAR
by LocaPorLosRRBZ
Summary: "SON LOS ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z !/Mmm.. así que los hermanos Him, no?/Galacticman.. te amo!/NEEEEEEERD ! jajajajaja/CÁLLATE TÚ BARBILLA ROJA !/Yo también creo que Charmander es genial/¡ESO NO ES NOVEDAD, MOCOSO!/¡¿Alguna vez violó a alguien!/¡NADIE QUIERE A JIRAFALES!/¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué me pasa hoy que todo me explota!/¿Boomer tocó esa cosa?" ..un fic raro para gente rara.. ¡léelo!
1. LOS ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z ?

Me chupa lo que digan de mi historia, obviamente me gusta que me digan que les gusta, porque es lo que me incita a seguirla, pero solo acepto cosas buenas o cosas como errores de ortografía o algo asi que les moleste demasiado, los bardos se los guardan para el . Así que si es malo, guardatelo que no me importa y si es bueno, muchas gracias!

**Aclaraciones:**

**1- Las chicas y los chicos tienen 16**

**2- Los chicos viven con mojo pero no usan su apellido para no pasar verguenza y ser mas respetados como villanos**

**3- Si me falta aclarar algo me lo dicen por review, porque no quiero dejarlos con dudas**

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES, MENOS LOS FUTUROS PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS QUE APAREZCAN EN ESTA HISTORIA, ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

**LOS ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z ?**

Era un día soleado en Nueva Saltadilla, los pájaros cantan, los niños juegan y.. LOS ADOLESCENTES DUERMEN !

Son las 8:25 AM de un domingo, pero no cualquier domingo.. este domingo es el ÚLTIMO día de vacaciones de verano.

Para cierta morena, el último día de libertad, por eso lo disfrutaría al máximo.. en la cama. Hasta las 8:30 AM, hora en la que sonaría ese infernal aparato llamado DESPERTADOR, al cual seguro ella destrozaría de un manotazo.

* * *

Mientras esto pasaba en la casa de los Matsubara, en la casa de los Akatsutsumi, una pelirroja (más naranja que rojo xD) se acaba de despertar.

Una chica hermosa de pelo largo rojo-anaranjado y dueña de unos ojos extrañamente rosados..

**X: Ahhh… que bien dormí!**

**Xx: Momoko, mamá dice que bajes a desayunar** - dijo una pequeña niña parecida a Momoko

**Momoko: Si, gracias.. enseguida bajo**

**Kuriko: OK! Ah y Momoko..**

**Momoko: Si?**

**Kuriko: Hay pastel de fresas para desayunar, si no te apresuras me lo comeré todo yo sola!**

**Momoko: QUE?** - dijo corriendo a ducharse en 2 segundos y cambiándose en mitad de segundo (vestía con una falda rosa con detalles blancos, una remera sin mangas roja con detalles blancos con un corazón en el medio de color rosa, unas converse rosas con blanco y su inseparable moño) - **No estés tan segura niña** - dice bajando las escaleras, dejando a una impresionada Kuriko atrás - **No vienes?**

**Kuriko: Eh? Ah! Si, no te lo comas todo!** - corriendo a desayunar

* * *

En la enorme casa de las Gotokuji.. Una hermosa rubia de ojos celestes acaba de despertar.

**X: Hoy es el ultimo día de vacaciones, tengo que disfrutarlo!** - dice yéndose a duchar

**Xx: Miyako, baja.. El desayuno esta listo** - le dice una ancianita a la rubia

**Miyako: Si abuelita, enseguida bajo** - dice eligiendo ropa de su armario, se baña por la noche para usar todo su tiempo en elegir ropa (se decidió por una falta azul marino, una remera sin mangas celeste claro con blanco y unas converse celestes con blanco)

**Abuelita: Buenos días pequeña, hoy iras al parque de diversiones?** - dice sirviendo el desayuno

**Miyako: Si, me encontrare con mis amigas allí. La pasaremos genial!**

* * *

Otra vez en la casa de los Matsubara, como era de esperarse.. La muchacha sigue durmiendo, mientras el pobre despertador yace destruido en el suelo.

**X: LEVANTATE TORPE !** - le grita un sexi muchacho a la morena

**Torpe (?: AAAAAAHHHHH! YA TE EH DICHO QUE NO ME DESPIERTES ASÍ DAI ! Y no me digas torpe, TORPE !**

**Dai: Jajaja! Y yo ya te eh dicho que dejes de roncar tanto que se escucha hasta en mi pieza** - dice divertido -** Ahora apresúrate que ya está el desayuno, Kaoru** - dice yéndose de ahí

**Kaoru: Bien** - se ducha, cambia y baja a desayunar (vestía unos shorts verdes opaco, una remera mangas corta amarilla con detalles en verde, unas zapatillas converse verdes con blanco y una gorra verde)

* * *

**Momoko: Adiós familia, me voy al nuevo parque de diversiones!** - dice saliendo

**Familia: Adiós, diviértete!**

* * *

**Miyako: Adiós abuelita - **dice saliendo

**Abuelita: Adiós, vuelve temprano!**

* * *

**Kaoru: Ya me voy! Hermanos, no toquen mi patineta mientras no estoy** - dice saliendo

**Hermanos: Nosotros? Nunca!** - dicen simulando estar ofendidos

* * *

Lejos des ahí, a las afuera de la ciudad, en una casucha mal tratada se escucha a dos personas discutiendo..

**X: NO IRÉ !** - grita furioso un sexi muchacho de pelo negro y penetrantes ojos verdes a su hermano

**Xx: La decisión ya fue tomada Butch!** - trato de razonar un lindo rubio de ojos azules

**Butch: NO ME IMPORTA ! NO IRÉ A ESA PRICION !**

**Xxx: Cállate Butch!** - dijo un HERMOSO pelirrojo (mas bien naranja) de HERMOSOS ojos rojos a su hermano - **Debemos hacerlo, ese mono estúpido nos obligó!**

**Butch: Vamos Brick… A ti ese mono no te obliga a nada, tú quieres hacerlo!**

**Brick: NO !**

**Butch: SI !**

**Brick: NO !**

**Xx: Emm.. Muchachos..**

**Brick y Butch: QUE QUIERES BOOMER?**

**Boomer: Miren esto..** - dice mirando una revista y babeando

**Brick y Butch:** - viendo la revista

**Brick:** - aun viéndola - **WOOW ! chicos piensan lo mismo que yo?**

**Butch y Boomer:** - aun viéndola -** Ajaam!** - asintiendo con la cabeza

**Brick: ENTONCES ESTÁ DECIDIDO, VÁMOS !** - grita triunfante y decidido

**Butch y Boomer: SIII !** - gritan al mismo tiempo

* * *

En el nuevo parque de diversiones..

**Miyako: HEY MOMOKO !** - grita corriendo hacia la de ojos rosas

**Momoko: Miyako! Al fin llegas.. Y Kaoru?**

**Kaoru: Aquí estoy** - dice desinteresada

**Momoko y Miyako: SII !** - gritan casi dejando sorda a Kaoru

**Kaoru: Genial..** (Sarcasmo) **ahora.. Donde subimos?**

**Momoko y Miyako: A LA MONTAÑA RUSA !**

**Kaoru: Bien, creo que ahora si me quede sorda** - dice enojada por tanto griterío

* * *

Entrando al parque de diversiones habían 3 muchachos..

**Brick: Bien socios… Nos divertiremos como adolescentes normales!** - dice contento a sus hermanos

**Butch: SI! Y luego destrozaremos todo como villanos normales!** - dice con una sonrisa macabra

**Boomer: No podemos solo divertirnos?** - pregunta inocente

**Brick y Butch: ESO HAREMOS IDIOTA !** - dicen al mismo tiempo

**Boomer: Entonces no destrozaremos nada?** – esperanzado

**Butch: Idiota! Nos divertiremos como ADOLESCENTES normales..**

**Brick: Y luego lo haremos como VILLANOS normales..**

**Butch y Brick: OK?**

**Boomer: OK que?** - recibiendo dos fuertes coscorrones en la cabeza - **Aaauuch! Oigan.. Eso duele!**

**Brick y Butch: Al igual que ser tu hermano!**

**Boomer: Bueno.. No pregunto más!**

Brick vestía un jean gris, una camisa arremangada media desfajada color roja, unas converse rojas con negro y su inseparable gorra roja y negra.

Butch vestía un jean negro, una remera mangas corta verde oscuro y unas converse verdes con negro.

Boomer vestía un jean azul oscuro, una remera blanca lisa con una camisa mangas corta abierta azul sobre esta y unas converse azul con blanco.

* * *

Las chicas estaban haciendo la fila para la montaña rusa, hasta que llego su turno..

**Kaoru: Al fin!** - subiendo al juego (eran de a dos personas y como a cada una les gusta un lugar distinto, Kaoru se sentó al frente del juego)

**Momoko y Miyako: SI !** - subiendo (Momoko se sentó al final y Miyako en una parte intermedio)

Entonces llegan los chicos justo a tiempo para subir

**Brick: Si! Subimos sin tener que esperar!** - yendo a sentarse en el único lugar disponible al final del juego

**Butch: Genial! Hay un lugar al frente!** - yéndose a sentar

**Boomer: El ultimo lugar y es donde me gusta** - dice sentándose junto a una rubia de ojos celestes

Antes de empezar el juego, Brick se saco su gorra y la sostenía con mucha fuerza entre sus manos y la chica con la que se sentó lo vio..

**Momoko: Oye, temes que se te caiga?** - dice refiriéndose a la gorra

**Brick: YO NO LE TEMO A NADA ! Es solo que.. Es mi favorita y no quiero perderla** - dice mirando su gorra

**Momoko: Te entiendo** - Brick la miro sorprendido - **Antes de subir me ajuste bien el moño, es mi favorito también y no quiero perderlo** - dijo acomodándose el moño con una sonrisa

Brick sonrío y se acomodo en su asiento, ya que el juego estaba a punto de comenzar

Y... COMENZO !

**Brick, Momoko, Boomer, Miyako, Butch y Kaoru: AAAAAAAHHHHHH…!** - gritaban de la emoción (además de los gritos de los demás que no importan)

Cuando acabo el juego

Miyako estaba bajando, pero tropezó y casi cae al piso.. Si no fuera por Boomer quien la atrapo antes de que cayera

**Miyako: Eemm.. Gracias** - soltándose del agarre sonrojada

**Boomer: De nada** - MUY sonrojado

Momoko bajo y se acomodo su moño, miro a Brick que se estaba poniendo su gorra, le sonrío y se fue

Brick al ver a Momoko yéndose, sonrío y fue a buscar a sus hermanos

**Brick: OYE IDIOTA !** - llamando a Boomer -** VAMONOS !**

**Boomer: Eh? SI !** - y se fue con Brick

**Brick: Viste a Butch?**

**Boomer: No, creo que subió al frente, vamos!** - y fueron a donde bajaban los que estaban al frente

Butch estaba discutiendo con una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes al igual que el

**Butch: QUE NO GRITE COMO NIÑA !**

**Kaoru: si lo hiciste… Y ya deja de gritar! Entre tú y mis amigas me dejaran sorda!**

**Butch:** - estaba a punto de contestarle, pero escucho las risas de sus hermanos a lo lejos (como para no escucharlas, mas que risas eran carcajadas xD) - **OIGAN PAR DE IDIOTAS DEJEN DE REIR !** - yendo hacia ellos para matarlos

**Kaoru:** - se escuchan dos golpes fuertes y a dos personas quejándose del dolor -** JAJAJA !**

**Butch: Y TU PARA DE REIRTE !** - le grita a la chica yéndose con sus adoloridos y tentados hermanos de ahí

**Miyako: OYE KAORU.. AQUÍ !** - le grita a su amiga

**Kaoru: Eh?** - acercándose a ella -** Y Momoko?**

**Momoko: Aquí! Vamos por un helado?** - dice apareciendo

**Miyako y Kaoru: Bien!**

Las chicas estaban sentadas en una banca comiendo un helado hablando..

Momoko comía un helado de fresas, Miyako uno de crema del cielo, y Kaoru uno de limón..

* * *

Los chicos estaban aburridos, ya habían subido a todos los juegos divertidos y aun faltaban dos horas para la cena

**Brick: Socios, ya es hora!**

**Boomer: Hora de qu…?** – (Mirada asesina de parte de Brick y Butch) - **Mejor me callo**

**Brick y Butch: See..**

**Butch: Genial, a transformarnos!** - yendo hacia un lugar deshabitado.. UNA CALESITA ! (el parque era solo para mayores de 13, esa calesita estaba de mas xD )

**Brick: BRICK !**

**Boomer: BOOMER !**

**Butch: BUTCH !**

**Los tres: ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z !**

(Sus ropas son las del anime)

Brick se transformo detrás de un auto, Butch detrás de una moto, y Boomer detrás de un caballo.. Al cual se subió después de transformarse

**Brick y Butch:** - mirada asesina

**Boomer:** - bajando del caballo -** Y bien.. Ahora que hacemos?**

**Brick: Ahora.. Comencemos por destruir esta estúpida calesita!**

**Butch: Pero Brick.. No hay nadie aquí! Nadie nos vera hacerlo..**

**Brick: Lo sé, pero ya estoy harto de ver a Boomer ahí arriba** - señalando a Boomer otra vez sobre el caballo

**Boomer:** - simulando ser un baquero - **Wuuuujuuu! Arre caballo! **

**Butch:** - suspira –** Yo voy.. **- golpea y arrastra a su hermano menor fuera de la calesita

* * *

Mientras, las chicas hablaban sobre chicos..

**Momoko: Vamos Miyako.. Es obvio que te gusta Cody!**

**Miyako: Al principio creía eso, pero luego me di cuenta que solo lo quiero como amigo.. además hoy lo confirme!** - dijo lo último sin pensar y se sonrojo

**Momoko y Kaoru: QUE?**

**Miyako: Es que.. hoy conocí a un chico..** - no termino de hablar

**Momoko y Kaoru: MIYAKO TIENE NOVIO, MIYAKO TIENE NOVIO… JAJAJAJA!** - cantaban y reían

**Miyako:** - Ultra mega súper sonrojada -** NO ES MI NOVIO ! Aun ni siquiera se su nombre..**

**Kaoru:** **No sabes su nombre? Pero.. cuando lo viste?**

**Miyako: En la montaña rusa.. el se sentó junto a mi, y cuando se acabó el juego, tropecé pero antes de caer el me atrapo** - dijo sonrojada

**Momoko: Aaaayy.. Que romántico!**

**Kaoru: Ja! Tonterías.. seguro el ni te registró** - desinteresada

**Momoko: KAORU ! Talvez sea el amor de su vida, y tú ya la estás tirando abajo!**

**Miyako: Descuida Momoko.. Talvez Kaoru tenga razón**

**Momoko: Bien, yo también conocí a un chico hoy en la montaña rusa, sujetaba fuerte su gorra para no perderla y era MUY lindo**

**Miyako: Momoko tranquilízate..**

**Kaoru: Y no babees**

**Momoko: Es que ustedes no lo vieron!** - haciéndose la ofendida - **Y que hay de ti Kaoru? Con quién subiste a la montaña rusa?** – cara pícara

**Kaoru: Un idiota se sentó junto a mi..** - dice sin darle importancia, hasta que ve la cara de Momoko y se sonroja un poco

**Momoko: JA! Te gustó! Estas sonrojada! -** grita y dice señalándola y riendo

**Kaoru: Es por tu cara! Deja de verme así!**

**Momoko: Bien, como digas!**

**Miyako: Bien.. que hacemos ahora?**

**Kaoru: Que tal si vamos a...?** - no termino de hablar por el ruido de una explosión - **Que fue eso?** - parándose las tres mirando a un lado

**Momoko: Chicas!** - mirándolas, las demás asienten

Corren hacia donde se escucho la explosión, había una calesita destruida y un caballo horriblemente masacrado (cortesía de Butch xD). Las chicas se transforman detrás de esta..

**Momoko: BOMBÓN !**

**Miyako: BURBUJA !**

**Kaoru: BELLOTA !**

**Las tres: POWERPUFF GIRLS Z !**

(Sus ropas son las del anime)

Visualizaron la zona para encontrar al culpable y no encontraron nada mas ni nada menos que a esos tres mocosos malcriados que les levantaron la falda hace dos años, y hacia ya un año y medio que no veían..

**Las tres: SON LOS ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z !**


	2. LA MISMA ESCUELA ?

Este es bastante corto. Perdón a los que querían uno largo, es que por querer subirlo hoy mismo, me quede sin material. Leí sus reviews y vi que pusieron mi historia como favorita y la siguen.. así que GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU APOYO !

**Mas aclaraciones por las dudas:**

**4-** **_Hola _**- pensamiento

**5-** (Hola) - aclaración del momento o chiste mio xD

**6- (Hola)** - en este caso es lo que hacían las chicas de la clase menos las ppgz

******NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES, MENOS LOS FUTUROS PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS QUE APAREZCAN EN ESTA HISTORIA, ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

**LA MISMA ESCUELA ?**

**Las tres: SON LOS ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z !**

**Brick: Hey muchachos.. miren quienes vienen a hacernos compania** - mirando a las ppgz

**Butch: Eh? JA! Sabia que vendrías a verme nena** - dice a la verde

**Bellota: A QUIEN LLAMAS NENA, IDIOTA ?** - lanzandoce hacia el y golpeándolo

**Boomer: Hola chicas!** - parándose frente a la azul - **Burbuja, como has estado?**

**Burbuja: Hola Boomer! - bien, y tu?**

**Boomer: Bie..** - no pudo terminar de hablar porque recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte del mayor

**Brick: BOOMER NO ESTABLESCAS UNA CONVERSACIÓN TU ENEMIGA !** - molesto

**Boomer: Aaauch!** - quejándose

**Brick: Hola rosadita** - hablándole a la de rosa con tono irónico

**Bombón: Hola rojito** - con su mismo tono

**Boomer: Porque tu si puedes hablar con tu enemiga?**

**Brick:** - golpeandolo en la cabeza otra vez -** Cállate idiota! No ves que solo es un saludo?** - dice alejandoce de ahi comenzando a pelear con la oji-rosa

* * *

**Bombón: Ya deja de golpear a Boomer, es el mas caballero y tierno de los tres!** - peleando con Brick

**Brick: Pues si tanto te gusta porque no lo besas?** - molesto

**Bombón: Mmm.. no estaría mal, es muy lindo..** - con cara pensativa, molestando a Brick

**Brick: ENTONCES HAZLO !**

**Bombón: NO LO ARÉ, PORQUE A EL LE GUSTA BURBUJA !** - enojada

**Brick: PUES MEJOR ASÍ !** - sin pensar lo que dijo

**Bombón: Eh? Mejor así?** - confundida -** Acaso estas celoso Brick?** - cara pícara para molestar al rojo

**Brick:** - mas rojo de lo normal por su comentario - **QUE? Yo celoso? Por ti? JAMAS !**

**Bombón: Pues mejor! Porque yo tampoco me interesaría en alguien como tu..**

**Brick: A no?** - bajando la guardia

**Bombón: No!** - dandole un golpe que lo lastimo mucho por haber bajado la guardia

* * *

Boomer y Burbuja hablaban pacíficamente sobre la vida en estos últimos años que no se vieron, hasta que Butch salio disparado hacia donde estos e interrumpio su agradable charla..

**Butch: OYE TU ! Esto aún no ha acabado!** - en el piso, adolorido y señalando a la verde en el cielo

**Bellota: PUES ENTONCES VEN, ESTUPIDO !** - gritaba desde allí

Brick aterriza sobre Butch y como no se lastimó se para y..

**Brick: OIGAN, IDIOTAS ! Larguémonos de aquí, ya es tarde..** - volando a casa

**Boomer: Adiós Burbuja** - saludando con la mano

**Burbuja: Adiós Boomer** - imitándolo

**Butch:** - Levantandose medio muerto (xD)** -Chau verdecita, ésto no se acaba aquí! **- persigue a Brick -** OYE IDIOTA, VEN AQUI !**

**Bellota: JA! ya lo veremos idiota!**

**Bombón: Desde cuando se les hace tarde?** - pregunta confundida a sus amigas

**Brick:** - a lo lejos le grita - **QUE TE IMPORTA, ROSADITA ?**

**Rrbz: JAJAJA !**

**Bombón: Ay ese tonto me tiene harta!**

**Burbuja:** - bostezo - **Chicas, ellos tienen razon, ya es tarde..**

**Bellota: Es verdad, y mañana hay clases.. FUCK!**

**Bombón: Rayos, perdimos el día peleando contra ese trío de estúpidos!** - triste - **Mejor volvamos a casa.. ya son las 7: 30 y muero de hambre**

**Bellota: Si, y yo aún tengo que hacer la tarea de vacaciones.. creo que no podré dormir nada**

**Bombón y Burbuja: AÚN NO HICISTE TUS TAREAS ?** - sorprendidas y asustando un poco a la morena

**Bellota: Bueno.. ustedes saben que siempre dejo todo para lo ultimo..** - con su mano derecha tras su cabeza y sonriendo - **Pero lo aré, no empezaré tan mal el año escolar jaja** - riendo algo nerviosa

**Bombón: Siempre es lo mismo contigo.. bueno, te deseo suerte con ello!**

**Burbuja: Yo también**

**Bellota: Gracias, chau!** - saludando con la mano y volando a su casa

**Bombón y Burbuja: Nos vemos mañana!** - volando a sus casas por distintos caminos

Llegaron a sus casas (sus familias saben que son las ppgz), se des-transformaron, cenaron, se ducharon porque se ensuciaron mucho en la pelea (excepto Miyako, pero siempre se ducha por la noche) y se durmieron (excepto Kaoru que se quedó toda la noche haciendo sus tareas xD)

* * *

Al dia siguiente Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru se levantaron y vistieron el uniforme de la escuela..

El de Momoko era una camisa blanca, con una falda (como la de Burbuja en el anime) rosa, una corbata rosa, medias altas blancas, las mismas zapatillas de ayer y su moño rojo en la cabeza..

El de Miyako era una camisa blanca, la falda celeste del anime, una corbata celeste, medias altas blancas y las mismas zapatillas de ayer..

El de Kaoru era una camisa blanca, una falda (pobre Kaoru, pero ya se habia acostumbrado xD) como las de las chicas pero en verde claro, una corbata verde claro, medias altas blancas y las mismas zapatillas de ayer..

La primera en llegar al salón de 4to "A" fue Momoko, dejó su mochila en su banco (mirándolo desde el punto del profesor.. sería en la ante última fila, la segunda columna del lado de la ventana. Solo para inteligentes! jaja perdón, pero es para que las ubiquen, sino no importa) y se quedo mirando por la ventana el cielo. Después de que medio salón se llenó de alumnos saludándose y hablando de sus vacaciones, llegó Miyako, muy bien arreglada como siempre y se sentó a la derecha de Momoko (no del lado de la ventana xD) la saludó y muy pronto fueron rodeadas por todos los pretendientes de Miyako..

**Momoko: Es lo mismo cada año Miyako.. como te envidio!** - dice divertida

**Miyako: Es algo incomodo, pero uno se acostumbra** - dice a su amiga entre medio de rechazos a los chicos

**X: Buen día alumnos!** - entrando al salón - **Muchachos, dejen respirar a Miyako..** - sentándose

**Alumnos: Buen día Profesora Keane!** - dicen todos juntos, sentándose en sus lugares

**Kaoru:** - entrando al salón agitada - **Buen día Profesora Keane!** **Perdón por el retraso, me quedé dormida..**

**Prof. Keane: Descuida Kaoru, te conozco y estoy segura de que te dormiste muy tarde anoche por estar haciendo las tareas de vacaciones.. así que te lo perdonaré por hoy** - le contesta mirando su lista de alumnos

Kaoru se sienta en su lugar, a la izquierda de Momoko, junto a la ventana. Casi todos los lugares estaban ocupados, solo quedaban libres los de la última fila.

**Prof. Keane: Muy bien chicos, este año tendremos tres alumnos nuevos!** - mirando a la clase

Todos se emocionaron, los babosos del curso esperaban que sean chicas con las medidas 90-60-90, los nerds querían más nerds para competir contra ellos en quien es mas listo y casi todas las chicas del curso esperaban chicos guapos.. solo una de ellas quería que se tratara de una broma.

**Kaoru: Rayos, para que mas idiotas en este curso? Ya me había alegrado de que a fin del año pasado cinco alumnos habían decidido cambiarse de colegio** - algo molesta (por eso los bancos del fondo están desocupados, ven que todo tiene una explicación en este mundo? xD)

**Miyako: Vamos Kaoru, podrían convertirse en buenos amigos** - intentando alegrarla

**Kaoru: No lo creo** - desinteresada, mirando la ventana

**Prof. Keane: Entren muchachos** - dice, y entran tres sexys chicos al salón

Casi todas las chicas del curso estaban babeando, mientras los chicos de éste los miraban con recelo.

**Momoko: **_**Es el chico lindo de la montaña rusa de ayer.. - **_sonriendo

**Miyako:**_** Es el chico que me atrapo en la montaña rusa.. - **_sonrojándose

**Kaoru:** _**JA! Es el idiota que grita como niña**_ - volteando desinteresada a la ventana otra vez

**Prof. Keane: Podrían presentarse?**

**X:** - era un chico peli rojo-naranja de ojos rojos, vestía una camisa blanca arremangada y medio fajada, pantalón negro, zapatillas converse rojas con negro, una corbata medio suelta roja y una gorra roja y negra - **Hola, soy Masaru** - señalándose a si mismo con una sonrisa de medio lado

**(Suspiros)**

**Momoko: **_**Masaru, hasta su nombre es muy lindo!**_

**Xx: **- era un rubio de ojos azules, vestía una camisa blanca arremangada y fajada, pantalón negro, zapatillas converse azules con blanco y una corbata bien acomodada color azul -** Hola a todos! Soy Makoto, es un gusto conocerlos!** - con sus manos detrás de su cabeza y una linda sonrisa

**(Más suspiros)**

**Miyako:** _**Aww.. es tan tierno!**_

**Xxx:** - era un moreno de ojos verdes, vestía una camisa blanca arremangada y desfajada , pantalón negro, zapatillas converse verdes con negro y una corbata bastante suelta color verde oscuro - **Soy Kojiro** - dice serio y desinteresado, con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalon

**(Aún más suspiros)**

**Kaoru:**_** Que carácter!**_ - irónica y rodando los ojos

**Prof. Keane: Mmm.. así que los hermanos Him, no?** - anotándolos en su lista

**Momoko:** _**Como dijo que era su apellido?**_ - sorprendida

**Miyako:** _**Me pareció oír..?** _- sorprendida

**Kaoru:** _**Dijo..?**_ - sorprendida

**Las tres:** - susurran al mismo tiempo sorprendidas y mirándose - **Him?**

Los volvieron a ver.. y si, efectivamente eran ellos..

No los reconocieron sin sus clásicas ropas de villanos.. pero si, sus poses engreídas, esos ojos brillantes.. ERAN ELLOS!

Y estaban ahí, **EN SU MISMA ESCUELA !**

* * *

**Sissie131: Gracias por tu review! Obvio que soy fan de los rojitos, me encantan :)**

**Anónimo: Gracias por ser mi primer anónimo en comentar!**

**dickory5: Todavía no xD Le re gustó, solo que es demacíado orgullosa para aceptarlo jaja y yo espero la conti en Niñeros, es un gran fic :D**

**phamtom Lady: Gracias, esa era la idea! jaja espero la conti de Ecuacion Amorosa ppgzrrb, esta muy bueno :)**


	3. CONOCIÉNDONOS MEJOR

Este es un poco mas largo, espero que les guste. Tengo mas aclaraciones para hacer, perdón por no mencionarlo antes, espero que no haya sido tan importante para estos dos primeros capítulos, pero para éste si, por eso lo menciono.

**Aclaraciones:**

**7- Momoko/Bombón es inteligente además de glotona y enamoradiza.. si, es una mezcla de la serie y el anime, es que me gusta caracterizarla por su inteligencia.**

**8-**** Al igual que Momoko/Bombón, Masaru/Brick es muy inteligente.**

**9- Por favor, si falta algo o me equivoqué en algo me avisan, si? Todos nos equivocamos :)**

**********NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES, MENOS LOS FUTUROS PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS QUE APAREZCAN EN ESTA HISTORIA, ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

**CONOCIÉNDONOS MEJOR..**

**Las tres:** - susurran al mismo tiempo sorprendidas y mirándose - **Him?**

**Prof. Keane: Bien muchachos.. elijan sus asientos **- señalando los bancos del fondo

Kojiro localizo el mejor lugar para su siesta matutina, al fondo del salón, junto a la ventana.. así cuando despertara no necesitaría prestar atención a clase, solo mirar por ésta. Se dirigió a su banco serio, casi todas las chicas se derretían al verlo pasar.. solo tres des estas estaban mas duras que una piedra, hasta que una de ellas susurró a las otras..

**Momoko: Chicas, tranquilas.. actuemos como si nada, tal vez aun no nos reconocieron..** - mirando a sus amigas que le prestaban mucha atención

Kaoru y Miyako asienten e intentan actuar normales.

Kojiro paso junto a Kaoru y le guiño el ojo, poniendo a ésta algo sonrojada, lo cual por suerte nadie notó, así que lo ignoró volteando su vista a la famosa ventana. Él se sentó (o mas bien acostó, porque lo primero que hizo fue acomodarse para pegarse una siesta xD) en el banco al lado de la ventana, Masaru al ver ésto le dio un codazo a Makoto y ambos se dirigieron a sentarse junto a su hermano, Masaru a su lado y Makoto al lado de éste, pero al pasar por ahí, no notaron que un par de chicas los miraban sorprendidas en lugar de babosas como las demás..

**Prof. Keane: Hoy daremos matemática**

**Todos a excepción de los nerds, Momoko, Masaru y Kojiro** (que ya se había quedado dormido xD)** : NOOO.. **- con desilusión en sus voces

**Prof. Keane: Pero como hoy es el primer día de clases solo repasaremos lo del año anterior, espero que no solo Momoko y los nerds recuerden las ecuaciones con dos incógnitas..** - dice divertida haciendo enfadar a los nerds y causando risas entre sus alumnos

**Nerd 1: Profesora Keane! No nos gusta que nos llame asi!** - enojado, siendo apoyado por todos los nerds que asienten al oír esto

**Nerd 2: Se lo dijimos el año pasado, por favor pare!** - otra vez asienten los nerds

**Prof. Keane: Bien, bien.. chicos! Perdón, es que deberían estar orgullosos de lo que son** - causando mas risas entre sus alumnos y carcajadas de parte de cierta morena, la cual se gano un zape en la cabeza por parte de su amiga peliroja

**Momoko: Profesora, no le haga caso a los nerds y prosiga con la clase** - siendo abucheada por sus compañeros incluyendo a la morena que se estaba sobando la cabeza por el zape

**Prof. Keane: Es cierto! Gracias Momoko, quieres pasar a hacer el ejercicio número 1 de la pagina 23 del libro?**

**Momoko: Con gusto** - levantándose, caminando hacia el pizarrón

**Prof. Keane: Bien, haber.. alguno de los nuevos quiere pasar a hacer el ejercicio número 2? **- mirando al fondo del salón, por suerte Masaru le dio un codazo a su hermano moreno, despertándolo antes de que la profesora lo vea babeando sobre el banco

La profesora mira a los nuevos.. ve que uno de ellos esta todo babeado y despeinado, como si recién se despertara. Otro de ellos estaba mirando con cara de cachorro al del medio.. y éste ultimo, con una cara de fastidio, solo se paró y caminó lentamente hacia el pizarron.

**Prof. Keane: Bien chicos, comiencen!** - dándoles una tiza a cada uno

Momoko estaba incomoda, no por la matemática, ni por pasar al pizarrón, sino por él. Por tener que pasar al pizarrón con él, ahí, frente a todos.. estaba nerviosa, pero eso no impediría que hiciera bien ese ejercicio, era algo demasiado fácil para ella, no por nada era la mas lista del colegio

**Momoko y Masaru: Terminé** - dicen al mismo tiempo (1 minuto después de que la profesora les diera las tizas), eso hizo que ambos se miraran sorprendidos y luego desafiantes

La profesora y todos los alumnos estaban impresionados, nadie, NADIE en el colegio.. podía terminar un ejercicio del mismo tema al mismo tiempo que Momoko.

**Prof. Keane: Vaya.. bien hecho chicos, parece que Momoko tiene competencia este año** - dice divertida haciendo que se oigan una que otra risa en el salón

Kojiro y Makoto estaban muy sorprendidos, solo había una persona en la ciudad (como mínimo xD) que era competencia para su hermano con las matemáticas, siempre les resultaron fáciles, hasta se podría decir que le gustan.. aunque no quiera admitirlo.

Miyako y Kaoru estaban sorprendidas.. pero sabían que él era muy inteligente.

Masaru no podía creer que ella pudiera resolver ese ejercicio al mismo tiempo que el, era imposible, solo ELLA podía hacerlo. Ésto hizo que su imagen llegara a su cabeza, luego miró a Momoko y solo sonrió.. como si de la nada supiera la respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

Momoko solo caminó a su asiento molesta, como siempre cuando ÉL le hace competencia, ya se había acostumbrado a tener su mismo nivel de inteligencia.. aunque nunca dejaría que la venciera.

Masaru la siguió, con esa sonrisa arrogante, característica de él. Se sentó en su asiento y la clase continuó, dejando a muchos sorprendidos (entre ellos Makoto y Kojiro xD), a una pelirroja molesta, a dos chicas intentando no irritar mas a cierta pelirroja, a un pelirrojo con una sonrisa calculadora.. y a una profesora feliz de tener a un alumno nuevo con el mismo coeficiente intelectual que la chica mas inteligente del colegio, éste año será bastante divertido para ella.

Tocó el timbre, y terminó la clase de matemática.

Todos salieron del salón para disfrutar el recreo, incluyendo a cierto trío muy famoso en esa escuela..

* * *

**Miyako: Oye Kaoru, creo que te están esperando.. mira!** - señalando a todo el equipo de fútbol masculino que quería jugar un partido con Kaoru, era siempre lo mismo, cada lunes Kaoru jugaba con los chicos del equipo de fútbol un picadito en el recreo

**Kaoru: Es verdad! Hoy es lunes!** - llendo hacia ellos - **Oh.. pero..**

**Momoko:** - interrumpiendola -** Descuida! Nosotras nos ocupamos de eso.. tu diviértete, y gana como siempre** - dice sonriendo y Miyako asiente

**Kaoru: Bien, pero ya saben que si hay algún problema.. solo deben llamarme** - dice, para ir con los chicos

**Momoko: Vaya.. se ve que aún no se da cuenta de que todo el equipo de fútbol anda tras ella..** - le dice a su amiga rubia

**Miyako: Si.. y no solo ellos..** - dice mirando a todos los deportistas del colegio viendo a Kaoru

* * *

En otro lado del patio de recreo..

Bajo un árbol se encontraban tres muchachos.. uno estaba apoyado en éste de una forma en verdad sexy, el segundo se encontraba tirado en el pasto descansando, y el último se encontraba sentado en una rama baja del árbol (me refiero a unos 2 metros y medio aproximadamente del suelo, no es tan baja tampoco xD)

**Makoto: Oye Brick! Perdón, Masaru.. que fue lo que paso hoy en matemática?**

Masaru estaba por contestar hasta que se acercaron unos chicos de la clase.

**Chico 1: Oigan muchachos.. quieren venir a jugar un picadito?**

**Kojiro: PERO CLARO !** - parándose de golpe

**Chico 2: Genial! Y que hay de ustedes?** - le pregunta a Masaru y a Makoto

**Masaru y Makoto: Paso** - dicen al mismo tiempo

**Chico 1: OK. Vamos Kojiro!**

**Kojiro: Si!** - se da vuelta - **Oye Masaru, luego me dices tu respuesta a mi también, eh!** - lléndose con los chicos

**Makoto: Y bien?** - le pregunta a Masaru

Masaru otra vez iba a contestar.. pero otra vez se acerca alguien, no dejándolo continuar.

**Momoko: Qué hacen aqui?** - les pregunta con tono autoritario a Masaru y Makoto

**Masaru: Intentamos disfrutar del recreo. Hay algo malo en ello?** - le contesta y pregunta a la peliroja

**Momoko: Vamos.. a mi no me engañas! Contesta a mi pregunta en este momento!** - le exige al pelirojo

**Makoto: Oye.. cuál es el problema de que estemos aquí? No se puede estar es esta parte del patio? Nadie nos dijo nada..** - pregunta y se excusa bajando del árbol, no quería tener problemas el primer día de clases.. aunque a sus hermanos eso no les interesaba

**Momoko: Basta Brick.. no somos tontas** - ignorando al rubio

**Makoto:** - estaba sorprendido - **Cómo es que reconoció a Brick? Osea que también reconoció a Butch! Eso quiere decir que también me reconoció a mí! Lo que hace que no podamos seguir en la escuela! Lo que significa que otra vez estaremos haciendo cosas malas por ahí! Lo cual no quiero hacer porque eso es malo! Y no quiero ser malo porque eso significa pelear contra los buenos! Y no quiero pelear contra los buenos porque Burbuja es una de ellos! Y no quiero pelear contra Burbuja porque.. hablando de Burbuja.. ésta rubia se le parece mucho.. ahora que lo pienso, es igual a ella.. tan igual que podrían ser hermanas! No, tan igual que podrían ser su clon! No, ya hablé de eso con Brick.. dijo que los clones no existen.. pero, nosotros no somos clones masculinos de las powerpuff girls Z? Wow.. esta peliroja y la morena que ignoró a Butch se les parecen mucho a Bombón y a Bellota.. vaya, son tan iguales a Bombón y a Bellota! Tanto que podrían ser sus.. OH POR DIOS !** - dice nervioso y sin parar de hablar y sonrojándose un poco

**Masaru: Al fin caes hermanito..** - molestando a su hermano, el cual no se dio cuenta que pensaba en voz alta

**Makoto: QUE? No me di cuenta que oían todo** - sonrojándose completamente

Miyako también se sonrojo un poco después de todo lo que dijo de ella.

**Masaru: Pues si que te tardaste..** - molestando más a su hermano

**Makoto: Basta! Cada uno tiene sus tiempos..** - intentando excusarse -** Pero.. cuándo te diste cuenta?**

**Masaru: Cuando la profesora me hizo pasar al pizarrón, y terminamos al mismo tiempo.. solo ella puede igualarme así..** - dice sin pensar lo ultimo

**Momoko: Eh? Así que en ese momento pensaste en mi?** - dice para molestarlo

**Masaru: No es eso! Es solo que me pareciste muy familiar!** - excusándose - **Pero oye.. te vi baboseando por el equipo de fútbol.. no creí que fueras asi! jajaja** - intentando cambiar de tema, y sonrojando mucho a la peliroja

**Momoko: Oye no estaba baboseando! Y tu no sabes nada de mi, ni tienes que saber, así que no te metas en esto y dime qué rayos hacen aquí!** - cambiando de tema

**Masaru: Pues claro que no me interesa saber nada de ti!** - molesto

**Momoko: Y a mi menos de ti!** - molesta

**Miyako: Oye Boomer.. perdón, Makoto.. dejando de lado todo lo que acaba de pasar.. nos dicen qué hacen aquí? Creí que odiaban la escuela**

**Makoto: Mira.. resulta que el simio con el que vivimos quiere que vengamos a la escuela, dice que podemos ser villanos, pero también quiere que seamos adolescentes mas o menos normales.. no se que le picó** - dice sonriendo

**Miyako: Ah.. me alegro por ustedes! Venir a la escuela no es tan malo..** **además ahora que estamos aquí juntos podríamos dejar nuestras diferencias de lado y ser amigos, no?** - pregunta mirando a los rojos

**Momoko y Masaru: NOOOOOO!** - gritan al mismo tiempo dejando medio sordos a los azules

**Momoko: ****Luego hablamos de esto con tu hermano y Kaoru.****. **vamos Miyako! - agarrándola del brazo y alejándola de Makoto

**Masaru: Nos vemos luego Momoko!** - dice con un tono irritante para ella, tan característico de él

* * *

Kaoru se encontraba en la cancha de fútbol con los chicos.

**Kaoru: Y bien.. empezamos o falta alguien?**

**Chico 1: Llegamos.. fuimos a preguntarles a los nuevos si querían jugar** - llegando agitado y detrás de él aparecen Kojiro y el otro muchacho

**Kaoru: Qué, éste juega?** - mirando a Kojiro molesta

**Kojiro: A la que veo de más aquí es a ti!** - desafiándola con la mirada - **Las chicas no juegan al fútbol con los chicos..**

**Kaoru: Pues yo si, así que empecemos**

(Kaoru se había cambiado de ropa, obviamente no jugaría con falda xD ella siempre tiene unos shorts y camiseta guardados para los lunes)

**Chico 1: Bien.. Kaoru, en mi equipo!**

**Chico 2: Ven con nosotros Kojiro, estas en el mio** - llamándolo

**Kojiro: Ja! Esto será muy fácil..**

**Chico 2: No te confíes, ella es buena.. además de sexy** - dice mirando a Kaoru como un baboso

**Kojiro: Si, lo es.. pero a mi ninguna chica me gana!** - comenzando el partido

El partido comenzó bastante parejo.. Kaoru hacía pases grandiosos, pero Kojiro no se quedaba atras.. veía que era muy buena, pero no mejor que él.

Terminó el primer tiempo e iban 2-2, habiendo metido 1 gol Kojiro y ninguno Kaoru (los otros no importan xD)

**Kojiro:** - se acerca a Kaoru - **Oye.. juegas bien, para ser una chica.. podríamos salir cuando quieras, nena!** - guiñándole un ojo

**Kaoru: Ni en tus sueños idiota.. y no me digas nena!** - dice molesta

**Kojiro: Oye.. que carácter!** - irónico - **Así como me ves, soy un gran partido para ti** - dice arrogante

**Kaoru: El único partido que me interesa es el que estamos jugando, así que no me molestes y vamos que ya terminó el descanso** - caminando hacia los demás, siendo seguida por Kojiro

Empezo el segundo tiempo y, como siempre, Kaoru jugaba mucho mejor que en el primero. Siempre lo hacía porque era una estrategia del equipo.. consistía en que Kaoru solo pasara la pelota en el primer tiempo para que otros anotaran, y en el segundo tiempo, ella no estaría tan agotada para poder anotar.

Esto no se lo veía venir Kojiro, así que se sorprendió cuando vio que el marcador cambiaba a 3-2. Ahí comenzó a jugar mejor, anotando su segundo gol y dejando el marcador 3-3. Comenzó a correr por su tercer gol, hasta que vio que sus compañeros estaban todos marcados, y que había alguien ademas del portero cerca de la zona de ataque. Ella no lo pensó dos veces y le quitó la pelota en un movimiento. El intento quitársela de cualquier manera, pero no podia, y.. ANOTÓ !

Fin del partido.

Marcador 4-3

Kojiro quedó pasmado, el equipo de Kaoru festejaba, y él no paraba de verla.. algo raro había en ella.. ninguna mujer se podía le comparar, y mucho menos GANARLE !

No, ella no era normal.. se le vino a la mente una imagen.. si, hay una mujer que si le podía ganar..

**Kojiro:** - susurra - **Bellota..** - un susurro inaudible para los humanos normales, pero ella si podía oírlo perfectamente

Lo miró, esperando entendiera que quería hablar con él a solas.

El solo caminó hacia un bebedero y allí la esperó.. tenia varias preguntas para ella, pero sabía que ella tenía aún mas para él.

* * *

Kaoru se dirigió al bebedero para hablar con él después de festejar con su equipo y que ellos se fueran de ahí.

**Kaoru: Qué hacen aquí?** - le pregunta seria

**Kojiro: El simio nos obligó** - contesta despreocupado

**Kaoru: Por qué?**

**Kojiro: Porque quiere que seamos villanos mas inteligentes.. creo**

**Kaoru: Y aceptaron así como así?**

**Kojiro: Boomer odia pelear, y Brick es un nerd..**

**Kaoru: No causarán problemas aquí, verdad?**

**Kojiro: No, solo vengo a dormir.. pero porque estas tan calmada? Conociéndote, creí que reaccionarias peor..** - molestandola

**Kaoru: No molestes! Estoy calmada porque Momoko y Miyako ya hablaron con tus hermanos, y me dijeron que no hay problema..**

**Kojiro:** - sorprendido -** En que momento paso todo?**

**Kaoru: Idiota.. en el entretiempo, antes que me molestaras, ellas se me acercaron a contarme**

**Kojiro: Ah.. bueno, hablando de eso.. la propuesta sigue en pie, nena!** - guiñándole un ojo con una sonrisa de medio lado

**Kaoru: La respuesta sigue en pie, idiota! Y no me digas así!** - molesta yéndose de ahí a la salida, siendo seguida por él, ya que después del recreo, se acaban las clases (pero no te podes ir mientras estas en el recreo.. igual, alta escuela! Re copado aunque te tengas que comer 4 horas seguidas de matemática xD)

* * *

En la salida estaban Momoko, Miyako, Masaru y Makoto esperando.

Kaoru llega y detrás de ella aparece Kojiro.

**Masaru: Qué tal el partido?**

Kojiro se amargó y miro para otro lado. Haciendo que todos supieran el resultado y se rieran de el..

**Momoko: jaja! Oye, Kaoru.. vamos?**

**Kaoru: Si** - yéndose con sus amigas

* * *

Los chicos tambien se estaban yendo caminando hacia su casa.

**Kojiro: Oye por que no nos lo dijiste antes?** - molesto, hablándole a Masaru

**Masaru: Les iba a decir, pero te fuiste a jugar al fútbol y luego ellas se nos acercaron a hablar**

**Kojiro: Bien..** - resignado - **Y le preguntaste porque se llama Momoko aquí? Se inventaron nombres como nosotros?**

**Masaru: No, dijo que esos son sus nombres reales. Bombon, Burbuja y Bellota son solo nombres falsos para conservar su identidad y poder estudiar como adolescentes normales.**

**Makoto:** - impresionado -** Pero.. cuando te dijo eso?**

**Masaru: Cuando te baboseabas por la rubia bajo el árbol..**

_**Flash back**_

_**Momoko y Masaru: NOOOOOO!**_ _- gritan al mismo tiempo dejando medio sordos a los azules_

**_Masaru: Bien, ahora te toca responder a ti.. cómo se llaman en realidad?_**

**_Momoko: Jum.. soy Momoko Akatsutsumi, ella es Miyako Gotokuji, y Bellota es Kaoru Matsubara.._**

**_Masaru: Y en verdad son personas? O fueron creadas como nosotros?_**

**_Momoko: Somos humanas, pero nos golpeó un rajo blanco a cada una y ahora tenemos poderes.._**

**_Masaru: Para que funcionen sus poderes deben transformarse?_**

**_Momoko: No hace falta.. hace tiempo así era, pero el Profesor Utonio lo arregló para que tengamos nuestros poderes en todo momento.._**

**_Masaru: Quién ese ese Profesor?_**

**_Momoko: El culpable de la existencia de nuestros poderes.._**

**_Masaru: Tienes novio?_**

_**Momoko: QUE? No te importa tonto!** - sonrojada y sorprendida por esa pregunta inesperada_

_**Masaru: Jajaja era una broma estúpida! Ni que tuvieras la suerte de importarme..** - dice molestando a la peliroja_

_**Momoko: Si claro, deja de molestar idiota.. como si yo fuera a interesarme en ti** - molestando al pelirojo_

_**Masaru: Pues bien..** - molesto_

_**Momoko: Luego hablamos de esto con tu hermano y Kaoru.. vamos Miyako!** - hablando primero a Masaru y luego a Miyyako, agarrándola del brazo alejándola de Makoto_

_**Masaru: Nos vemos luego Momoko!** - dice con un tono irritante para ella, tan característico de él_

**_Fin del Flash back_**

**Makoto: Ahh.. creo que me perdí esa parte..** - dice recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Masaru

**Masaru: Bien, hablaremos de esto mañana con ellas.. hoy estoy muy cansado para hacer maldades.. creo que dormiré toda la tarde**

**Makoto y Kojiro: Yo también** - dicen con tono cansado al mismo tiempo

Todos volvieron a sus casas, y no se vieron mas por todo el dia.. y todos estaban bastante bien, aunque fueran a la misma escuela. Podrían aprovechar ésto para conocerse mejor, y.. quién sabe que puede surgir de ésto?** SI NOS CONOCEMOS MEJOR..**

* * *

**Sissie131: Gracias! Me fascina que te fascine (? jajaja**

**dickory5: Gracias jaja a mi también, pero todo tiene una razón.. y mas adelante van a ver que no necesita a Boomer para ponerlo celoso xD**

**Danitha-DN: Jajaja muchas gracias! No te imagines nada porque aca está.. espero que te siga divirtiendo mucho :)**

**PurplePinkLuveR3: Gracias! Pasé y leí uno de tus fics :) Estuvo muy bueno!**


	4. QUE RAYOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ ?

Perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar. Es que entre la escuela, exámenes, la flojera, facebook, la vida social que intento tener y la resaca por culpa de la vida social.. no pude hacer nada. Así que si sale feo el cap.. culpen a mis amigos que no me dejan ser friki en paz xD También me puse a ver Death Note éste finde.. por eso me tarde en actualizar xD me faltan 7 capítulos y lo termino ^^ En fin.. este es corto pero es lo que hay. Lamento carecer de imaginación :)

**Aclaraciones:**

**10- Los RRBZ viven en una casucha mal tratada.. pero que por dentro es una casa enorme. Cada uno tiene una habitación, y Mojo tiene su laboratorio ahí.**

**11- A las PPGZ las llama el alcalde a sus celulares.. no necesitan más sus cinturones**

**12- Princesa no importa mucho en el cap porque no sé que carajo decir de ella.. la odio.**

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES, MENOS LOS FUTUROS PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS QUE APAREZCAN EN ESTA HISTORIA, ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

******QUE RAYOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ ?**

******Makoto y Kojiro: Yo también** - dicen con tono cansado al mismo tiempo

* * *

Al día siguiente en casa de los RRBZ.. eran las 6:30 AM., osea, hora de levantarse para ir a la escuela..

En una habitación bastante ordenada, se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente un rubio con cara de ángel.. hasta que se escucha un despertador.

**(RIIIIIIIINNNGG ~)**

**(pip)**

**Makoto: AHH..** - apagando su despertador azul, levantándose y estirando sus brazos - _**Sera difícil acostumbrarse.. pero qué mas da? Hoy veré a Burbuja.. o Miyako, como se llame!**_ - pensaba yendo a ducharse

* * *

7:00 AM.

**(RIIIIIIIINNNGG ~)**

**(pip)**

En la misma casa, en una habitación de hombre mas o menos ordenada.. un muchacho acaba de abrir sus penetrantes ojos rojos

**Masaru: Mmm..** - apagando su despertador rojo, levantándose y estirando sus brazos - **_Es la segundo día de clases y ya espero ansioso las vacaciones_** - pensaba rascando su cabeza yendo a ducharse

* * *

En la misma casa, en una habitación por demás de desordenada.. se escuchaban ronquidos y palabras entrecortadas de un muchacho dormido

**Kojiro: No! No matemáti..cas** - dijo dormido y suspirando la ultima parte de la ultima palabra un muchacho pálido

7:10 AM.

**(RIIIIIIIINNNGG ~)**

**(CHASH !)**

Destruyendo su despertador verde y sonriendo al volver a acomodarse en su cama..

* * *

7:20 AM.

Masaru y Makoto ya se habían cambiado con el uniforme y desayunado, mientras el moreno seguía durmiendo profundamente (a su manera xD), así que fueron a la habitación de su hermano a despertarlo para ir a la escuela..

**Makoto: Alguna idea?** - preguntándole en susurro a su hermano pelirrojo mirando al dormilón

**Masaru: Solo una** - le contesta también en susurro al rubio, para luego susurrar algo al oído de su dormido hermano -** Vaya.. Bellota quiere que la ayude a estudiar para matemática, quizás aproveche y..** - susurra con un tono pícaro en su oído.. sorprendiéndose sin poder reaccionar, ante la reacción imprevista de su hermano

**Kojiro: NO TE LE ACERQUES, IDIOTA !** - despertándose y golpeando al pelirrojo en la cara, como si fuera un auto-reflejo.. dejando a su hermano tirado en el piso tapándose el ojo izquierdo

**Makoto: JAJAJAJAJAJA!** - tirado en el suelo con sus manos en su panza y llorando de la risa

**Masaru: OYE ! No tenias que reaccionar así!** - tapando su ojo herido -** jajaja te pusiste celosito hermanito?** - burlándose de él, no le importaba mucho el golpe, al día siguiente no tendría ni rastro de éste.. algo normal para ellos

**Kojiro: QUE RAYOS QUIEREN?** - grita enojado y algo sonrojado por el comentario del pelirrojo

**Masaru:** - levantándose del piso -** Hay que ir a la escuela, estúpido!**

**Makoto:** - levantándose también -** Ya se nos hace tarde Kojiro, son las.. 7:22** - mirando la hora en su celular y volviendo a meterlo en su bolsillo

**Kojiro: QUE !** - levantándose, yendo a ducharse lo mas rápido posible

**Masaru: Es verdad, y nosotros ya desayunamos..** - dice con sus manos en sus bolsillos saliendo muy tranquilamente de la habitación, siendo seguido por su hermano rubio

**Kojiro: COMO QUE YA DESAYUNARON? POR QUE NO ME ESPERARON?** - grita desde la ducha

**Makoto: Porque nos gusta desayunar con tiempo** - con una sonrisa tierna, cerrando la puerta de la habitación de su hermano

Después de 9 minutos, Kojiro ya cambiado con el uniforme y con su mochila en el hombro.. fue a la cocina, tomó un par de tostadas que sus hermanos dejaron para él, y se dirigió a la salida para ir caminando con sus hermanos, quienes lo esperaban parrados en la puerta.. podrían ir volando, pero no tenían ganas de que la gente los vea y corra aterrorizada.. eso llamaría la atención, y por ende las PPGZ aparecerían.. además no les interesaba llegar tarde, solo unos minutos. (entran 7:35 AM. y tardan aproximadamente 5 o 6 minutos en llegar caminando xD)

* * *

7:34 AM.

Ya en la escuela, las clases estaban por comenzar..

Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru ya estaban sentadas en sus lugares, y como siempre cada una en su mundo..

Momoko intentaba concentrarse en su libro, mientras Miyako era agobiada por los chicos de su curso y Kaoru babeaba dormida sobre su banco.

* * *

7:35 AM.

Tocó el timbre para entrar a clase, el resto de los alumnos entraron y todos esperaron sentados a su profesora

Pasaron 2 minutos y aparecieron agitados tres muchachos que se ve que corrieron a todo dar aún sabiendo que ya era tarde..

**Masaru: Que? La profesora aún no llega? Perfecto.. vamos chicos!** - susurra a sus hermanos, y luego camina a su banco.. seguido muy de cerca por ellos

**Momoko:** - cierra su libro y se da vuelta para hablar con Masaru - **Nos debemos una charla todos juntos, no te parece?**

**Masaru: Cuando quieras..** - dice arrogante

**Momoko: Oye.. que te pasó en el ojo?** - pregunta intrigada

**Masaru: Desperté a Kojiro con una broma.. pero valió la pena! Jajaja** - recordando la broma

**Momoko: Aish.. que infantil!** - volteando y abriendo su libro otra vez

* * *

7:42 AM.

**Makoto: Oye Masaru.. no te parece que la vieja se está tardando mucho ya?** - le susurra a su hermano

**Masaru: Pues mejor! Deberías hacer como Kojiro.. disfruta de los regalos que te da la vida!** - susurra señalando al moreno que yacía dormido sobre su banco

**Makoto: Si.. se ve que disfruta al máximo los minutos de sueño que la vida le regala** - susurra viendo a su hermano de ojos verdes que en ese momento los tenia cerrados

* * *

7:50 AM.

**Miyako: Momoko.. esto me preocupa! Donde estará la profesora Keane?** - susurra a la pelirroja

**Momoko: No lo sé Miyako, pero tranquila! Seguro solo se retrasó un poco..** - susurra intentando calmar a su rubia amiga

* * *

A la misma hora.. en otro lado de la ciudad

**Prof. Keane: Mmjjm mmm.. mmmjj!** - intenta decir algo amordazada, con sus muñecas y tobillos atados

**X: No te soltaré! Así que deja de molestar! Solo te pedí que salieras conmigo! Por qué no aceptaste? No soy tan malo, sabes.. si me conocieras te agradaría mucho** - dice primero algo enojado y luego triste alguien alto oculto en las sombras

**Prof. Keane: Mmjjjj, mjj mjjm!** - intenta otra vez de hablar, aún amordazada

**X: Te lo preguntaré otra vez.. quieres salir conmigo?** - dice desamordazándo a la profesora Keane

**Prof. Keane: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH...!** - grita desaforadamente, hasta que la volvieron a amordazar

**X: MIERDA ! Por qué gritas? Si decías que si, solo tendríamos una cita.. luego nos casaríamos y tendríamos muchos hijos y moriremos de viejos muy juntítos** - dice al principio enojado, y luego rápido y con una sonrisa

**Prof. Keane: Mjj!** - con cara de asco y miedo

**X: Solo espero que nadie te oyera..** - dice alejándose de ahí

Afortunadamente, un civil que pasaba por ahí escucho el grito de la Profesora Keane.. y avisó inmediatamente al alcalde, para que éste llame a las PPGZ

* * *

7:53 AM.

Otra vez en la escuela

**(PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP)** (celular de Momoko)

**Momoko: Hola.. si, enseguida!** - susurra momoko por teléfono

**Miyako: Pasa algo Momoko?** - le susurra a su amiga

**Momoko: Era el alcalde.. hay problemas!** - dice moviendo a su amiga pelinegra para que despertase - **Vamos Kaoru.. hay problemas!** - le susurra, haciendo que despierte y levantándose de su silla

**Masaru: Que sucede rosadita?** - pregunta arrogante, haciendo que Momoko se de vuelta a verlo

**Momoko: No te incumbe, rojito!** - le contesta molesta

**Masaru: Oye.. podemos acompañarlas? Estamos aburridos aquí** - dice con cara tierna.. aveces Brick haciéndose el tonto es más tierno que Boomer.. cosa que siempre hace sonrojar a Bombón.. y esta vez no fue una excepción. Aunque el nunca se de cuenta de ello, consigue todo lo que quiere.. le sale sin pensar cuando en verdad quiere algo, lo consigue tan fácil y el ni cuenta se da.

**Momoko: O..ok.** - dice algo sonrojada y nerviosa por la actitud de Masaru

**Masaru: Bien!** - dice alegre. Tenía una mente superior.. pero aveces actuaba como un niño (¿será bipolar? ¿demasiado listo? ¿o todo un tonto? no sé, pero me encanta xD)

**Makoto: Oye Kojiro! Despierta!** - le dice a su hermano dormilón

**Kojiro: Qué pasa? Ya llegó la vieja?** - dice babeando aún medio dormido

**Masaru: No, idiota! Iremos con las chicas a ver que pasa en la ciudad!** - dice alegre

**Kojiro: Y eso te alegra?** - despertando poco a poco

**Masaru: Es mejor que estar aquí..**

**Kojiro: Yo estaba bastante bien hasta que me despertaron!** - dice enojado y ya despierto

**Masaru: Bien.. quédate aquí durmiendo** - dice caminando tras las chicas

**Kojiro: Claro que no! Ya me desperté, ahora no puedo volver a dormir!** - caminando tras ellos

**Masaru y Makoto: Si como no..** - dicen rodando los ojos caminando

**Xx: ALTO AHÍ! A donde creen que van?** - pregunta con voz chillona a los chicos que estaban por salir del salón.. haciendo que toda la atención se ponga en esos seis chicos y esa persona

**Momoko: No molestes Princesa! Solo iremos a preguntar por la Profesora Keane** - dice abriendo la puerta

**Princesa: Van los seis solo para eso?**

**Masaru: No, solo Momoko y yo vamos para eso..** - dice ganándose la mirada de todo el salón - **A Miyako le duele el estómago y Kaoru la acompañará a la enfermería** - mirando a Miyako y Kaoru, quienes actuaron perfectamente su papel - **Y Kojiro va al baño, así que Makoto le mostrará donde es ya que el idiota no prestó atención en el recorrido** - finalizo viendo con una sonrisa a sus hermanos.. quienes estaban uno aguantando la risa y otro con una venita en la cabeza

**Princesa: Jum! Bien.. vayan! No me interesa lo que hagan o dejen de hacer!** - dice yendo otra vez a su lugar.. y haciendo que salgan del salón sin mas problemas y que corran a la azotea

* * *

7:59 AM.

En la azotea

**Momoko: Bien hecho Masaru!** - dice felicitándolo

**Masaru: Gracias! Solo se me ocurrió..** - dice rascando su cabeza con una sonrisa torpe

**Kaoru: Oigan! Aún no entiendo.. por qué ellos van?** - dice molesta

**Kojiro: Te molesta?**

**Kaoru: Bastante**

**Kojiro: Pues, te jodes!**

**Makoto: Basta.. no empiecen que ya bastante tiempo perdimos con esa chica de voz chillona!**

**Momoko: Es verdad.. a transformarse!** - dice mirándolos a todos

Todos asienten

**Momoko: BOMBÓN !**

**Miyako: BURBUJA !**

**Kaoru: BELLOTA !**

**Las tres: POWERPUFF GIRLS Z !**

**Masaru: BRICK !**

**Makoto: BOOMER !**

**Kojiro: BUTCH !**

**Los tres: ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z !**

Los seis salen volando de ahí.. a donde le dijo el alcalde que el civil escuchó el grito

* * *

8:02 AM.

Aterrizan en un barrio cercano a la escuela

**Boomer: Oigan.. este lugar se me hace muy conocido** - dice mirando el lugar

**Brick: Claro que si idiota! Nosotros vivimos por aquí!** - golpeando a su hermano por tonto (xD)

**Bombón: Ustedes viven por aquí?** - sorprendida

**Brick: Si.. vivimos a una cuadra, por?**

**Bombón: Como qué por? Ustedes viven con Mojo, cierto? Quizás ese mono estuvo haciendo de las suyas!**

**Butch: Pues si quieren las llevamos a nuestra casa**

**Burbuja: Seria genial!** - dice contenta - **Ves Bellota? Hicimos bien al dejar que vengan!** - molestando a Bellota

**Butch: Cierto Bellota.. hicieron bien al dejar que vengamos!** - dice con un tono muy molesto para Bellota.. enfureciendola

**Bellota: Si, si.. solo vamos!** - dice molesta

**Butch: Como digas..** - dice caminando en dirección a su casa

Todos lo seguían

* * *

8:05 AM.

Llegaron a la casa de los RRBZ

**Brick: Bien.. entremos!** - dice abriendo la puerta.. dejando ver a las PPGZ que esa casa era mucho mas grande de lo que parecia

**Las tres: Wooow.. es mas grande por dentro!** - sorprendidas

**Boomer: Sip.. ahí esta mi habitación** - dice señalando una puerta azul que decía BOOMER - **Ahí esta la de Butch** - señalando una puerta verde que decía BUTCH - **Y ahí la de Brick** - señalando una puerta roja que decía BRICK

**Brick: Es algo obvio, tonto!** - dándole un zape - **Además no vinimos por eso! Vamos al laboratorio..** - dice caminando al laboratorio de Mojo.. siendo seguido por los demás

* * *

8:06 AM.

Estaban fuera de la puerta que da al laboratorio de Mojo.. pero antes de poder abrirla se escucha un grito de la Profesora Keane

**Prof. Keane: AAAAAAAAHHH!**

Las PPGZ y los RRBZ abrieron de golpe la puerta, las chicas estaban preparadas para pelear, y los chicos entraron como panchos por su casa.. (lo cual era xD)

**PPGZ: QUE PASA?** - en posición de pelea

Se encontraron con una escena que jamás imaginarían.. hasta los RRBZ se sorprendieron con lo que se encontraron..

**PPGZ y RRBZ: QUE RAYOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ ?**

* * *

**Sissie131:**** Jajaja falta mucho para eso.. vas a tener que seguir esperando jaja**

**LUCKA-SAMA:**** Gracias por ser una gran seguidora mía! :D te lo re agradezco porque no me va mucho el escribir, y que me digan que les gusta lo que escribo me emociona :')**

**catSeeU:**** Apareció Princesa :) Pero no se me ocurre nada para hacer con ella.. ya van a aparecer celos! Esperen que falta poco, che! Sino no tiene mucha historia mi fic si hago todo en los primeros caps.. esperen un poco mas que los celos ya llegan :D**

**dickory5: Que más se puede esperar de un mono estúpido? Jajaja gracias! Yo amo NIÑEROS :D espero que la flojera se te vaya jaja**

**Licci****: Gracias! Toda la inspiración que me mandaste, me llegó! Aunque alcanzó para hacer esto nomas jajaja Ya van a aparecer los celos.. esperen que poco a poco van llegando ;)**


	5. UN DÍA ALGO RARO

VOLVÍ ! Y vine a aclarar sus dudas sobre la ultima escena del capitulo anterior.. sé que los dejó intrigados, así que acá espero entiendan lo que pasó xD Terminé de ver Death Note así que me puse a ver como continuarlo y ésto es lo que hay.. espero les guste! Djen su review! :D

**ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A ****dickory5, ESPER**O QUE TE GUSTE :)

**Aclaraciones:**

**13- Galacticman es el personaje del programa de televisión que siempre miran ****Momoko****/****Bombón y ****Masaru/****Brick**

**14- Lucas Clark es el actor que interpreta a Galacticman en ese programa**

**15- Cuando se transforman en PPGZ o RRBZ solo les cambia la ropa. (no entiendo como nadie se da cuenta que son ellos -.-' pero bueno.. se supone que nadie los reconoce) Solo saben de ésto sus familias, el alcalde, la señorita Bello y la Profesora Keane.**

******NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES, MENOS LOS FUTUROS PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS QUE APAREZCAN EN ESTA HISTORIA, ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

******UN DÍA ALGO RARO**

******PPGZ y RRBZ: QUE RAYOS ESTÁ P**ASANDO AQUÍ ?

No podían creer lo que veían.. ERA COMO UN ESTUDIO DE TELEVISIÓN !

Había cámaras, luces y.. UNA MESA LLENA DE DULCES !

Bombón y Brick no lo pensaron dos veces y corrieron a gran velocidad a esa mesa. Pero antes de llegar, dos guardias se pusieron frente a ellos.. Brick estaba a punto de golpearlos, pero Bombón lo detuvo.

**Xx: CORTE ! **- grito enojado un hombre con boina roja acercándose a los chicos - **Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen aquí?** - les pregunta enojado, mientras los guardias sueltan a Bombón y a Brick junto a los demás.

**Brick: Oye! Acaso sabes quien soy? Podría matarte si quisiera!** - dice enojado al guardia, ignorando olímpicamente al hombre de boina

**Xx: MOCOSO PRESTA ATENCIÓN !** - le grita a Brick, haciendo que este se enoje y que casi lo mate.. pero alguien habló (y salvó su vida xD)

**X: BASTA BRICK !** - dice el hombre alto que "secuestró" a la Prof. Keane - **Qué hacen aquí? No deberían estar en la escuela?**

Las chicas y los chicos se sorprendieron al verlo.

**Brick: Qué es todo esto Mono estúpido?**

**Mono estúpido (? : QUE NO ME DIGAN ASÍ !** - dice lloriqueando

**Boomer: Pero qué es todo ésto Mojo?**

**Mojo: Pues.. estos hombres querían hacer un corto para pasar este sábado por la noche antes del especial de Galacticman y..** - fue interrumpido

**Bombón y Brick: HABRÁ UN ESPECIAL DE GALACTICMAN ?** - gritan al mismo tiempo, muy emocionados

**Mojo: Si, pero como les decía..** - otra vez interrumpido

**Bombón y Brick: GENIAL !**

**Mojo: YA CÁLLENSE ASÍ LES EXPLICO QUE PASA AQUÍ !** - grita enojado

**Butch: Déjame ver.. el corto trata sobre un villano que rapta a una mujer y luego ese tal súper héroe llega al rescate, vence al villano y se queda con la chica?** - pregunta desinteresado

Todos quedaron sorprendidos y con la boca abierta frente a tal deducción proveniente de Butch.

**Brick: Y tú cómo lo sabes?**

**Butch: Leí éste guión que encontré por ahí** - dice mostrando un guión y señalando un lugar con muchas luces donde al parecer se maquillan para salir a escena

**Todos excepto Butch: Aaahhhh...** - comprendiendo todo. Nada inteligente podía salir de Butch, eso seguro

**Brick: Y bien.. supongo que eres el villano. Pero, por qué haces ésto?** - pregunta a Mojo

**Mojo: Pues para salir en la tele, por qué más?**

**Bombón: Y harán el corto en tu laboratorio?**

**Mojo: Si.. ya que tenía que ser la guarida de un villano, yo ofrecí este lugar**

**Bellota: Y es por eso que mandaste a los chicos a la escuela?** - pregunta sorprendiendo a todos - **Qué? Yo sí soy inteligente!** - dice molesta

**Bombón: Es verdad. Y bien? Contesta!**

**Mojo: Pues.. si**

**Boomer: Pero por qué nos mandaste a la escuela? Si es un corto, en una mañana lo pueden terminar..**

**Mojo: Es que quería tiempo para mi y mis novelas! Eeeh.. es decir.. EXPERIMENTOS ! Si, eso!** - dice estúpidamente

**Butch: Ya sabemos que miras novelas por la mañana, mono marica!** - dice divertido

**Boomer, Brick y Bellota: JAJAJAJAJA**

**Burbuja: Oigan! No molesten a Mojo por ser sensible!**

**Mojo: YA BASTA ! Ya les dije qué pasa aquí.. ahora díganme, qué hacen ustedes aquí?** - dice molesto y rojo de verguenza

**Xx: Yo les pregunté lo mismo hace rato.. pero me ignoraron** - dice molesto el de boina que hasta recién estaba dibujando círculos con el dedo hecho una bolita en un rincón para deprimidos por ser ignorado por Brick hace rato (xD)

**Bombón:** - ignorando otra vez al de boina, haciendo que vuelva a su rincón - **El alcalde nos dijo que por aquí había problemas.. OH CIERTO ! Dónde está la Profesora Keane?** - pregunta recordando el motivo de su visita

**Prof. Keane: Aquí! Hola chicos.. qué hacen aquí? No deberían estar en la escuela?** - pregunta a las PPGZ y a los RRBZ

**Brick: Ustd también está metida en ésto?**

**Prof. Keane: Pues si.. yo soy la secuestrada en el corto**

**Bellota: Y usted fue la que ha estado gritando?**

**Prof. Keane: Oh.. se ha escuchado muy fuerte? Es parte de mi guión, perdón si las confundió**

**Burbuja: Entonces si los gritos eran de la Profesora Keane.. no hay nadie secuestrado verdad?** - pregunta a Bombón

**Bombón: Pues se ve que no..**

**Prof. Keane: Por qué vinieron todos? Ahora los RRBZ trabajan junto a las PPGZ?**

**Los seis: CLARO QUE NO !** - gritan al mismo tiempo

**Xx: Me pareció escuchar PPGZ?** - dice levantándose y saliendo del rincón depresivo

**Prof. Keane: Si, ellas son las PPGZ.. y ellos los RRBZ** - dice señalando a las chicas y luego a los chicos

**Bombón: Así es.. y quién es usted?**

**Xx: Yo soy el director de este corto, les gustaría formar parte de él?**

**PPGZ: NOSOTRAS ?** - preguntan sorprendidas

**Director: Si, acaban de llamar a la Profesora Keane para avisarle que la reemplazante que mandó no fue y los chicos están solos en hora libre.. así que ella tendrá que volver a la escuela. Pero alguna de ustedes podría tomar su lugar en el corto.. no les gustaría?**

**Prof. Keane: Eso me recuerda que mejor me voy ahora.. adiós a todos! Perdón por no poder filmar!** - dice yéndose junto con Mojo, quién la acompañó hasta la puerta

**Todos en el laboratorio: Adiós!**

**Director: Y bie..?** - no terminó de preguntar

**Bombón: ME ENCANTARÍA !** - grita emocionada

**Director: Genial! Qué hay de ustedes chicas? Podemos agregar más personajes al guión..**

**Bellota: Paso** - dice desinteresada

**Burbuja: Me encantaría, pero no soy buena con los guiones.. por ésta paso** - dice tranquila

**Director: Bien, entonces supongo que dejaremos el guión como está, pero.. que hay de ustedes RRBZ? Les gustaría actuar?**

**RRBZ: Paso** - dicen desinteresados

**Director: Oh vamos! Necesito que alguno de ustedes sea el súper héroe!** - insiste

**Bombón: Qué no tiene a alguien para que sea Galacticman?** - confundida

**Director: Pues.. Lucas Clark actuaría como Galacticman, pero..** - fue interrumpido

**Bombón: LUCAS CLARK ESTÁ AQUÍ ?** - buscándolo con la mirada

**Director: No, estuvo aquí.. pero cuando se enteró que la Profesora Keane no podría actuar como la secuestrada, se largó de aquí** - dice triste

**Bombón: Solo estaba aquí por la Profesora Keane?** - confundida

**Director: Es que a Lucas le parece muy linda, y cuando se enteró que ella actuaría aceptó el papel**

**Butch: Y si yo acepto el papel, seré Galacticman?** - pregunta de la nada y muy inesperadamente

Todos miraron a Butch muy sorprendidos.

**Director: Pues.. sí, así es** - contesta sorprendido

**Brick: Desde cuándo te interesa Galacticman?** - sorprendido, Butch nunca ve su programa

Butch: **_Desde que leí el guión_ **- piensa y sonríe -** Desde que puedo actuar como él** - le contesta - **Yo me apunto!** - le dice al director

**Director: GENIAAAAL!** - abrazando a Butch

**Mojo: Bien.. ahora, continuemos con la filmación** - dice volviendo al laboratorio

**Director: Si! Ten Bombón, éste es tu guión..** - entregándole su guión - **Butch, tú memoriza el que encontraste** - dice yéndose de ahí

Bombón leía muy emocionada su guión, hasta que..

**Bombón: QUÉ ?** - grita sonrojada mirando el guión

**Burbuja y Bellota: Qué sucede?**

**Bombón: Yo no puedo hacer ésto!** - dice aún sonrojada mostrando el guión a sus amigas

Burbuja y Bellota lo estaban leyendo y cuando llegaron al final..

**Burbuja y Bellota: QUÉ ?** - gritan al mismo tiempo

**Brick y Boomer: Qué rayos pasa?** - mirando el guión

**Brick: QUÉ ES ESTO ?** - grita molesto -** CLARO QUE NO LO HARÁS !** - dice aún mas molesto

Todos quedaron mirando a Brick, hasta que Butch habló

**Butch: Qué te pasa hermanito? Estás celosito?** - dice molestándolo

**Brick: Yo celoso? CLARO QUE NO !** - dice sonrojándose -** Oye espera.. tú lo sabías?**

**Butch: Claro.. leí el guión!** - dice con una sonrisa y mira a Bombón -** Por mi no hay problema** - dice guiñándole un ojo

**Bombón:** - aún mas sonrojada - **Pues..** - siendo interrumpida

**Brick: Pues por ella si!** - contesta por ella molesto

**Bombón: Oye! Yo diré si tengo algún problema o no con eso.. y pues no, no lo tengo!** - dice molesta a Brick

Brick se sorprendió mucho con eso, y solo miró hacia otro lado enojado.

**Brick: Pues has lo que quieras!** - dice molesto, saliendo del laboratorio

**Butch: Genial! Vamos Bombón, ya me lo aprendí y tú?** - dice con una sonrisa, haciendo que ésta se sonroje

**Bombón: S..si** - dice nerviosa, caminando junto a Butch hacia donde estaba todo preparado para la filmación

**Burbuja: Oye Bellota.. ésto no te molesta un poco?** - pregunta inocente a su amiga

**Bellota: Pues NO ! Que hagan lo que quieran!** - dice molesta, intentando sonar desinteresada y saliendo del laboratorio.. dejando a Burbuja y Boomer solos

**Burbuja: Boomer.. me muestras tu habitación?** - pregunta tiernamente, haciendo a un rubio sonrojarse

**Boomer: Claro.. vamos!** - dice caminando a su habitación, siendo seguido muy de cerca por Burbuja

* * *

Bellota caminaba por la casa buscando la salida, pero cuando la encontró, también vio las puertas que Boomer les había mostrado antes.. las habitaciones de los chicos. Una de las puertas estaba un poco abierta.. decía "Brick" así que se asomó por ésta. Se encontró a Brick en cuero acostado sobre su cama con los ojos cerrados.. se sonrojó un poco por so sexy que se veía, pero al darse cuenta de ésto se iba a dar vuelta para irse, pero..

**Brick: Pasa** - dice tranquilo y aún con los ojos cerrados, haciendo que Bellota se asustara un poco, eso fue inesperado

**Bellota: Pensé que dormías** - dice pasando a la habitación de Brick

**Brick: Nah.. solo me recosté** - dice sentándose en la cama

**Bellota: Te molestó lo del beso?** - pregunta mirando la habitación y sentándose junto a Brick

**Brick: Pues..** - sonrojándose - **un poco**

**Bellota: No debería..** - dice mirándolo divertida

**Brick: Por qué no?** - pregunta interesado

**Bellota: Porque estamos hablando de una PPGZ.. así que celos no deberían ser. Al menos que tu enojo sea porque tu hermano besará a su enemiga.. es por eso?**

**Brick: Ja! Ambos sabemos que no.. pero sabes que? no me interesa, no me preocuparé por eso.. QUE HAGAN LO QUE QUIERAN ! Vamos por un helado?** - parándose de la cama con una sonrisa

**Bellota: Me parece bien!** - dice sonrojándose un poco y sonriendo

Brick se puso una remera mangas corta roja y Bellota se des-transformó y salieron juntos a tomar un helado (Brick ya se había des-transformado pero en cuero daba igual si era Brick, Masaru o un tomate.. estaba re bueno xD)

* * *

En la habitación de Boomer..

**Burbuja: Woow.. me gusta!** - dice mirando la habitación que tenía casi todo en distintos tonos de azul

**Boomer: Gracias** - sonrojándose

* * *

En el laboratorio..

**Bombón: Galacticman.. te amo!** - dice muy sonrojada

Butch la besa.

**Director: CORTE ! Muy bien muchachos!** - felicitando a Butch y a Bombón

**Butch y Bombón: Gracias!**

**Director: Tendremos listo el corto para que lo vean en un par de horas.. hagan lo que quieran mientras tanto** - dice el director, y se va a la mesa con cosas dulces (ésto me hizo acordar que mi hermana se comió mi pastelito rosa.. la voy a matar -.-")

**Butch: Oye.. creo que estuvo muy bien** - le dice a Bombón un poco sonrojado

**Bombón: Si, creo que si** - un poco nerviosa

**Butch: Emm.. no te pongas nerviosa! Acepté el papel para molestar a mi hermano, se la debía! Jaja** - dice tranquilizando un poco a Bombón

**Bombón: Ahh pues.. te parece si festejamos yendo a tomar un helado?** - pregunta ya mucho mas tranquila

**Butch: Me encantaría, pero vamos a des-transformarnos primero.. y me cambiaré la camisa de la escuela** - dice caminando hacia su habitación con Bombón

Butch se puso una remera mangas corta verde y salieron de la casa, claramente.. **ÉSTE DÍA FUE MUY RARO.  
**

* * *

**dickory5: Jajajajajaja te debe amar mucho xD aaa te dediqué el 5 porque te gusta el numero 5! Bué.. uno te quería que dedicar! jaja  
**

******lovetierna**: Aaawww gracias! Díselo a mi mamá que no piensa lo mismo -.- jaja sobre lo de los rojitos.. vas a tener que esperar. Quiero que mi fic sea un poco mas largo, si hago que haya amor ahora recién en el 5to capitulo, ésto no va a durar nada. Todos sabemos como va a terminar la historia.. lo que cuenta es la trama y todas las complicaciones que tienen los personajes en el camino para llegar al amor (? ok. me paso en poeta xD jaja nah en serio, van a tener que esperar che!

**catSeeU: Acá está! Humor, venganza y celos.. ésto era lo que querías? jajaja gracias por el review, pero por ahora esto es lo que puedo hacer.. no va a haber romance tan rápido, pero los celos nunca van a faltar :D aaa y con respecto a lo que vieron.. espero no te hayas mal pensado eh! que éste es un fic para prácticamente niños! jajajaja**

**Anonimo: Gracias, esa era la idea :D**

******Licci**: Jajajaja bueno, con tu review ya me imagino que vos seguro te re mal pensaste! Jaja acá está lo que pasó :P la idea era que piensen toda la semana sobre mi fic (? arreh.. ok, logré que pensaran en el unos minutos después de leerlo por lo menos jaja gracias por tu review! Espero que te haya gustado :)


	6. CELOS ENTRE HERMANOS Y MEJORES AMIGAS ?

Un capitulo corto, después de tres semanas sin dar señales de vida.. QUE FEO LO MIO ! Soy una mala persona, lo sé.. PERDÓN ! Bueno.. tengo mis excusas eh! Entrega de libretas (no me llevo ninguna ^^), mi cumpleaños, las salidas.. y demás! xD Gracias por esperar, espero les guste!

**Aclaraciones:**

**16- Momoko/Bombón es inteligente además de glotona y enamoradiza.. si, es una mezcla de la serie y el anime, es que me gusta caracterizarla por su inteligencia.**

**17-****Al igual que Momoko/Bombón, Masaru/Brick es muy inteligente.**

**18- (Hola) en este caso es el mensaje. "Hola" en este caso es lo que pasa en el corto, narrado por mi :)**

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES, MENOS LOS FUTUROS PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS QUE APAREZCAN EN ESTA HISTORIA, ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

**CELOS ENTRE HERMANOS Y MEJORES AMIGAS ?**

**Butch: Me encantaría, pero vamos a des-transformarnos primero.. y me cambiaré la camisa de la escuela****-**dice caminando hacia su habitación con Bombón

* * *

En la heladería mas cercana a la casa de los RRBZ se encontraban el pelirrojo y la pelinegra tomando un helado dentro del local, él tenia uno de chocolate y ella uno de limón, sus favoritos..

**Masaru: Y bien? No me has contado si te molestó lo del beso de tu amiga y mi hermano..** - dice para después lamer su helado

**Kaoru: Nah.. no me interesa lo que hagan** - dice intentando sonar desinteresada

**Masaru: Como digas** - con su típico tono y una sonrisa, haciendo que Kaoru le tire una servilleta hecha una bola y que sonría

* * *

Momoko y Kojiro estaban llegando a la heladería, antes de entrar, Momoko miró a través del gran vidrio de la heladería para ver si había mucha gente. Se sorprendió mucho y dijo..

**Momoko: Kojiro!** - dice llamándolo, haciendo que este voltee y mire adentro

**Kojiro: Pero que rayos..?** - dice sorprendido mirando una escena que jamás esperaría ver

Masaru estaba limpiando la boca de Kaoru con una servilleta, como si fueran novios o algo así.. y lo más raro era que ELLA SE DEJABA ! Viniendo de ella, lo más normal sería que lo golpeara, PERO NO..

Momoko aún estaba sorprendida mirando por el vidrio, pero Kojiro entró muy molesto a la heladería

**Kojiro: QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ ? Y ASÍ ? CONTESTEN !** - preguntaba y exigía armando un escándalo.. que por suerte nadie más que Kaoru, Masaru y Momoko, que reaccionó y siguió a Kojiro, escuchó (sorrrrrrdosssssss xD)

**Kaoru: Qué hacen ustedes aquí?** - levantándose de la silla

**Kojiro: Vinimos a tomar un helado, y los encontramos bastante acaramelados aquí!** - dice molesto

**Kaoru: Cómo que acaramelados?** - dice molesta sin entender de que mierda habla ese idiota

**Kojiro: No te hagas! Lo vimos a este idiota limpiándote la boca!** - dice aún mas molesto (gente sorda que no escucha todo ese griterío -.-)

**Kaoru: Eh? Solo me limpiaba la boca.. no veo cual es el problema..** - dice confundida

**Masaru: No me digas que te pusiste celoso solo porque limpié su boca!** - dice parándose y molestando a su hermano

**Kojiro: Claro que no!** - mirando a otro lado algo sonrojado -** Pero es algo estúpido que le limpies la boca a tu enemiga!** - dice mirando a Masaru enojado

**Kaoru: Pues.. tu besaste a tu enemiga, no?**

**Kojiro: Pues.. si! Pero era actuación!** - dice justificándose

**Masaru: Pues yo le limpiaba la boca, solo eso, algún problema?** - dice ya cansado de tanto problema, solo quería tomar un helado con Kaoru

**Kojiro: Pues..** - dice pero Momoko lo interrumpe

**Momoko: No, hagan lo que quieran!** - Dice yendo a comprar su helado, siendo seguida por un muy molesto Kojiro

**Masaru: No les demos bola** - dice a Kaoru sentándose y sonriendo, haciendo que ésta sonría y se siente otra vez

* * *

Momoko y Kojiro se sentaron en una mesa un poco más alejada a la de Masaru y Kaoru, cerca del vidrio

**Kojiro: Tenía varias cosas para decirles..** - dice lamiendo su helado de dulce de leche

**Momoko: Pues ellos te lo hubieran contestado y te hubieran hecho parecer celoso..** - dice tranquila lamiendo su helado de fresas

**Kojiro: Jum.. bien, pero no estaba celoso**

**Momoko: Como digas..** - dice con una sonrisa, haciendo que Kojiro sonriera

* * *

Masaru y Kaoru ya habían acabado su helado, y estaban a punto de irse, cuando a Masaru le llegó un mensaje

**(De: Makoto. **

**Hey Masaru! Estás con Kaoru? Ya está listo el corto, vengan a verlo.)**

**Masaru: Es makoto, dice que ya está listo el corto.**

Kojiro y Momoko se acercan a éstos.

**Kojiro: A ti también te envió un mensaje Makoto?**

**Masaru: Si, vamos?** – les pregunta a los tres, comenzando a caminar, siendo seguido por los demás

* * *

Hubo un incomodo silencio durante todo el camino, hasta que llegaron y vieron a Boomer esperándolos en la puerta.

**Boomer: No sabia que estaban todos juntos.. oigan, a dónde fueron?** – pregunta entrando a la casa con los demás

**Masaru: Fuimos a tomar un helado** – caminando hacia el laboratorio

**Boomer: Qué? Y por qué no me invitaron?** – dice con cara de cachorrito triste

**Kojiro: Porque era una cita**

**Boomer: Los cuatro estaban en una cita?** – confundido – **Pues Miyako y yo podíamos ir y en lugar de una cita doble.. podría haber sido una cita triple, no?** – algo sonrojado

**Kaoru: No fue una cita doble, estúpido!** – dice molesta

**Masaru: Kaoru y yo fuimos a la heladería y luego éstos dos nos encontraron allí y ahora creen que estábamos en una cita** – explicando lo sucedido

**Momoko: Cómo que éstos dos?** – pregunta a Masaru molesta

**Masaru: Momoko y Kojiro, contenta?** – desinteresado

Momoko se molestó aún más.

**Boomer: Oigan, será mejor que se transformen.. nadie puede ver sus identidades secretas** – dice poniéndose frente a los demás que estaban a punto de entrar al laboratorio

**Masaru y Momoko: Cierto!** – se dieron cuenta que lo dijeron al mismo tiempo y se miraron molestos

**Momoko: BOMBÓN !**

**Kaoru: BELLOTA !**

**Las dos: POWERPUFF GIRLS Z !**

**Masaru: BRICK !**

**Kojiro: BUTCH !**

**Los dos: ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z !**

**Brick: Vamos!** – dice entrando al laboratorio, siendo seguido por los demás

* * *

**Burbuja: Oigan chicos! Aquí!** – dice sentada frente a una gran pantalla, llamando a los chicos para que se sienten en las sillas que ella reservó

Boomer se sentó junto a ella, luego Bellota (Brick es todo un caballero, la dejó pasar a sentarse a ella primero xD), Brick, Butch y Bombón (que estaba enojada al ver a Brick actuando tan caballerosamente con Bellota)

Mojo apagó las luces y puso el corto, toda la producción estaba ahí sentada esperando que comenzara.

Y.. comenzó.

"Aparece Bombón en un lugar muy oscuro, estaba sentada en el piso con sus manos y pies atados y amordazada. Vestida con un uniforme escolar que no era el suyo. (Obviamente, si salía en televisión, nadie debía notar su identidad secreta)

Una sombra se acerca a ella, luego se ve que era Mojo. Él estaba vestido con una gabardina negra, un sombrero del mismo color y unos lentes oscuros.

**Bombón: Mmjjm mmm.. mmmjj!** - intentaba decir algo

**Mojo: No te soltaré! Así que deja de molestar! Solo te pedí que salieras conmigo! Por qué no aceptaste? No soy tan malo, sabes.. si me conocieras te agradaría mucho** - dice primero algo enojado y luego triste

**Bombón: Mmjjjj, mjj mjjm!** - intenta otra vez hablar

**Mojo: Te lo preguntaré otra vez.. quieres salir conmigo?** - dice quitándole la mordaza a Bombón

**Bombón: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH...!** - grita desaforadamente, hasta que la volvieron a amordazar

**Mojo: MIERDA ! Por qué gritas? Si decías que si, solo tendríamos una cita.. luego nos casaríamos y tendríamos muchos hijos y moriremos de viejos muy juntitos** - dice al principio enojado, y luego rápido y con una sonrisa

**Bombón: Mjj!** - con cara de asco y miedo

**Mojo: Solo espero que nadie te oyera..** – dice alejándose de ahí

Pero antes de que cerrara la puerta de la habitación, escucha un vidrio romperse, y abre la puerta de golpe con cara enojada. Encontrándose a un muchacho vestido como un súper héroe. Era Butch, vestido como Galacticman.

**Mojo: Quién eres tu?** – dice molesto encendiendo las luces, dejando ver que se encontraban en un laboratorio

**Butch: Yo soy Galacticman! Y vengo para llevarte al lugar donde perteneces, maldito bastardo!** – dice señalando a Mojo (Butch improvisó algunas palabras xD)

**Mojo: Ah si? Tú y cuántos más?** – pregunta divertido

**Butch: Conmigo basta!** – dice proporcionándole un golpe en la cara (nada fingido, pobre Mojo xD)

**Mojo: Esto no termina aquí!** – dice sangrando y tomando un control remoto, que maneja a un robot que comienza a atacar a Butch

**Butch: Qué no tienes nada más?** – pregunta golpeando al robot y bostezando – **Sigues tú!** – dice con una sonrisa

**Mojo: E..espera..** – logró decir antes de que Butch lo dejara desmayado de tantos golpes certeros

**Bombón: Mmmjj!** – intenta decir

**Butch: Oh cierto!** – dice desatándola y quitándole la mordaza

**Bombón: Me salvaste!** – dice abrazándolo

**Butch: No es nada, es el trabajo de todo héroe** – dice sonrojándose

**Bombón: Galacticman.. te amo!** - dice muy sonrojada

Butch la besa.

FIN"

Toda la producción, Mojo (vendado y con algodón en la nariz xD), Burbuja, Boomer, Butch y Bombón aplaudían contentos de que salió muy bien.

Brick y Bellota aplaudían aburridos y con cara de que no les gusto lo que vieron, como si fueran obligados a hacerlo.

Nadie disimuló muy bien sus celos.. HERMANOS Y MEJORES AMIGAS, TODOS CELOSOS !

* * *

**Dickory5: Obvio! Hasta el 555, para dedicártelo, no paro (? jajaja Gracias por el review!**

**CatSeeU: Jajaja Yo también odio el suspenso, creo que todos lo odiamos.. jaja Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado!  
**

**Chica phantom: Cambiaste tu nombre? Me gusta :)**

**Licci: Gracias por el review y la inspiración :) Por tu comentario se me ocurrió el titulo de éste capitulo, GRACIAS !  
**

**Caro: Yo tampoco sé exactamente que sucedió.. como rayos terminó así todo? No importa, mientras a la gente le guste! Jajaja Gracias por tus 32 por favores.. si, los conté :D  
**

**Kuroda117: Aquí está la conti :) Gracias por tu review!**

**Romi: Romiiiiiii hola :) Gracias, me alegra que te guste mi fic! Si, se besaron.. fue un beso chiquito, pero pasó :|**


	7. AMIGOS ? Primera parte

HEME AQUÍ ! Hola, perdón.. no voy a poner excusas nomas les digo que éste va dedicado a la persona que se tomó la molestia de comentar todos los capítulos a medida que los iba leyendo, toooooooodos en el mismo día.. **GRACIAS Lia-sennenko ÉSTE VA PARA VOS !**

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES, MENOS LOS FUTUROS PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS QUE APAREZCAN EN ESTA HISTORIA, ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

******AMIGOS ? - Primera parte**

**********Bombón: Galacticman.. te amo!**

* * *

Todos en el laboratorio felicitaban a Bombón y a Butch, todos a excepción de Bellota y Brick, quienes muy aburridamente salieron del laboratorio y se dirigieron a la habitación de cierto pelirrojo

**Bellota: Oye Brick, deberíamos hablar con ellos** - dice sentándose en la cama de Brick

**Brick: Tal vez tengas razón, no soporto estar peleado con mi hermano..** - recostándose en la cama con sus brazos tras su cabeza

**Bellota: Si claro.. solo con tu hermano, no? jajaja** - recostándose junto a él en la misma posición

Brick se sonroja por el comentario y le da una patadita en la pierna a Bellota para que se calle, causando en ella una risita.

* * *

Bombón y Butch iban caminando hacia la habitación del verde a des-transformarse para salir de ese lugar, no estaban de humor para festejar con los productores y demás. En el camino pasaron por la habitación de Brick, donde la puerta estaba abierta, y lo vieron a él acostado junto a Bellota en su cama, hablando muy tranquilamente y con una pierna de éste sobre una de ella.

Bellota los vio espiándolos y automáticamente se levantó de la cama y quedo senada en ésta. Brick, al ver ésto, se paró y dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola.

**Brick: Pasen, queremos hablar con ustedes** - dice algo sonrojado

Bombón pasó, pero Butch seguía en la puerta mirando fijamente a Bellota.

**Brick: Vamos hermano, pasa!** - tomándolo del hombro y adentrando a la habitación

**Butch:** - reaccionando al fin - **Eh? Oye! Muévete, no tenemos nada de qué hablar!** - tratando de mover a su hermano, quién se posó en la puerta para que no salga

**Brick: Tenemos que hablar Butch, no quiero que estés molesto conmigo** - le explica

**Butch: Bien!** - dándose vuelta, causando una sonrisa en su hermano - **Saldré por la ventana! **- caminando hacia ésta, haciendo que su hermano se caiga cómicamente

**Brick: BUTCH DEJA DE SER TAN INFANTIL Y HABLEMOS !** - le grita ya molesto por tanta estupidez de parte de su hermano

Butch para justo cuando estaba a punto de arrojarse por la ventana, se da vuelta y mira a Brick.

**Butch: Yo infantil? Tu eres el infantil que no me dice la verdad!** - dice mirándolo enojado

**Brick: Eh? Pero si es de lo que queremos hablar, idiota! Entre Bellota y yo no pasa nada, N A D A, NADA ! Bueno, es muy buena amiga en realidad, pero hasta ahí..** - mirando primero a Butch, luego a Bellota y al final la miró a Bombón con una sonrisa, haciendo que ésta se sonroje muy levemente

**Butch: Ah.. en serio?** - sin poder evitar una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza que le salió sola

**Brick: Si, porque estás sonriendo así?** - dice molestándolo, haciendo que se sonroje

**Butch: No estoy sonriendo, idiota! Adiós, me voy a volar por ahí** - dice molesto y sonrojado, para después saltar por la ventana y salir volando de allí

**Brick: Valla que es idiota..** - mirando la franja verde que su hermano dejaba en el cielo

**Bellota: Bastante.. me las tomo! Adiós muchachos!** - caminando hacia la puerta con sus brazos tras su cabeza, pero antes de salir le dio un golpecito a Brick en el brazo, causando una sonrisa de éste

**Brick: Oye Bombón, me acompañas a pedirle a alguien lo que hicieron hoy en la escuela.. no se donde viven nuestros compañeros** - dice algo sonrojado

**Bombón: Bien, pero debemos des-transformarnos** - dice sonrojada, Brick asintió y se des-transformaron

* * *

En otro lado de la ciudad, Butch estaba sentado sobre un edificio mirando el horizonte. Ya había oscurecido y hacia frío. El estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, tanto que no se percato que otra persona se acercó a él desde atrás y le hizo una llave, sujetándolo del cuello con su brazo, dejándolo inmóvil.

Intentó zafarse, pero fue inútil. Luego pensó.. ¿Quién puede hacer una llave tan fuerte?

**Butch:** - dejando de resistirse -** Ya caí que eres tu Bellota**

**Bellota: Pues te tardaste, IDIOTA !** - soltándolo y sentándose

**Butch:** - volviendo a sentarse donde estaba, junto a Bellota -** Qué haces aquí?**

**Bellota: Te seguí** - mirándolo

**Butch: Mentira!** - mirándola molesto

**Bellota: Pues claro que es mentira, imbécil** - dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo - **Estaba yendo a mi casa, hasta que te vi aquí y pase a molestarte** - volteando a ver el cielo

**Butch: Imaginaba que sería para eso** - mirándola de reojo -** Oye, y dónde vives?**

**Bellota: Por allí** - señalando - **Ves la ventana aquella? Donde parece que hay dos tipos peleando.. esa es mi casa, y esos deben ser mi padre y mi hermano** - dice señalando su casa

**Butch:** - con una gotita de anime en la cabeza - **Ah.. así que viene de familia..**

**Bellota: Si lo dices por mi gusto por pelear.. pues si, mi padre es un luchador profesional.. y tengo dos hermanos, necesito saber defenderme**

**Butch: Ah.. eso es genial, cómo se llama tu padre?**

**Bellota: Se llama Tokio Matsubara**

**Butch: QUÉ ? TU PADRE ES TOKIO MATSUBARA ? LA MARAVILLA ENMASCARADA ?** - parado gritando muy sorprendido.. por suerte nadie mas que la pobre aturdida de Bellota lo escuchó

**Bellota: Si, y ya para de gritar que me vas a dejar sorda!** - sujetándolo de la campera y sentándolo otra vez

**Butch: Es que es increíble! Tu padre es el mejor luchador de todo Japón! Quiero conocerlo, me lo presentas?** - poniendo cara de cachorrito

**Bellota: Claro que no! Y la cara de cachorrito no funcionará** - dice evitando mirarlo

**Butch: Por favor..** - dice poniéndose frente a Bellota, flotando en el aire

Bellota se intento resistir un poco, pero la ternura de su cara la podía.. es que se veía tan tierno.

**Bellota: Bien..** - decía ya rendida - **(grito de emoción de Butch)**

**Butch: VAMOS VAMOS VAMOS !** -sonriendo a más no poder tomando a Bellota de la mano y volando hacia la casa de ésta

**Bellota: Espera!** - sonrojada, emprendió vuelo.. la sonrisa de ese idiota la hizo sonreír, aún sonrojada levemente

* * *

En la casa de los RRBZ..

**(PUFF)**

**Butch: Qué pasó?** - entrando de repente por la ventana de la habitación de Brick

**Brick: SOY UN IDIOTA !** - pateando el pobre despertador que yacía destrozado en el piso

**Boomer:** - apareciendo de la nada en el marco de la puerta - **Eso no es noticia, hermano!** - entrando y cerrando la puerta - **Qué te sucede?**

**Brick: Fui con Bombón a pedir las cosas que hicieron hoy en la escuela..** - empezando a contar, siendo interrumpido por un "NEEEEEEERD" de parte de Butch y risas de parte de Boomer - **Idiotas** - rodando los ojos -** Les cuento lo que pasó o no?**

**Butch y Boomer: SI !** - sentándose en la cama comiendo pororo, como si de una película se tratase

**Brick: Pues lo que pasó fue..**

* * *

**catSeeU:**** Gracias :) Los celos seguirán.**

**dickory5: Soy re mala, viste? xD Encima éste también es corto :(**

**Romi****: Ojalá mi profesora de lengua piense lo mismo y me apruebe la materia :D jajaja**

**Caro-11: Enloqueciste? Digo, como me tardé tanto en continuar xD jajaja Si, conté todos. No podía no contar todos los "por favor" de una fan de mi fic (aa que me creía xD jajaja) Gracias por tu comentario :)**

**chielo****: Traaaaaanqui que ya tenia planeado dejar los celos entre ellos, tengo pensados otros personajes que ya van a aparecer.**

**Lia-sennenko: Amé tus comentarios! jaja 1- Es genial, yo también quiero usar ropa distinta y que nadie me reconozca (arreh xD) 2- Yeeeeeeees! Los amo :D jajajaj esa va para facebook, yo le daría MG xD 3- Yo amo el fútbol jaja claro, gustos son gustos :) 4- Bababababa, lo sé.. yo también amo a Brick *-* 5- Es que me encanta la pareja BrickxKaoru xD 6- He aquí la continuación, espero te guste :)**

**Licci****: Me alegra que te haya gustado, acá hay algo ButchxBellota :) en el próximo va a haber mas :D**

**eReneeMo****: Eeeeeaaaa te la dejé picando con éste también jaja**

**lizbeth-zita****: Tranquila, no los mataré aún ._. jajaja Cómo te dejé con éste cap? xD**

**Brickxbloss-Reds****: Gracias :D El 11 de Julio hiciste tu lectura diaria con mi fic (arreh xD)**

**andreeita: No fue todo sobre Bombón y Butch.. yo creo que tuvieron mas participación Bellota y Brick.**

**marlith: Los celos van a estar. Entre parejas no, porque ya pasó eso.. ahora vienen celos con terceros.**

**chielo: (otra vez) Acá la conti :)**


	8. AMIGOS ? Segunda parte

He aquí la segunda parte del capitulo 7 (ponganle 8, así no me mareo.. acabo de venir de una joda, y estoy re así re daaaaaaaaaah xD), re rápido lo subí así que nada de quejarse jajaja **ESTE VA DEDICADO A Caro-11 QUE ME ESCRIBIÓ NO SÉ CUANTOS "POR FAVOR" LA OTRA VEZ PARA QUE ACTUALICE** (que se note lo que me cuesta escribir esto en este momento, todo lo demás lo escribí antes.. que dedicación la mía xD)

******NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES, MENOS LOS FUTUROS PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS QUE APAREZCAN EN ESTA HISTORIA, ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

******AMIGOS ? - Segunda** parte

**Brick: Pues lo que pasó fue..**

_******Flash** **back**_

_**Brick: Oye Bombón, me acompañas a pedirle a alguien lo que hicieron hoy en la escuela.. no se donde viven nuestros compañeros** - dice algo sonrojado_

_**Bombón: Bien, pero debemos des-transformarnos** - dice sonrojada, Brick asintió y se des-transformaron_

_Despúes de des-transformarse, salieron de la casa de los RRBZ y comenzaron a caminar._

_**Masaru: Y.. a la casa de quién vamos?** - mirando de reojo a la resadita_

_**Momoko: Emm.. a la de un amigo** - nerviosa_

**_Masaru: Pero y cómo se llama?_**

_**Momoko:** **Randy Finkleman**_

_**Masaru:** **Ah.. y cómo estás tan segura de que fue hoy a la escuela? No recuerdo que haya ido ayer ese tal Randy** - interesado_

**_Momoko: Pues.. él me contó que faltó ayer porque se sentía descompuesto, pero que hoy iría sin falta_**

_**Masaru: Ahh.. osea que eres muy amiga de este tipo?** - algo molesto_

_**Momoko: Ee.. algo así** - sonrojada_

_**Masaru: Y ahora por qué te sonrojas?** - muy molesto_

_**Momoko: No estoy sonrojada! Mira, ahí está su casa!** - aún mas sonrojada, cambiando de tema_

_Momoko se acercó a la puerta y tocó timbre, al rato se abrió y.._

_**X: Hola mi amor!** - tomó a Momoko por la cintura y la besó en los labios, dejando a Masaru muy sorprendido y enojado_

_**Fin del Flash back**_

**Butch: Para, para , para.. ese tipo besó a Momoko?** - sorprendido

**Brick: Si** - molesto, mirando a Butch de reojo

**Boomer: Vaya, todos han besado a Momoko menos tú jajaja** - causando risas del verde

**Brick: CÓMO QUE TODOS ?!** - a punto de asesinar al azul

**Boomer: Eee Brick, con "todos" me refiero a Butch y a ese tal Randy.. yo nunca besaría a tu chica, hermano!**

**Brick: Bien.. sigo con la historia**

**_Flash back_**

_**X: Hola mi amor!** - tomó a Momoko por la cintura y la besó en los labios, dejando a Masaru muy sorprendido y enojado_

_**Momoko:** - separándose del beso y del agarre lo más rápido que pudo (por suerte antes de que Masaru reaccionara y alguien muera xD) - **Ra.. Randy** - sonrojada y nerviosa_

**_Randy: Te extrañe! Qué te pasó hoy? Me contaron que estuviste en la escuela y luego te fuiste antes de que yo llegara.._**

_**Momoko: Tuve que irme por una emergencia** - aún nerviosa_

_**Masaru: Ejeem..** - (tos falsa)_

_**Randy:** - notó que no estaban Momoko y él solos - **Quién es éste?** - mirándolo molesto_

_**Momoko: Él es Masaru Him, es nuevo en la escuela..** - presentándolo -** Masaru, el es Randy Finkleman..** - es interrumpida_

_**Randy: Su novio **- interrumpió, dejando a Brick mas enojado de lo que ya se encontraba_

_**Momoko: RANDY ! Quedamos como amigos!** - sonrojada -** Masaru no le hagas caso!**_

_**Randy: Vamos amor, para que le explicas todo si sabes que somos más que eso** - tomándola de la cintura y acercándose a su boca_

_**Masaru: Déjala!** - tomando a Momoko del brazo y tirando, quedando ella (muy sonrojada) atrapada en los brazos de Masaru_

_**Randy: Oye qué haces?!** - molesto_

_**Masaru: Dijo que solo amigos** - aún teniendo a Momoko en sus brazos_

**_Randy: No te metas en lo que no te importa!_**

**_Masaru: Pues si me importa!_**

**_Randy: Qué acaso te gusta Momoko?_**

_Masaru y Momoko se miraron sonrojados por tal pregunta y éste la soltó del agarre_

**_Masaru: Claro que no_**

_**Momoko: Masaru es solo un amigo!** - tan sonrojada y nerviosa que ni ella se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir_

_**Masaru:** - sorprendido - **Amigo..?** - susurró para sí_

_**Randy: Entonces que no se meta en lo nuestro** - molesto_

**_Momoko: Basta Randy, lo nuestro termino hace tiempo_**

**_Randy: Amor.._**

_**Masaru: Ejeem..** - (otra vez xD) -** Vinimos a pedirte lo que hicieron hoy en la escuela. SOLO PARA ESO !** - mirando a Randy con una cara que decía "No la toques"_

**_Randy: Jum.. pues si vienen para eso.. Momoko, ya te envíe una copia de lo que hicimos hoy por mail.. te conozco amor!_**

**_Momoko: Ah.. pues gracias Randy! Masaru, te parece si te envío una copia a ti?_**

**_Masaru: Bien_**

_**Randy: Perfecto! Ahora vete Him, quiero estar a solas con mi amor..** - acercándose a Momoko_

_**Masaru: Oye tu..** - acercándose a Randy para golpearlo, pero Momoko puso su mano en el Pecho de Masaru, parándolo_

_**Momoko: Vete Masaru, quiero hablar con Randy** - dijo, haciendo que Masaru se ponga.. triste?_

_**Randy: Eso es Him, vete** - con una sonrisa de victoria_

_**Momoko: Tú no te alegres tanto** - dirigiéndose a RandY - **Masaru.. mañana hablamos, si?**_

_**Masaru: Bien..** - caminando hacia un callejón, para transformarse, con la cabeza gacha y con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón_

_**Fin del ****Flash back**_**  
**

**Butch: Vaya hermano.. te robaron a tu chica jajaja** - riendo a más no poder con el rubio

**Brick: Oigan! Me siento mal..** - tirándose boca abajo en su cama

**Boomer: Lo sentimos Brick.. pero no te sientas mal! Tu sabías que ella tenia una vida además de pelear contra villanos..**

**Butch: Es cierto.. hoy yo conocí a la familia de la verde** - dice, y Boomer y Brick (quien se giró para mirar a su hermano) lo miraron sorprendidos

**Boomer: Cómo es eso?** - sorprendido

**Butch: Pues.. cuando salí hoy, me la encontré en un edificio y estuvimos hablando un rato. Resulta que en un momento hablamos de su familia, y me dijo que su padre era un luchador profesional..** - interrumpido

**Brick y Boomer: Eso explica mucho..** - con una gotita tipo anime en sus cabezas

**Butch: Lo mismo pensé.. bueno, resulta que le pregunté el nombre de su padre y..**

**_Flash back_**

**_Bellota: Se llama Tokio Matsubara_**

**_Butch: QUÉ ? TU PADRE ES TOKIO MATSUBARA ? LA MARAVILLA ENMASCARADA ?_**

**_Bellota: Si, y ya para de gritar que me vas a dejar sorda!_**

**_Butch: Es que es increíble! Tu padre es el mejor luchador de todo Japón! Quiero conocerlo, me lo presentas?_**

**_Bellota: Claro que no! Y la cara de cachorrito no funcionará_**

**_Butch: Por favor.._**

**_Bellota: Bien.. (grito de emoción de Butch)_**

**_Butch: VAMOS VAMOS VAMOS !_**

**_Bellota: Espera!_**

**_Fin del Flash back _**

**Boomer: Para, para, para.. cómo que el padre de Bellota es la maravilla enmascarada?** - sorprendido (Brick asiente sorprendido)

**Butch: Lo sé, es increíble! Pero no interrumpan o no cuento nada, ok?**

**Boomer y Brick: Ok.** - acomodándose y sacando una gaseosa de quien sabe donde (al igual que el pororo de antes xD)

**_Flash back_**

_Butch y Bellota estaban en la puerta de la casa. Se des-transformaron y entraron._

**_Kojiro: Permiso.._**_ -__entrando__-_**_ Hola! _**_- saludando con la mano a un par de chicos parecidos a Bellota que peleaban por el control remoto de la tv, quienes se quedaron mirándolo desde las posiciones en las que estaban (lo dejo a su imaginación, yo me lo imaginé así tipo re gracioso eh xD)_

_**Dai: Quién eres tú?** - parándose y acercándose a éstos_

_**Kaoru: Él es Kojiro Him** - presentándolo -** Ellos son mis hermanos, Dai y Shou**_

_**Shou: Éste es tu novio hermana? Se ve muy debilucho, papá no lo aceptará** - viendo a Kojiro_

_**Kaoru: De qué hablas?! Él no es mi novio, idiota!** - molesta_

**_Dai: Y entonces qué hace aquí?_**

**_Kaoru: Quiere conocer a papá, es su fan.._**

_**Shou: Así que eres fan de mi papá, eh? Pues yo lo llamo** - dijo, y subió a buscar a su padre_

_**X: CÓMO QUE UN MUCHACHO EN LA CASA ?!** - bajando rápidamente, situándose frente a Kojiro.. poniéndolo nervioso - **QUIÉN ERES TU?! Y POR QUÉ ESTÁS CON MI HIJA?!** - preparándose para matarlo_

_**Kaoru: Papá, él es Kojiro Him. Es un amigo de la escuela que vino para conocerte, es tu fan** - dice sin pensar lo que dijo, solo para salvar la vida del verde (aunque en realidad no pueda matarlo, osea, es Butch xD si Bellota no lo mata con sus poderes, él menos)_

_**Kojiro:** - sorprendido - **Amigo..?** - susurró para sí_

_**Papá de Kaoru: Mi fan?** - sorprendido - **Genial, ven y pelea!**_

_**Kojiro: Pero claro!** - comenzando a pelear con la maravilla enmascarada_

_El papá de Kaoru le hizo una llave, dejándolo inmóvil. Era genial, sus llaves eran exactamente como las de Kaoru.. y aunque él estaba acostumbrado a safarse de éstas, pero su padre las hacia con más fuerza._

_**Papá de Kaoru:** - soltando a Kojiro - **Vaya que eres fuerte muchacho, duraste bastante! No tanto como mi hija.. pero veo que no eres tan debil como pareces!**_

**_Kaoru: Jajaja_**

_**Kojiro:** - mirándola enojado de reojo le susurra -** Oye..** - voltea a ver a la maravilla enmascarada - **Gracias!** - sonriendo_

_**Papá de Kaoru: Tienes mi permiso para ser el novio de mi hija** - dice orgulloso_

_**Kaoru y Kojiro: QUE?! Claro que no!** - algo sonrojados_

**_Papá de Kaoru: Jajaja yo solo digo.. me caes bien muchacho!_**

**_Dai: Y eso es muy raro jaja_**

**_Papá de Kaoru: Te quieres quedar a cenar?_**

_**Kojiro: No gracias, mis hermanos me esperan en casa.. tal vez otro día** - acercándose a la puerta_

**_Papá de Kaoru: Bien, y de paso te enseñaré esa llave_**

_**Kojiro: Me encantaría!** - saliendo - **Adiós!** - Cuando Kaoru cerró la puerta, él se transformó y salió volando hacia su casa_

_**Fin del Flash back**_

**Boomer: Jajaja así que tienes el permiso de la maravilla enmascarada para ser el novio de la verde, eh? jaja Bien ahí, hermano!**

**Butch: Ya cállate! **- sonrojándose

**Brick: Y tú Boomer de dónde vienes?** - intrigado, hacía rato que no lo veía

**Boomer: Ee pues..** - dijo, y Butch y Brick se acomodaron abrazando una almohada cada uno como si les fueran a leer un cuento o algo así

**_Flash back_**

_Estaban Boomer y Burbuja en la fiesta_

_**Boomer: Oye no sabes donde están mis hermanos y tus amigas?** - acercándose a Burbuja_

**_Burbuja: Ni idea.. pero se está haciendo tarde y me tengo que ir_**

**_Boomer: Ah.. y ya está oscureciendo, quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?_**

_**Burbuja: Bueno, gracias!** - sonrojándose un poco_

_**Fin del Flash back**_

**Butch: Ay él, se hace el caballeroso! Jajaja** - molestándolo

**Brick: No lo molestes Butch! Continua Boomer..**

**Boomer: Gracias Brick..**

**_Flash back_**

_Salieron volando de la casa de los RRBZ, y cuando llegaron.._

_**Burbuja: Emm quieres pasar?** - sonrojada_

_**Boomer: Bueno** - sonrojado_

_Se des-transformaron, Burbuja abrió la puerta y pasaron._

**_Miyako: Abuelita! Ya llegué!_**

**_Abuelita de Miyako: Ya es tarde Miyako.. oh este lindo muchacho es tu novio?_**

_**Miyako: Eeh no abuelita, el es Makoto Him un amigo de la escuela** - muy sonroja_

_**Makoto: Amigo..?** - susurró para sí_

**_Abuelita de Miyako: Oh.. pero si es muy guapo para ser solo tu amigo Miyako, quieres quedarte a cenar?_**

_**Makoto:** - sonrojado al máximo - **No gracias señora.. mis hermanos me esperan a cenar en casa!**_

**_Abuelita de Miyako: Bien, pero estás invitado cuando quieras querido.._**

_**Makoto: Jeje.. gracias! Otro día vengo!** - acercándose a la puerta - **Adiós señora, adiós Miyako!** - saliendo_

**_Las dos: Adiós_**

_Miyako cerró la puerta y él se transformó y salió volando._

_**Fin del Flash ****back**_

**Brick: Oigan.. se dieron cuenta que a los tres nos llamaron "AMIGO"?** - dándose cuenta

**Butch: Es verdad.. es raro, somos sus enemigos mortales**

**Boomer: Bueno, pues.. ya no peleamos mas contra ellas, tal vez podríamos ser amigos**

Brick y Butch quedaron mirando a Boomer sorprendidos.

**Butch: Boomer.. tu crees que podríamos pasar de ser sus enemigos a sus amigos?**

**Boomer: Pues no sé, ustedes que creen?**

**Brick: No sé ustedes, pero yo no tengo ganas de volver a pelear contra ellas.. quizás lo hacíamos para llamar su atención**

**Butch: Oigan.. ésto ya se pone raro, mejor ni hablarlo, eh!**

**Boomer: Tienes razón, dejemos que todo pase y ya**

**Brick: Bien, pero ahora.. SALGAN DE MI HABITACIÓN !** - echándolos

**Butch: Ay si tú, encima que venimos a ver que te pasa..** - saliendo ofendido de la habitación

**Boomer: No nos preocupemos más por él, que se ve que ni le importa..** - saliendo ofendido tras el verde

**Brick:** - pensando - _**AMIGOS, eh?**_

* * *

**catSeeU: Acá está el otro :) Gracias por el review!**

**dickory5: Ésto pasó.. te gusto? mira que sino lo cambio! arreh  
**

******lovetierna**: No te gusta BrickxKaoru? A mí si :) son tierrrrrrrrnos esos dos :D bueno, acá está.. espero que te guste. Ah si soy re mala, tanto que lo subo re rápido al capitulo para que los que no leyeron el 7, cuando lo lean tengan que leer el 8 también el mismo día porque sino no entienden nada! arreh

**Pau Hyuuga: Aww lo amas? Mi fic también te ama.. cuanto amoor! :3 Ok, me paso en boluda. Gracias por el comentario, me alegra que te guste mi fic :)**

******marlith**: He aquí un tercero para dar celos. Ya van a aparecer otros.. PACIENCIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAA! arreh.. tengo sueño, chau.


	9. CADA VEZ MÁS AMIGOS Primera parte

PERDÓN ! Ya se que me pasé con el tiempo, pero es que no tenia la compu. Y ahora que la tengo, me pongo las pilas. MEEEEEEEEEENTIRAAA jajajaj bueno, esto es lo que hay, un cap de lo que se me ocurrió, dentro de poco lo continuo, pero ESPEREN Y NO DESESPEREN ! arreh, ok. No los jodo más, he aquí el capitulo.

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES, MENOS LOS FUTUROS PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS QUE APAREZCAN EN ESTA HISTORIA, ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

**CADA VEZ MÁS AMIGOS - Primera parte**

******Brick:** - pensando - **__****AMIGOS, eh?**

* * *

Al día siguiente en la escuela. En el salón de 4º "A".

Momoko y Miyako estaban hablando de moda y dulces, como siempre, sentadas en sus lugares.

**Momoko: Ese conjunto que compraste la semana pasada te quedaría muy bien para ir al viaje escolar a la fábrica de chocolates** - comiendo un dulce

**Miyako: Lo sé, creo que al final fue una buena elección. Tu llevaras esa linda remera que compraste?**

**Momoko: Sí, es tan linda **- con ojos de corazón -** Ah, mira** - señalando la puerta del salón, por donde entraba una muy dormida chica

**Momoko y Miyako: Buenos días Kaoru!** - saludándola

**Kaoru: Buenos días chicas!** - sentándose bruscamente en su silla y tirándose sin asco en su banco

**Miyako: Vaya Kaoru, hoy te ves peor de lo normal** - preocupada

**Momoko: Sucedió algo anoche que no pudiste dormir bien?** - cara pícara

**Kaoru: NO PASÓ NADA DE ESO, DEJA DE VERME ASÍ !** - sonrojada por la cara de su amiga

**Momoko y Miyako: JAJAJAJAJA**

**Miyako: Entonces, qué pasó?**

**Kaoru: Mi padre me estuvo molestando..** - imaginado a su padre pidiéndole que le dé una oportunidad a Kojiro - **..nada importante!**

**Miyako: Bien! Oigan, no los vieron a los chicos?** - buscándolos con la mirada (MENTIRA ! A ella solo le importa el azulito xD)

**Momoko: Y a ti por qué te importan tanto? No será que quieres saber donde esta tu azulito?** - cara pícara, haciendo que Miyako se sonroje (Lo ven? Yo lo dije!)

**Miyako: No es eso!** - desviando la mirada a la puerta - **Oh miren! Ahí vienen!** - dice ya sin sonrojo, hasta que vio entrar a Makoto (xD)

**Masaru: Momoko!** - saludándola contento - **Qué pasó anoche?** - con cara de pocos amigos (Bipolaaaaaaar)

**Momoko: Eeh Masaru, si que eres bipolar jaja** - algo nerviosa por la cara de Masaru - **No pasó nada, aclaré las cosas con Randy y volví a casa, solo eso** - tratando de tranquilizarlo

**Masaru: A bueno!** - contento de la vida, sentándose en su asiento

**Todos los demás menos Masaru y Momoko: Bipolaaaaar..**

**Kaoru: Em qué pasó anoche con tu amor y con Masaru?** - molestando a Momoko y haciendo enfadar otra vez a Masaru

**Momoko: Él no es mi amor! Ya sabes que terminamos hace mucho!**

**Kaoru: Fue hace un mes.**

**Momoko: Da igual! No me gusta mas él** - dice lo ultimo sin pensar y se sonroja

**Kojiro: Él? Entonces quién te gusta ahora?** - molestando a Momoko, siguiéndole el juego a Kaoru

**Momoko: NADIE ! NO ME GUSTA NADIE !** - sonrojada al máximo

**Kaoru: Entonces por qué le explicabas tanto a Masaru que no pasó nada anoche?** - ( se complotaron para hacer sufrir a Momoko o qué?)

**Momoko: Yo solo contesté lo que me preguntó! Es él a quien le importa eso** - tratando de entregarles a Masaru para que se lo coman vivo a el y no a ella

**Masaru: Oye! Yo solo pregunté, no es que me importe** - trata de zafarse de la mirada de los verdes haciéndose el desinteresado

**Momoko: QUE NO TE IMPORTA? PUES ENTONCES NI PREGUNTES !** - molesta por su desinterés

**Masaru: PERDÓN POR INTENTAR ENTABLAR UNA CONVERSACIÓN !** - haciéndose el indignado

**Momoko: AHORA RESULTA QUE SOLO TRATABAS DE ENTABLAR UNA CONVERSACIÓN?**

**Masaru: PUES SI YO NO LO HACÍA, NUNCA MÁS HABLARÍAMOS DEL TEMA !**

**Momoko: Y ENTONCES POR QUÉ RAYOS QUERÍAS HABLAR DEL TEMA?**

**Masaru: PUES PORQUE ME IMPORTAS, POR QUÉ MÁS?**

**...**

**Kaoru: Sacando los trapitos al sol? Jajajajaja **- riendo MUY tentada junto a Kojiro que tampoco esperó una conversación de casados

Momoko y Masaru estaban ULTRA sonrojados, ni se podían mirar a la cara. Miyako y Makoto también rieron un poco, pero trataron de hacerse los maduros y de retar a los verdes por reírse tan exageradamente.

**Miyako: Ya basta chicos, no se rían** - conteniendo su risa

**Makoto: Miyako tiene razón** - conteniendo su risa también

**Kojiro: Ay si, Miyako tiene razón** - haciendo burlas a su hermano menor, haciendo que Kaoru se tentara aún más

**Makoto: Ya basta Kojiro! Oigan, algo raro está pasando, no les parece?** - notando algo extraño

**Kaoru:** - dejando de reír - **Es verdad, algo falta** - mirando a su alrededor

**Todos: NO HAY NADIE !** - sorprendidos

De la nada entró la profesora Kaene al salón y los vio a los 6 chicos ahí sorprendidos.

**Prof. Keane: Qué hacen ustedes 6 ahí?** - sorprendida, ella fue al salón a buscar unas hojas que había dejado en su escritorio

**Miyako: Profesora Kaene, que gusto verla! Qué sucede? Por qué no vino nadie más?**

**Prof. Keane: Pues todos los demás alumnos están en afuera** - mirando por la ventana - **Hoy debían juntarse en el patio para discutir sobre el viaje escolar de este año, no lo recuerdan?**

**Todos: ES CIERTO !** - saliendo a toda prisa al patio, para escuchar lo que quede del discurso del director sobre el viaje a la fábrica de chocolates

* * *

En el patio de la escuela.

**Director: Y así será el viaje de 4º "A", alguna pregunta?**

Los 6 chicos estaban tan cansados por correr tan rápido, que a ninguno le dio ganas de pedirle al director que vuelva a repetir su discurso, solo querían volver a clase. Ya se enterarían de que rayos habló el director.

**Director: Muy bien, entonces vuelvan a clase** - dijo, y todos los alumnos de 4º "A" que se encontraban en el patio se retiraron a su salón

* * *

Otra vez en clase.

**Prof. Keane: Bien alumnos, como sé que algunos no prestaron mucha atención a lo que el director dijo, repetiré las partes importantes.**

**Todos: Bien!** - contentos (ah nadie escuchaba al director xD)

**Prof. Keane: El día del viaje será pasado mañana, la hora de salida será mas tardar 7 am. así que ojo con quedarse dormidos. El viaje consiste en aprender lo que se hace en una fábrica y disfrutar de los dulces que nos darán gratis en ésta. Obviamente podrán comprar en la tienda de la fábrica, dulces para el camino devuelta o para regalar a sus familias. El uso de celulares y otros objetos como cámaras, mp3, etc. quedaran por cuanta propia, así que la escuela no se hará cargo de lo que le pase a éstos. Deben estar presentes en la escuela a la hora de salida vestidos con el uniforme de la escuela y no hace falta llevar los útiles estudiantiles. Eso es todo chicos.**

**Nerd 1: Ojala fuera un laboratorio científico en lugar de una fábrica de chocolate.**

**Nerds:** - asienten con la cabeza -

**Momoko: De que rayos hablan nerds! Una fábrica de chocolate es el mejor lugar del mundo!**

**Miyako: Tranquila Momoko** - con una gotita tipo anime en la cabeza

**Kaoru: Rayos, cuando se trata de dulces se te va todo lo nerd.**

**Kojiro: Pasa lo mismo con Masaru jajaja**

**Masaru: Oye!**

Tocó el timbre y salieron casi todos del salón. (Pero nuestros chicos y chicas favoritos no xD)

**Miyako: Oigan, lo que dijeron los nerds me hizo recordar al Profesor!**

**Kaoru: Es cierto, cuándo dijo que volvería de sus vacaciones?**

**Momoko: OH, ES CIERTO !** - recordando -** El Profesor llamó a mi casa anoche, dijo que esta tarde vayamos a visitarlo.**

**Kaoru: Como puedes recordarlo recién ahora?** - pensando en lo idiota que puede llegar a ser la chica más inteligente del colegio

**Kojiro: Hablan de ese tal Profesor Utonio?**

**Miyako: Si, vamos a visitarlo todos juntos?**

**Kaoru: Tú solo quieres estar con tu azulito jajaja** - causando risas del verde también

**Miyako: Claro que no!** - sonrojada, obviamente Makoto tambien estaba MUY sonrojado

**Masaru: Como sea, yo quiero ir a ver a ese tal Utonio.**

**Kojiro: Y yo para qué voy?**

**Momoko: Pues si tu no vas, Kaoru verá sola la lucha de Maravilla Martinez en el plasma del laboratorio**

**Kojiro: MARAVILLA MARTINEZ? Pero desde Japón no se puede ver semejante pelea!**

**Miyako: El Profesor tiene su propio satélite, con el cual puede conectarse con cualquier canal del mundo.. lo creó para que Kaoru fuera a visitarlo mas seguido.**

**Momoko: Así que.. vas?**

**Kojiro: PERO CLARO !**

**Momoko: Genial!**

**Kaoru: Bien, tengo práctica con los de Kick Boxing y comeré con ellos, nos vemos a la salida!** - saliendo del salón

**Los demás: Ok!**

**Kojiro: También practica Kick Boxing?** - sorprendido

**Miyako: Aún te sorprendes?** - causando risas de los demás

**Kojiro: Jum, pues yo iré con los de fútbol** - saliendo

**Los demás: Nos vemos!**

**Momoko: Ustedes qué harán? Miyako y yo iremos a la cafetería** - acercándose a la puerta junto con Miyako

**Masaru: Nosotros comeremos en el patio, nos vemos!**

**Miyako: Adios!** - saliendo con Momoko

**Makoto: Por qué quieres ir a ver al Profesor Utonio?**

**Masaru: Me interesa mucho esto de los poderes que les dio a las chicas. Debe tener tecnología muy avanzada, ya que por lo que me contó Mojo, él creó la fórmula con la que Mojo nos creó a nosotros.**

**Makoto: NEEEEEEERD ! jajajajaja** - saliendo del salón junto a su muy enojado hermano

* * *

**Dickory5: Después de tanto tiempo, aquí la conti :) Los celos van a llegar junto con otros personajes, quizás en el viaje, ¿quién sabe?, yo no jajaja**

**azary: Gracias por tanto apoyo y tanta buena onda! Espero que te guste mucho este cap :D**

**XxDarkSupernaturalPrincessxX : ES VERDAD ! Gracias! Ya me había re olvidado del profesor, osea, lo pensé, pero no sabía donde meterlo y gracias a tu comentario caí en donde podía meterlo jaja graciasssss ^^ ah te digo, ¿entre Brick y Momoko? algo va a pasar, obvio. ¿el papá de Kaoru, saberlo? pff todo el mundo lo sabe, pero acá se ve una parte en la que la trata de convencer de que le de una oportunidad. ¿Boomer inocente? pasa que alguien tierno e inocente debe haber, sino, ¿quién sería el tonto del fic?. ¿indecisos? ja, es que uno no cambia tan rápidamente, algo tiene que pasar, y de eso se trata mi fic. ¿por qué tantas? no lo sé, ¿será que te dejé con muchas dudas a lo largo de mi fic? si, eso debe ser jaja bueno, eso es todo. Ah y deja de ser tan vaga y comenta mi fic, que amo los comentarios! **

**Guest: Para el próximo ponte un nombre así te identificas, pero gracias igualmente :)**

**lovetierna: Jajaja es verdad, a todos les fue bien menos a él. Bueno, ya todo va a mejorar, eso creo jaja Gracias por leerme y he aquí la conti**

**Marlith: Gracias por el comentario ^^**

**lizbeth-zita: Jaja no hay problema, lo importante es que te gustaron los dos capítulos. Gracias por comentar y a mi también me pareció re graciosa esa parte jaja**

**Mega Ayu: Aquí la conti, me alegro que te guste :)  
**

**angie hanabi1: Ojalá te guste ^^**

**Caro-11: Jajaja a nadie le cae bien, es solo para darle celos al HERMOSO BRICK ! jajaja espero que te guste!**


	10. CADA VEZ MÁS AMIGOS Segunda parte

Aquí la segunda parte ^^ **DEDICADO PARA LICCI !**

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES, MENOS LOS FUTUROS PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS QUE APAREZCAN EN ESTA HISTORIA, ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

**********CADA VEZ MÁS AMIGOS - Segunda parte**

**************Makoto: NEEEEEEERD ! jajajajaja** - saliendo del salón junto a su muy enojado hermano

* * *

Tocó el timbre de salida y la mayoría los alumnos luchaban como espartanos tratando de cruzar lo mas rápido posible la gran puerta de la escuela para ir a sus casas. Algunos pocos alumnos se quedaban a acomodar algunas cosas en sus casilleros, y otros esperaban a que la multitud salga y ellos poder pasar la puerta más tranquilamente.

Momoko estaba en su casillero acomodando unos libros, hasta que alguien se le acercó.

**Masaru: Rosadita!** - cerrando el casillero de Momoko de la nada, sorprendiéndola mucho

**Momoko: Oye! Deja de molestar, tengo que guardar mis libros** - dice molesta, volviendo a abrirlo

**Masaru: Bueno no te enojes, oye y los demás?** - buscándolos con la mirada

**Momoko: No sé, Miyako estaba en su casillero y los demás ya deben estar por venir** - terminando de guardar las cosas y cerrando su casillero

**Miyako:** - acercándose - **Hola! Los chicos aún no vienen?**

**Masaru: No**

**Makoto: Aquí estoy** - saludando con la mano

**Miyako: Bien, solo faltan..** - fue interrumpida

**Kaoru: YA BASTA !**

**Kojiro: NO, EXPLÍCAME !**

**Momoko: Ahí vienen Kaoru y Kojiro** - viendo que al fondo del pasillo habían dos personas discutiendo como casados y caminando hacia donde estaban ellos

**Kaoru: NO SÉ QUE MIERDA TE MOLESTA !**

**Kojiro: ME MOLESTA PORQUE LE DIJISTE QUE SÍ COMO SI TE GUSTARA !**

**Kaoru: PUES Y SI ME GUSTA, QUÉ?**

**Kojiro: NO PUEDE GUSTARTE, ES UN IDIOTA !**

**Kaoru: TÚ ERES EL IDIOTA !**

**Kojiro: CLARO QUE NO, RAYOS.. POR QUÉ MIERDA LE DIJISTE QUE SÍ A EL Y A MI NO?**

**Kaoru: PORQUE ERES UN IDIOTA !**

**Masaru y Momoko: YA CÁLLENSE PAR DE IDIOTAS !** - molestos por tanto griterío

**Kaoru y Kojiro: ...** - sorprendidos

**Kaoru: Ay si, ahora nos retan a nosotros por gritar después de que ustedes hoy tuvieron una pelea de pareja**

**Kojiro: Quiénes se piensan que son?**

**Miyako: No importa chicos, calma.. ahora, por qué discutían?** - calmando las cosas

**Kaoru: Es que es un idiota..** - dice tranquila

**Kojiro: No, lo que pasa es que Kaoru es una put..** - Miyako y Makoto le taparon la boca antes de que terminara

**Kaoru: JA! Así que por rechazarte ahora soy eso..** - (poniendo a Kojiro en jaque xD)

**Todos menos Kaoru y Kojiro: QUE, QUÉ?!** - sorprendidos mientras Kojiro se sonrojó al máximo

**Kojiro: Eeh NO ES POR ESO ! Cuando la invité a salir no sabia que era ella!** - tratando de excusarse

**Kaoru: Y ahora que lo sabes, por qué me haces esta escena de celos?** - (jaque mate xD)

**Kojiro: Eeh NO ES UNA ESCENA DE CELOS ! Solo que no puedes comparar ÉSTO..** - señalándose toda la cara (como Mariano Martinez en los únicos xD) - **..con ÉSO !** - poniendo cara de asco

**Kaoru: Pues ÉSO, me parece mucho más lindo que ÉSTO** - dice lo ultimo señalando la cara del verde

**Masaru: Woo hermano, te rechazaron jajajajaja** - haciendo que Makoto también se ria

**Kojiro: Ya cállense!** - molesto

**Miyako: Oigan, mucho no estoy entendiendo.. alguien me explica? y sin gritar por favor** - dice tranquila e inocente

**Momoko: Mira Miyako, por lo que entiendo, hace unos días Kojiro invitó a salir a Kaoru, pensando que era una chica normal y sin saber su otra identidad. Ella, por lo visto, lo rechazó. Ahora, alguien más invito a salir a Kaoru, y ella aceptó. Ese alguien, ha de ser más lindo que Kojiro, y éste se puso celoso porque Kaoru lo aceptó a ese chico y no a él. Eso es todo, entendiste?** - explico todo a su amiga

**Miyako: Si, muchas gracias!** - dice feliz al entender - **Kaoru, quién te invito a salir?**

Kaoru y los demás estaban sorprendidos por la explicación de Momoko, pero reaccionaron.

**Kaoru: Em pues, ya sabes, Ben..** - dice algo sonrojada

**Momoko y Miyako: BEN?!** - sorprendidas

**Masaru y Makoto: Quién es Ben?** - intrigados, es raro ver a la verde sonrojada

**Momoko: Es el casi novio de Kaoru, Ben Tennyson!** - dice emocionada

**Kaoru: Ya basta, aún no ha pasado nada** - dice más sonrojada y nerviosa

**Miyako: Aún! Jajajaja**

**Kojiro: Dejen de hablar de ese idiota y vayamos de una vez a la casa del Profesor!** - muy molesto (celoso xD)

**Momoko: Ooh tú no quieres ir.. jajajajaj** - dice riendo

**Kojiro: Eh? Por qué no querría ir?** - no comprendiendo

**Miyako: Jajaja descuida, ya lo veras.. será mejor que vayamos, la pelea de Maravilla Martinez está por empezar, no?**

**Kaoru y Kojiro: ES CIERTO !** - corriendo a la salida - **Apuren, no pienso correr!** - corriendo hasta un callejón, siendo seguidos por los otros 4 para transformarse y volar a la casa del Profesor

* * *

En un laboratorio, un niño de 8 años iba de acá para allá.

**X: Ken, que haces?** - pregunta al niño, un hombre de cabello negro con una bata de laboratorio

**Ken: Busco a Poochie, dijo que si lo encontraba antes de las 3 me dejaría probar mi nuevo experimento en él** - buscando por todos lados - Oye.. - parando de golpe -** Las chicas dijeron que vendrían, verdad pap.. digo Profesor?**

**Profesor: Si, ya deben de estar por llegar **- viendo la hora - **Tienes 7 minutos para encontrar a Poochie**

**Ken: Bien, es más que suficiente**

**Profesor: Qué? Pero si lo llevas buscando mas de media hora y aún no lo encuentras** - no entendiendo su tranquilidad

**Ken: Pues..**

**(toc toc)**

**Profesor: Deben ser ellas** - yendo a abrir la puerta

Abre la puerta y..

**Las tres: PROFESOR !** - Burbuja y Bombón saltaron a abrazarlo, mientras que Bellota solo sonreía

**Profesor: Chicas! Las extrañábamos!** - dice cuando lo soltaron

**Ken: Chicas!** - saluda con la mano, pero es abrazado y levantado en el aire por Bombón y Burbuja - **Bájenme, bájenme!** - lo bajan

**Butch: Podemos pasar? Ya está por empezar la pelea** - dice entrando al laboratorio junto con sus hermanos

**Profesor y Ken: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH SON LOS ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z !** - subiendo ambos sobre Bellota

**Bombón: Eeh si, bueno.. de eso teníamos que hablarles** - dice nerviosa, Bellota los tira al piso

**Ken: Auch!** - sobándose el trasero - **Entonces..? Son sus novios? Te lo dije Profesor!**

**Los seis: EEH?**

**Profesor: Tenias razón Ken, y si hacen lindas parejas..**

**Bellota: NONONO! Se equivocan, solo van con nosotras a la escuela!**

**Profesor: JA! Te dije que no cambiarían a sus chicos por los RRBZ!**

**Ken: Jum.. creí que harían más linda pareja.. pero bueno, supongo que Randy, Ben y Cody le ganan a los RRBZ**

**RRBZ: A NOSOTROS NADIE NOS GANA !** - molestos

**Brick:** - pensando - **_Nombró a Finkleman_**

**Butch:** - pensando - _**Nombró a Tennyson**_

**Boomer:** - pensando -_** CODY?! QUIÉN RAYOS ES CODY?!**_

**PPGZ: Nosotras sí jajaja** - riendo

**RRBZ: Malditas..** - susurran

**Ken: Oigan, luego hablamos si? Necesito pedirles un favor, chicas!** - mirando la hora

**Burbuja: Qué sucede Ken?**

**Ken: Necesito que encuentren a Poochie, se escondió en algún lugar de la casa.. tienen 2 minutos!**

**PPGZ: Bien!** - vuelan por toda la casa buscándolo, mientras los RRBZ las miran con una gotita en la cabeza

**Brick: Quién es Poochie?** - le pregunta a Ken

**Ken: Es mi perro robot**

**Butch: Y para qué lo buscas?**

**Ken: Es que si lo encuentro, podré probar mi nuevo experimento en él**

**Boomer: Y no es trampa que lo busquen ellas?**

**Ken: No, él se esconde muy bien.. y entre que más lo busquen, más le gusta**

**Brick: Entonces.. podemos ayudar?**

**Profesor: Ustedes quieren ayudar?** - sorprendido, y Ken asiente también muy sorprendido

Los chicos asienten

**Ken: Pues.. si**

**Butch: Genial** - dice caminando junto a sus hermanos hasta un coso raro que encendía luces de muchos colores. Golpeó despacio un costado de esa maquina (Ken y el Profesor se asustaron xD) y de la nada salió corriendo un perrito robot con mucho miedo de atrás de la maquina.

**RRBZ: Lo encontramos!** - dicen tranquilos

Las PPGZ pararon de buscar.

**Burbuja: Vaya.. son buenos** - dice mirando como Poochie saltaba sobre Ken asustado

**Butch: Si, si..** - caminando hacia un gran sillón con un enorme televisión enfrente, sentándose en éste y poniendo las luchas -** Ya empezó!**

**Profesor: Solo viene a ver las luchas como Bellota?** - con una gotita en la cabeza

**Brick, Bombón, Miyako y Boomer: See..** - con una gotita en la cabeza

Bellota se destransformó y caminó al sillón, tenía una bolsa de papas y dos gaseosas, le dio una a Butch y se sentó.

**Brick: Bien, mientras ellos ven la pelea.. podría hablarme sobre la sustancia Z con la que le dio poderes a las PPGZ y Mojo nos creó a nosotros?** - pregunta al Profesor

**Profesor:** - sorprendido - **Enserio te interesa saber más sobre la sustancia Z?**

**Brick: Si**

**Burbuja: Profesor, recuerde que es la contraparte de Bombón.. ella también le quiso saber más sobre la sustancia Z**

**Profesor: Es cierto, así que tú has de ser tan inteligente como ella** - dice a Brick

**Boomer: Si, es todo un nerd!** - dice, y todos menos Bombón y Brick se echaron a reir

**Brick: Ja, ja, ja, que gracioso** - dice enojado

**Profesor: Bueno, acompáñame Brick que te explicaré todo** - dice caminando hacia la sustancia Z, siendo seguido por Brick

Bombón se destransformó y se acercó al Profesor y a Brick. Burbuja se destransformo y junto a Boomer fueron a ver como Ken probaba su nuevo experimento en Poochie.

Todos estaban conviviendo tan tranquilamente que no pareciera que hubieran sido enemigos mortales. Pareciera que fueran CADA VEZ MAS AMIGOS.

* * *

**dickory5: ****Sii al fin jaja culpa de la compu por romperse!**

**Licci: ****Me alegro que te siga fascinando! :D Gracias, y espero que este te guste aún más porque va para ti ^^**


	11. AMOR-ODIO

Aquí la conti! Ahora que estoy de vacaciones voy a intentar actualizar mas seguido.. NO ME LLEVO MATERIASSSSSSSSSSSSS! Soy muy inteligente, lo sé, lo sé! Jajajaja espero que les guste el cap!

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES, MENOS LOS FUTUROS PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS QUE APAREZCAN EN ESTA HISTORIA, ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

**********AMOR-ODIO**

**********Profesor: Bueno, acompáñame Brick que te explicaré todo** - dice caminando hacia la sustancia Z, siendo seguido por Brick

* * *

**Butch y Kaoru: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII** - gritan parándose del sillón

**Poochie: Ganó?**

**Kaoru: Claro que ganó! Chavez Jr. no lo vio venir!** - dice emocionada

**Boomer: Genial!**

**Butch: Ustedes qué hacen?** - acercándose a Miyako, Boomer, Ken y Poochie que estaban sentados tomando el té. Se sentó con ellos

**Miyako: Hablamos sobre ustedes, y de que ahora no causan problemas como antes**

**Boomer: No sabia que ya no tenían que usar más sus poderes, su único rival en estos años fue Mojo?**

**Kaoru:** - apagó el tele y se acercó a ellos - **Si se lo puede llamar rival, nos turnábamos para vencerlo, no hacia falta luchar las tres..** - sentándose con los demás

**Butch: Y ahora que a Mojo no le interesa mucho eso de conquistar el mundo, qué hacen?**

**Miyako: Tenemos una vida normal, ya saben, no dan muchas ganas de luchar después de clases**

**Boomer y Butch: Entendemos..** - con un tono cansado

**Kaoru: Pero me sorprende que los fines de semana no hagan nada, qué ya no quieren hacer maldades?**

**Boomer: No hay ganas, antes Brick y Butch eran los que tenían ideas para destruirlas o a la ciudad.. pero ahora no se que les pasa**

**Butch: No es tan reciente, es solo que estos años que no nos vimos, nosotros nos la pasábamos entrenando, y como que le perdimos el gusto.. aunque no les prometo que no volvamos a tomárselo! - dice lo ultimo emocionado**

**Kaoru: Hagan lo que quieran, de todas formas ganaremos..** - dice tranquila

El profesor, Brick y Momoko se acercan a éstos.

**Profesor: Y así es como pasó** - dice, terminando de contarle a Brick todo sobre la sustancia Z

**Brick: Es genial!**

**Ken: Si te gusta la ciencia puedes venir cuando quieras** - dice contento

**Brick: Gracias, me encantaría!** - sonriendo

**Profesor: Eres bienvenido!** - sonriendo, la única que se interesó en su trabajo, además de su hijo, siempre fue Momoko, ahora había alguien más

**Ken: Oigan, tengo una duda.. chicos se pueden destransformar como las chicas? **- curioso

**Brick: Claro** - se destransformaron

**Profesor: Vaya, siempre tuvieron esa habilidad?**

**Kojiro: No, hace unos meses Mojo nos alteró para que seamos normales cuando lo queramos**

**Poochie: Entonces así es como van a la escuela?**

**Makoto: Si, también tenemos otros nombres.. yo me llamo Makoto, Butch es Kojiro y Brick es Masaru**

**Ken: Y su apellido?**

**Masaru: Siendo los RRBZ solo nos conocen por nuestros nombres, pero saben que quien nos creó fue Mojo.. así que el apellido Jojo no lo podíamos usar. Así que para no tener problemas inventando algún apellido, se me ocurrió usar el seudónimo de nuestro otro padre.. Him** - cuenta tranquilo

**Momoko: Y así fue como los reconocimos..**

**Profesor, Ken y Poochie: Ah..**

**(toc toc)**

**Profesor: Oh! Ya llegó** - caminado a abrir la puerta - **Creí que vendría con ustedes, chicas..** - abriendo

**RRBZ: Quié..?** - antes de terminar

**Butch: ÉL?!** - sobresaltado viendo a quien estaba parado en la puerta - **Qué hace él aqui?!** - molesto

**Profesor: Ya se conocen?**

**Ken: Profesor, recuerda que van juntos a la escuela..**

**Profesor: Ah cierto**

**Brick y Boomer: Yo no lo conozco** - dicen al mismo tiempo

**X: Entonces me presento, soy Ben Tennyson**

Miyako y Momoko miraban a Kaoru con una cara pícara, molestándola.

**Boomer: Oh, así que tu eres el novio de Kaoru..** - dice inocente

**Kaoru y Kojiro: QUE NO ES MI/SU NOVIO !**

**Ben: Jajaja! Bueno, yo ya me presenté.. ustedes son?** - pregunta a los chicos

**Masaru: Soy Masaru, y ellos son mis hermanos Makoto y..** - lo interrumpió

**Ben: Kojiro.. Kojiro Him. Si, ya lo conocí** - mirándolo

**Momoko:** - susurrándole en el oído a Kojiro - **Te dije que no querrías venir.. jaja!**

**Makoto: Oye Ben, qué haces aquí?**

**Ben: Trabajo aquí.. bueno, em..** - no sabía como explicarlo

**Profesor: Tranquilo Ben, puedes decirlo tranquilamente..**

**Ben: Bien, pues no solo soy Ben Tennyson.. también soy Ben 10, el héroe que se transforma en diez alienigenas distintos, trabajo aquí como ayudante del Profesor, pero un día creó este reloj que me dio estos poderes **- cuenta mostrando su reloj

**Kojiro: Eh? Quién te conoce?! Jajaja** - burlándose

**Ben: Me vas a conocer!** - a punto de apretar su reloj, pero el Profesor lo detuvo

**Profesor: Ben, qué te dije de reaccionar así?** - soltando su brazo

**Ben: Lo siento Profesor**

**Kojiro: Jajaja! Déjelo profesor, yo puedo ganarle en segundos..**

**Kaoru: Ya cállate idiota! Oye Ben, vamonos!** - dice tomando a Ben por el brazo y jalándolo hacia afuera

Todos quedaron petrificados al ver tal escena.

**Makoto: Eh?** - reaccionando

**Miyako: Bu..bueno, ya les dijimos que tenían algo**

Kojiro estaba muy celoso, y eso lo notaron sus hermanos..

**Masaru: Oye Kojiro, estas celoso?** - viendo la cara molesta de su hermano - **Jajajaja** - causando risas en Makoto también

**Kojiro: Ya cállense! Por qué rayos estaría celoso?!**

**Makoto: Porque Kaoru te llamó idiota y se fue agarrada del brazo de Ben jajaja**

**Masaru: Jajajaja**

**Kojiro: Qué me importa, los idiotas son ellos! BUTCH !** - se transformó y salió volando

**Momoko: Masaru, no seas así con Kojiro!**

**Masaru: Yo qué hice?**

**Momoko: Es tu culpa que se fuera así!**

**Masaru: No solo mía, también es de Makoto!**

**Momoko: Pero tu eres el mayor, deberías ser mas responsable! Ve a hablar con tu hermano!**

**Masaru: Por qué quieres tanto que vaya a hablar con él? Ve tú!**

**Momoko: Me cansé.. BOMBÓN !** - se transformó, tomó a Masaru del brazo y salió volando con él

**Miyako: Bien, supongo que tardaran.. Makoto quieres ir por un helado?**

**Makoto: Cla..claro** - sonrojado, saliendo del laboratorio

**Miyako: Luego volvemos Profesor!** - le grita a lo lejos obteniendo por respuesta un "Bien"

**Ken: Creen que en verdad no pase nada entre ellos?** - les pregunta al Profesor y a Poochie

**Poochie: Creo que hay mas que amistad o rivalidad entre ellos**

**Profesor: Ya veremos mas adelante que pasará con estos seis.. pero quizás sea algo AMOR-ODIO **- dice sonriendo viendo el cielo, donde todavía había una estela rosa

* * *

**Dickory5: Si, mas vale que ande bien ahora en las vacaciones o me muero de aburrimiento jaja**

**Licci: Gracias! Acá esta la conti, y poco a poco se van aclarando tus dudas jaja espero que te guste que Ben tenga su reloj, aunque no lo use mucho jaja**

**Skidzeez: Gracias! Espero que te guste la continuación!**


	12. UN DÍA NORMAL

Holaaaa, vengo a responder a las preguntas que nunca pensaron hacerme!**  
**

No, no mori. Si, si sobreviví al 21/12/12 :fuckyeah:. No, no fue gracias a Naruto. Si, si fue gracias al gran Goku. No, no comí tanto en navidad. Si, si tomé. No, no me llegó un mensaje el 31 a las 12. Si, si empece el año re forever alone como siempre. No, no tomé. Si, si me aburrí. No, no tarde tanto en actualizar sólo por culpa de la pachorra. Si, si tuvo que ver el ponerme a ver anime. No, no fue completamente su culpa. Si, si tuvo que ver la play. No, no fue sólo eso. Si, si fue culpa de Pokémon. No, no tengo 7 años. Si, si me re vicié.

OK. Ahora que conteste sus NO PREGUNTAS, les cuento que atrape a Articuno :fuckyeah: y que me esta costando atrapar a Zapdos :Okey:. Ah re que nadie debe leer esto. Sin más, el cap 12. Corto, pero es la que va (?.

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES, MENOS LOS FUTUROS PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS QUE APAREZCAN EN ESTA HISTORIA, ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

**UN DÍA NORMAL**

**Profesor: Ya veremos mas adelante que pasará con estos seis.. pero quizás sea algo AMOR-ODIO** - dice sonriendo viendo el cielo, donde todavía había una estela rosa

* * *

En la plaza central, no muy lejana a la casa del profesor..

**Ben: Genial! Sabía que le ganaría fácilmente, pero no pensé que tanto jaja** - sentado en una banca de la plaza junto con Kaoru, hablando de la pelea de Maravilla

**Kaoru: Si jaja y..** - es interrumpida por un ruido de algo rompiéndose a lo lejos

**(CRASH)**

**Ben: Qué fue eso?** - parándose de golpe al igual que Kaoru

**Kaoru: Viene de la casa del Profesor! Vamos a transformarnos** - dice, el asiente con la cabeza y ambos salen corriendo a un callejón para transformarse

**Ben:** - toca su reloj (si nunca viste Ben 10 no tuviste infancia xD) - **INSECTOIDE !**

**Kaoru: BELLOTA !**

Y ambos salieron volando hacia la casa del Profesor.

**Bellota:** - Abriendo la puerta bruscamente (la hubiera roto, pero no estaba de humor para un sermón) - **Profesor!** - entrando con Insectoide

**Profesor: Chicos!** - los vio asustado -** Eeh no pasa nada, solo se cayeron unos estantes** - dice nervioso poniéndose frente a una puerta con un cartel que decía "NO ENTRAR"

**Insectoide: Pero la caída se escuchó desde la plaza!**

**Bellota: Qué nos oculta Profesor?** - dice acercándose peligrosamente con su puño levantado al Profesor

**Profesor: Eeh.. yo? Ocultar? A ustedes? NADAA!** - nervioso, tratando de tapar lo mas posible esa puerta

**Bellota: Será por las malas entonces..** - dice chasqueando los dedos (quedo como si fuera su líder o algo así xD)

Insectoide levanta al profesor, lo mueve un metro a la izquierda y le escupe un liquido pegajoso, pegándolo en la pared.

**Profesor: Oye! Se supone que eres mí asistente, no el de ella!** - dice quejándose y llorando exageradamente tratando de despegarse

**Insectoide: Lo siento Profesor** - y le escupió un poco más en la boca para que se quede callado

Bellota abre esa puerta y ve que dentro había cinco estantes en el piso (hizo efecto dominó, cayó uno y cayeron los otros uno por uno xD) pero eso no era lo mas llamativo de esa habitación.. lo que más les llamó la atención a Bellota y a Insectoide, quien al verlo lo único que pudo hacer fue destransformarse y mirar boquiabierto, fue que el piso estaba lleno de vidrios rotos que han de haber sido los tubos de ensayo que estaban en los estantes. Además de los vidrios rotos, había una sustancia verdusca que a Bellota le tentó tocar..

**Bellota: Qué rayos es esto?** - tocando un poco de esa cosa verde y acercándosela a la nariz para ver si tenia olor - **Oiga Profesor** - caminando hacia afuera de la habitación - **Qué es est..?** - chocó con Ben, quien aún estaba parado en la puerta mirando sorprendido, y cayó (por suerte no sobre la cosa verde xD)

**Ben:** - reaccionando -** Oh lo siento..** - tomándola de las manos para ayudarla a pararse

**Bellota: Espe..** - ya era tarde, Ben le tomo la mano en la que tenia esa cosa verde

**Ben: Eh?** - tratando de soltarla - **Qué pasa?**

**Bellota: Esa cosa verde es pegamento?** - molesta, tratando de soltarse

**Ben: Espera, vas a sacarme el brazo!** - tratando de tranquilizar a Bellota -** El Profesor nos ayudará**

**Bellota: Es verdad! Profesor!** - saliendo de la habitación, arrastrando a Ben

**Profesor: Mmmjj!** - sorprendido al ver a Bellota y a Ben de la mano -** Mjj mm mmjj** - cara pícara

**Bellota y Ben:** - se sonrojaron por la cara del Profesor - **NO ES LO QUE PIENSA !**

Bellota despegó al Profesor de la pared y le sacó la cosa que le escupió Ben en la boca

**Profesor: AAAAAAAAAAUCHHHHHH!** - grita adolorido -** Podrías haberlo hecho mas despacio Bellota!** - molesto

**Bellota: Lo siento, ahora sáquenos esto Profesor!** - levantando su mano que estaba pegada a la de Ben

**Profesor: Cómo que sacar?** - no entendiendo

**Ben: Bellota tocó la cosa verde que había en la habitación y cuando le tome la mano quedamos pegados** - explica

**Profesor: QUÉ?!** - asustado -** Tocaste esa cosa?** - pregunta a Bellota, quien asiente - **Oh no! Por qué tienes que tocar todo Bellota?** - con un aura deprimente

**Bellota: Bueeeno.. me tentó hacerlo!** - tratando de excusarse - **No es mi culpa que usted deje todo así tirado** - haciéndose la ofendida, haciendo que a los otros dos les salga una gotita en la cabeza

**Ben: Podrá despegarnos?**

**Profesor: Claro que podré.. pero me tardare bastante en analizar esa sustancia y encontrar algo que neutralice sus efectos** - dice con los ojos cerrados y con su mano en la barbilla en pose pensativa

**Bellota: QUE?! Cuánto tiempo mas o menos?**

**Profesor: No estoy seguro Bellota, pero mientras tanto lo mejor va a ser que aprendan a convivir así..** - dice escondiéndose tras Ben para que Bellota no lo mate

**Bellota: Cómo rayos quiere que convivamos así?** - mostrando su mano con la de Ben

**Ben: Tranquila Bellota, el Profesor arreglará esto pronto** - tratando de tranquilizarla

En eso, entra Ken al laboratorio.

**Ken: Profesor! Ya lle..gue, qué pasa aquí?** - pregunta sorprendido. La escena que se encontró era muy rara, una cosa asquerosa pegada en la pared que daba a entender que fue Insectoide, Bellota y Ben tomados de la mano, el Profesor escondido tras Ben para que Bellota no lo matara y.. ESPEREN ! - **BELLOTA Y BEN TOMADOS DE LA MANO?!** - grito sorprendido

**Bellota y Ben: NO ES LO QUE PARECE !** - sonrojados

**Ken: See claro..** - cara pícara

**Profesor: Yo te explicare lo que sucedió Ken, pero acompáñame que necesito que me ayudes** - dice llevándose al niño a la habitación con la sustancia verdusca

**Bellota: Bueno, creo que llamaré a mis padres para decirles que me quedaré a dormir aquí** - dice, se destransforma y saca su celular

**Ben: Yo también lo haré** - sacando el suyo

* * *

Fuera del laboratorio..

**Miyako: Vaya.. ya está oscureciendo, gracias por acompañarme Makoto! Estás seguro que no quieres entrar?**

**Makoto: De nada, si ya tengo que irme.. adios! BOOMER !** - se transformó y salió volando

**Miyako: Adios!** - grita a Boomer saludando con la mano, acto seguido abrió la puerta del laboratorio y se encuentra con Kaoru y Ben sentados en el sillon viendo la tele tomados de la mano -** Ka..Kaoru?** - pregunta sorprendida acercándose a éstos

**Kaoru: Qué onda?** - pregunta sin dejar de ver la tele

**Miyako: ESTOY MUY FELIZ POR USTEDES !** - grita Miyako abalanzándose sobre su amiga para abrazarla

**Kaoru: Qu..qué pasa?** - pregunta sorprendida y algo sonrojada

**Miyako: Cómo que qué pasa?** - señala las manos juntas de Kaoru y Ben

**Ben: Oh eso.. deja te explicamos** - a punto de explicar

**Ken: Yo lo haré. Kaoru, Ben.. el Profesor quiere examinar sus manos** - el par mencionado se levanta del sillón y caminan hacia donde el Profesor - **Miyako, lo que sucedió fue.**. - contando lo que pasó

* * *

En las afueras de la ciudad..

**Bombón: Bien, este es el último lugar donde podemos buscar.. ya esta oscureciendo y quiero volver a la casa del Profesor antes de ir a casa** - dice buscando a Butch por todos lados

**Brick: Para qué lo buscamos tanto?** - molesto

**Bombón: Para que te disculpes por ser tan idiota!**

**Brick: Ni lo sueñes! Además no entiendo porque carajos te importa tanto el idiota ése..** - mirándola de reojo molesto

**Bombón: Butch es un buen chico y lo quiero mucho** - dice molesta, aún buscándolo.

Ésto dejo muy sorprendido a Brick.. CÓMO QUE LO QUIERE?! Y MUCHO?!

**Brick: Pues si tanto lo quieres, por qué no le pides que sea tu novio?** - molesto

**Bombón: No estoy para novios** - aún buscando -** Podrías parar con los celos y ayudar un poco?**

**Brick:** - mas rojo que nunca -** Co..cómo que celos?**

**Bombón y Butch: JAJAJAJA estás todo rojo!** - riendo a más no poder

**Brick: CLARO QUE NO !** - aún sonrojado - **Eh? Y tú de dónde saliste?** - dándose cuenta que estaba su hermano

**Bombón: Éso! Te buscamos por toda la ciudad** - dice abrazándolo, lo cual molestó mucho a Brick

**Butch: Pues.. por aquí** - dice algo sonrojado, correspondiendo el abrazo

**Bombón: Brick tiene algo que decirte!** - dice soltándolo

**Brick: Eh? No, Bombón tiene que decirte algo**

**Butch: Ah sí?** - pregunta con intriga, mirando a Bombón

**Bombón: Ah sí?** - pregunta sin entender, mirando a Brick

**Brick: Si! Dile que lo quieres.. que lo quieres mucho** - dice poniéndose cada vez mas molesto

**Butch: Era eso?** - mirándola - **Ya lo sabía!** - mirando a Brick - **Yo también la quiero mucho..** - abrazándola

(pensamiento de Brick: WTF?!)

**Bombón: Brick.. desde que pasó lo del corto, Butch es mi mejor amigo!**

(pensamiento de Brick: WTF?! ..otra vez..)

**Butch: Y ella mi mejor amiga!**

(pensamiento de Brick: WTF?! ..otra vez..otra vez..) (xD)

**Brick: E..entonces.. no pasa nada más entre ustedes?** - interesado

**Bombón y Butch: Nop** - sonriendo

**Brick: Bien.. oye idiota, lamento lo de hoy** - mirando hacia otro lado y rascando su mejilla

**Butch: No hay problema, estúpido! Te juego una carrera a casa, tengo hambre!** - desafiándolo

**Brick: A darle!** - dice volando junto a Butch muy rápidamente

**Butch: Chau, Bombón!** - grita con tono sexy a lo lejos (son amigos, pero este chico se chamuya a todas xD)

**Brick: Nos vemos, rosadita!** - grita a lo lejos con su típico tono sexy-insoportable

**Bombón: Adiós!** - y sale volando al laboratorio

* * *

En el laboratorio

**Miyako: Ahh.. entonces Kaoru y Ben no son novios?** - tratando de entender

**Ken: Exacto..** - dice exausto, después de explicarle siete veces lo que pasó

**Miyako: Oh.. entonces no habrá boda?** - desilusionada

**Ken: QUE NO MIYAKO ! Ni aunque fueran novios se casarían tan rápido!**

**Miyako: Pero mientras explicabas lo que pasó yo estaba imaginando su boda! Incluso imagino el hermoso vestido que Kaoru usaría.. y Ben se vería muy guapo con esmoquin!** - emocionada

**Ken: O..osea que mientras te explicaba siete veces lo que pasó, tú estabas imaginando una boda?** - con una gotita en la cabeza

**Miyako: Lo siento Ken, pero no soy tan tonta como para no entenderlo a la primera! Solo soy algo distraída, así que escuche muy poco de lo que hablabas** - sonriendo, haciendo que Ken caiga para atrás tipo anime

**Ken: Bu..bueno, supongo que puedo explicarte una vez más, pero si no me escuchas esta vez no lo volveré a hacer** - algo molesto

**Miyako: Por favor y gracias! Esta vez prestaré atención** - sonríe

**Ken: Pues..** - estaba por contar, pero se abrió la puerta del laboratorio

**Momoko: Ya volví!** - sentándose en uno de los sillones, mirando a Ken y Miyako sentados en otro más grande - **Qué hacen?**

**Ken: Pues..** - otra vez fue interrumpido (xD) por unos gritos - **Qué nunca me van a dejar hablar!** - dice molesto, en ese momento entraron a la sala Kaoru y Ben tomados de la mano

**Kaoru: Y MÁS LE VALE QUE SE PONGA A TRABAJAR PORQUE SINO LO HARÉ PEDAZOS !** - gritaba muy enojada

**Ben: Tranquilízate Kaoru.. sólo será un día**

**Momoko: Qué te pasa ahora Kaoru?** - nerviosa, a nadie le gustaba que Kaoru se enojara

**Kaoru: Oh.. pues lo que pasa es que..** - interrumpida por una muy emocionada Momoko

**Momoko: AAAAAAAAAAYYYYY NO LO PUEDO CREER !** - grita como una loca emocionada - **En qué momento pasó? Sabía que pasaría, pero no pensé que tan rápido! Hacen una linda pareja, aunque creí que te gustaba Kojiro** - dice como loca hasta que mencionó a Kojiro, haciendo que una enfurecida y algo sonrojada Kaoru la callara

**Kaoru: DE QUE MIERDA HABLAS?!** - gritó, pero fue regañada por Miyako por su vocabulario -** Primero, ésto.. - mostrando su mano pegoteada - ..fue un accidente por culpa del Profesor! Segundo, Ben y yo sólo somos amigos.. y tercero, POR QUÉ CARAJOS METES A ESE IDIOTA EN ESTO?!** - grita enojada

**Miyako: KAORU ! **

**Kaoru: Perdón**

**Ben: No tiene sentido que la regañes, igualmente no cambiara su forma de hablar** - con una gotita en la cabeza

**Momoko: Eso es verdad, pero.. Kaoru, en ningún momento dijiste que Kojiro no te gustara** - cara picara

**Kaoru:** - algo sonrojada - **CLARO QUE NO ME GUSTA !**

**Todos: Jajajajaja**

Después de molestar un poco a Kaoru, Miyako y Momoko se fueron a sus casas.. Ken comió lo poco que Kaoru dejó en su heladera, y luego se fue a dormir sin notar que algo faltaba, estaba tan cansado que no se dio cuenta. Kaoru y Ben, después de comer, se quedaron dormidos en el gran sillón de la sala. El Profesor, quien no comió por miedo a Kaoru, se quedó trabajando toda la noche en algo para despegar a los chicos. Claramente, UN DÍA NORMAL.

* * *

**JARED VOLFILED: Hola! Bienvenido a FanFiction! No se si siquiera leiste mi historia, pero bueno, hellooo!**

**Romi Matsushida Hoshigaku: IDOLA ! Yo caigo en sus redes y no me suelta el muy maldito FB jaja Que bueno que te gusto, espero te guste este cap tambien.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ME SIENTO POBREEEEEEEEE! 2 review nomas, osea gracias, pero si no me dejan un review no me doy cuenta si leen mi fic y si les gusta o no D: eso me deprime bastante, pero bueno, con 1 simple review de algún "Guest" ya me dan ganas de continuar mi fic xD GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEEN !**


	13. GUERRA ?

Holaaaaaaa esta vez no desaparecí por tanto tiempo! xD ESTOY FELIZZZZ! No, no porque me dejaran muchos review D:** (AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL AL UNICO REVIEW DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR "NosoyunGuestxD") **Ok, no les dejé mucho tiempo para que lo lean, es que me emocioné xD. Como decía, estoy feliz porque ATRAPE A MOLTRES! SISISISISISI SOY LO MÁS, LO SÉ, LO SÉ ! Bueno, todavía no puedo con Zapdos, pero ese bastardo ya va a quedar atrapado en una de mis Ultraball y le va a re caber al hdp!

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES, MENOS LOS FUTUROS PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS QUE APAREZCAN EN ESTA HISTORIA, ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

**********GUERRA ?**

******************Todos: Jajajajaja**

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la casa de Mojo..

**Masaru y Makoto: KOOOJIROOOOOOOO, DESPIERTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ !** - gritaron a unisono en la habitación de su hermano tratando de despertarlo.

**Kojiro: Shh..** - susurro, acomodándose para dormir mas cómodo y con una sonrisa

**Masaru: Cómo que "Shh"?** - imitándolo molesto - **Levántate que tenemos que ir a la escuela!** - Ellos ya estaban listos, solo les faltaba desayunar.

**Kojiro: Faltemos** - cubriendo su cara con su almohada

**Makoto: No podemos faltar el cuarto día de clases Kojiro** - levantando a su hermano de sus brazos mientras Masaru lo hacía de sus piernas

**(PAFF)**

**Kojiro: RAYOS! Por qué no? Es solo la maldita escuela! Faltemos hoy** - acomodándose para seguir durmiendo en el piso

**Masaru: Bien! Makoto, dejemos que falte hoy** - haciendo que el moreno sonría - **Y que no se entere nadita de lo que pasó ayer entre la verdecita y Tennyson** - empujando a Makoto afuera de la habitación, saliendo ambos y cerrando la puerta -** 3.. 2.. 1..**

**Kojiro: Apresúrense par de idiotas!** - saliendo de su habitación, ya cambiado y todo.. hasta se había duchado

**Masaru: Vaya hermano, ya le haces competencia a Flash con esa velocidad**

**Makoto: Y yo que creí que se parecía más a Hulk por lo verde jajaja** - riendo a más no poder, el pelirrojo tampoco aguantaba la risa

**Kojiro:** - Kojiro amagó con golpear a Makoto, haciéndo que éste se asustara y se escondiera tras Masaru - **Vaya.. el Capitán América sigue tan débil como siempre, hasta incluso se esconde tras su escudito jajaja**

**Masaru: Jajajaja** - parando - **Oye! Yo no quiero ser escudo de ese debilucho.. también quiero ser un Superheroe!**

Kojiro le dio un buen gancho derecho a Masaru en la barbilla dejándolo tirado en el piso. (no fue tan fuerte, solo le dejo un poquito rojo xD)

**Masaru: AUCH !** - levantándose - **Estás loco? Y éso por qué rayos fue?** - sobándose su barbilla

**Kojiro: Tú querías ser un Superheroe, no? Listo, eres Barbilla Roja!** - riendo junto a su rubio hermano

**Masaru: Mierda Kojiro, ya te he dicho que dejes de ver tanto Los padrínos mágicos. Además, yo creo que soy más como Ironman!** - dice emocionado

**Kojiro: Pff.. otro debilucho! Dime, qué es sin su armadura?**

**Masaru: Umm.. un multimillonario playboy** - dice con una sonrisa, acto seguido caminó hacia la cocina para desayunar

Makoto y Kojiro se miraron e hicieron una mueca como diciendo "tiene razón". Luego siguieron a su hermano mayor.

* * *

En el laboratorio del Profesor Utonio

**Ben: Profesor, cómo la despertamos? Ya intente de todo!** - mirando a Kaoru durmiendo en el sillón

**Profesor: Pues no sé.. solo su familia y las chicas saben cómo despertarla** - también mirándola

**Ben: Jum.. espero no me mate por lo que voy a hacer** - acercándose más a ella

**Profesor: Q..qué piensas hacer?**

Ben se acercó mucho a Kaoru, invadía su espacio personal. Se acercó aún más y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Ésto despertó a Kaoru, quien por un momento sintió como unos labios se despegaban de los suyos (no sirvo para ésto xD). Ya que lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos fue a un MUY sonrojado Ben, se dio cuenta que fue él el responsable del beso. No lo mato, Ben esperaba un golpe que lo mandara a volar.. pero no pasó. Ella solo se quedó ahí, sonrojada, paralizada.

**Ben: Ka..Kaoru? Perdón, pero no te despertabas y además te veías muy linda durmiendo.. creí que así te despertarías, y funcionó jeje** - rió nervioso

**Profesor: K..Kaoru? E..estás bien?** - preguntó nervioso y con mucho miedo

En ése momento entraron Momoko y Miyako al laboratorio.

**Momoko y Miyako: Hola!** - saludaron

**Momoko: Qué sucede aquí?** - pregunta mirando a Kaoru hecha piedra

**Ben: Bu.. bueno..** - aún nervioso

**Miyako: Kaoru, reacciona!** - zarandeándola

**Momoko: Qué le pasó?** - su mirada asustaba mucho al Profesor y a Ben - **ESPEREN ! Qué hace Kaoru despierta? O algo así..** - mirando el estado de shock de su amiga pelinegra

**Miyako: Es verdad, nosotras vinimos para despertarla**

**Profesor: Eeh.. YO NO HICE NADA !** - huyendo hacia su laboratorio

**Ben: Eh! COBARDE !** - le gritó al Profesor, volteó a ver a las chicas y de dio cuenta que tendría que haber salido corriendo antes que el Profesor - **Ch..chicas!** - nervioso

**Momoko: Dinos lo que pasó!** - ordenó

**Ben: Pu..pues.. LA BESÉ !** - gritó y se cubrió la cara con sus brazos formando una X creyendo que lo matarían

Momoko y Miyako quedaron pasmadas al escuchar éso, acto seguido, pegaron un tremendo grito que dejó casi sordo a Ben y hasta hizo reaccionar a Kaoru.

**Kaoru: QUÉ MIERDA LES PASA?!** - grito furiosa y sus amigas se abalanzaron sobre ella para abrazarla - **Eeh..?** - tratando de soltarse, cosa que no funcionó -** Ya suéltenme!**

**Momoko: Lo sentimos Kaoru, pero estamos muy emocionadas!**

**Miyako: Si! No podemos creer que al fin te besaras con Ben!**

**Kaoru: NO FUE UN BESO ! YO ESTABA DORMIDA, NO CUENTA !** - grita completamente roja

**Momoko: Bueno, bueno.. no te molestamos más! Ya que al fin y al cabo eso volverá a pasar** - cara pícara

**Ben, Kaoru y Miyako: Eh?**

**Momoko: Kaoru no lo golpeó! Bueno, quedo en shock, pero no lo golpeó! Eso es un punto a favor..** - dice lo último guiñando un ojo a Ben, quien se sonrojo al pensar en que eso podría volver a pasar

**Kaoru: Basta! No lo golpeé porque me agarró desprevenida, y quedé en shock porque no es normal despertar así!** - dice molesta y sonrojada

**Miyako: Mmm.. pues ese sonrojo no dice lo mismo** - cara pícara

**Ben: Eeh.. mejor dejemos este tema de lado, por favor! No quiero morir tan joven..** - nervioso y sonrojado - **Kaoru, el Profesor ya tiene listo el antídoto**

**Kaoru: En serio?** - emocionada - **Genial!** - y salió corriendo hacia el laboratorio del Profesor, arrastrando a Ben

**Miyako: Vaya.. el Profesor lo hizo muy rápido**

**Momoko: Si, creo que el miedo que le tiene a Kaoru lo hizo ponerse las pilas** - rieron un poco y cuando estaban por seguir a su pelinegra amiga..

**(toc toc)**

Miyako abrió la puerta y se sorprendió.

**Kojiro: Por qué tenemos que volver aquí?**

**Masaru: Porque vamos a ir todos juntos a la escuela**

**Kojiro: Y qué te hace pensar que las chicas están aquí y no en sus casas?**

**Masaru: Ya basta! Por qué te molesta tanto?**

**Kojiro: Me molesta porque por venir aquí me despertaron 2 horas antes de lo habitual!**

**Masaru: Pero si lo habitual es 10 minutos antes de que comiencen las clases!**

**Kojiro: Pues por eso!**

**Masaru: Deja de quejarte que hasta te bañaste y cambiaste en 3 segundos de lo apurado que estabas!**

**Kojiro: Pero no estaba apurado por venir aquí!**

**Masaru: Pero si para ver a tu verdecita, no? Jajajaja**

**Kojiro: Claro que no!** - sonrojado - **Tú querías venir aquí antes para pasar más tiempo con tú rosadita!**

**Masaru: No es así** - sonrojado

**Kojiro: Si lo es, mira lo rojo que te pones cuando menciono a Momoko!**

**Masaru: No es así** - sonrojándose aún más - **YA CÁLLATE HULK !**

**Kojiro: CÁLLATE TÚ BARBILLA ROJA !**

**Masaru: QUE SOY IRONMAN !**

**Makoto: Eeh.. chicos..**

**Masaru y Kojiro: QUÉ?!** - lo miran molestos

**Makoto: Las chicas..** - dice señalando a Momoko y Miyako, que estaban escuchando muy entretenidas la extraña discusión de los chicos (claro que una de ellas estaba algo sonrojada, adivinen cual xD)

**Masaru y Kojiro: Eeh.. hola!**

**Momoko: Hola** - algo sonrojada - **Masaru que te paso en la barbilla?**

**Masaru: Kojiro** - dijo, y el tema se cerró, Kojiro golpeaba a la gente sin razón alguna (xD)

**Miyako: Hola! Que extraña pelea, siempre es así?** - pregunta mirando a Makoto

**Makoto: Aveces** - entrando, siendo seguido por sus hermanos

**Kojiro: Kaoru aún no viene?**

**Masaru: Pues ve a buscarla a la casa, ya que sabes donde vive..** - molestándolo

**Momoko: Ella está..** - paró - **Cómo que sabes dónde vive?** - intrigada

**Kojiro: Eeh.. una vez me dijo jeje** - nervioso - **No importa**

**Momoko: Bien, pues ella está con Ben en el laboratorio**

**Kojiro: CON QUIÉN?! SOLOS?!** - sin esperar respuestas salió corriendo hacia el laboratorio

**Momoko: Eeh.. para qué pregunta si va a salir corriendo sin esperar respuesta?** - pregunta algo molesta

**Makoto: Esta celoso, vamos a ver que pasa!** - siguió a Kojiro emocionado, los demás se miraron entre sí y salieron corriendo a ver que pasaba

* * *

Fuera de la enorme habitación que el Profesor utilizaba específicamente como laboratorio.

**Kaoru: ABRA LA ESTÚPIDA PUERTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ QUE YA LE DIJE QUE NO LE HARÉ DAÑO !** - grita hecha una furia golpeando la puerta con su mano libre y pateándola turnando sus pies

**Ben: Calma Kaoru!** - dice ya casi sordo por tanto griterío -** Si pides las cosas más tranquila, la gente no se asustará y te escuchará** - dice poniendo su mano libre en la mejilla de la pelinegra

**Kaoru:** - sonrojada - **Tienes razón** - dice, y le sonríe, haciendo que él también sonría

**Kojiro: KAAOORUUUU !** - gritaba como loco mientras corría, hasta que llegó y vio la hermosa escena que había frente a la puerta del laboratorio -** Kaoru** - susurró

En ése momento llegaron Makoto y los demás, quienes fueron acumulándose en el estrecho pasillo (we are chusmas xD).

Ben sacó su mano de la mejilla de Kaoru y ella trató de excusarse.

**Kaoru: Eeh..** - bueno, no le salia muy bien eso de excusarse en ÉSE momento

**Miyako: Volvieron a besarse? Jum otra vez nos perdimos el beso!** - dice llamando la atención de tres muchachos que no estaban enterados de nada

**Makoto y Masaru: BESO?!** - mirando sorprendidos a Miyako, Kojiro no volteó a verla, no podía parar de ver a Kaoru y Ben tomados de la mano

**Miyako: Siiiii! No les parece tierno?** - emocionada

**Makoto: Eeh.. no, para nada!** - dice, lo cual hizo sentir mal a Miyako, quien por pensar que molesto a Makoto casi se pone a llorar - **No, espéra! No es que no me parezca tierno, es solo que no creo que SU beso sea tierno, los besos de otras personas si me parecen tiernos, y.. emm.. no llores por favor.. eeh.. quieres un helado? Yo invito** - tratando de que Miyako no llore

**Miyako: SIII** - grita muy contenta, no parece que hasta hace dos segundos estuviera a punto de llorar

**Makoto: Bien** - dice sonriendo con dulzura

**Masaru: Genial, Makoto invita helados para todos!** - dice muy contento

**Makoto: Eh?** - confundido

**Momoko: Si! Makoto eres genial! Vamos antes que comiencen las clases!** - empujando a Miyako fuera de ahí, mientras Masaru lo empujaba a Makoto

**Makoto: Y yo cuándo los invite a ustedes dos?** - pregunta molesto, mientras seguía siendo empujado - **Además, esperen.. quiero ver que pasa que esto todavía no termina!**

**Miyako: Es cierto, yo también quiero saber que va a pasar** - aún siendo empujada

**Masaru: No, no, no, chicos.. hay que ir a la heladería!** - muy contento

**Momoko: Así es! Makoto, espero tengas suficiente dinero, o Miyako llorará!** - muy contenta, en ése momento Momoko y Masaru se miraron y asintieron.

Todo un plan, sin ser planeado, para dejar solos a Kojiro, Kaoru y Ben. Cuando se fueron, se escuchó un grito por parte de Makoto..** "MI POBRE BILLETERA !"**

Silencio incomodo. Ben y Kaoru miraban a Kojiro, Kojiro miraba las manos de ellos. Hasta que se abrió la puerta del laboratorio. Ante los tres adolescentes, apareció un "hombre" si es que se lo podía llamar así, vestido como rugbier con casco y todo, y armado con un bate de béisbol (sorry, yo lo escribo en español, no soy Yankee xD).

**Ben: P..Profresor** - dice mirándolo sorprendido

**Profesor: Dónde esta Makoto? Yo también quiero helado gratis!** - dijo, para luego mirar a Kaoru - **Por favor no me mates!** - tratando de cubrirse con el bate

**Kaoru:** - suspiro - **Profesor, no le haré daño.. solo quiero que nos despegue!** - dice levantando la mano pegoteada y mirando a Kojiro de reojo al terminar la oración

**Kojiro: Despegar?** - confundido

**Ben: Aunque preferiría que sigas creyendo que estamos tomados de la mano..** - suspiro - **..Fue un accidente causado por el Profesor** - mirándolo desafiante

**Profesor: Tu también me hechas la culpa a mi?** - lloriqueando cómicamente, acto seguido se quito toda esa ropa deportiva que se había puesto

**Kaoru: Es su culpa! Y bien.. el antídoto?** - desesperada -** Apúrese que quiero ir al baño** - dice lo último sonrojada, haciendo que los otros tres se caigan para atrás y estén también algo sonrojados

**Profesor: Ejeem.. bueno, solo ponemos un poco de ésto por aquí..** - aplicando una cosa color violeta en las manos pegadas - **..Y listo!** - dice victorioso al ver como funcionaba a la perfección

**Kaoru: Genial!** - dijo, y salió corriendo al baño

**Kojiro: Entonces sus manos estaban pegadas por culpa del Profesor?** - mirando desafiante a Ben

**Profesor: Otro más** - dice lloriqueando -** Bueno, no me importa! No sé ustedes, pero yo iré a la heladería a ver si encuentro a Makoto!** - corriendo a la heladería

**Ben: Si, así fue** - respondió cortante, mirándolo desafiante también

**Kojiro: Y qué es eso del beso?** - pregunto molesto.. o celoso? (xD)

**Ben: Para despertarla la besé** - sonríe triunfante

**Kojiro: Jum.. quita esa maldita sonrisa de tu estúpida cara! Esto todavía no termina..** - dice volteándose y caminando tranquilamente con sus manos en su nuca hacia la salida

**Ben: Claro que no** - mirando serio a Kojiro mientras se iba

¿Una forma más callada de declarar la GUERRA?

* * *

**NosoyunGuestxD: Jajajaja que grande que sos! Yo me cague de risa con tu review, "NosoyunGuest" jajaja te pasas, este capitulo va para vos por ser mi primer y único review del cap anterior! Me alegra que te guste mi fic, espero que este cap también te haga reír mucho jaja**


	14. POKÉMON ?

Holaaaa, todo piola? Toda la pila tengo, no puedo creer lo rápido que actualízo, iba a actualizar ayer.. pero mi internet es una mierda! Bueno, quería contarle al que lea esto que... ATRAPE A ZAPDOS! we are a champions (8) TAMBIÉN GANE LA LIGA POKÉMON ! :fuckyeah: Y.. eeh.. el puto juego no acaba ahí :okey: creo que tengo pokémon para rato xD Como sea.. este cap va dedicado a **"thrasher"**, no quiero sonar idiota.. pero tu nombre me suena mucho a basura xD jajajajajajajaja basura, golpe, ¿er? mm.. **BASURERO GOLPEADOR !** :fuckyeah: :exito: estamos frente a un chico malo xD MALOTE JAJAJAJAJA

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES, MENOS LOS FUTUROS PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS QUE APAREZCAN EN ESTA HISTORIA, ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

**POKÉMON ?**

******Ben: Claro que no** - mirando serio a Kojiro mientras se iba

* * *

Kaoru salía del baño, se había duchado y vestido con el uniforme que sus amigas le habían llevado y se dirigió a la sala a mirar un poco de tv cuando se encontró con Kojiro quien se dirigía a la puerta.

**Kaoru: Ya te vas?** - mirándolo caminar tranquilamente

**Kojiro: Yo también quiero un helado gratis** - abrió la puerta - **Seguro los idiotas caminaron en lugar de volar hasta la heladería, vamos?** - movió la cabeza como señalando la puerta

**Kaoru: Claro** - caminando hacia él - **BELLOTA !**

**Kojiro: BUTCH !** - ambos se transformaron y salieron volando de la casa del Profesor

Ben los vio volar desde una ventana y solo hizo una mueca de disgusto.

* * *

En la heladería.

**Masaru: Sii al fin llegamos!** - dice emocionado

**Profesor:** - suspiro -** Si! Al fin!** - recobrando el aire

**Momoko: Eh? Y usted de dónde salió?** - confundida

**Profesor: Llegué corriendo lo más rápido que pude, también quiero un helado gratis!** - mirando al principio a Momoko y luego a Makoto con una sonrisa

**Makoto: A USTED NO LO INVITÉ !** - grita molesto

**Miyako: Makoto, no seas malo con el Profesor.. él solo quiere un helado** - dice con cara de cachorrito, haciendo que Makoto la mire como un completo idiota

**Makoto: Bien** - dice sonriendo como un estúpido enamorado mirándola

**Profesor: Genial! Entremos!**

**Kojiro: Esperen!** - apareciendo de la nada con Kaoru - **Nosotros también queremos helados gratis!**

**Momoko: Chicos? Cómo llegaron tan rápido?**

**Kaoru: Volamos** - dice simplemente

**Miyako: Bueno CUÉNTENNOS ! Qué pasó? Son novios? Y Ben? Lo mataste Kojiro?** - pregunta muy emocionada

**Kaoru:** - con una gotita en la cabeza al igual que todos los demás ahí - **No pasó nada Miyako, el Profesor nos despegó. Ben debe estar en el laboratorio. Y Kojiro no le hizo nada** - responde

**Makoto: Rayos.. yo quería más acción!** - decepcionado - **Esperen.. cómo que despegar?** - confundido, Masaru asintió.

**Momoko: Pasa que Kaoru y Ben se pegaron las manos por culpa del Profesor, no es que hayan estado tomados de la mano** - explicando

**Profesor: Todos me culpan a mi!** - lloriqueando

**Los seis: ES SU CULPA !**

**Profesor: Bah.. como digan! Yo quiero de chocolate!** - entrando a la heladería

**Kaoru: Yo de limón** - entrando

**Kojiro: Y yo de dulce de leche** - entrando

**Makoto: Y quién dijo que yo pagaría sus helados?** - entrando molesto, seguido por los otros tres. Como respuesta tuvo las maliciosas miradas de los verdes - **Helados gratis para mi hermanito y la verdecita también!** - dice con una gotita en la cabeza esperando que no lo maten

**Kojiro: Perfecto**

Y los siete tomaron sus helados. Al terminarlos, el Profesor se dirigió otra vez a su laboratorio, mientras los otros seis se pusieron en marcha para ir a la escuela. Entre estúpidos temas de conversación, alguno que otro chiste y varios golpes, llegaron a la escuela.

* * *

El día pasó normal. Ben trataba de acercarse a Kaoru, Kojiro se lo impedía y Kaoru no se daba ni cuenta. Miyako fue perseguida por casi todos los chicos del colegio, Makoto amenazaba a los que se pasaran con los comentarios y ella solo sonreía y los rechazaba sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía Makoto. Randy intentaba volver con Momoko, ésta lo rechazaba y hacía sonreír a Masaru con cada "No Randy, solo amigos". La Prof. Keane les habló sobre el viaje que sería al día siguiente.

Al final de las clases, los dos grupitos se encontraban reunidos en el casillero de Kaoru.

**Ben:** - corriendo hacia ellos – **Kaoru!** – parando agitado (Aclaración: Ben esté en otro salón, Randy si está en el mismo que ellos)

**Kaoru: Qué hay? Creí que habías faltado, no te vi en ningún momento** – guardando sus cosas de Boxeo en su casillero

**Ben: Por qué será..?** – mirando a Kojiro molesto – **Bueno, venía a preguntarte si querías ir a ver el partido en mi casa** – mirándola a ella

**Kaoru: Claro, pero más te vale que tengas..** – fue interrumpida

**Ben: Papas! Si, las tengo** – dice sonriendo

**Kaoru: Genial!** – sonríe – **Espera que guarde esto y vamos** – terminando de guardar sus cosas

Kojiro estaba muy molesto, y la sonrisa triunfante de Ben lo molestaba aún más. Pero se tranquilizó cuando sonó un celular.

**(PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP)**

**Momoko: Hola? Si, vamos para allá!** – corta y mira a sus amigas – **Problemas! Poochie quedó pegado en la sustancia verdusca que pegó a Kaoru y Ben, al parecer al estar tanto tiempo pegado en ella, ésta reaccionó ante el mecanismo de Poochie convirtiéndolo en un enorme monstruo metálico que está destruyendo la ciudad!** – comentó, cosa que solo Masaru entendió

**Masaru: Poochie es un enorme monstruo y está atacando la ciudad** – les explica a los otros cinco chicos que no habían entendido nadita

**Los cinco: Ahh..** – como idiotas

**Momoko:** - con una gotita en la cabeza – **Vámos!** – y los siete subieron a la azotea

* * *

Ya en la azotea

**Momoko: BOMBÓN !**

**Miyako: BURBUJA !**

**Kaoru: BELLOTA !**

**Las tres: POWERPUFF GIRLS Z !**

**Masaru: BRICK !**

**Makoto: BOOMER !**

**Kojiro: BUTCH !**

**Los tres: ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z !**

**Ben: INSECTOIDE !**

Se transformaron, pero Butch tenía que hacer algún comentario..

**Butch: QUE FEO ESTÁS ! JAJAJAJAJA** – señalando a Insectoide mientras reía a más no poder junto a sus hermanos, recibiendo un golpe en su brazo

**Bellota: Tú estás más feo idiota!** – comentó después de golpearlo

**Butch: POR QUÉ MIERDA LO DEFIENDES !?** – molesto

**Bellota: NO LO DEFIENDO, SOLO TE DIGO QUE ESTÁS BIEN FEO !** – comenzando a volar

**Butch: PUES TÚ TAMBIÉN, BRUJA!** – siguiéndola, los demás también la siguieron hasta que Brick paró

**Brick: Esperen! Y nosotros por qué vamos?** – confundido

**Boomer: No sé** – contesta, para luego mirar a su otro hermano

**Butch: Es cierto, ni que fuéramos héroes**

**Burbuja: Ayer peleaban por ser Hulk y Barbilla Roja, y ahora no quieren salvar Saltadilla?**

**Brick: IRONMAN !** – grita molesto

**Burbuja: Como sea!**

**Bellota: Eh? Qué bobos son** – dice riendo un poco

**Butch: Pues estos bobos se largan, bruja!** – alejándose un poco

**Insectoide: Perfecto, a mí me parece genial** – dice con una sonrisa

**Butch: Tú no te metas bicho feo que todavía no sé para qué mierda vas**

**Insectoide: Algunas veces ayudo**

**Bellota: Da igual, hagan lo que quieran **– siguiendo su camino, siendo seguida por Insectoide

**Butch: Pues ahora quiero ir!** – dice siguiéndola

**Bombón:** - con una gotita en la cabeza al igual que los otros tres presentes - **Y ustedes que dicen?** - mirando al par RRBZ

**Boomer: Yo me apunto!** - dice siguiendo a los otros, causando unas risitas en Burbuja, quien luego lo siguió

**Bombón:** - mirando al rojito - **Y bien?**

**Brick: No soy tan fácil de convencer** - dice haciéndose rogar

**Bombón: Aish.. YA!** - molesta - **Da igual si quieres ser héroe, villano o un pokémon.. pero decide rápido porque ahí te ves!** - dice, y sale volando tras los demás

**Brick: Bueeno.. no te enfades que no es para tanto** - comentó alcanzándola

* * *

Al llegar Bombón y Brick, encontraron a un muy golpeado Poochie en el suelo rogando por favor que lo maten (que exagerado xD).

La razon? BELLOTA

**Bombón: BELLOTA ! Qué te he dicho acerca de hacer que el enemigo desee morir?** - enojada

**Bellota: Que esta mal..** - dice al ser regañada

**Bombón: Discúlpate** - mandona

**Bellota: Lo siento Poochie**

Todos se encontraban con una gotita en la cabeza, ya casi no hay crimen en Saltadilla, así que cuando pasa algo Bellota explota y saca todas esas ganas de patear traseros.

**Profesor:** - llega corriendo junto con Ken - **Fiuu.. que suerte que estén todos bien!** - cansado - **Con esto será suficiente **- dice bañando a Poochie con un liquido violeta (el que uso para Ben y Kaoru) que salía de una enorme manguera.

Poochie regresó a ser normal y se curó de todas las heridas que le causo Bellota.

**Ken: POOCHIE ! **- corriendo hacia donde Poochie

**Poochie: KEN !** - saltando, dándose un tierno abrazo que parecía en cámara lenta

**Ken: Lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes!** - lagrimeando

**Poochie: No te preocupes! Fue todo culpa del Profesor**

**Profesor: Eh? Y por qué mi culpa?** - sin entender (todo su culpa xD)

**Poochie: Usted fue quién tiro los estantes que contenían muchos tubos de ensayo con sustancias raras que al mezclarse podría haber destruido minimo toda la ciudad!** - le regaña enojado, causando que otras ocho caras molestas también lo miraran

**Profesor: Eeh.. bueno, pero fue un accidente!** - trata de excusarse

**Ken: Pero ni siquiera te pusiste a limpiar el desastre que dejaste!**

**Profesor: Perdón.. ya mismo voy** - dice al ser regañado, caminando cabizbajo hacia su casa, siendo seguido por su hijo y su mascota

**Butch: Aunque hubiera sido genial que destruyera la ciudad** - dice emocionado

**Insectoide: Eres tonto o qué? Todos moriríamos imbécil**

**Butch: Corrección.. CASI todos! Tú, idiota, estas entre lo que si.. ya que no eres super poderoso como nosotros** - orgulloso

**Bellota: Él es más poderoso que tú, estúpido** - sin darle mucha importancia

**Butch: Eh? En serio crees que este insecto es más poderoso que yo?** - molesto

**Bellota: No lo creo, lo sé** - le dice con una sonrisa

**Butch: Pues deja te demuestro lo mal que estas** - dice arremangándose para golpearlo

**Insectoide: Te haría pedazos si fuera por mí, pero ya está por comenzar el partido y no haré esperar a Bellota** - sonriendo triunfante

**Butch: Maldito insecto** - susurra enojado viendo como él y Bellota se van volando juntos (sonó muy Vegeta xD)

**Brick: Tranquilo hermano, compraré papas e iremos a ver el partido, si?** - tratando de alegrarlo

**Butch: Bien** - sonriendo apenas

**Boomer: Bien.. yo iré a comprarlas! Burbuja.. tu ibas a ir al supermercado, no?** - algo sonrojado

**Burbuja: Si, vamos juntos!** - tomándolo de la mano para salir volando, poniéndolo aún más rojo

**Bombón: Y quedé sola** - algo molesta

**Butch: Cómo que sola?** - ya mejor, tratando de animar ahora a su mejor amiga abrazándola

**Bombón: Tienes razón.. puedo ir a ver el partido con ustedes?** - correspondiendo al abrazo

**Butch: Claro** - soltándola

**Brick: Bien..** - un poquito molesto por tanto cariño de parte de esos dos - **Oye Bombón!**

**Bombón: Si?** - mirándolo

**Brick: Cómo que pokémon?** - haciendo caer para atrás a su hermano y a la ojirosa

**Bombón: Eh? Bu..bueno, nunca notaste que se parecen mucho a Charmander, Squirtle y Bulbasaur?** - con una gotita en la cabeza, igual que Butch, quien no entendía nada (ya sé que me re vicié, pero son taaaan parecidos :3)

**Brick: Pues.. no, pero ahora que lo pienso.. CHARMANDER ES GENIAL !** - grita emocionado volando hacia su casa

**Butch: No entendí.. pero tampoco quiero hacerlo** - dice siguiéndolo

**Bombón: Yo también creo que Charmander es genial** - susurra, para luego salir volando tras ellos

Si, exactamente iguales a los tres iniciales de la primera temporada. POKÉMON !

* * *

**thrasher: Hola basurero golpeador xD me alegro que mi fic te aburra, un idiota menos en mi fic :D ¿no tiene sentido? mm.. me gustaría leer un fic tuyo para ver como es un fic con sentido :) ¿una porquería? claro campeón! ¿esforzarme más? ¿para qué? ¿para que a VOS te guste mi fic? sorry, creo que no leíste lo primero que escribí en el primer capitulo ;) Nos vemos MALOTE xD y GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW !**

**NosoyunGuest: Jajajaja te pasas! jaja posta, capaz que le molestó lo del Capitán América y por eso se puso así.. anda a saber que le pasa! jajajaja era nada más para hacer reír, no quería ofender a nadie :) ¿Te gustó Ben 10 en mi fic? es nada más por que necesitaba un personaje, a mi tampoco me gusta tanto Ben 10, pero como él era perfecto para emparejar con Kaoru.. lo metí! jaja Igual ya tengo a vaaaarios chicos pensados para meter mas adelante en mi fic.. CELOS A MORIR ! jajajaja Bueno, a pedido tuyo.. el próximo cap va a tener que ver con los azulitos! Me cuesta escribir de ellos, pero tengo una idea de lo que puedo hacer.. y va a haber celos :D Espero que te haya gustado este cap!**


	15. UNA LINDA TARDE

Bueeeeeeeenas! VOLVÍ ! Éste capitulo va especialmente a una gran fan de los azulitos "NosoyunaGuestxD" (nunca me voy a cansar de ese nombre, es tan genial xD) Bueno, dejé un poco Pokémon porque me había re viciado.. y supongo que mañana me voy a volver a viciar así que bueno nada xD OK, el cap es corto, pero pasa que no se me ocurre mucho para hacer con el par rubio. Son taaaaan tiernos, que como que choca conmigo xD Espero les guste :D Ah me olvidaba.. CHARMANDER MANDA ! (si, fan de Charmander.. además me recuerda a Brick xD)

AVISO IMPORTANTE: DESDE AHORA DECIDÍ CAMBIARLE EL NOMBRE A MIYAKO/BURBUJA POR "NosoyunaGuestxD" PERO SEGUIRÁ VIÉNDOSE COMO MIYAKO/BURBUJA Y LA SEGUIRÉ NOMBRANDO CON ESOS NOMBRES. (jajajaja es un chistecito para reir nada más, nada serio sale de mí xD "MakotoxNosoyunaGuestxD" ¡más amooor! xD jajaja)

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES, MENOS LOS FUTUROS PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS QUE APAREZCAN EN ESTA HISTORIA, ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

**********UNA LINDA TARDE**

**Bombón: Yo también creo que Charmander es genial** - susurra, para luego salir volando tras ellos

* * *

En un supermercado

Miyako y Makoto estaban pagando lo que compraron

**Miyako: Makoto no hace falta que lleves mis bolsas** – insistía mientras veía al rubio cargar las cinco bolsas de ella y la única de él

**Makoto: No hay problema** – logrando al fin el equilibrio con las bolsas

**Miyako:** - rió un poco -** ¿En serio quieres acompañarme hasta mi casa?**

**Makoto: Claro.. además ni hay nada para hacer, no me interesa el partido** – caminando junto a ella

**Miyako: Bueno, entonces primero llevemos las papas a tu casa o Butch se enojará.. Kaoru es así cuando se tarta de sus papas** – riendo un poco, caminando hacia un callejón para transformarse

**Makoto: ¡ BOOMER !**

**Miyako: ¡ BURBUJA !** – ambos salen volando

**Boomer: Si.. son muy parecidos, es una lástima que a ella le guste Tennyson, harían bonita pareja**

**Burbuja: Oh a ella no le gusta Ben** – dice sonriendo, Makoto puso una cara de confusión así que siguió – **Solo se lleva bien con él, Kaoru no trataría tan bien al chico que le gusta**

**Boomer: ¡Pero ella trata mal a todo el mundo!**

**Burbuja:** - ríe un poco –** No es tan así, solo tiene un carácter.. ¿fuerte?** – ríen ambos

**Boomer:** - parando de reír – **Tienes razón entonces quizá el idiota aún tenga una oportunidad, él es a quien peor trata Kaoru** – ríe, haciendo reír a Burbuja

Llegaron a la casa de los RRBZ. Boomer abrió la puerta y le hizo una seña a Burbuja para que entre (esas que hacen los HOMBRES caballerosos.. no hay xD). Burbuja soltó un "gracias" y entró.

**Butch: ¡ DAME MIS PAPAS !** – grito saltando sobre Boomer, asustando un poco a Burbuja (y mucho a Boomer xD)

**Boomer: ¡ ESPERA, ANIMAL !** – grita tratando de zafarse –** ¡Aquí tienes!** – dice arrojando su bolsa lo más lejos que pudo, para salvar las cosas que compró la rubia

**Butch:** - voló y atrapó la bolsa antes que caiga –** ¡ MÍAS !** – comenzando a comer

Todos estaban con una gotita en la cabeza hasta que Brick habló.

**Brick: La explicación a tal acto es simple, el partido comenzó hace 5 minutos y Butch no tenía sus papas** – explica con un ambiente intelectual

Con esa explicación todos entendieron perfectamente, incluso las chicas, ya que Kaoru era igual. No pueden faltar papas cuando ven partidos o luchas importantes.

**Bombón: Oye Burbuja.. creí que hoy irías a ver a Cody** – dice sorprendiendo a Burbuja y a Boomer, quien puso una cara de _"¡¿A QUIÉN?!"_ (cosa que pensó xD)

**Burbuja: ¡ ES CIERTO !** – grita –** Tengo que irme, ¡nos vemos chicos!** – dice tomando las bolsas que tenía Boomer y salió volando

**Boomer: Espe.**. – tarde, ya se había ido

**Brick: ¿Quién es ese tal Cody?** – pregunta a Bombón. Butch miraba el partido, pero escuchaba atentamente lo que hablaban

**Bombón: Cody Takaaki, es un amigo de Miyako, él le gustaba** – contesta (ya sé que Takaaki es su nombre en Japón, pero acá se lo puse como apellido por que no se me ocurría ninguno xD)

**Boomer: ¡¿ÉL LE GUSTA?!** – molesto

**Bombón:** - un poco asustada, al igual que los otros dos – **Pu..pues no, dijo que ya no**

**Boomer: Entonces, ¿para qué lo va a ver?** – aún enojado, aunque ya más tranquilo

**Bombón: Es que él está en el hospital** – contesta –** Miyako va a verlo todos los jueves**

**Brick: ¿En el hospital? ¿Qué le pasó?**

**Bombón: Tiene una enfermedad, padece de osteoporosis**

**Brick: Oh..**

**Boomer: ¿Y estás segurita segurita que ya no le gusta?**

**Bombón: Eso fue lo que dijo el ultimo día de vacaciones.. ¡AH! También mencionó que le gustaba otro chico** - recordando lo sucedido

**Boomer: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUIÉN?!**

**Bombón: No lo sé** - haciendo que Boomer baje la cabeza un poco

**Brick: Tranquilo hermano, quizás ese chico seas tú** - susurra en su oído, levantándole el animo

**Butch: ¡GOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLL! ¡VAAAAMOS! ¡LPM! ¡GOOOOOL! ¡HDP! ¡QUÉ GOLAZOOOOOOO!** - gritaba como loco, los demás primero se asustaron por semejante grito y después les salieron gotitas en la cabeza

**Boomer: OK.. me voy de aquí, no quiero escuchar tantas malas palabras juntas** - saliendo

**Brick: ¿Kaoru también es así?** - mirando a Butch

**Bombón: Ooh si** - dijo y asintió con la cabeza también mirándolo

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad.. más precisamente en la casa de Ben

**Kaoru: ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLL! ¡MIERDAA, GOOOOL! ¡MIRÁ LA REPETICIÓN! ¡QUÉ BUEN GOL! ¡LPM!** - gritaba como loca mirando el partido, Ben la miraba sentado en el sillón con una sonrisa

* * *

Otra vez en la casa de los chicos

**Brick: Al menos no vives con ella..** - mirándo como se tranquilizaba su hermano

**Bombón: Te compadezco** - poniendo su mano en el hombro del rojito

* * *

En el hospital de Saltadilla

**Miyako: Jajaja me alegro que estés de tan buen humor**

**X: Es que me alegra que vengas a visitarme todos los jueves** - sonríe el chico de cabello amarillo oscuro y ojos azules que estaba sentado en una camilla

**Miyako: Y a mi me alegra venir Cody** - dice sonriendo -** Lamento llegar tarde**

**Cody: Jaja da igual, ya estas aquí** - sonriendo - **¿Qué tal están tus amigas?**

**Miyako: ¡Están muy bien! Algún día las traeré, hoy no pudieron por que está el partido y ya sabes como es Kaoru** - dice riendo un poco

**Cody: Si jaja**

* * *

Fuera del hospital

**Boomer:** - pensando - _**¿E****ntro o no entro? Quizás Bombón dijo que ya no le gustaba más solo para que no me enoje, y en realidad ella lo ama** _- pone una cara de horror - _**Pero, ¿por qué me enojaría si ella no sabe que me gusta su amiga?** _- reacciona - **_¡No! No, ¿qué?_** _**me gusta su amiga, ¿me gusta Miyako? ¿osea Burbuja? ¿mi enemiga? No, pará Boomer. Ya no somos malos, o eso creo, así que ya no es más mi enemiga** _- sonríe, él era de pensar mucho aveces, estupideces, pero pensaba (que felicidad ^^ además de lindo, ¡tiene cerebro! chiquito, pero lo tiene xD)

Se decidió a entrar, así que se destransformó.

**Makoto: ¡Hola! ¿Me puede decír cuál es la habitación de Cody Takaaki?** - pregunta a la recepcionista

**Recepcionista: Hola..** - algo sonrojada por lo lindo y tierno que se veía Makoto - **Cody se encuentra en la habitación numero 45**

**Makoto: Gracias** - y sale del edificio dejando a la mujer con un signito de pregunta en la cabeza -** Umm..** - mirando el edificio desde afuera - _**Es ésta!**_ - piensa, para transformarse y volar hacia una ventana - **¡ BOOMER !** - gritó escondido en unos arbustos

Boomer se asomó por la ventana y si, definitivamente dio en el blanco. En la habitación se encontraba Miyako hablando con un muchacho quien seguramente era el tal Cody. Boomer hizo una mueca de disgusto y subió a la azotea del hospital a esperar a que acabe la visita de Miyako para poder hablar con ella. Él no era tan idiota como para entrar a la habitación, golpear a ese idiota, tomar a Miyako por la cintura y besarla hasta no poder más.

Boomer: **_OK, debo dejar de hacerme la película_ **- pensó, al imaginarse todo lo anterior como un plan (suele pasar xD)

Pasó una hora y Miyako no salía, Boomer se cansó de esperar, así que sen resignó y bajó de la azotea, se destransformó y estaba a punto de irse cuando alguien grito su nombre.

**Miyako: ¡ MAKOTO !** - grita agitando un brazo, tratando de llamar la atención del muchacho

**Makoto: Mi..Miyako** - sorprendido, ella caminó hasta él

**Miyako: ¡Hola! ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**Makoto: Eeh.. yo.. paseaba por.. aquí jeje** - rió nervioso rascando su nuca - **¿Tú que haces aquí?**

**Miyako: Yo pasé a saludar a un amigo** - sonrojándose un poco

**Makoto: ¿Un amigo? Si es solo un amigo.. ¿por qué te sonrojas?** - pregunta molesto mirando su sonrojo

**Miyako: ¡No estoy sonrojada!** - poniéndose aún mas roja

**Makoto: ¡ SI LO ESTÁS !** - estalló -** ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad? Ése tal Cody Takaaki te gusta, ¿verdad?**

**Miyako: ¿Có..cómo sabes sobre Cody?** - confundida

**Makoto: Eeh.. Momoko** - excusándose

**Miyako: Ah.. bueno, pues ella se equivocó si te dijo que él me gusta**

**Makoto: ¿En serio?**

**Miyako: Si, no me gusta nadie.. estoy bien así** - soltó unas risitas y comenzó a caminar

**Makoto: Emm..** - alcanzándola - **Perdón por gritarte recién, solo que creí que no confiabas en mi** - mintió

**Miyako: Jijiji ¡tranquilo!** **Pero para compensarlo, ¿podrías sentarte conmigo en el colectivo mañana?**

**Makoto. ¿Q..qué? ¿E..en el co..colectivo? Bu..bueno, ¡claro!** - dice nervioso y muy sonrojado

**Miyako: ¡Genial!** - sonríe algo sonrojada

**Makoto: ¿Vas a tu casa?** - mirando el camino

**Miyako: Si, ¿me acompañas?**

**Makoto: ¡Claro! Quiero pasar a saludar a tu abuelita, es muy amable -** sonriendo, ese comentario y su sonrisa la hizo sonrojar muchísimo

**Miyako: Ella también quiere verte, le caíste muy bien**

Y así hablaron hasta llegar a la casa de Miyako, allí estuvieron conversando hasta tarde y luego Makoto volvió a su casa. UNA LINDA TARDE.

* * *

**Alanaroth: Casi me olvido de contestar tu review D: Nadie le hace caso a ese basurero, eso seguro jaja Me alegra que te guste, a mi me gusta el tuyo jaja Si, me pareció bien como para poner celoso al verde, obviamente muuuucho mas no va a durar.. después va a aparecer otro muchacho para poner aún más celoso a Butch! Pero como siempre, y pase lo que pase entre Kaoru y cualquier chico, Butch se va a quedar con ella al final :D Una relación no lo creo, pero beso quizás si.. vas a tener que esperar para ver que pasa jaja re que ni yo lo sé todavía xD Si, por eso quería ponerlo celoso a él, prefiero ver a los RRBZ celosos mas que a las PPGZ, son muy lindos jaja Algo se va a poder hacer, por mis lectores hago TODO! En especial si esos lectores logran hacerme fan suya con solo un capitulo de su fic! jaja si, soy tu fan (? bue.. es lo que hay jaja A mí me encanta que te encante mi fic, y espero que este cap también lo haga!**

**NosoyunaGuestxD: Ya sé que es muuuuuuy corto, pero no se me ocurre mucho más D: espero que te haya gustado aunque sea tan cortito :( Bueeeeno, dejando eso de lado te contesto los review xD Jajaja Espero que el creador de Ben 10 nunca lea ese review, se enojaría xD Que malota! Reclamale por creerse muy malo también! jaja ****Si, su otro review también apesta, como él xD Yo si te quiero :3 ¡ REBELIÓN CONTRA LA BASURA, NO TE QUEDES ATRAS ! jajajaj que buen lema (Basurita, si lees ésto.. hola xD) Si, me gusta más ver a los RRBZ celosos, se ven taaan tiernuus :D jajaja ¡sos más floja que yo! Yeah! Si no cambias de tema cada 2 segundos, nos quedamos sin temas de conversación jaja siempre es culpa de la maldita basura, no lo olvides! jajajaja Déjalo al pobre basurita, me hace reír con sus tontos review! jajaja sigue leyendo mi fic porque se enamoró de mí, lo sé ;) jajaja buenop, espero que te haya gustado! Y sigue dejando todos los review que quieras, me haces reír mucho xD**

**thrasher: Hola basurita! Si, acá en Argentina no está mal lo de "loca" así que no me ofendes nadita! Sabía que te gustaría el cap, por eso te lo dediqué :) Si, varios Argentinos saben ingles, ¿vos de donde sos? ¿allá no saben? Si, trato de hacerle el mayor honor posible a mi nombre, gracias por avisar :D Siiii ¡sos tan malote que me enamoré! Estoy segura que yo también te gusto, me acabas de decir linda en el review. Aaah mejor si no sos visco, TE HACE VER MEJOR jajajajajaja Si, la argentina que te parece linda te dijo idiota.. ¡le digo idiota a tanta gente! gracias, vos también sos muy tierno basurita :) ¡ GRACIAS ! ¡ ME ALEGRA TANTO QUE TE DE ASCO Y ME LO HAGAS SABER ! ¡Moría si no me lo decías! De nada, ¡gracias por el review! Ah.. y espero que no vomites cuando leas este nuevo cap :D**

**eReneeMo: Que flojera da leer aveces jaja bueeno.. con que lo leas de ves en cuando alcanza, ¿no? jaja ¡ OBVIO QUE SE VA A QUEDAR CON EL VERDECITO SEXY ! De eso no hay duda jaja solo quiero ponerlo celoso, es aún más lindo cuando esta celosito xD va a tener muchos celos antes de poder estar con su verdecita, así que espero que no te moleste D: Bueeeeeeeeeeno.. nos leemos pronto (? xD**


	16. PASEO ESCOLAR

Hellooooooo! Llegué, no me extrañen! Bueno, primero que nada quiero que el que lea ésto me responda una pequeña duda que tengo.. **¡¿CÓMO CHUCHA SE PRONUNCIA "BUTCH"?!** pasa que siempre lo pronuncié como "bach", porque me suena muy así xD aunque viendo PPG, PPGZ y Pokémon (hay un chico que se llama así) me di cuenta que no tengo ni idea de como se dice xD jaja es que aveces lo pronuncian como "buch" otras como "boch" y otras como "bach".

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES, MENOS LOS FUTUROS PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS QUE APAREZCAN EN ESTA HISTORIA, ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

**PASEO ESCOLAR**

******Miyako: Ella también quiere verte, le caíste muy bien**

* * *

Ya por la noche, en la casa de los RRBZ

******Kojiro: ¡MAAASAARUUUU, CÁLLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! **- grita molesto a su hermano después de estarlo escuchando durante dos horas quejándose

******Masaru: Eres mi hermano, deberías escucharme y entenderme **- dice con lagrimitas en los ojos

******Boomer:** - entrando por la ventana -****** ¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE?!**

******Kojiro: Nada Boomer, nuestro estúpido hermano mayor no para de hablar sobre la rosadita y no sale de mi habitación**

******Boomer: ¿Qué pasa con Momoko?** - pregunta a Masaru

******Masaru: Se sentará con Finkleman mañana en el colectivo **- tirándose en la cama del verde boca abajo -****** ¡Kojiro todo es tu culpa!**

******Kojiro: Mi.. mi culpa? **- no entendiendo

******Masaru: **- levantando la cabeza y señalándolo -****** Eres su mejor amigo, ¡debiste pedirle que se siente contigo! **- volviendo a la misma posición

******Boomer: ¿Su mejor amigo? **- mirando a Kojiro

******Kojiro: Eeh.. si, nos llevamos muy bien **- rascando su nunca -****** Pero.. ¿por qué quieres que se siente conmigo? Creí que no te gustaba que esté tanto tiempo conmigo** - mirando a su deprimido hermano

******Masaru: Pero prefiero que se siente contigo que con él **- golpeando la cama cómicamente con sus puños y sus pies

******Boomer: ¿Por qué no le pediste que se sentara contigo?**

******Masaru: Porque es mi enemiga.. no puedo sentarme con mi enemiga mortal **- dice sentado en la cama más calmado y con pose pensativa

******Kojiro: Si es tu enemiga, ¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA HACES TANTO PROBLEMA?!**

******Masaru: Es que..**

******Boomer: Está celoso, pero tiene miedo de que ella lo rechace -** sonriendo

******Masaru: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO!**

******Kojiro: Jajajaja vamos hermano, es obvio que te gusta Momoko.. admítelo de una maldita vez **- burlándose

******Masaru: Nonono lo que pasa es que.. eeh.. bueno, ¡BASTA! ..si, me gusta Momoko.. me gusta mi enemiga mortal.. ¡ME GUSTA BOMBÓN! **- grita al final

******Mojo: ¡ESO NO ES NOVEDAD, MOCOSO!** - grita desde su laboratorio, dejando sin habla a sus chicos

******Kojiro y Boomer: JAJAJAJAJAJA **- reían a no poder más, Masaru estaba hecho piedra

******Kojiro:** - limpiándose una lagrimita -****** ¡Hasta el mono estúpido se dio cuenta!**

******Boomer: Si jajaja **- con sus manos en su panza

******Masaru: Bueno, basta! Idiotas..** - muuuy sonrojado

******Boomer: Ya vale.. a mi me gusta Miyako y me sentaré con ella en el colectivo mañana **- sonríe

******Kojiro: ¿En serio? Vaya.. así que nuestro hermanito tiene más valor que tú** - molestando a Masaru -****** Él se animó a pedirle que se sentara con él.. no como tú, ¡MARICA! **- echándose a reír otra vez

******Masaru: Cállate, idiota!** - molesto -****** ¡Tú ni siquiera admites que te gusta Kaoru!**

******Kojiro:** - rojo -****** ¡Por que no me gusta!**

******Masaru: ¿A, no? Entonces.. ¿por qué te pones tan celoso cuando Tennyson se acerca a ella?**

******Kojiro: No son celos, ¡ese insecto me molesta!**

******Boomer: ¿Y cuando Masaru y Kaoru están juntos?**

******Masaru: Es verdad.. ¡te pusiste muy celoso esa vez!** - molestándolo

******Kojiro: ¡Claro que no! **- muy molesto

******Masaru: Bien, entonces.. le preguntaré a Kaoru si se quiere sentar conmigo en el colectivo** - sacando su celular, escribiendo un mensaje

******Kojiro: ¡¿QUÉ?! **- boquiabierto -****** ¿Por qué? ¿Y de dónde sacaste su numero? **- molesto

******Masaru: Por qué ya que no te gusta.. no te molestará **- cerrando su celular -****** Y ella me lo dio**

******Kojiro: Pe..pero..**

******Boomer: Oye Masaru.. Kaoru es muy linda, deberías aprovechar **- molestando aún más al verde

******Masaru: Tienes razón Boomer.. **- abriendo su celular otra vez -****** Parece que ya tengo con quien sentarme mañana **- sonriendo al leer el mensaje

******Kojiro: Nonononono ¡¿ELLA ACEPTÓ?!**

******Masaru: Así es**

******Kojiro: ¡Pero a ti te gusta Momoko!**

******Masaru: Si, pero parece que a ella le gusta Finkleman **- con cara triste -****** Bueno, ¡no pensaré en eso! **- sacudiendo la cabeza -****** Kaoru es muy linda, ¡y nos llevamos muy bien! Además no te debe molestar.. después de todo ella no te gusta -** guardando su celular

******Kojiro: GGRR.. ¡NO! ¡NO ME GUSTA! ¡HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS! **- saliendo de ahí muy enojado

******Masaru: 3..2..1..**

******Kojiro:** - volviendo a entrar -****** ¡ÉSTA ES MI HABITACIÓN! ¡SALGAN USTEDES!**

******Boomer y Masaru: JAJAJAJAJA**

******Masaru: **- parando de reír -****** Espera.. Boomer, ¿de dónde vienes que vienes volando? **- mirándolo

******Kojiro: Éso.. ¡quería que vayas a comprar más papas! **- mirándolo con reproche

******Boomer: Pues.. estuve todo el día con Miyako **- sonrojado

******Masaru: Pero.. ¿qué ella no fue a ver a ese tal Cody Takaaki?**

******Boomer: Pues si.. fui al hospital**

******Kojiro: ¿Y la interrumpiste mientras estaba con él?**

******Boomer: Pensé hacerlo, pero no.. esperé a que saliera, hablamos un poco, y luego fuimos a su casa a tomar té y comer galletitas con su abuelita **- sonriendo

******Kojiro y Masaru: **- con una gotita en la cabeza cada uno -****** Vaya que la tienes fácil..**

******Boomer: Bueno, ya expliqué y recordar esas galletitas me da hambre.. ¡VAMOS A COMER! **- destransformándose y saliendo se la habitación del verde

******Kojiro: Yo también tengo hambre.. **- saliendo tras su hermano

******Masaru: Par de idiotas.. ¡NO SE COMAN TODO QUE YO TAMBIÉN TENGO HAMBRE! **- saliendo

* * *

Al día siguiente, fuera de la escuela a las 6:55 am.

Casi todos los alumnos de 4to "A" estaban parados esperando que sean las 7 para subir al colectivo y partir para la fábrica.

**Kaoru: No entiendo como es que aceptaste sentarte con ese inútil** - con cara de decepción mirando a la de ojos rosas

**Momoko: Es que ni lo pensé.. además dijo que sería como amigos** - tratando de excusarse - **Ustedes se pueden sentar juntas y todo bien, ¿no?** - mirando a la rubia y la morocha

**Miyako: No creo que se resigne tan rápido a ser solo tu amigo Momoko..** - haciendo que su amiga haga puchero - **Y lo siento Kaoru, pero ya le dije a Makoto que me sentaría con él**

**Momoko: ¿Con Makoto? Mmm.. hacen linda pareja Miyako** - cara pícara -** ¡Que lindo es el amooooor!** - canturrea

**Miyako: ¡Momoko!** - sonrojada - **¡Solo somos amigos!**

**Kaoru: Jajaja ya déjala Momoko, ¿que no ves que se sonroja?** - molestándola

**Momoko: Jajajaja** - tranquilizándose -** Entonces Kaoru.. ¿con quién te sentarás?** - mirando a su amiga que ni se preocupaba por eso

**Kaoru: Ah pues.. anoche Masaru me mandó un mensaje preguntándome si me quería sentar con él, y le dije que sí** - dice encogiendo los hombros sin darle importancia

**Momoko: ¡¿QUÉ?!** - sorprendida

**Miyako: Shh.. ¡Momoko, no grites o nos llamarán la atención!**

**Momoko: Lo siento, pero ¿por qué te preguntó a ti?** - molesta

**Kaoru: Yo que sé..** - mirando por todos lados - **¿Los chicos aún no llegan?**

**Miyako: Llegarán tarde como siempre**

**Kaoru: Oh.. ¡ahí vienen!** - mirando como tres chicos corrían hacia donde la multitud de alumnos

**Masaru: Fiuu.. ¡casi no llegamos!** - mirando la hora y recobrando el aire

**Makoto: Culpa de ALGUIEN** - mirando con reproche al pelinegro

**Kojiro: No es mi culpa** - cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado - **Ustedes debieron despertarme antes**

**Masaru: Ya estas grandecito.. podrías empezar a despertarte solo, ¿sabes?** - mirando molesto a su hermano

**Kojiro: ¡Da igual! Ya estamos aquí, ¿no?** - molesto

**Makoto:** - suspira - **¡Buenos días chicas!** - saludando

**Miyako: ¡Buenos días!**

**Momoko: Mmm.. Kojiro, me entere que el idiota aquí presente y Kaoru se sentarán juntos.. ¿con quién te sentarás tú?** - pregunta molesta, principalmente para llamar idiota al rojito

**Masaru: ¿Cómo que idiota?** - molesto

**Momoko: Eeh.. ¡como te decía Kojiro!** - ignorándolo

**Masaru: Grr.. Kaoru vamos subiendo que ya llegó el colectivo** - subiendo con ella

**Kojiro:** - mira molesto la escena y voltea a mirar a su mejor amiga - **Aún no sé.. con quien quede sólo supongo** - subiendo al colectivo

**Makoto: ¿Vamos Miyako?** - sonrojado

**Miyako: Claro** - subiendo con él

**Randy: ¡Hola amor!** - corriendo hacia ella -** Me retrasé un poco.. ¿vamos?**

**Momoko: ¿Eh? si** - dice, pensó decirle algo por lo de "amor", pero da igual, estaba muy enojada. Ambos subieron al colectivo.

Masaru y Kaoru se sentaron al fondo a la derecha. En los de al lado de ellos, a la izquierda, se sentó Kojiro. Frente a él se sentaron Miyako y Makoto, quienes guardaron los asientos que estaban frente a Masaru y Kaoru para Momoko y Randy. Éstos fueron a sentarse allí.

Se subieron todos los alumnos, y empezaron a subirse los profesores. Desgraciadamente para Kojiro, uno de ellos, más precisamente el más parlanchin, se sentó junto a él.

**"MIERDA"** - pensamiento que rondaba en su cabeza

Kaoru y Masaru solo rieron un poco, luego ella comenzó a escribir un mensaje en su celular.

**(Para: Masaru.**

**Se que es estúpido hablar por mensaje estando sentados juntos, pero quiero que me digas que pasó recién con Momoko sin que los demás escuchen.)**

Envió el mensaje. Masaru al recibir un mensaje justo cuando ella termino de escribir el suyo, miró a Kaoru confundido, luego lo leyó y comprendió.

**(Para: Kaoru.**

**No sé que le pasa, te lo iba a preguntar a ti.)**

**(Para: Masaru.**

**Si no le hiciste nada para que te hablara así, debe estar celosa.)**

**(Para: Kaoru.**

**¿Tú crees? Creo que está bastante bien con Finkleman.)**

**(Para: Masaru.**

**Eso te parece, pero a ella no le gusta Randy.. seguro solo está con él para darte celos a ti.)**

**(Para: Kaoru.**

**Bueno, igual no le funciona.)**

**(Para: Masaru.**

**Si claro, ¡se te nota lo celoso!.)**

**(Para: Kaoru.**

**¡Claro que no!.)**

**(De: Kojiro.**

**¡DEJEN DE MANDARSE MENSAJES ESTANDO JUNTOS, IDIOTAS!.)**

Los dos miraron hacia su izquierda, encontrándose con la mirada molesta del verde. Volvieron a mirar sus celulares para seguir escribiendo.

**(De: Masaru.**

**¡Tu también lo estas haciendo, inútil! Además, ésto no te incumbe.)**

**(De: Kaoru.**

**Tú también lo haces, estúpido. ¡¿DE DÓNDE SACASTE MI NUMERO?! y ¡¿CÓMO RAYOS ES QUE YO TENGO EL TUYO?!.)**

**(Para: Masaru.**

**Solo lo hice para llamar su atención, y obvio que no me importa lo que hablen.. pero me molesta que lo hagan así.)**

**(Para: Kaoru.**

**Era solo para llamar su atención. Y no sé, creo que Momoko me lo agendó. Seguramente también fue ella quien te agendó el mio.. Y ADMITE QUE MORÍAS POR MI NUMERO.)**

**(De: Masaru.**

**Pff estás muy celosito hermanito.)**

**(De: Kaoru.**

**¡YA QUISIERAS, IDIOTA!.)**

**(Para: Masaru, Kaoru.**

**Piensa lo que quieras, yo me voy a dormir.)**

Al enviar el mensaje, se acomodó para dormir. Masaru y Kaoru recibieron el mensaje al mismo tiempo, lo leyeron y se miraron, para luego acomodarse para dormir ellos también. El viaje duraría un par de horas, así que no les vendría mal una siestita.

Momoko se quedó dormida apenas partió el colectivo, y Randy solo la miraba con una sonrisa mientras dormía. Miyako y Makoto estaban hablando sobre animales, vaya uno a saber por qué. El profesor parlanchin que se sentó junto a Kojiro hablaba y hablaba sin darse cuenta que el muchacho ni lo escuchaba. Como en todo PASEO ESCOLAR.

* * *

**Alanaroth: Jajaja obvio, si lo quieres ver celoso, lo vas a ver celoso! jaja En este cap no lo pude meter a Ben porque el está en otra clase, pero después del viaje va a pasar algo geniaaaaal. Ok, espero que les parezca genial porque es lo primero que se me ocurrió para despues del viaje xD Bueno, he aquí la actualización.. y agradezco que te unas a la rebelión jajajaja**

**eReneeMo: Si, lastima que odio la miel xD jajaja era ooooooobvio que a la verdecita no le gusta Ben, teniendo para elegir a Butch y a Ben.. ¿quién puede estar tan loca como para elegir a Ben? ¡ELLA NO, SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, ELLA NO! jajajaja los rojos van a tener su momento, aquí los puse un poco celosos, espero que te guste :D aaawww me alegra que te inspire, es mi buena acción del año (? jajaja otra no va a haber :( también te mando besos y abrazos, y espero que disfrutes este cap!**

**NosoyunaGuest: Si, y al parecer el basura también, por que en su review solo habló de vos xD Bieeeen, que suerte que te gustó porque no se me ocurría mucho más :3 jaja esas groserías también las digo yo cuando miro fútbol jajaja he ahí mi inspiración para escribir este fic xD jajajajaja gracias! ¡ TODOS LOS ARGENTINOS TE AMAMOS ! jajajaja si, yo también odio que tarden meses, pero los comprendo porque entre la escuela y la pachorra no hay mucho tiempo para escribir. Jajajaja tenía que escribirlo, me dio mucha risa cuando dijiste que querías un "MakotoxNosoyunaGuestxD". Jajajaj traaaanqui que Boomer es tan lindo que lo quieren todas, no hay que ser celosas jajaja SIIII ¿te imaginas un mini Boomer? que ternura :3 Todos son unos celosos, ¡CELOSOS, CELOSOS EVERYWHERE! jajajajaja**

**segovax: Pobre Ben D: bueno, me da igual.. aveces hincho por los malos, siempre quise que Tom se coma a Jerry xD De los Looney tunes, mi favorito siempre fue el Demonio de Tasmania :D bue.. ¿qué tenia que ver con el fic? jajaja vi tu cuenta de deviantart, esta genial!**

**trasher: ¡AL FIN ADMITES QUE SOS BASURAAAA! jajajajajajaja escribiste distinto tu nombre, no sé si te diste cuenta jajajaja ¡BASURAer! te comiste la "h" jajajajaja Ok, me deprimió bastante que en tu review solo hablaras de NosoyunaGuestxD, como que siento que gane muy fácilmente la discusión que teníamos :( Bueno, quería saber.. ¿Cómo sabes si se baña o no? ¿la espías? D: bueno nada, eso lo arreglan ustedes xD**


	17. COSAS QUE PASAN EN UN COLECTIVO

Lalalalalala hoola ¿qué onda? actualicé rápido, ya sé que me aman por eso (? jajaja bueeeno.. lamentablemente el basurita no apareció en el cap anterior.. tenía que preguntarle algo D: Ok, les cuento que terminé de ver Vampire Knight ayer.. al principio ME ENAMORÉ PERDIDAMENTE DE ZERO, pero no sé que pasó.. de la nada dejé de darle importancia a Zero y comencé a fijarme en Hanabusa, ME ENAMORÉ, como se empezó a llevar tan bien con Yuuki.. que geniaaaaaaaaaal!

*-* HANABUSA AIDOU *-*

**¡ BRIIIIIIIIIIICK !** ¡ EL AMOR DE MI VIDAAAAAA ! (Ok, tengo muchos amores en mi vida, pero Brick es de los más importantes)

Obvio que Brick, amo a todos lo RRBZ, pero él es mi chico perfecto *-* bueeeeeno.. con NosoyunaGuestxD y Alanaroth vamos a secuestrar a los Rowdy :D

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES, MENOS LOS FUTUROS PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS QUE APAREZCAN EN ESTA HISTORIA, ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

**********COSAS QUE PASAN EN UN COLECTIVO**

**(Para: Masaru, Kaoru.**

**Piensa lo que quieras, yo me voy a dormir.)**

* * *

El colectivo ya estaba llegando a la ciudad donde estaba la fábrica de chocolates Wonka (se me dio la gana ese nombre, pero no está el loquillo de Willy Wonka xD), así que los profesores comenzaron a despertar a los alumnos dormidos. A excepción de uno que estaba profundamente dormido apoyado en la cabeza de un alumno con un vaso de café vacío en su mano que colgaba.

**Masaru: ¡Ya despierta, Kaoru!** - mientras la zarandeaba sin éxito - **Mierda.. Makoto, ayúdame aquí** - pide ayuda a su hermano que estaba como bobo viendo a la rubia caminar hacia el baño

**Makoto: ¿Eh? Vaya.. es igual a Kojiro** - dice yendo hacia ellos

**Masaru: Si, después hay que despertarlo a él**

**Makoto: Mm.. ¿cómo despertaremos a Kaoru?** - mirando a la bella durmiente (¡COMO YO! bueno.. soy durmiente, lo de bella se los debo xD)

**Masaru: ¿Cómo fue que la despertó Tennyson la otra vez?** - dice con una sonrisa juguetona

**Makoto: Pues..** - pensando - **¡Espera! No lo harás, ¿verdad?** - mirándolo con desconfianza

Masaru le guiña el ojo a su hermano rubio y susurra un **"observa"**

**Masaru: Kaoru.. si no despiertas, te haré lo mismo que te hizo Ben la otra vez** - susurra en su oído, para luego besar su cuello, cosa que causó que ella se estremeciera y despertara

**Kaoru: ¡¿Q..QUÉ RAYOS?!** - grita despertando a los pocos que quedaban aún dormidos, entre ellos Kojiro que soltó un **"¿Eh?"** adormilado -** ¡¿QUÉ HACES MASARU?!** - grita al darse cuenta que él estaba MUY cerca de ella y su boca (vaya uno a saber porque carajos ningún profesor se acercó a retarlos.. quizá estaban contentos porque sus gritos ahorraron el trabajo de despertar a los mocosos xD)

**Kojiro:** - miró hacia su costado al escuchar el grito - **¡¿QUÉ?!** - grita molesto saltando sobre el profesor parlanchin quien seguía durmiendo (creo que Kojiro le echó algo en su café) y se abalanzó sobre su hermano - **¡¿QUÉ HACES, IDIOTA?!** - ahorcándolo

**Masaru:** - tratando de soltarse - **Solo qu..ería des..per..tar..l..aah** - dice lo último suspirando y desmayándose ahí mismo

**Kaoru: ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltalo!** - tomando los brazos de Kojiro para que lo suelte

**Momoko: ¡Masaru!** - dice desde el asiento frente a él, sujetándolo de su camisa para que no caiga - **¡Kojiro! ¿qué te dije sobre ahorcar a la gente?** - mirándolo con reproche

**Kojiro: Que está mal..** - mirando a otro lado

**Momoko: Buen chico** - dice después de acomodar a Masaru en su asiento, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Kojiro (más que mejor amigo parece su perro xD) - **Ahora.. ¿qué fue lo que pasó?** - mirando molesta a Kaoru

**Kaoru: Eh.. yo no sé.. estaba dormida y cuando desperté lo vi a Masaru muy cerca mio** - dice sonrojada y moviendo sus manos cómo negando frente a ella

**Momoko: ¡Claro! Primero Ben, y ¿ahora resulta que Masaru también trató de besarte mientras dormías?** - muy molesta - **¿Quién eres? ¿La bella durmiente?** - desprendiendo un aura asesina

**Kojiro: ¡¿ENTONCES SI TE TRATÓ DE BESAR?!** - con ganas de seguir ahorcando a su inconciente hermano

**Kaoru: N..no sé** - sonrojándose más, estaba muy nerviosa

**Makoto: Em.. chicos, yo puedo explicarlo** - dice con miedo, no quería meterse, pero debía explicar lo que pasó

**Momoko: Te escuchamos** - dice con simpleza al notar la miedosa pero decidída mirada del rubio

**Makoto: Pasa que Masaru trataba de despertar a Kaoru, así que me pidió ayuda.. como obviamente no teníamos idea de como despertarla, al cabeza hueca se le ocurrió la brillante idea de despertarla como hizo Tennyson..** - lo interrumpieron

**Momoko y Kojiro: ¡¿QUÉ?!** - con auras asesinas, mientras que Kaoru y Makoto se abrazaron del miedo

**Makoto: Pe..pero.. ¡no la beso!** - tratando de calmarlos - **Solo murmuró algo que no alcancé a oír en su oído, y luego..**

**Kojiro: Y luego, ¿QUÉ?** - asustando a su hermanito

**Makoto: Y luego.. le besó el cuello** - dice con mucho miedo y lloriqueando por la mirada de su hermano

**Kojiro: ¡Desgraciado!** - a punto de agarrar otra vez a su hermano mayor, pero fue detenido

**Kaoru: Basta Kojiro** - dice seria

**Kojiro: ¡Pero este pervertido te podría haber violado!**

**Kaoru: No exageres, es tu hermano**

**Kojiro: Por eso mismo te lo digo** - cuzándose de brazos

**Kaoru y Momoko: ¡¿Alguna vez violó a alguien?!** - horrorizadas

**Kojiro: Bueno, no** - con una gotita en la cabeza, causando que ellas y el rubio se caigan para atrás - **¡Pero podrías ser la primera!**

**Kaoru: Idiota..** - levantándose junto a los otros dos - **Si lo hiciera sería cosa mía, a ti no te incumbe**

**Kojiro: Pff.. ¿ven? ¡con esa actitud despreocupada fue con la que aceptó salir con el insecto la otra vez! Y luego dice que no es put..** - le taparon la boca Momoko y Makoto

**Kaoru: Jajajaja así que, ¿aún sigues celoso por éso?** - molestándolo

**Kojiro: ¡No estoy celoso!** - sonrojado

**Kaoru: ¿A, no? Entonces, ¿por qué te sonrojas?** - haciendo que se sonroje aún más - **Jajajaja idiota**

**Masaru:** - despertando - **Mmm.. ¿qué pasó?**

**Momoko: ¿Cómo que "¿qué pasó?"?** - pregunta molesta - **Por tus estupideces, Kojiro casi te mata** - dice dándose vuelta y sentándose otra vez en su lugar - **¡Idiota!**

**Masaru: ¿Eh?** - reaccionando -** ¡Oh! Cuando traté de despertar a Kaoru..** - mirándola - **Parece que funcionó mejor de lo que pensaba** - viendo que no solo la despertó a ella, sino que también a su hermano

**Kojiro: ¿Eres idiota o qué?** - molesto - **¡Trataste de violarla mientras dormía!**

**Masaru: ¡Traaaaanca hermano! No te pongas celoso que no pensaba hacerle nada malo.. ni que fuera un violador** - ofendido

**Kojiro: No estoy celoso, y yo que sé.. creo que a ÉSTA le gustaría** - dice mirándola con odio

**Kaoru: ¡¿Cómo que a ésta, pendejo?!** - casi matándolo si no fuera por que Masaru y Makoto la agarraron antes

**Kojiro: Solo digo.. primero el insecto, ahora mi hermano.. ¿y no los golpeas? te debe gustar** - muy molesto, tratando de sonar despreocupado

**Kaoru: Jajaja ¡si que estás celoso! Mira, Ben y Masaru son mis amigos.. y como no me hicieron nada malo no los golpearé** - dándole palmaditas en la cabeza a Kojiro, molestándolo

**Makoto: Bueno chicos tranquilícense** - dice reaccionando, estuvo toda la conversación mirando con cara de idiota a Miyako que estaba hablando con las profesoras

**Momoko:** - vuelve a darse vuelta para mirar al verde - **Oye Kojiro.. ¿cuánto duran esas pastillas para dormir que me diste?**

**Kojiro: Mm.. no sé, depende la persona y la cantidad de pastillas que ingiera..** - dice con pose pensativa - **¿Por?**

**Momoko: Oh.. es que yo tomé una y me desperté con los gritos de Kaoru** - con pose pensativa - **Pero a Randy le puse en el café como cinco y creo que lo mate** - volteando a ver al aludido, haciendo que los demás hagan lo mismo

**Makoto: ¿Por qué le pusiste pastillas en su café?**

**Momoko: No tenía ganas de hablar con él**

**Makoto: ¿Y solo por eso lo drogaste? ¿No sería más fácil decirle que se calle y ya?**

**Momoko: Makoto, las cosas no funcionan así **- con una mirada que da miedo

**Kojiro: ¡Momoko, te dije que con una bastaba!** - dice, para luego ponerse a abofetear al chico para ver si despertaba

**Masaru: ¡Espera, Kojiro!** - mirándolo enojado, haciendo que pare - **¡Déjame un poco para mi también!** - moviendo a su hermano y poniéndose a continuar él. Dejando al rubio y las dos chicas con gotitas en la cabeza

**Momoko: Basta, ¡así lo van a matar más!** - tratando de parar a Masaru

**Kaoru: Pero si ya esta muerto, no se lo puede matar más** - dice cruzando los brazos

**Momoko: ¿Qué nunca viste The Walking Dead? Quizás es uno de ellos**

**Kaoru: Debes dejar de ver tanta televisión **- con cara de decepción

**Makoto: ¡Paren de una vez! No creo que esté muerto** - haciendo que todos se queden quietos y lo miren -** Déjenme intentar algo** - dijo, agarró un vaso de café caliente y se lo lanzó en la entrepierna, haciendo que sus hermanos suelten un **"Uuuhh"** con tono de "éso debe doler" y despertando de golpe al muchacho

**Randy: ¡QUEEEMAAAAAAA!** - tratando de enfriar un poco sus partes, mientras gritaba como loco por todo el colectivo

Makoto le arroja agua muy fría en la entrepierna

**Randy: ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!** - grita como loco, agarrándose sus partes para mantener un poco el calor

Kojiro, Kaoru y Masaru no paraban de reír, mientras que Makoto lo miraba con una sonrisa en la cara y Momoko con cara de pokerface.

**Makoto: Deberías ir a cambiarte el pantalón, ya estamos por llegar a la fábrica y no creo que quieras bajar así** - dice, para que Randy reaccionara y tomara su mochila, en la que llevaba un pantalón de más, y saliera corriendo al baño

**Kojiro: Jajajajajajajaja ¡hermano, eres lo máximo!** - ríe, adulando a su hermanito rubio

**Masaru: ¡Si! Jajajajajajaja ¡¿quién creería que tú hicieras algo así?!** - riendo y molestando a su hermanito

**Makoto: Jum.. ¡A mi también se me ocurren buenas bromas aveces!** - haciendo puchero

**Kaoru: ¡Estuvo muy buena! Jajajajajajaja**

**Momoko: Vaya.. jaja creo que sí** - dice intentando no reír

**Kojiro:** - parando de golpe - **¡OH!**

**Momoko: ¿Qué sucede?** - intrigada por la reacción de su amigo

**Kojiro: Ahora recuerdo que yo también le di algunas pastillas al parlanchin para que deje de molestar** - dice sonriendo torpemente, mientras rasca su nuca con una gotita en ella, haciendo caer a sus hermanos y las chicas para atrás

**Kaoru: ¡¿Y hasta ahora te acuerdas?!** - regañándolo

**Kojiro: Si, jeje** - dice, y se voltea para mirar al parlanchin - **Parece que funcionaron bien** - con una sonrisa

**Makoto: ¿Y cuántas le diste?** - también mirándolo, al igual que los demás

**Kojiro: Mmm.. no sé, es que me tenia harto así que tiré en su café toda la caja** - dice mostrando una cajita vacía

**Momoko: ¡¿Que tú, QUÉ?!** - grita regañándolo - **¡Y luego me dices a mí!** - molesta, dándole un zape en la cabeza

**Masaru: ¿Y cómo lo despertamos? No podemos hacer lo mismo que con Finkleman** - mirando al dormído

**Kojiro: ¿Por qué no?**

**Momoko: Por que es un profesor, tonto** - dándole otro zape

**Kojiro: Auuch..** - sobándose la cabeza (tantos zapes juntos xD)

**Makoto: Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?**

**Kaoru: Ya sé que hacer** - dice, ganándose la mirada de los otros cinco, para después salir caminando hacia donde las profesoras

**Kojiro: ¿Eh? ¿Qué hace?** - mirándola hablar con las profesoras y Miyako

**Masaru: Te está acusando con las profesoras.. mira, ¡acaba de decir tu nombre!** - trata de molestar a su hermano

**Kojiro: ¿E..en serio?** - poniéndose nervioso

**Momoko:** - dándole otro zape -** Te está jodiendo, ¡tarado!**

**Kojiro: Aaauchh.. basta Momoko por favooor** - poniendo cara de cachorrito mientras se soba el chichón que le dejó Momoko después de los tres zapes

**Momoko: Pues deja de ser tan tontito** - dice pellizcándole el cachete con ternura -** Y tú, ¡deja de ser tan malo con él!** - dándole un zape a Masaru esta vez

**Masaru: Auch.. ¡oye!** - sobándose la cabeza - **Tu eres mala conmigo desde que nos vimos hoy, y sin embargo no te ando dando zapes**

**Momoko: ¡Jódete! Es tú culpa por idiota** - sentándose en su lugar, mirando por la ventanilla. Él se sienta junto a ella.

**Masaru: Momoko, no sé qué pasa.. pero, ¿podríamos hablar?** - pregunta con un tono que enamoraría a cualquiera

**Momoko:** - sonrojada - **Eem.. sí, pero luego, ahora hay que ver cómo piensa Kaoru despertar al parlanchín** - dice nerviosa tratando de evadirlo por el momento

**Masaru: Bien** - sonríe tiernamente, sonrojando a la ojirosa aún más

**Kaoru:** - regresa con los demás, siendo seguida por Miyako - **Bien.. Miyako, ¡haz lo tuyo!**

**Miyako:** - respira profundamente y con pesadez, se acerca al oído del profesor y le susurra - **Profesor Jirafales, ¿me explicaría otra vez el reglamento de fútbol?** - con tono tierno y provocador al mismo tiempo, causando que el parlanchín se despierte todo sonrojado

(Ok, no se me ocurren nombres ni para los profesores.. ¡soy tan patética! Bueno, el famoso profesor Jirafales del Chavo del 8 acá es profesor de gimnasia así que por eso lo de fútbol. ¿les gusta más lo de parlanchín o lo de Jirafales? a mi parlanchín, así que.. xD)

**Parlanchín: ¡Miyako! Claro..** - y comenzó a hablar, sonrojado le explica a Miyako, quien estaba usando tapones en los oídos y solo asentía con la cabeza

**Momoko: ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?** - mirando la escena con una gotita en la cabeza al igual que los tres hermanos Him

**Prof. Keane: ¡Llegamos chicos! ¡Vayan bajando de a uno y ordenadamente por favor!**

Todos los alumnos y el profesor parlanchín se pusieron a hablar al mismo tiempo, creando mucho bullicio. Además de hacer una fila para bajar en la que se amontonaban, empujaban, golpeaban, paleaban, estrangulaban, y uno que otro le escupía en la cara al de al lado. Bueno.. COSAS QUE PASAN EN UN COLECTIVO.

* * *

**NosoyunaGuestxD: ¡Bueeeena! Creo que se asustó, por que en este cap no apareció jajaja igual tenía una pregunta para hacerle al basurita, ya qué xD Jajajaja yo también muero de risa cuando leo sus reviews, que idiota que es jaja Si vi sus imágenes, ¡son geniales! También vi uno de sus videos en youtube, me encantooo jajaja yeees, van a haber muchos celos en mi fic.. todos los que se me ocurran xD Los vi, por eso tengo la duda jaja pasa que no sé por que se me sale así, me gusta como suena "bach" así con un tono re sexy, que otra cosa se puede esperar del verdecito jajaja mejor mejor, por que me cuesta mucho escribir sobre los azulitos, choca tanto con mi personalidad jajaj seguro que es genial ese fic, capaz que lo lea, pasa que como trata del par rubio no estoy muy segura jaja los únicos fics que leo de ellos son los que se tratan de las 3 parejas xD también hay otro fic que me gustó mucho de Alanaroth, se llama "****¡¿Esto es una broma!" jajajaja me enamore de ese fic, estoy esperando que la vaga actualice (Alanaroth si lees esto, ¡ACTUALIZA! jajaja) xD ¿vos de que país sos? jaja SIIIIIII, ¡AMO A BRICK! Es taaaaaaan lindo :D aunque adoro escribir sobre la parejita verde, porque Kaoru tiene un carácter tan como el mío jaja eso explica el por qué me gusta la pareja KaoruxMasaru xD si fuera por mí sería LocaPorLosRRBZxMasaru/Brick xD hermosho :3 jajaja ¿el 80%? ¡yo diría que el 99%! siempre hay algún rarito que nada que ver con el resto ¬¬ jaja obvio que su opinión también es importante, vamos a secuestrar a esos tres bombónes! jajaja las fans de los Rowdy se van a enojar con nosotras D: jaja me alegra que les gustara esa escena, parece que hasta ese mono tonto se da cuenta de los sentimientos de sus niños :3**

**eReneeMo: A todos nos cae mal Randy, por eso en este capitulo le hice esto xD espero que te haya gustado :3**

**Alanaroth: Sii jajaj ¡ese verdecito sexy puede ser tan tontito aveces! xD si, imaginé que te gustarían sus escenas de celos jaja que suerte que le pegué y si te gustaron jaja no importa, yo también contesto preguntas que nadie hace (cap 12 xD) jajaja igual, a NosoyunaGuestxD y a mí si nos importa tu opinión :D Y si, AMO A BRIIIIICK jajaja ese chico es taan perfecto, juro que si encuentro a un chico así algún día, le pido matrimonio :3 bueno, casi jaja Que bueno que te gustó el cap y yo estoy esperando que actualices el tuyo que me enamoró completamente :3**

**dickory5: Si, esos profesores parlanchines.. suerte que nunca me pasó xD**


	18. DULCES Y CELOS Primera parte

Heme aquí! Tuve problemas para actualizar.. esos problemas tienen nombre y apellido, pero no importa! También tengo que admitir que me copé con un anime y por eso no me puse a escribir jaja Además de ponerme a ver un poco de Detective Conan (más de 570, algún día lo voy a terminar, si es que Gosho Aoyama lo termina también xD), también me puse a ver Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun, cosa que hizo que sumara un nuevo amor a la lista..

**SOUHEI SASAHARA TE AMOOOOOOOO**

~SASAYAN~

Sé que hay muchos mexicanos que leen mi fic, y les quiero agradecer :D ah y a los de los demás países también, yo soy argentina xD

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES, MENOS LOS FUTUROS PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS QUE APAREZCAN EN ESTA HISTORIA, ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

**DULCES Y CELOS - Primera parte**

**********Prof. Keane: ¡Llegamos chicos! ¡Vayan bajando de a uno y ordenadamente por favor!**

* * *

En el recorrido por la fábrica.. Momoko y Masaru se la pasaron babeando, Miyako y Makoto hablando sobre sus dulces favoritos, Kaoru y Randy trataban de alejar lo más posible a los rojos de las muestras gratis para que no abusen de ellas, y Kojiro caminaba junto al parlanchín con tapones en los oídos, mirando enojado a su hermano mayor cuando Kaoru lo agarraba para alejarlo de los dulces.

**Momoko: Vamos, Randy.. ¡solo una probadita más!** - mirándolo con ojos de cachorrito

**********Randy: **Aish.. bien - no pudiendo resistirse a la ternura de la chica

**Kaoru: ¡Qué débil eres!** - mirando con decepción a Randy, mientras sostenía a Masaru de los pelos

**Masaru: ¡Por favor, Kaoru! ¡A Momoko la dejan!**

**********Kaoru**: Mmm.. bien.. ve tú también - soltándolo - **Pero..** - dijo antes que salga corriendo y le quitó la gorra

**Masaru: ¿Eh? ¡Dámela!** - decía mientras saltaba para tratar de agarrarla, mientras Kaoru esquivaba sus manos (imagínenselo chibi xD)

**Kaoru: Te dejo ir y probar todo lo que quieras si me dejas tu gorra**

**Masaru: ¿Para que la quieres?**

**Kaoru: Para que cuando te pases de la raya con los dulces, tenerte agarrado de algo sin esforzarme**

**Masaru: Mmm..** - resignado - **Bien, ¡pero me la cuidas!** - dice para salir corriendo tras las muestras gratis de unos chocolates con maní

**Randy: Vaya.. ¡eres buena!** - mientras Kaoru se pone la gorra de Masaru

**Kaoru: Lo sé.. parece que también tendré que ocuparme yo de Momoko** - se estaba por dirigir a donde su amiga, cuando vio que alguien se le adelantó

**Momoko: Pero, ¿por qué?** - con ojos llorosos

**Kojiro: Porque si eres como Masaru, ¡comerás hasta explotar! Además.. me la debes por las pastillas** - dice estirando su mano

**Momoko: Bien..** - resignada - **Toma, pero no leas mis mensajes ni nada** - dice dándole su celular

**Kojiro: ¡Tranquila! Ahora ve a comer.. pero ya sabes, no te pases** - dice, y su amiga sale corriendo hacia donde estaba Masaru

**Kaoru: ¿Qué hiciste?** - caminando junto a Randy donde el pelinegro

**Kojiro: Nada, solo le pedí su celular para controlarla**

**Kaoru: Le dijiste que si no se controlaba con las muestras, llamarías a Kuriko para que destruya su colección de comics de Galacticman, ¿verdad?**

**Kojiro:** - sorprendido -** ¿Cómo supiste?**

**********Kaoru: También iba a hacer eso**

**Ko****jiro: Ah..** - nota que Kaoru tenía puesta la gorra de su hermano y le quedaba un poco grande pero se veía linda, así que se sonroja un poco -** T..te queda un poco grande** - señalando la gorra - **Pero te ves linda** - sonriendo, causando que la ojiverde se sonroje

**Kaoru: Gracias** - tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

**Kojiro: ¿Así es como controlaste a Masaru? Yo siempre lo controlo con sus comics, creía que si lo amenazaba con su gorra, me asesinaría**

**Kaoru: Sí** - sonríe ante el comentario del chico - **Pero porque tú vives con él, yo no podría deshacerme de sus comics, así que necesitaba controlarlo aquí mismo. No es tanto, a mí me presta su gorra si se la pido** - sonríe, sabía que ese comentario molestaría al pelinegro

**Kojiro:** - molesto (funcionó xD) - **¿Por qué te la presta si se la pides?**

**Kaoru: No te importa** - dice con una sonrisa, pasando a su lado para ir a probar unos chocolates

**Kojiro: ¡Jum! Pues si me importa** - siguiéndola

**Randy: Ese par de estúpidos..** - piensa - **Ahora, ¿qué hago?** - buscando a sus amigos con la mirada, encontrándolos con chicas -** ¡Mierda!** - pensó, y siguió caminando solo

* * *

**Momoko: ¡Oye! ¡Ese lo iba a comer yo!** - dice al ver que Masaru se comía el ultimo chocolate de la bandeja

**Masaru: Lástima** - tragando

La pobre mujer que sostenía la bandeja de chocolates los miraba con una enorme gota en la cabeza y con una cara de badpokerface.

**Momoko: ¡Jum! Pues pido toda aquella bandeja** - dice señalando a una mujer con una bandeja de caramelos que al ver a Momoko salir disparada hacia ella, se asustó y soltó la bandeja para huir

**Masaru: Espera.. ¡yo también quiero probarlos!** - corriendo tras ella

Ambos pasaron como balas frente a los rubios.

**Miyako: Momoko y Masaru se ven muy felices** - mirando con una sonrisa a los rojitos atragantándose de caramelos

**Makoto: Si..** - mirándolos con una gotita en la cabeza

**Miyako: Y tu hermano parece bastante entretenido con Kaoru** - señalando hacia otro lado, donde estaban Kaoru y Kojiro discutiendo sobre estupideces

**Makoto: Jaja si, pero mira allá..** - señalando a los que estaban cerca de los verdes - **Pobre Finkleman** - riendo un poco

**Miyako: Si, entiendo su sufrimiento** - mirando con lastima cómo el profesor parlanchín no se separaba de Randy y mucho menos paraba de hablar

**Makoto: ¿Cómo hiciste hoy para despertarlo?** - intrigado

**Miyako: Supongo que le gusto, o no sé.. ¡pero está alzado conmigo!**

**Makoto: ¡¿Qué?!** - sorprendido -** ¿Te intentó hacer algo?** - molesto

**Miyako: No, pero cada vez que le hablo se pone así. Es bueno, pero conmigo es más insoportable con con los demás** - dice frustrada

**Makoto: Ah.. bueno, no lo culpo** - haciendo que Miyako lo voltee a ver - **Eres muy bonita** - sonrojándose un poco

**Miyako: Ay, ¡gracias Makoto! Tu también eres muy guapo** - dice tomándolo del brazo, haciendo que se sonroje mucho más

**Makoto: G..gracias** - nervioso

* * *

Después de un aburrido recorrido y deliciosos dulces.

**Prof. Keane: ¡Muy bien chicos! Vengan todos por aquí que ya terminó el recorrido** - siendo seguida por los alumnos - **Allí está la tienda de la fábrica, los que no quieran comprar dulces pueden pasear por tres cuadras a la redonda, ¿escucharon? No quiero problemas. En dos horas los espero a todos en el colectivo que se encuentra a estacionado en el estacionamiento a dos cuadras para allá** - señalando el sitio donde estaba el colectivo, para luego dirigirse ella a la tienda para comprar dulces

**Momoko: Suerte que nos compramos los dulces mientras la Profesora hablaba, teníamos toda la tienda para nosotros** - saliendo de la tienda junto a Masaru, comiendo un chocolate

**Masaru: Si, seguro que lo único que dijo fue que compremos dulces y luego vayamos al colectivo** - comiendo gomitas, estuvieron comiendo montones de dulces y hablando sobre Galacticman un buen rato

**Momoko: Yo prefiero el episodio 42 cuando..** - parando en seco -** Oye.. ¿dónde están todos?** - mirando hacia todos lados

**Masaru: ¿Eh? Mm.. no sé, quizás aún están en la tienda**

**Momoko: No creo, ya paso bastante tiempo desde que salimos nosotros, ¿cuánto tiempo pueden tardar comprando dulces?**

**Masaru: No sé, nosotros hicimos rápido.. pero vayamos a la tienda a ver si están**

**Momoko: Sí** - empezando a caminar hacia la tienda, siendo seguida por Masaru - **¡¿Q..QUÉ?!** - grita al ver la tienda cerrada

**Masaru: ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?** - sorprendido sacando su celular para ver la hora - **Mierda, se quedó sin batería** - guardándolo -** Fíjate la hora**

**Momoko:** - buscando su celular - **Oh.. rayos, ¡lo tiene tu hermano!**

**Masaru: ¿Mi hermano? ¿Por qué Makoto tiene tu celular?** - intrigado

**Momoko: No Makoto, tu otro hermano.. ¡Imbécil!**

**Masaru: Oh cierto.. Kojiro, lo había olvidado** - rascando su nuca, haciendo que Momoko caiga para atrás - **Y bien.. ¿por qué Kojiro tiene tu celular?** - pregunta molesto

**Momoko: Seguro por la misma razón que Kaoru tiene tu gorra** - cruzándose de brazos molesta

**Masaru: Ah.. bueno, ¿qué hacemos ahora?**

**Momoko: No sé, ¿no se supone que eras el listo?**

**Masaru: Sí.. pero, ¿no se supone que tú eras LA lista?**

**Momoko: Sí, pero no sé que hacer en un momento como éste** - desviando la mirada

**Masaru: Jum.. pues yo sí** - haciendo que Momoko lo mire - **Transformémonos y busquemos el colectivo desde el cielo**

**Momoko: Buena idea** - corriendo junto a él, hacia un árbol para transformarse - **¡BOMBÓN!**

**Masaru: ¡BRICK!**

**Bombón: ¡Separémonos!** - a punto de irse, pero fue detenida - **¿Qué?**

**Brick: Tonta, si nos separamos podríamos perdernos nosotros también** - aún sujetando su mano

**Bombón: Es verdad** - notando sus manos y sonrojándose un poco -** Eeeh.. Brick**

**Brick: ¿Qué?** - sonriendo

**Bombón: ¿Me devuelves mi mano?** - haciendo que la suelte y sonriendo al verlo ponerse rojo

**Brick: L..lo siento** - rojo, mirando a otro lado

**Bombón: No importa.. ven, ¡vamos por aquí!** - siendo seguida por él

* * *

En el colectivo.

Miyako y Makoto estaban sentados en sus lugares, mientras que Kaoru y Kojiro estaban sentados juntos en los lugares de Momoko y Randy.

**Kaoru: ¿Dónde se metieron esos dos?**

**Kojiro: ¿Por qué te importa tanto?** - con una venita en la cabeza

**Kaoru: ¿A ti no te importa el que tu hermano no aparezca?**

**Kojiro: En absoluto..** - poniendo sus manos en su nuca -** ¿No te acuerdas de quién es en verdad?**

**Kaoru: Ya sé, por eso aún no salí a buscarlos..**

**Makoto: ¿Por qué no llamas a Momoko a su celular y le preguntas dónde están?**

**Kaoru: Por qué este idiota tiene su celular** - mirando molesta a Kojiro

**Miyako: ¿Por qué lo tienes tú?**

**Kojiro: No importa, ¿ya intentaron llamar a Masaru?**

**Kaoru: Intenté, pero parece que se quedó sin batería**

**Kojiro: Mierda.. alguien tiene que ir a buscarlos, son los únicos que faltan y el colectivo parte en minutos**

**Kaoru: ¿Alguien? ¡Cuánto te importan tu hermano y tu amiga!** - sarcástica

**Kojiro: Ellos saben cuidarse solos, pero si tan preocupados están.. ¡vayan a buscarlos!**

**Kaoru: ¡Aish! Kojiro, eres tan inmaduro** - parándose **- Makoto, ¿me acompañas a buscarlos?**

**Kojiro: Ay si, me dices inmaduro a mí y luego le pides al marica que te acompañe a buscarlos** - molesto

**Kaoru: Pues Makoto es mucho más maduro que tú, imbécil** - yéndose, seguida por el rubio (ni me pregunten como es que a los profesores les chupa que falten dos alumnos y que otros dos salgan minutos antes de partir xD)

**Kojiro: Jum, ¡¿Justo Makoto va a ser más maduro que yo?!**

**Miyako: Pues él es más maduro de lo que piensas** - dice haciendo enfadar más al pelinegro y riendo un poco - **Pero.. ¿y Randy?** - mirando a todos lados

**Kojiro: Detrás de ti** - haciendo que voltee a ver a los asientos detrás suyo -** Estaba insoportable preguntando por Momoko, así que lo noqueé y lo senté con el parlanchín al que Kaoru le dio una pastilla para dormir**

**Miyako: Vaya, entonces los asientos cambiarán un poco a la vuelta**

**Kojiro: Eso no sé, pero seguro que en unos minutos despiertan.. Kaoru solo le dio una pastilla al parlanchín, y a Randy no lo golpeé tan fuerte** - levantándose de donde estaba y sentándose en los lugares de Masaru y Kaoru

**Miyako: Oh.. pero cuando el parlanchín despierte, ¿podrías darle algunas más?**

**Kojiro: Con gusto** - sonriendo, haciendo que la rubia sonría

* * *

En el cielo.

**Brick:** - parando - **No veo el colectivo por ningún lado**

**Bombón:** - parando junto a él - **Yo tampoco** - buscando con la mirada - **¡Mira!** - señalando un par de estelas color verde y azul que volaban un poco más abajo que ellos, para salir volando junto a Brick hacia ellas

**Bellota: Bombón, Brick.. ¡qué bueno que los encontramos!**

**Bombón: Estuvimos buscando el colectivo un buen rato, ¿dónde estaban?**

**Boomer: Si hubieran escuchado a la Profesora Keane cuando nos dijo que el colectivo estaría estacionado en el estacionamiento a dos cuadras de la fábrica, ésto no hubiera pasado** - mirándolos con reproche

**Brick y Bombón: Lo sentimos** - sonriendo tontamente y rascándose sus mejillas derechas

**Bellota: Como sea, vamos que ya partimos** - sacándose la gorra de Brick y poniéndosela a él, quién se la acomodó. Luego salió volando, dejando su estela verde y siendo seguida por otras azul, rosa y roja

* * *

En el colectivo.

**Prof. Keane: ¡¿CÓMO QUÉ MIENTRAS ESTABA EN EL BAÑO, SALIERON DEL COLECTIVO OTROS DOS NIÑOS?!** - gritaba como loca al enterarse que un par de profesoras los dejaron irse así como así

**Prof. 1: Lo sentimos, pero es que dijeron que irían a buscar a los otros dos** - dice con mucho miedo

**Prof. Keane: YA LES DIJE QUE EL PAR QUE FALTABA LLEGARÍA EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO Y LUEGO YO LOS CASTIGARÍA, ¡¿QUIÉNES SON LOS DOS QUE SE FUERON?!**

**Prof. 2: Pu..pues son Makoto Him y Kaoru Matsubara** - con mucho miedo también

**Prof. Keane: Ah bueno, no importa.. esos cuatro ya vendrán** - dice mucho más tranquila, asustando aún más a esas estúpidas profesoras (recuerden que ella sabe sus identidades xD)

* * *

Fuera del colectivo, tras éste.

**Bombón: Genial, destransformémonos y subamos** - los otros tres asienten, se destransforman y suben al colectivo

**Prof. Keane: ¡Al fin llegaron! No puede ser que todos estemos aquí esperando a un par de alumnos que se quedaron paseando por ahí **(me pasó una vez con unas amigas, todos esperándonos en el colectivo xD)

**Momoko y Masaru: Lo sentimos profesora**

**Prof. Keane: No importa, ya hablaremos de ésto el lunes.. ahora vayan a sentarse. Bien hecho chicos, me alegro que sean ustedes quienes los fueron a buscar** - felicitando a Kaoru y Makoto

Momoko y Masaru caminaron cabizbajos hacia sus asientos, pero antes de llegar se escuchó un ruido que los hizo voltear, y pasó algo que no creerían si no fuera por que lo veían con sus propios ojos.. TODO el colectivo vio esa escena.

* * *

Los dejo con la intriga, lalalalalala~ (8) xD

**Alanaroth: ¡Yesss! Un Rowdy para cada una :D jajaja sería lo más lógico xD aunque a mi también se me pasó por la cabeza lo que dijo NosoyunaGuestxD de violarlo primero jajajaja acá también esta un poquito celoso, no tanto porque era más de los rojos, pero supongo que los celos del verde no pueden faltar en mis capítulos xD ****como te dije en el review que te dejé, "las grandes mentes piensan igual" pasa que somos re inteligentes nosotras jajaja El basurita no puede estár sin leer mi fic, para mi que le gustó pero se hace el boludo xD Espero que este cap también te guste :D**

**NosoyunaGuest: ¡Siiiii, amigas secuestra RRBZ! Jajajaja prestame uno de esos sombreros y bailo :D jaja que genial, hay muchos mexicanos que leen mi fic, y aprovecho para agradecerles a todos como lo puse allá arriba xD sip, aunque creo que las Power van a dar pelea por los Rowdy jaja igual nosotras ganamos xD a mi también se me pasó por la cabeza violarlo primero, pero después pensé "No, tengo que dejar de ser tan pervertida" jajaja si Brick fuera un violador, yo lo violo antes jajaja ¡¿Dora la exploradora?! ¡¿es en serio?! cualquiera le mandaron jajajajajajajaja vi un fic en el que la ponían de novia con Danny, pero seguro que al final se va a quedar con Boomer, no me acuerdo como se llamaba el fic jaja El basurita te bardea porque te gusta mi fic, no le des bola.. no entiendo por qué busca pelea acá xD de una, las caricaturas y los animes son lo más :D los idiotas que me rodean lo único que hacen es hacerme sentir para el culo (AL QUE LEA ESTO, ¡NO SE ENAMORE! xD) Sip, presidentes que solo sirven para arruinar más al país, los encontrás en todos lados (Argentina por ejemplo xD)**

**eReneeMo: Es que nadie quiere a Randy, por eso imaginé que a todos les gustaría eso xD Todas quisieramos que Brick nos coqueteé D: otros mil y un besos (soy tan buena que te doy uno de más xD), y espero te guste este cap :D**

**trasher: Sesesee.. ¡cómo sea! ¿Por qué buscas peleas en mi fic? Bueno, ni me interesa. Si, estaba tan celosa que no aguantaba más jajaja ah y basura en ingles puede ser "garbage", "waste", "rubbish" y "trash" o por lo menos esas son las formas que conozco, aunque deben haber más formas de describirte. Ah, tengo una pregunta para vos.. ¿cómo supiste que soy de Argentina? hace poco me di cuenta que no aparece de qué país soy en mi perfil, así que imagino que para saber que soy argentina debiste haber leído mi fic mínimo hasta el capítulo 9, donde menciono a "Maravilla Martinez" el boxeador argentino... ¿no era que no leías mi fic? ¿por qué sigues comentando mis capítulos si no lo lees?**

**objet16: Jajajaj que bueno que te gustó lo del profe Jirafales jaja he aquí el próximo :D te dejo con la intriga xD**

**fan de este fic: Holaaaaaaa me mata tu nombre jajaja la imaginación sobrepasa los limites xD ¿qué sería estilo "hard"? decime que me dejaste con la duda jaja aaaaaah no puedo ver la imagen D: pone algo entre cada letra así aparece, yo después borro lo que esté de más y lo busco para verla :)**

**mitzuki35: Jajajajaja todo tuyo xD que bueno que a vos también te guste Vampire Knight, ¡es genial! Hanabusa Aidou es un amorrrrr.. BANG~ :D jajaja ¡sabía que a todos les gustaría que le haga eso a Randy! jaja sip, ese profe es un loquillo xD espero que te guste este cap!**

**Roxi gonzales: ¿Ustedes? Yo sola escribo el fic, solo yo jajaja me alegra que te guste! Espero que este también :D**


	19. DULCES Y CELOS Segunda parte

Bueeeeeeenas! Me di cuenta que el cap anterior tuvo varios errores ortográficos, bueno, se entendió igual y seguro que todos mis caps están llenos de errores xD cheee estoy re depre.. vi al idiota hdp que no quiero veeeeeeer D: ptm si les contara lo que pasó.. se cagarían de risa xD jajaja bueeeeeeno, mi vida personal no importa, es una caca D: ¡lo peor es que me gusta mucho el hdp!

**Por culpa de él no pude actualizar anoche, así que imagino que ustedes también lo odian xD**

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES, MENOS LOS FUTUROS PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS QUE APAREZCAN EN ESTA HISTORIA, ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

**DULCES Y CELOS - Segunda parte**

**Prof. Keane: No importa, ya hablaremos de ésto el lunes.. ahora vayan a sentarse. Bien hecho chicos, me alegro que sean ustedes quienes los fueron a buscar** - felicitando a Kaoru y Makoto

* * *

Incluso el par que yacía dormido en el fondo, se había despertado poco antes, justo para presenciar esa escena.

**BESO**

Un simple pico que se veía muy tierno, ¿por qué se veía tierno? ¿quiénes se besaron?, por la posición en la que estaban.. Makoto abrazando a Kaoru, con sus manos en la espalda de ella y sus caras completamente rojas.

**Todo el colectivo: ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!** - mirando sorprendidos la escena, haciendo que por fin el par se puedan separar y peguen un grito ellos también

Se miraban sin articular palabra y aún con sus caras como tomates, hasta que algo los hizo dejar de mirarse.

**Casi todos los alumnos: MAKOTO QUIERE A KAORU, MAKOTO QUIERE A KAORU~ (8)**

**Miyako: ¡NO ES CIERTO!** - casi llorando

**Casi todos los alumnos: MIYAKO QUIERE A MAKOTO, MIYAKO QUIERE A MAKOTO~ (8)**

**Parlanchín: ¡NO ES ASÍ!** - molesto

**Casi todos los alumnos: JIRAFALES QUIERE A MIYAKO, JIRAFALES QUIERE A MIYAKO~ (8)**

**Momoko: ¡¿YA PUEDEN CALLARSE?!** - tratando de calmar todo

**Casi todos los alumnos: MOMOKO QUIERE A JIRAFALES, MOMOKO QUIERE A JIRAFALES~ (8)**

**Randy: ¡NO ES CIERTO!** - con una venita en la cabeza

**Casi todos los alumnos: RANDY QUIERE A JIRAFALES, RANDY QUIERE A JIRAFALES~ (8)**

**Prof. Keane: ¡NADIE QUIERE A JIRAFALES!** - grita ya harta de tanto griterío por parte de los alumnos y el parlanchín (parodia de "Los Simpson", por si no se dieron cuenta xD)

**Parlanchín: Nadie me quiere** - llorando, cosa que a nadie importó

**Prof. Keane: Ahora, ¡todos sentados que nos vamos!** - dando ordenes -** Y ustedes dos..** - señalando a la parejita - **..nada de besos en el colectivo, ¡váyanse a un hotel!** - yendo a sentarse, dejándolos aún más rojos de lo que estaban

Momoko se sentó en su lugar, solo que esta vez Masaru se sentó junto a ella en el lugar de Randy. Makoto y Kaoru se sentaron en sus lugares, solo que esta vez Kojiro estaba junto a ella.

**Kojiro: ¡¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?!** - pregunta a Kaoru tratando de no gritar para que la Profesora Keane no lo mate

**Kaoru: Me caí** - aún roja, y mirando por la ventanilla, no podía ver la penetrante mirada del verde

**Kojiro: ¡¿En la boca de mi hermano?!**

**Kaoru: El me atrapó y no sé como pasó** - aún sin verlo

**Kojiro: Grr.. si te gusta Makoto, ¡¿Por qué no lo dices y ya?!** - volteándola bruscamente para que lo vea a la cara

**Kaoru: No me gusta Makoto, ¡ya deja de molestar!** - apenas le salió decir al ver su cara

**Kojiro: Claro, claro.. no puedo creer que justo con él** - mirando a otro lado

**Kaoru: Escucha..** - ni ella sabía por qué le explicaba - **Fue un accidente, lo que pasó fue..** - iba a contar, pero aparecieron más personas queriendo escuchar

* * *

Minutos antes, con los rubios.

**Makoto: Fue un accidente, en serio..** - trataba de explicar - **Tú sabes que no besaría a Kaoru, soy muy joven para morir**

**Miyako: Pe..pero se estaban besando** - lo mira con cara de cachorrito moribundo

**Makoto: Pero fue sin querer, que te lo diga Kaoru si no me crees.. yo nunca la besaría**

**Miyako: ¿Por qué no? Ella es muy bonita**

**Makoto: Si, lo es**

**Miyako: ¡¿Ves?! ¡Te gusta Kaoru!**

**Makoto: ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Solo estoy de acuerdo con que es bonita, pero eso no significa que me guste.. hay muchas chicas más bonitas que ella, ¡cómo tú por ejemplo!** - dice sonrojado, sabía que lo último le costaría, pero era la única forma de hacerla entender

**Miyako: ¿Có..cómo yo?**

**Makoto: Si, cómo tú..** - sonríe - **Ven, vamos a que Kaoru te cuente lo que pasó** - levantándose para ir a los asientos de los verdes con Miyako

* * *

Mientras eso pasaba, los pelirrojos también hablaban.

**Momoko: ¡¿Por qué golpeaste así a Randy?!**

**Masaru: Porque si no lo hacía el iba a joder con sentarse aquí**

**Momoko: ¡¿Y cuál es el problema?! ¡Ese es su asiento!**

**Masaru: Kojiro está en mi lugar hablando con Kaoru, y ni loco me siento con el Parlanchín**

**Momoko: ¿Por qué no? Digo, después de todo.. ¡le encajaste 9 pastillas de la nada!**

**Masaru: Estaba molestando con eso de que nadie lo quiere, ¿qué querías que hiciera?**

**Momoko: No sé, pero son demasiadas pastillas para dormir**

**Masaru: ¿Y?** - dice divertido con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la ojirosa

**Momoko: Bu..bueno, ¿qué pasó recién con tu hermano y Kaoru?** - cambiando de tema y ocultando su sonrojo

**Masaru: No sé, solo vi que se besaron.. vamos a preguntarle a Kaoru** - volteando a ver a los verdes en los asientos atrás suyo, cosa que imitó Momoko

* * *

Otra vez con los verdes.

**Kaoru: Si, ¿qué se les ofrece?** - mirando molesta al los cuatro que escucharon que iba a explicar lo que pasó y querían escucharlo

**Masaru: Cuenta qué pasó, vamos** - sonriendo

**Makoto: Si, que Miyako no me cree que fue un accidente**

**Kojiro: Claro, claro.. accidente** - dice molesto con los brazos cruzados, tratando de no matar más que con la mirada a su rubio hermano

**Kaoru: Bueno basta, lo que pasó fue..** - contando

_**Flash back**_

_**Prof. Keane: No importa, ya hablaremos de ésto el lunes.. ahora vayan a sentarse. Bien hecho chicos, me alegro que sean ustedes quienes los fueron a buscar**_ _- felicitando a Kaoru y Makoto_

_Masaru y Momoko caminaron cabizbajos hacia sus asientos, Kaoru y Makoto los siguieron.. pero a un chico se le cayó su mochila en el estrecho camino del colectivo, haciendo que Kaoru tropezara con ésta y cayera en los brazos de Makoto, que al caer en sus brazos tan sorpresivamente la atajó como pudo y sin querer sus labios chocaron._

_**Fin del Flash back**_

**Kaoru: Y eso fue lo que pasó.. ¡una estupidez!** - dice, para poner sus manos en su nuca y cerrar los ojos despreocupadamente

**Kojiro: ¿Y así se besaron?** - sorprendido - **Aún creo que fue demasiada casualidad** - mirándola de reojo

**Kaoru: Piensa lo que quieras**

**Momoko: Vaya Kaoru, últimamente has estado besando muchos chicos** - dice pícara, haciendo sonrojar a la verde y enfadar a Kojiro

**Kaoru: Cállate, yo no besé a nadie.. uno fue accidente y el otro estaba dormida**

**Masaru: Casi son dos los besos que te dan dormida** - dice guiñándole un ojo, sonrojando a Kaoru y enfadando a Kojiro y Momoko - **Era broma muchachos jajaja Kaoru es solo mi amiga, idiotas**

**Makoto: Si claro.. bien que la otra vez dijiste que era muy linda** - sonrojando a Kaoru, haciendo que todos voltearan a ver al rojo algunos sorprendidos y otros molestos

**Masaru: Pu..pues lo es** - sonrojándose - **¡Tú también lo dijiste!** - señalando al rubio - **Seguro que el beso te gustó** - tratando de vengarse por su comentario inapropiado

**Miyako: ¿Ah, sí?** - mirando molesta al rubio

**Makoto: Eeh.. ¡fue apenas un choque!** - sonrojado - **Al menos no le besé el cuello mientras dormía**

**Masaru: Claro.. porque tú prefieres los labios, ¿no?**

**Kaoru: ¡Ya cállense par de idiotas!** - dándoles un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno

**Masaru y Makoto: Auch.. nos callamos** - sobándose la cabeza

**Momoko: ¿Así que al vampirito de gorra roja le parece linda Kaoru?** - molesta mirando de reojo a Masaru, quién se cagó todo al escuchar su tono

**Masaru: Solo dije que era linda, lo es, pero era principalmente para molestar a este estúpido** - señalando al verde

**Kojiro: Ya te dije que no me molesta, idiota** - molesto, no paraban de decir Kaoru que era linda

**Makoto: Sí como no..** - rodando los ojos - **Miyako, compré de tus caramelos favoritos.. ¿vamos a comerlos?**

**Miyako:** - suspira, simplemente no podía estar enojada con ese chico - **Claro Makoto** - sonríe y ambos volvieron a sus asientos

**Masaru: ¿Y a mí no me convidan?** - poniendo cara de cachorro

**Makoto: No** - dice con una cara que le erizó la piel a Masaru

**Momoko: ¿Y a mí?** - también con una cara de cachorro

**Makoto: Claro, pero solo uno** - dándole uno

**Momoko: ¡Gracias!** - agarrándolo con una sonrisa

**Masaru: ¿Por qué a ella sí y a mi no?** - haciendo puchero, mientras Momoko prácticamente le resfregaba el caramelo en la cara

**Makoto: Porque eres un idiota** - dice simplemente, haciendo enojar al pelirrojo, quien solo volteo a ver a otro lado

* * *

**Kojiro: Entonces..** - un poco nervioso - **¿Quieres ir mañana a patinar al parque sk8?** - pregunta rápidamente (sk8 se llama el parque para skaters.. tengo taaaaaaanta imaginación xD)

**Kaoru:** - sorprendida - **Bu..bueno** - sonríe

**Kojiro: Genial, te paso a buscar por la tarde** - sonriendo

**Momoko: Uuuyy.. ¿eso es una cita?** - pregunta al haber escuchado su conversación

**Masaru: No los molestes Momoko, ¿qué no ves que se ponen rojos?** - sonriendo al hacer que el leve sonrojo que tenían aumentara

**Kojiro: ¡Cállense!** - molesto - **No es una cita**

**Momoko: Aún no me dijiste cómo es que sabes dónde vive Kaoru..** - recordando que la otra vez Masaru mencionó que Kojiro sabía donde vivía Kaoru

Masaru rió un poco ante ese comentario.

**Kojiro: Ay, ¡ya! Solo le pedí que me presentara a su padre, el famoso luchador**

**Masaru: Y, ¿por qué no le cuentas a Momoko que ya tienes suegrito?** - riendo, haciendo sonrojar a los verdes

**Kojiro: ¡No es mi suegro!**

**Masaru: Él quiere para serlo**

**Momoko: ¡¿En serio?!** - sorprendida - **¡Es la primera vez que el padre de Kaoru aprueba a un chico!**

**Kaoru: ¿Y a mi qué me importa si lo aprueba o no? ¡Yo voy a estar con el que se me cante la gana!**

**Momoko: Pero es mejor si le cae bien a tu familia** - con ojos de corazón - **Hacen una linda pareja**

Los verdes se sonrojaron muchísimo, y el rojo solo rió.

**Kojiro: Ya cállense.. ¿ustedes no tenían algo de qué hablar?** - cambiando de tema

El par se miró y recordó que iban a hablar.. así que se sonrojaron un poco.

**Masaru: ¡Pues eso no te incumbe!** - dándose vuelta, acomodándose en su asiento

**Momoko:** - hizo lo mismo que él - **¿Hablamos ahora?** - nerviosa

**Masaru: No, no quiero que éstos escuchen..** - se pone nervioso - **Emm.. si quieres nos vemos mañana y hablamos**

**Momoko:** - un poco sonrojada - **Mm.. claro**

**Masaru: Bien, ¿quieres ir a mi casa a ver unas películas por la noche?** - sonrojado

**Momoko: Bueno** - sonriendo

**Kaoru:** - parándose y apoyándose en los asientos de los rojos -** ¿Qué no irás a la fiesta?**

**Masaru: Sabía que estaban escuchando** - rodando los ojos - **Espera.. ¿qué fiesta?**

**Kojiro:** - haciendo lo mismo que Kaoru -** Eso.. ¿qué fiesta?**

**Momoko: Oh.. la había olvidado**

**Kaoru: Es la fiesta que hace Randy todos los años el primer sábado del comienzo de clases**

**Kojiro: ¿Y por qué no me invitó?** - molesto

**Kaoru: Quizás no te quiere ahí** - burlándose

**Kojiro: Pff.. todos me quieren ahí, en especial tú** - haciendo su "cara sexy" guiñándole un ojo

**Kaoru: No, no quiero** - ignorándolo

**Masaru: ¿Todos los años hace una fiesta?**

**Momoko: No una, hace varias.. la de principio de año es la que hace siempre, pero de vez en cuando hace fiestas en su casa invitando a todos los de nuestro grado los del "A" y los del "B"**

**Kojiro: ¿Eh? Eso significa que el insecto irá** - molesto

**Kaoru: Si, ¿te molesta?**

**Kojiro: Bastante**

**Kaoru: ¡Pues te jodes!** - riendo, molestando aún más al verde (si, ya sé que usé esa conversación capítulos atrás, la venganza de Kaoru xD)

**Masaru: Bueno, pero nosotros no podemos ir.. no nos invitaron**

**Momoko: Creo que no los invitó por qué ya no hace falta que invite a la gente, todos saben de su fiesta.. y los nuevos o se enteran o se joden**

**Masaru: ¿Entonces podemos ir igual?**

**Momoko: Claro.. ya sabes donde es la casa, es desde las 12 hasta que te quieras ir o te emborraches, lo que suceda primero** - sonríe

**Kojiro: ¡Genial! Tengo ganas de tomar, hace rato que no salimos de parranda hermano** - sonriendo

**Masaru: ¿Qué no oíste lo que dijo? Si te emborrachas te sacan de la fiesta, ¿no?**

**Momoko: Para nada, lo que quería decir es que si te emborrachas lo más probable es que te quieras ir**

**Masaru: Entonces.. ¡no conocen nuestras borracheras hermano!** - chocando los cinco con el verde

**Kaoru: Tontos.. ya imagino que Makoto los va a tener que llevar cargando de nuevo a su casa** - rodando los ojos

**Kojiro: ¡¿Makoto?!** - el rojo y el verde se miraron unos segundos y se echaron a reír a carcajadas

**Makoto: Oí mi nombre, ¿qué pasa?** - acercándose un poco a los demás

**Masaru: ¡Mañana hay fiesta hermano!**

**Makoto: ¿En serio? ¡Genial! ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que terminamos tirados en la acera de algún boliche?**

**Kojiro: Creo que hace como un mes** - pensando

**Momoko: ¿Tú también te emborrachas?** - sorprendida, ese comentario hizo reír al trío

**Masaru: ¡Este chico es una esponja!** - riendo

**Kojiro: ¡Más borracho que nosotros dos juntos!** - riendo

**Kaoru: Qué trío de idiotas** - negando con la cabeza

**Momoko: Oye Kaoru.. no sé qué tanto dices si luego te emborrachas tú también** - riendo un poco

**Kaoru:** - sonrojándose - **Pero es distinto**

**Kojiro: Así que eres una borrachita..** - mirándola con una sonrisa

**Kaoru: Cállate.. solo fue una vez**

**Momoko: Claro que no, fueron dos en las que vomitaste y muuuchas más en las que estabas muy alegre** - riendo

**Kaoru: Tú que hablas, ¡también te empedas cuando tienes oportunidad!**

**Momoko: Bu..bueno, pero nunca vomité** - algo sonrojada

**Masaru: Vaya.. no creía que fueras una borracha Momoko** - sonriendo

**Momoko: Ya cállate** - mirando a otro lado

**Makoto: Miyako no toma, ¿verdad?** - volteando a ver a la rubia que estaba durmiendo

**Kaoru: Nunca probó el alcohol.. y si va a ser como tú mejor que siga sin probarlo** - mirándolo

**Makoto: Bueno, ¡yo era buenito hasta que ellos me llevaron al lado oscuro!** - señalando a sus hermanos

**Kojiro: Bien que este lado te gustó**

**Makoto: Bastante, sí** - riendo - **¿Dónde es la fiesta?**

**Momoko: En la casa de Randy**

**Makoto: ¿Él hace la fiesta?** - sorprendido

**Kaoru: Todos los años, y más de una** - sonríe

**Makoto: Genial.. ¿y por qué recién ahora nos cuentan de ésto? ¿Están seguros que nos invita?**

**Masaru: ¿Desde cuándo te importa si estamos invitados? Siempre entrabas hasta colado con tal de tomar**

**Makoto: Bueno, sí.. pero no quiero tener problemas con un compañero de clase**

**Kojiro: Como sea.. es el ex de Momoko, ella se lo chamuya un poco y entramos tranquilamente** - sonriendo

**Masaru: No hace falta eso** - dice molesto

**Momoko: Claro que no hace falta** - mirando de reojo a Kojiro - **Siempre están todos invitados, no habrá problema**

**Makoto: Bien** - sonríe -** ¿Dónde vive?**

**Masaru: Yo sé la dirección, es cerca de casa**

**Kojiro: ¡Mejor!** - sonríe - **Así no hace falta dormir en la acera, supongo que algo podremos volar, ¿no?**

**Masaru: Claro** - sonríe

**Kaoru: Y al final.. ¿en qué momento van a hablar ustedes dos?** - burlándose de los rojitos

**Momoko: ¿Te parece vernos en la tarde?** - un poco sonrojada

**Masaru: Sí** - también sonrojado - **¿Te paso a buscar?**

**Momoko: Bien, luego te mando un mensaje con mi dirección** - sonríe

**Makoto: ¿Eso es una cita?** - mirando confundido la escena, causando risas en los verdes

**Masaru y Momoko: ¡No, solo hablaremos!** - sonrojados

Y así pasaron el viaje, hablando estupideces mientras Miyako, Randy y el parlanchín dormían plácidamente.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, los chicos despertaron a Miyako, ella tuvo que despertar al parlanchín. Kojiro y Masaru golpearon a Randy, aún sabiendo que así no se despertaría, luego Makoto le volvió a echar café en la entrepierna y bajaron del colectivo dejando a un muy adolorido Randy Finkleman sufriendo solo.

¡Un viaje lleno de DULCES Y CELOS!

* * *

**eReneeMo: Qué lindo el amooor~ (8) mentira, lo odio ¬¬ No llores ni me odies D: aquí esta la conti para que no sufras :D jajaja toooodas queremos la gorra de Brick, ¡mierda! Es tan hermosa como él xD "punto numero ya no importa: ME LLEVO MATEMÁTICA xD" jajajajaja na che, está difícil contar tanto jaja aw gracias, espero que este cap también te guste.. mil y tres besos para vos :D**

**NosoyunaGuestxD: Si, vi unos capítulos de ese comic, pero no llegue a ver a Dora jajaja Obvio, a pelear con todo lo que tengamos para conseguir a los Rowdy jaja Si, se hace el groso y no sabe que hay muchas formas de describirlo xD yeeeeah yo quiero uno de esos sombreros mexicanos! jajaja capaz que hablamos del mismo fic xD aaaah.. yo en mi fic planeo poner a muchos personajes de anime o caricaturas guapos xD para darles celos a los Rowdy, lo peor es que tengo una lista enorme de chicos lindos y tengo que elegir algunos nomas jaja pasa que con los personajes originales no puede pasar mucho tampoco, lo máximo que puede pasar es que aparezcan Cody, Randy o quizá Mitch y se hagan novios de las chicas, pero si metes más personajes se hace más emocionante aveces jaja no sé, espero que te guste aunque meta a muchos chicos guapos de anime xD De una, si pudiera te votaría a vos como presidenta! jajaja Tu plan de secuestrar a los Rowdy es casi perfecto, solo le falta una cosa.. ¿y si usamos las pastillas de Butch para dormir a las Power así no nos matan? digo, soy muy joven para morir xD jajaja ah.. y VIVA LOS MEXICANOS :D**

**Alanaroth: Es que me gusta dejarlos con la intriga aveces xD claro, es que sus celos están siempre, encima es el único que no admite su amor por la verde jajaja yo me la imaginé re graciosa a esa escena de las bandejas jaja Sii, NosoyunaGuestxD ya creó un plan, aunque creo que habría que dormir a las chicas con las pastillas de Butch para que no nos maten por robar a sus chicos xD Si, me pasó con dos amigas, nos quedamos dando vueltas por todo el parque donde estábamos y las profesoras nos llamaron a nuestros celulares muchas veces y no nos dimos cuenta, después nos costó un montón llegar al colectivo que estaba estacionado al otro lado de donde estábamos nosotras y el parque era enorme no sé cuantas cuadras tenía jajaja lo mejor fue que cuando llegamos estaban todos en el colectivo esperándonos para irnos jajajajaja ¡estuvo genial! nada que ver con el fic, pero te cuento porque a vos te pasó lo mismo jaja es algo inolvidable**

**object16: Soy re malota xD jajajaja ¡otra mexicana! mexicanos, mexicanos everywhere jajaja la mayoría de los que escriben o leen fics de las PPG y PPGZ en español son de México, según un estudio realizado por mi xD Espero que te guste el cap :D**


	20. CAMBIARON ?

¡Perdóóóóóóóóón! (ah quedó re wachiturro xD) Pasa que como subí dos capítulos casi juntos la otra vez, como que me re despreocupe por subir el próximo rápido xD Además solo tengo un mes de vacaciones y como que quiero aprovecharlo, pero no se como D: no me parece buena idea pasarlo escribiendo, pero bueno.. un día por semana al menos puedo ponerme las pilas con mi fic :) como sea, me puse a ver **Sword Art Online**.. **KIRITO ES GENIAAAAAAAAAAAAL** jajaja perfecto para los frikis que aman los videojuegos y el anime :3

No sé que onda, no me deja subir este cap, intenté un montón de veces y no me deja ¬¬ por eso tardé tanto, ¡lo hubiera subido hace horas! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ME DESESPERAAAAAAAA

**AH LES RECOMIENDO A LOS BORRACHINES QUE LEEN MI FIC, QUE LEAN "Borracha" DE Daliachicacereal JAJAJAJAJA ES UN CAGO DE RISA, ¡SUELE PASAR QUE TE VEA ASÍ EL CHICO QUE TE GUSTA!**

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES, MENOS LOS FUTUROS PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS QUE APAREZCAN EN ESTA HISTORIA, ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

**CAMBIARON ?**

**************Masaru y Momoko: ¡No, solo hablaremos!** - sonrojados

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la casa de los Matsubara.

**Kaoru: ¡SHOOOU, DEVUÉLVEME MI PATINETA!** - gritaba mientras perseguía a su pequeño hermano, vestía un short negro, una remera mangas corta verde y vans negras

**Shou: ¡Ven por ella!** - mientras corría por toda la casa

**Kaoru: ¡Dámela, mocoso!** - fue más rápida y de un manotazo se la quitó, para luego golpearlo

**Shou: ¿Puedo ir a patinar contigo?** - sobándose la cabeza por el golpe

**Kaoru: No**

**Shou: ¿Por qué no?**

**Kaoru: Porque no, ¿qué no tienes amigos para ir con ellos?**

**Shou: Si, pero quería que me enseñes unas piruetas**

**Kaoru: Lo dejamos para el otro finde, ¿dale?** - despeinando un poco a su hermanito

**Shou: ¡Bien!** - sonríe y sube a su habitación

Kaoru se quedó mirando tele un rato hasta que tocaron el timbre.

**Kaoru:** - abre la puerta -** Hola** - saliendo

**Kojiro: ¡Hola!** - sonríe y se va con ella al parque, el vestía una bermuda verde con negro, una remera mangas corta verde oscuro y vans negras

* * *

En la casa de Mojo.

**Makoto: Me abuuurroo** - dice, recostado en la mesa, con tono de fastidio.. vestía una remera azul oscuro mangas corta, una bermuda de jean y ojotas negras

**Masaru: ¿Qué me importa que los burros meen?** - leyendo un libro, vestía solo un jean negro y unas vans negras (en cuero *¬*)

**Makoto:** - confundido por el comentario de su hermano - **¿Eh?**

**Masaru:** - suspira - **Dijiste "Me aburro", ¿entiendes? "Mea burro", no me importa que los burros meen.. pero si vas a hacer, ¡ve al baño!** - riendo un poco al final

**Makoto:** - molesto porque le terminó llamando burro -** ¡Deja tus juegos de palabras Masaru! ¿Qué no ibas a ver a Momoko hoy?**

**Masaru: En un rato voy, ¿tú que harás?** - cerrando su libro

**Makoto: Antes de la fiesta no sé.. Miyako dijo que estaría ocupada, así que supongo que me aburriré hasta que tu y Kojiro vuelvan de sus citas**

**Masaru: ¡Lo mío no es una cita!** - con una venita en la cabeza

**Makoto: Si, si.. como digas**

**Masaru: Bueno, me voy.. cualquier cosa si te aburres mucho me mandas un mensaje y vengo antes** - poniéndose una remera mangas corta roja

**Makoto:** - sorprendido -** ¿En serio interrumpirías tu cita para que yo no me aburra?**

**Masaru:** - con una venita en la cabeza - **¡Qué no es una cita! Ahora te jodes, no vengo nada** - saliendo

**Makoto: ¡Era una bromita hermano!** - lloriqueando - _**Ahora, ¿qué hago? **_- piensa, mirando a su alrededor

* * *

En la casa de los Akatsutsumi.

**Momoko: ¡Que no es una cita!** - gritaba a su hermana, ella vestía un short de jean, una musculosa rosa y ojotas blancas

**Kuriko: ¡Si! Momoko tiene una cita, Momoko tiene una cita ~ (8) **- canturreaba para molestar a su hermana

**Momoko: ¡Ya basta! ¡Mamá dile algo!** - molesta

**Mamá de Momoko: ¡Kuriko, no molestes a tu hermana con su cita!** - grita desde la cocina

**Momoko:** - con una venita en la cabeza - **¡Que no es una cita!** - le grita a la madre, en eso tocan timbre y ella abre - **Ho..hola** - saluda algo nerviosa por la insistente mirada de su hermana

**Masaru: Hola, ¿Cómo estás?** - saluda con una sonrisa

**Momoko: Bie..** - fue interrumpida

**Kuriko: ¡Hola, soy Kuriko! ¿tú eres el novio de mi hermana?** - mirándolo de pies a cabeza, notando lo guapo que es y sonrojándose un poco

**Masaru: ¡¿Qué?!** - mira sorprendido, nervioso y sonrojado a Momoko, quien estaba muy sonrojada - **N..no, solo somos amigos** - rascando su nuca

**Kuriko: Ah.. bueno, ¡mejor!** - sonriendo y sorprendiendo al par -** Eres muy guapo para ser su novio, ¿qué edad tienes?** - comenta y pregunta muy coqueta, sonrojando al chico y molestando a su hermana

**Momoko: ¡Kuriko! ¡¿Qué no ves que es muy grande para ti?!** - molesta

**Kuriko: No tanto, además ustedes son solo amigos** - sonríe

**Masaru: Si, somos solo amigos..** - ganándose la mirada de ambas hermanas -** ..Pero eso no significa que no me guste alguna otra chica** - dice, sorprendiendo a las dos

**Kuriko: Oh, bien.. ¡que suertúda!** - dándose la vuelta -** ¡Adiós! Ah y si cambias de opinión, ¡aquí estoy!** - dice, guiñandole un ojo antes de subir a su habitación

**Momoko: ¿E..eh?** - confundida por todo lo que pasó

**Masaru: Tu hermanita es.. tierna** - riendo un poco

**Momoko: Se..** - saliendo con él y cerrando la puerta - **Así que te gusta una chica** - dice con un tono de molestia (que el idiota del rojito no captó xD)

**Masaru: Ne.. solo lo dije para que pare de coquetearme** - dice un poco sonrojado pero tratando de no darle importancia y comenzando a caminar

**Momoko: Entonces.. ¿no te gusta nadie?** - todavía con el mismo tono, caminando junto a él

**Masaru: Em.. no sé** - sonrojado -** Soy un Rowdy, ¡no me importan esas cosas!**

**Momoko: Pues a tus hermanos si parecen importarles esas cosas**

**Masaru: Pero ellos son unos idiotas** - sonriendo

**Momoko: Como sea, creo que hasta a un Rowdy le llega el amor** - dice sonriendo, haciendo sonrojar mucho a Masaru, quien contestó con un simple **"Se, claro"**

* * *

En la casa de los Rowdy.

**Makoto: MOJOOOO, ME ABURROOOO** - grita otra vez acostado en la mesa de la cocina

**Mojo: ¡CONSIGUE NOVIA Y NO ME JODAS, MOCOSO!** - grita molesto desde el laboratorio

**Makoto: ¡NO ES TAN FÁCIL!** - grita lloriqueando

* * *

En el parque sk8, se encontraban los verdecitos haciendo piruetas y carreras, hasta que por fin se cansaron y se recostaron en el pasto bajo un árbol.

**Kojiro: Bueno, bueno.. admito que esta vez me ganaste** - respirando agitado y sonriendo

**Kaoru: Esta vez y todas las que quieras, novato** - en el mismo estado que él

**Kojiro: Pff.. ¡solo tuviste suerte, mujer!** - dándole un golpecito en el brazo a la chica

**Kaoru:** - riendo un poco -** ¡Como digas!**

* * *

Caminando por el centro, se encontraban los rojos.

**Masaru: Momoko.. te quería preguntar, ¿aún te pasa algo con Finkleman?** - pregunta sin mirarla

**Momoko: ¿Co..con Randy?** - nerviosa - **No, Masaru.. ¿no te diste cuenta que cada vez que me pide volver, lo rechazo?**

**Masaru: Si, pero entonces ¿por qué se sentaron juntos en el colectivo?** - mirándola de reojo

**Momoko: Porque nadie más me lo pidió** - en un tono como "_**me hubieras pedido que me sentara contigo, idiota**_", lo cual pensó (xD)

**Masaru: Pu..pues..** - nervioso - **Si yo te lo hubiera pedido, ¿te hubieras sentado conmigo o aún así te quedabas con Finkleman?** - mirándola bien, causando un sonrojo en la chica

**Momoko: Ee.. pues me hubiera sentado contigo** - sonríe - **¡Contigo siempre me divierto mucho!**

**Masaru: Ah..** - completamente sonrojado - _**¡QUE ESTÚPIDO! ¡DEBÍ PREGUNTÁRSELO!**_ - pensaba, mientras se abofeteaba mentalmente -** Yo también me divierto contigo Momoko, ¿te parece si vamos a la tienda de cómics?**

**Momoko: ¡Pero claro!** - agarrándolo del brazo, y haciendo que se sonroje

* * *

En la casa de los RRBZ.

**Makoto:** - bajando al laboratorio de Mojo - **Mamá, ¿necesitas ayuda?**

**Mojo: ¡¿QUÉ LES DIJE DE BAJAR CUANDO ESTÁ LA NOVELA?!**

**Makoto: ¡Rayos, olvide que eres un mono marica que ya no hace experimentos malvados!**

**Mojo: ¡No soy un mono marica! Y creí que odiabas esos experimentos malvados**

**Makoto: Es que sin los idiotas me aburro, hasta preferiría destruir la ciudad que quedarme aquí aburrido** - tocando todo lo que encontraba

**Mojo: ¡NO LO TOQUES!** - pero era tarde, Makoto tocó una cosa que le explotó en la cara - **JAJAJAJAJAJA** - reía a más no poder el mono

**Makoto: ¡No es gracioso!** - limpiándose la cara - **Me voy a otro laboratorio, a ver si encuentro algo mejor para tocar.. ¡BOOMER!** - se transformó y salió volando

El mono marica siguió riendo, hasta que terminó la propaganda y se puso otra vez a ver la novela.

* * *

En el parque sk8.

**Kaoru: Bueno, me voy a casa.. ¿nos vemos esta noche?** - subiendo a su skate

**Kojiro: Claro** - sonríe -** Eh..** - dice antes que se vaya - **¡Me divertí mucho hoy!** - termina, con esa sexy sonrisa suya que causó un pequeño sonrojo en ella

**Kaoru: ¡Yo también me divertí!** - le sonrío tiernamente y se fue, dejándolo embobado por su sonrisa

* * *

Fuera de la tienda de cómics.

**Momoko: ¿Cómo supiste que hoy saldría a la venta el #57 de Galacticman?** - pregunta sorprendida y maravillada al mismo tiempo

**Masaru: Vengo seguido, ya hasta me hice amigo del vendedor** - sonríe - **Mm.. ya es tarde, te acompaño tu a casa**

**Momoko: Gracias** - sonríe - **_No puedo creer hayamos sido enemigos tanto tiempo teniendo los mismos gustos_** - pensaba mirando a su compañero

**Masaru: _Mierda, ¡esa sonrisa me encanta!_** - pensaba muy sonrojado

* * *

En el laboratorio del Profesor Utonio.

**Profesor: ¡NO TOQUES ESO!** - grito, pero era tarde.. Boomer tocó una cosa que no solo explotó dejando otra vez sucia la cara del chico, sino que también se convirtió en un pequeño robot que se agrandó hasta medir dos metros

**Boomer: Otra vez** - con cara de fastidio, limpiándose la cara -** ¿Qué es eso?** - mirando al robot

**Profesor: Un experimento que no tenias que tocar** - dice molesto, para luego suspirar - **¿Podrías destruirlo antes que él destruya mi laboratorio?**

**Boomer: Claro..** - dice con simpleza, para propinarle muchísimos golpes y hacer que vuelva a explotar, ensuciando otra vez al chico pero con ropa y todo - **¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué me pasa hoy que todo me explota?!** - grita ya molesto

**Profesor: ¡Tal vez no deberías tocar todo lo que encuentres!** - dice con una venita en la cabeza

**Boomer: Bueno, perdón.. es que me aburro sin mis hermanos** - destransformándose

**Ken: Escuché un golpecito, ¿qué pasó?** - apareciendo junto a su perro robot

**Poochie: ¡¿Golpecito?!** - pregunta sorprendido mirando a su dueño

**Makoto: Un pequeño accidente, nada importante** - tirando los pedazos del robot a la basura

**Profesor: Si, pequeño accidente..** - mirando con una gotita al rubio

**Makoto: Bueno, pasé a visitar y desaburrirme un poco.. ya me tengo que ir**

**Ken: Quédate un rato más, te iba a preguntar si querías jugar un poco al fútbol**

**Profesor: ¿Fútbol?** - sorprendido

**Makoto: Lo siento Ken.. debo irme, esta noche tengo una fiesta** - sonríe - **Pero mañana vendré con mis hermanos a jugar contigo, ¿quieres? Kojiro juega muy bien** - despeinando un poco al niño

**Ken: ¡Claro, mañana los espero!** - sonríe

Makoto se despide y se va caminando.

**Profesor: ¿Tú juegas fútbol?**

**Ken: Si, aveces juego con Kaoru.. pero me gustaría jugar con chicos alguna vez, y aprovecharé que los Rowdy cambiaron para jugar con ellos** - dándose la vuelta y yéndose con Poochie

**Profesor: Ellos.. ¿cambiaron?** - pensó en voz alta

* * *

**eReneeMo: Jajajaja mira, ¡no sabia que había borrachos que leían mi fic! jaja yo también, ahora no porque llegué borracha la otra vez y no vuelvo a tomar por un tiempo.. pero cuando empiecen las clases, va a haber tantas fiestas que voy a caer en coma alcoholico xD em.. mil y cinco besos (? estamos aprendiendo a contar :D**

**Alanaroth: Jajajaja ¡le re cabe al pobre Butch! Todos besan a su chica menos él xD jaja bueno, en este cap por lo menos habla con ella dejando un poco su orgullo de lado, es tan tiernu :3 no pasó mucho con los azules en este cap, pero todas las escenas de Makoto me mataron de risa mientras las escribía xD Esos hdp, lo peor es que me re puede y no tiene ni idea el idiota jajaja**

**NosoyunaGuest: Jajaja las pastillas las tengo acá mismo, vos avisa y ¡partimos para Japón nomas! jaja mejor que no abandonarías este fic, ya sos parte de él :3 Fue solo un besito el de Kaoru y Makoto, en este puse muchas escenas lindas de tu Makoto, espero que te hayan gustado :D jajaj sii, que ternura Makoto borrachín :) jajaja sabía que todo eso de Makoto te encantaría, ¡si hasta a mí que prefiero a Masaru me encantaron! Gracias por avisarme del fic de Alanaroth, no lo había visto :D ¡si estuvo genial! Butch celoso es tan tiernu :3 Perdón por tardarme, por tu ultimo review me acorde que pasó un montón de tiempo que no actualizaba, apenas lo leí me puse a escribir este cap, lastima que no sé que mierda le pasa a FanFiction que no me sube los capitulos. YO ESTOY MAS DESESPERADA QUE VOS CON ESTO ¡LPM! **

**Roxi gonzales: Bueno, no entendí mucho de lo que dijeron.. pero me alegra que les guste mi fic, y espero que este capitulo les encante :D ¡Saludos Roxi y Romi!**


	21. PREPARÁNDOSE PARA LA FIESTA

Holaaaaaaa es re corto este cap, pero en unos días actualizo.. no me voy a tardar una semana como antes D: bueno, iba a subirlo hace rato, pero por culpa de mi hermano no pude.. así que no me maten y espero que les guste el cap :D

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES, MENOS LOS FUTUROS PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS QUE APAREZCAN EN ESTA HISTORIA, ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

**PREPARÁNDOSE PARA LA FIESTA**

**Profesor: Ellos.. ¿cambiaron? - pensó en voz alta**

* * *

Ya estaba oscureciendo. En la casa de los RRBZ.

El Rowdy rubio entra a la casa y se encuentra con los otros dos muy ocupados atragantándose de comida chatarra y viendo televisión.

**Makoto: ¡HERMANOS!** - corriendo en cámara lenta hacia ellos con lagrimitas en los ojos

**Masaru y Kojiro: ¡MAKOTO!** - abriendo sus brazos para recibir a su pequeño hermano, también en cámara lenta y con lagrimitas

**Makoto:** - en el tierno abrazo grupal con sus hermanos - **¡Me aburrí mucho!** - lloriqueando

**Masaru y Kojiro: ¡Lo sabemos!** - dicen, para luego separarse de ese abrazo

**Makoto: ¿Cómo lo supieron?** - limpiándose las lagrimas

**Masaru: El estúpido mono nos lo dijo** - despeinando un poco al rubio

**Kojiro: No te volveremos a dejar tan aburrido otra vez** - sonriendo

**Makoto: ¡Gracias chicos!** - sonriendo

**Masaru: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hiciste para desaburrirte después de explotar cosas en el laboratorio de Mojo?**

**Makoto: Nada, solo explote otras cosas en el laboratorio del Profesor Utonio** - encogiéndose de hombros desinteresado

**Kojiro: Genial** - dice (con una cara de :notbad:) -** ¿Y a ti cómo te fue en tu cita?** - le pregunta al pelirrojo

**Masaru: ¡Bien! Hablamos y luego fuimos a.. ¡espera! ¡NO FUE UNA CITA!** - poniéndose rojo al final, haciendo que sus hermanos estallen en risas - **¡Cállense! ¿Y a ti cómo te fue en TÚ cita?**

**Kojiro: Bien, bien..** - tratando de parar de reír y limpiándose una lagrimita - **¡Espera! ¡YO NO TUVE UNA CITA!** - sonrojado y molesto, haciendo reír a sus hermanos

**Masaru: Se, se.. ¡lo que digas!**

**Kojiro: Jum.. ¡Ahora me comeré tus pastelitos!** - comenzando a meterse todos los pastelitos de Masaru en la boca como venganza

**Masaru: ¡NOOO! ¡MIS PASTELITOS NO, TODO MENOS ESO!** - tratando de alejarlo de los pocos pastelitos que no entraron ya en su boca, sin éxito alguno -** ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Espero que te atragantes!**

Kojiro terminó de mandarse todos los pastelitos de su hermano a la boca y comenzó a masticarlos muy exageradamente, trató de tragarlos pero se atoró y comenzó a golpearse el pecho con mucha fuerza tratando de sobrevivir.

**Makoto: Wow** - dijo, al ver como se atragantaba su hermano - **¿Por qué cuando yo quiero algo no sucede?** - mirando con reproche al techo

**Masaru: Oye hermano, no lo decía enserio** - golpeándole un poco la espalda, lo cual solo le causó más dolor al pelinegro

**Makoto: Mmm.. bueno, debemos prepararnos para esta noche.. me iré a bañar** - volteándose con sus manos en su nuca despreocupadamente

**Kojiro:** - tratando de no morir -** ¡MMMMMJJJJ!**

**Masaru: Gente estúpida que desperdicia el agua bañándose, habiendo tanta gente en el mundo atorada por mandarse toda la comida a la boca** - mirando desaprobatoriamente a su rubio hermano irse

**Kojiro: ¡MMMMMMMMMMMM!** - cayendo al piso agarrándose el cuello

**Makoto: ¡DEBERÍAS DARLE AGUA, IDIOTA!** - grita desde su habitación, haciendo que Masaru reaccione

**Masaru: Oh.. ¡es cierto!** - caminando tranquilamente en busca de una botella de agua para su casi muerto hermano

* * *

En la casa de las Gotokuji.

**Kaoru: ¿Por qué tardan tanto? Yo ya estoy lista hace media hora** - mirando la hora en su celular

Ella ya estaba cambiada, usaba un jean roto (de esos que se re usan, pero apenas roto, no tan zarpado xD) color celeste, una pupera verde con un dibujito en negro y zapatillas vans negras.

**Momoko: Yo ya estoy, solo me falta peinarme** - dice mientras se peinaba -** Es Miyako la que no se apura** - terminando de peinarse

Vestía también un jean roto color negro, una remera pegada al cuerpo color rosa con detalles en rojo, unos zapatos negros con tacos bajos y su inseparable moño.

**Miyako: Ya casi estoy** - dice, pero no se la ve por ningún lado - **¡Ya decidí que ponerme!** - grita saliendo de una enorme montaña de ropa

**Kaoru: ¡¿Recién ahora sabes que ponerte?!** - grita furiosa

**Miyako: Es que no soy como tú que te pones lo primero que encuentras, yo selecciono bien mi ropa antes de usarla** - yendo al baño a cambiarse - **¿Y, qué tal?** - pregunta posando y desfilando para sus amigas

**Momoko: Mi..Miyako..** - con una enorme gota en la cabeza

**Kaoru: ¡ES EXACTAMENTE LO QUE MOMOKO TE DIJO HACE DOS HORAS QUE DEBERÍAS USAR!** - grita ya muy furiosa con el puño levantado, con venitas en su cabeza y en su puño

**Miyako: Lo sé, pero tardé en darme cuenta que era perfecto para hoy** - dice con una sonrisa y se empieza a peinar

Ella vestía una pollera por encima de las rodillas color blanca, una remera de tiras celeste y unos zapatos color blanco con tacos bajos

**Kaoru: Rayos Miyako, siempre es lo mismo contigo..** - tranquilizándose y rodando los ojos

* * *

En casa de los Rowdy.

**Masaru: Oye Makoto, ¿qué tal?** - dándose una vueltita para que su hermano que estaba en cuero vea como le queda la ropa

**Makoto: ¡Genial, hermano!** - levantando su pulgar y guiñando un ojo

**Masaru: Bien** - sonríe -** ¿Tienes perfume? El mío se terminó**

**Makoto: Si, toma** - dándole su perfume Kevin (no conozco muchos perfumes de hombre, ese lo usa mi hermano xD)

**Masaru: Gracias** - poniéndose el perfume

Él vestía una camisa roja con negro a cuadros mangas largas pero arremangada, un jean gris, zapatillas vans negras y su inseparable gorra roja con negro.

**Makoto: Listo** - acomodándose la camisa que recién se puso - **Dile al idiota que deje los videojuegos y se cambie de una vez** - viéndose al espejo de cuerpo entero

Él vestía una camisa azul marino también arremangada, jean azul roto y zapatillas vans negras.

**Masaru: OK** - saliendo de la habitación del rubio y caminando hacia la sala, donde estaba el pelinegro jugando al PES2012 - **¡Deja los videojuegos y vístete!**

**Kojiro: Espera, ya casi termina el partido** - jugando muy concentrado

**Masaru: ¿Juegas en el modo "Ser Leyenda"?** - mirando la pantalla (donde juegan con un solo jugador, llamado y personalizado como quieran :D amo ese juego)

**Kojiro: Sep..** - aún muy consentrado -** ¡Gol!** - dice sonriendo

**Masaru: Bien.. ¿cuántos metiste con tú jugador?** - sonriendo

**Kojiro: Siete de los nueve que metimos** - riendo un poco

**Masaru: Genial, pero en un mano a mano te gano por 10 goles de diferencia** - provocando al verde

**Kojiro: ¡Ya quisieras!** - volteando a ver a su hermano - **Yo..** - paró por que se escucha el "GOOOL" y todos los comentarios pelotudos que siguen después - **¡Oye, lo hiciste apropósito!** - mirando con reproche a su hermano mayor

**Masaru: Yo no hice nada, tú eres el idiota que no mira lo que hace** - mirando victorioso a la pantalla, viendo la repetición de como su hermano se metía un auto gol y riendo un poco

**Kojiro: Estúpido** - sacando el juego

**Masaru: ¿Qué no guardas la partida?** - mirando a su hermano subir las escaleras y soltar un gruñido, haciéndolo reír

**Makoto: ¿Ya terminaste de jugar?** - saliendo de su habitación y viendo al verde caminar hacia la suya

**Kojiro: Se** - con cara de pocos amigos

**Makoto: ¿Qué le hiciste?** - pregunta al pelirrojo que caminaba hacia él

**Masaru: Lo desconcentré un poco** - sonriendo

**Makoto: Pobre, estuvo tres horas jugando sin guardar las partidas.. tendrá que hacerlo todo de nuevo**

**Masaru: ¿Y?** - caminando con sus manos en su nuca despreocupadamente

Makoto solo se encogió de hombros y entró otra vez a su habitación.

* * *

En casa de Miyako.

**Kaoru: Ya me aburrí, ¿por qué aún no estamos en la fiesta?** - sentándose en la cama donde hasta recién estaba acostada

**Miyako: Porque el Profesor no para de quejarse** - mirando a Momoko hablar por teléfono con el Profesor Utonio

**Momoko: ¡Profesor, háganos el favor como siempre o le destruimos la casa!** - grita ya molesta por tantas quejas - **¡Así me gusta! Sabe que Bellota tiene ganas de tocar esa cosa con la que ha estado experimentando últimamente** - mirando a la pelinegra, quien sonrió - **¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que Boomer ya lo tocó?** - sorprendida y sorprendiendo a sus amigas - **Oh.. ¡pues él me dijo que tenia ganas de tocar muchas otras cosas que no tocó esta tarde!** - mintió - **Bien, imaginaba que no querría que Boomer le explote el laboratorio** - sonriendo - **Muchas gracias Profesor, ¡lo queremos!** - colgando

**Kaoru: ¿Boomer tocó esa cosa?**

**Momoko: Parece que si**

**Miyako: ¿Y explotó?**

**Momoko: Si, y luego se transformó en un robot de dos metros**

**Kaoru: Genial** - sonríe

**Miyako: ¿Y está bien?**

**Momoko: ¿El robot?** - confundida

**Miyako: No, hablo de Boomer**

**Momoko: Ah.. si, luego él peleo contra el robot**

**Kaoru: Oh.. que suertudo** - cruzándose de brazos

**Momoko: Y luego el robot explotó**

**Miyako: ¿Y está bien?** - sorprendida

**Momoko: ¿Boomer?**

**Miyako: Si**

**Momoko: No sé**

**Miyako: Oh.. bueno, ¿pero ya nos dio permiso?**

**Momoko: ¿Boomer?** - confundida

**Miyako: No, el Profesor**

**Momoko: Ah.. sí, no quiere a Bellota destruyendo su casa o a Boomer haciendo explotar sus experimentos**

**Kaoru: Bueno, ahora que tenemos permiso.. ¿nos vamos?**

**Miyako: Claro, pero vamos caminando**

**Kaoru: Pero, ¡¿por qué?!** - molesta

**Momoko: Lo bueno siempre se hace esperar Kaoru** - sonriendo junto a la rubia, haciendo gruñir a la pelinegra

* * *

En la casa de los Rowdy.

**Masaru: ¡Apúrate Kojiro!** - apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación del verde

**Kojiro: Ya estoy, ¿no ves?** - volteándose para que lo vea

Él vestía una camisa mangas largas verde oscuro arremangada como sus hermanos, un jean negro y zapatillas vans negras.

**Makoto:** - entrando - **Ten** - dándole su perfume

**Kojiro:** - agarrándolo extrañado - **¿Cómo..?** - no termino la pregunta porque fue interrumpido

**Makoto: Esta tarde también me pediste, y es obvio que no te fuiste a comprar**

**Kojiro: Cierto** - poniéndose perfume

**Masaru: Bueno, ya estamos listos.. ¡vamos! ¡BRICK!** - transformándose

**Makoto: ¡BOOMER!**

**Kojiro: ¡BUTCH!**

**Los tres: ¡ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z!**

Ya preparados, los tres salieron volando a la fiesta.

* * *

**NosoyunaGuestxD: Siii yo sufría un montón intentando de subirlo, creo que se FanFiction se la agarró con mi fic jajaja me encantó que le explotara todo a Makoto, es tan tierno :D jaja si, ese fic estuvo genial.. a mi no se me ocurren cosas tan locas para mi fic xD Aww que bueno que jamas de los jamases lo dejarías, porque ya sos parte de mi fic, si vos no sería lo mismo :D no hubo azules porque me cuesta escribir de ellos, Miyako no me da mucho material.. pero Makoto si jaja lo veo tan tierno que no sé por qué me tentó hacerlo re gracioso en el cap anterior :D a mi tambien me explota y rompo todo, mi familia ya me tiene marcada como destructora parece D:**

**eReneeMo: Eeeeaaa yo hace como un mes que no tomo D: tengo unas ganas de un vino xD no somos borrachas, apreciamos al alcohol y sus efectos nada más :D jajaja ¡mil y siete besos! mejor que repasemos, así no nos llevamos matemática xD**

**Alanaroth: Yo tambieeeeeen mientras lo escribía me reía de Makoto y sus explosiones xD jajajaja a mi tambien me dieron risa esas frases.. y la de "¡no es tan fácil!" cuando Mojo le dijo que se consiga novia xD un cago de risa esos dos jajajaja si, quería recomendar ese fic a los borrachos que leen el mío, sé que hay muchos acá jajaja**

**Lovescarlet: ¡Grosaaaaaa! Son puros mexicanos, son re buena onda, pero está genial leer un review en el que te pongan "le cabe" como vos pusiste jajajaja yo también me re desesperé, todo un día sin poder subirlo D: siiii.. no sé porque se me dio hacerlo así jajaja amé a Makoto en todo el capítulo :D yeah.. ¿me admiras y alabas? me siento poderosa xD jajajaja yo también D: estuve todas las vacaciones durmiendo y leyendo fics, ni a la pileta fui porque no me gusta xD encima se suponía que iba a aprovechar las vacaciones para terminar de ver algunos anime que abandoné D: soy re pt nunca más los vi xD NO QUIERO QUE LLEGUE MARZOOOOOOO bueno, ¿de qué provincia sos? yo de Santa Fe :)**

**Daliachicacereal: De nada, es que hay muchos borrachos que leen mi fic, y creí que les gustaría :D si, Makoto fue un cago de risa en todo el capitulo anterior xD Aquí la conti, corto pero espero que te guste :) **


	22. FIESTA Y BORRACHERA Primera parte

Digo te odio miento te extraño ~ (8)

¡FELIIIIIIIIZ DÍA DE LOS ENAMORADOS, LOS CORNUDOS Y LOS PELOTUDOS QUE SUFREN EN SILENCIO COMO YO!

Como sea.. odio este día, me hace sentir para el culo todos los años D: ¿y a ustedes? ¿les gusta este día?

_**¡A LOS ENAMORADOS QUE NO NOS DAN BOLA, NOS RE CABE!**_

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES, MENOS LOS FUTUROS PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS QUE APAREZCAN EN ESTA HISTORIA, ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

**FIESTA Y BORRACHERA - Primera parte **

******Los tres: ¡ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z!**

* * *

Llegaron a la casa que, según indicaba Brick, era de Finkleman. Se destransformaron cuidando de no ser vistos y tocaron timbre.

**Randy:** - abre la puerta un poco para asomarse y se sorprende -** Los hermanos Him.. ¿qué hacen aquí?** - mirando principalmente al pelirrojo que estaba en el medio con una sonrisa

**Kojiro: Vinimos a la fiesta** - sonriendo confiado, sabía que ese inútil no los quería ahí

**Randy: ¿Fiesta? ¿Cuál fiesta?** - haciéndose el desentendido

**(CRASH)**

Se escuchó algo romperse y un chico aparece junto a Randy con su brazo en los hombros de éste. Haciendo que Randy abra la puerta y los Him puedan ver la fiesta.

**Chico: Lo siendto Ra..andy** - dijo como pudo, ya algo borracho

**Randy: Idiota, ¿recién llegas y ya estás borracho?** - sacándoselo de encima y tirándolo en un sillón cercano

**Makoto: Mm.. esa fiesta** - dice sonriendo al molesto dueño de la casa

**Randy: Bueno sí, hay una fiesta.. pero eso no significa que estén invitados** - apoyándose en el marco de la puerta

**Kojiro: ¡Vamos, amigo!** - pasando su brazo por los hombros de Randy como había hecho el borracho - **Soy el mejor amigo de Momoko, ella nos invitó.. dijo que si no veníamos, ella y sus amigas tampoco** - dice sonriendo

**Randy: Pe..pero, ¿los tres?** - mirando molesto al rojito

**Masaru: Los tres** - sonriendo y entrando a la gran casa del muchacho, sabía que no los dejaría pasar y que sus hermanos lo convencerían poniendo como excusa a Momoko

**Randy:** - resignado - **Bien, ¡pero más vale que Momoko venga!** - desafiando con la mirada al pelirrojo, quien hizo lo mismo para responder

**Masaru: Claro que lo hará** - sonriendo

* * *

En la calle, tres chicas iban caminando.

**Kaoru: Las odio** - dice molesta

**Miyako: Hay Kaoru, no es para tanto.. si a ti te gusta caminar, correr y hacer muchos deportes**

**Kaoru: Pero no es lo mismo, ¿para qué podemos volar si no lo hacemos?**

**Momoko: Lo haremos solo cuando sea necesario Kaoru, no te aproveches de tus poderes que sin ellos tendrías que caminar igual**

**Kaoru: No, a estas horas me tomaría un taxi**

**Miyako: Pero si íbamos en taxi llegaríamos temprano** - sonríe

**Kaoru: No jodan con eso de que lo bueno se hace esperar, porque suena estúpido**

**Momoko: Vamos Kaoru, no te quejes**

* * *

En casa de Randy.

**Kojiro: Vamos Masaru, ¿qué pasa que no tomas?** - sonriendo, el ya iba por el segundo vaso de vino

**Masaru: Luego tomo.. mejor hazle esa pregunta a Makoto, hace rato que lo veo con el mismo vaso** - volteando a ver al rubio sentado un poco alejado de ellos y mirando deprimido su vaso

**Kojiro: Es verdad** - ambos se levantaron y caminaron hacia él - **¿Qué te pasa?**

**Makoto: ¿Eh? Nada, solo pensaba**

**Masaru: ¿Tú, pensar?** - sorprendido - **Algo malo le pasa** - le comenta al pelinegro, quien asintió con la cabeza

**Kojiro: Deja de "pensar" y ponte a tomar, ¿dale?**

**Makoto: Estoy tomando, ¿no ven?** - mostrando su vaso medio vacío

**Kojiro: Eso no es tomar, apenas te tomaste medio vaso de.. ¿qué es eso?** - tratando le oler lo que tomaba su hermano - **¡¿Vodka?!**

**Makoto: Si, ¿qué creías idiota?** - tomando un sorbo - **Este es el segundo vaso, al otro le hice fondo hace unos minutos** - desinteresado

**Masaru: Claramente es el más borracho de los tres, se tomó un vaso y medio de vodka puro como si fuera agua.. te tardas en emborracharte, ¿eh?**

**Makoto: Sep..** - haciendo fondo - **Ya me acostumbré tanto que tarda en pegarme**

**Kojiro: Vaya.. si yo le hago fondo a dos vasos de vodka ya algo me hubiera pegado** - mirando al rubio - **Bueno, creo que solo le daré al vino y al frizze** - sonriendo, para luego ir y servirse más vino

* * *

Fuera de la casa de Randy.

**Kaoru: ¡Al fin llegamos!**

**Miyako: No exageres Kaoru, además luego volvemos volando**

**Momoko: ¡Eso! Ya no te quejes** - sonriendo

**Kaoru: Como sea** - tocando el timbre

**Randy:** - se asoma por la puerta y, al ver quienes eran, toma a Momoko por la cintura y se la lleva adentro - **¡Hola amor, te extrañe!**

**Momoko: Basta Randy** - entrando con él y tratando de soltarse

**Kaoru: Cuanta bola nos dan..** - mirándolos irse, con una gotita en la cabeza

**Miyako: Creo que Randy ni cuenta se dio de que vinimos..** - también mirándolos y con una gotita

Entraron a la casa y al cerrar la puerta, de la nada, montones de chicos las comenzaron a rodear.

Miyako estaba acostumbrada a eso.. chicos pidiéndole su numero, una cita; invitándola a bailar, a tomar.. ella los rechazaba y buscaba a su amiga (suele pasar, yo ya me acostumbré xD)

**Miyako: ¡KAORU!** - tratando de encontrar a su amiga entre esa multitud, si es posible, con vida

Kaoru estaba hablando tranquilamente con todos los deportistas de su grado. Uno creería que no hay tantos deportistas en solo dos cursos de unos 30 y pico alumnos en cada uno, pero cuando vieron que Kaoru hablaba con los deportistas, mágicamente muchos comenzaron a amar los deportes. Ella los tenía como amigos, no dándose cuenta que están todos tras ella. (amigos, :siclaro:)

**Kaoru: Tranquila, ya te sacamos de aquí** - tomándola de un brazo, ella la miró sorprendida

**Ben:** - tomándola del otro brazo - **Hola, ¿Necesitas ayuda?** - sonriendo

**Miyako: Gracias** - dice, al ver como todos los chicos se alejaban de ella por miedo a Kaoru

**Kaoru: Aún no entiendo porque no me dejas hablar con los chicos** - con los brazos cruzados, mirando de reojo a Ben

**Ben: Ya te dije.. Miyako necesitaba ayuda** - con cara de :badpokerface:

**Kaoru: Ella está acostumbrada al acoso de esos chicos** - riendo un poco

**Miyako: ¡Oye!** - regañándola - **Gracias Ben por traerla** - le susurra sonrendo pícara

**Ben: De nada** - susurra sonrojándose

**Miyako: ¿Te puso celoso que todos se le acercaran?** - susurra y se ríe un poco

**Ben: Cállate** - le susurra sonrojado y mirándola de reojo

* * *

Unos minutos antes. A unos metros de ellos, cerca de las bebidas. (Hay dos mesas con gaseosas, alcohol y vasos. Ellos están en la de la derecha, hay otra al otro lado)

**Kojiro: ¿Llegó una superestrella o qué?** - mirando la multitud de chicos que se amontonaron en la entrada

**Makoto: No creo. Si lo fuera, las chicas también irían a ver.. ¿no? **- viendo como solo los chicos se amontonaban

**Masaru: Tal vez sea una mujer linda.. vamos a ver** - caminando hacia allá, hasta que vio a una pelirroja tratando de zafarse del agarre de un chico - **Eeh vayan ustedes a ver.. tengo que hacer algo** - caminando hacia la pelirroja y el muchacho

**Kojiro: Da igual, ¡vamos Makoto!** - emocionado por ver a una chica linda, la cual ya pensaba conquistar

Ambos caminaron hasta la multitud, pero de la nada se empieza a disolver, mostrando solo a dos chicas y un chico.

**Makoto: ¡Es Miyako!** - sonríe y camina más rápido hacia ella, dejándo a su hermano ahí parado sorprendido y enojado - **Hola chicas, ¿cómo están?** - saludándola

**Kaoru: Hola** - sin darle mucha importancia por estar hablando con Ben

**Miyako: ¡Hola Makoto! Bien, ¿y tú?** - sonriendo

**Makoto: Bien** - sonríe -** Eeh.. ¿quieres tomar algo?**

**Miyako: Claro** - caminando con él hacia la mesa de la derecha

**Ben: Te digo que a Miyako no le gusta que los chicos la acosen.. no es como tú que los golpeas y listo** - sonriendo al final

**Kaoru: Si no le gustara podría golpearlos, tú sabes que cuando se enoja es muy fuerte y da miedo**

**Ben: Si, pero ella no golpea a la gente porque sí -** la mira de reojo

**Kaoru: ¡Yo tampoco!**

**Ben: En ningún momento dije que tú sí** - la molestaba mientras él reía un poco

**Kojiro:** - apareciendo de la nada, molesto y agarrándola a Kaoru por el brazo - **Ven** - llevándosela lejos de Ben

**Kaoru: ¿Pero qué caraj..?** - ve quien es su secuestrador y se sorprende un poco - **¿Qué quieres?**

**Kojiro: ¿Así me hablas después de salvarte de ese pervertido?** - cruzándose de brazos

**Kaoru: ¿Eh? Tú eres el pervertido que me secuestró de la nada** - imitándolo

**Kojiro: ¿Yo? ¿Qué no viste que ese tipo está alzado contigo?**

**Kaoru: Lo único que veo es a un idiota celoso** - sonríe para molestarlo

**Kojiro: ¿A sí? ¿Dónde está Masaru?** - buscándolo con la mirada

**Kaoru:** - irritada - **¡Hablo de ti, estúpido!**

**Kojiro: Yo no estoy celoso, solo hago mi buena obra del día salvándote de ese insecto**

**Kaoru: ¿Buena obra del día? ¡Pero si eres un villano!**

**Kojiro: Bueno si, pero eso no significa que no pueda hacer cosas buenas aveces** - desviando la mirada

**Kaoru: ¿Entonces aún harán cosas malas?** - mirándolo de reojo

**Kojiro: Pues.. si, ¿qué acaso pensaron que cambiamos de bando?** - dudando un poco en sus palabras

**Kaoru: No, yo nunca pensaría eso** - esas palabras de alguna forma lastimaron al verde

**Kojiro: Pues haces bien** - molesto

**Kaoru: Ajá.. bueno, ¿tienes algo más para decirme o me puedo ir ya?**

**Kojiro: ¡Haz lo que quieras!** - caminando a la mesa de la derecha para tomar más

**Kaoru:** - pensando - _**¿Quién lo entiende?**_ - confundida, luego se dirige a la mesa de la izquierda

* * *

En el patio de la casa de Randy.

Habían pocas personas hablando y tomando aire fresco, entre ellas una pelirroja y un castaño que le insistía.

**Randy: Vamos amor, el año pasado la pasamos bien en mis fiestas los dos juntos**

**Momoko: Pero eso fue el año pasado Randy, ya no te quiero así** - cruzada de brazos

**Randy: ¿Por qué no? ¿Hay otro?** - frunciendo el ceño

**Momoko: No hay nadie, ¿puedes dejar de insistir?** - rodando los ojos

**Randy: ¡No, te amo quiero que volvamos!** - gritó, haciendo que todos los que estaban en el patio voltearan a verlo

**Momoko: ¡Baja la voz!** - dice algo sonrojada -** Lo nuestro se acabó, habíamos quedado como amigos**

**Randy: No quiero ser tú amigo Momoko, no puedo**

**Momoko: ¡Entonces solo ex novios!**

**Randy: ¿Le quitas el ex?** - guiñándole un ojo

**Momoko: No** - mirándolo de reojo

* * *

Cerca de ellos, un pelirrojo estaba escondido escuchando su discusión.

**Masaru: _Ese idiota no entiende_** - piensa - **_¿Qué hago? ¿voy o no voy? dah.. ¡que se pudra todo!_** - salió de su escondite - **¡Deja de molestarla, imbécil!** - grita, para acto seguido agarrar a Momoko del brazo y llevársela adentro

**Randy: ¿Eh?** - con cara de wtf

**Momoko: ¿Masaru? ¿A dónde vamos?** - siendo llevada por él

**Masaru: Lo más lejos posible de él** - susurra molesto, cosa que ella pudo escuchar y la hizo sonreír

Pararon cerca de la entrada y él le soltó el brazo.

**Momoko: Bueno, ¿qué hacías espiándonos?** - mirándolo con una sonrisa en la cara

**Masaru: ¿Yo?**

**Momoko: Si, tú**

**Masaru: ¿Espiándolos?**

**Momoko: Si, escondido espiándonos**

**Masaru: ¿A ti y a Finkleman?**

**Momoko: Si, a nosotros.. ¿podrías dejar de hacerte el tonto y contestar de una vez?**

**Masaru: Bien..** - resignado - **Si, los espiaba** - sonrojándose un poco -** Pe..pero no fue apropósito.. eh es que los vi ir solos al patio y quería asegurarme de que esté todo bien** - desviando la mirada

**Momoko: ¿A si? Bueno, pues gracias.. de alguna forma me salvaste** - sonriendo

**Masaru: ¿No estás molesta?** - sorprendido - **Em pues de nada** - sonríe - **¿Vamos a tomar algo?**

**Momoko: Si, vamos** - agarrándolo del brazo y llevándolo ella a él esta vez, hacia la mesa de la izquierda

* * *

En la mesa de la derecha.

**Makoto: ¿Enserio no quieres probar el alcohol? Si no tomas mucho no te hará daño** - explicaba

**Miyako: Es que no sé.. no me gustaría terminar tirada en la calle**

**Makoto: No terminarás tirada en la calle. Primero que nada, si tomas poco no te emborracharas. Y segundo, si te emborrachas, yo te cuidaré** - le sonríe

**Miyako: Gracias, eres muy tierno** - le devuelve la sonrisa

**Kojiro: ¿Esa es tu forma de ligar, hermano?** - burlándose

**Makoto: Tú cállate.. ¿qué haces que no estás chamuyando a toda chica que pase frente a ti?**

**Kojiro: No tengo ganas** - tomando

**Makoto: ¿Tú no tienes ganas de ligar?** - sorprendido - **¿Estás enfermo?** - tocándole la frente

**Kojiro: No, idiota** - quitando la mano del rubio de su frente - **¡Solo no quiero!**

**Miyako: ¿La viste a Kaoru?** - pregunta al verde

**Kojiro: Hace rato, debe estar con el insecto ese**

**Makoto: ¿No estarás celosito, hermanito?** - molestándolo

**Kojiro: No, no jodas**

**Makoto: Bueno, ¿y a Masaru no lo viste?**

**Kojiro: No, debe estar por ahí**

**Makoto: Vaya.. ¡cuantas ganas de vivir tienes! ¿qué te pasa?**

**Kojiro: ¡¿Qué te importa?!** - molestó, agarró la botella de vodka y se fue al patio

**Makoto: ¿Y a éste que le pasa? Nunca toma vodka** - mirando irse a su hermano

**Miyako: Déjalo, parece muy molesto**

**Makoto: Si.. oye, dejando al idiota de mi hermano de lado.. ¿tomarás?**

**Miyako: Mmm.. si, pero algo tranquilo** - sonríe

**Makoto: Bien, ¿qué te parece frizze blue?** - agarrando la botella para servirle

**Miyako: Claro** - dándole un vaso

* * *

En la mesa de la izquierda.

**Momoko: ¡Ojo con emborracharte, rojito!** - dice con tono divertido

**Masaru: ¡Creo que tú deberías tener cuidado con eso, rosadita!** - con el mismo tono

**Kaoru: ¡Yo creo que deberían dejar de hablar así, tortolitos!** - imitándolos

**Momoko: ¿Kaoru, de dónde saliste?** - sorprendida

**Kaoru: Estaba aquí desde antes de que lleguen, pero estaban tan metidos en sus estupideces que ni cuenta se dieron** - tomando

**Masaru: ¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?**

**Kaoru: Quería escuchar sus baboseadas para luego joderlos** - sonríe

**Momoko: Jum.. ¿y qué hacías sola?**

**Kaoru: Nada**

**Momoko: ¿Y Miyako?**

**Kaoru: Debe estar por ahí con Makoto**

**Masaru: ¿Makoto?**

**Kaoru: Si, y tu otro hermano se fue a la otra mesa hace un rato**

**Momoko: Oh.. ¿y no viste a Ben?**

**Masaru: ¿Qué tiene que ver Tennyson?**

**Momoko: Es obvio que se iban a encontrar en la entrada hace rato**

**Kaoru: ¿Eh?** - sorprendida - **¿Por qué es obvio?**

**Momoko: Porqué seguro te ayudó a salir del amontonamiento de deportistas que te rodearon, ¿no?**

**Kaoru: Pues.. si, ¿cómo rayos lo supiste?**

**Momoko: Ay Kaoru.. te vi** - mintió para no tener que explicarle que tiene a todos los deportistas tras ella

**Kaoru: Ah.. como sea** - tomando

**Momoko: ¿Qué estás tomando?**

**Kaoru: Tequila**

**Momoko: ¡¿QUÉ?!** - grita, pero al ver que algunos voltean a verlos trata de disimular -** ¡¿Cómo que tequila?! ¡La ultima vez que tomaste tequila vomitaste todo! ¿No te daba asco?**

**Kaoru: No jodas Momoko, es solo un poco**

**Momoko: Solo te advierto que yo no estaré por ahí cuidándote**

**Kaoru: Da igual**

**Masaru: ¿Te emborrachaste con tequila?**

**Kaoru: Sip**

**Masaru: Yo también una vez, le agarré asco por un tiempo pero ya se me pasó**

**Momoko: ¿Y no te repugna su olor?**

**Masaru: Ya no, hasta podría besarte Kaoru** - guiñándole un ojo, haciéndola sonrojar a ella y molestar a la pelirroja - **Era broma eh..** - riendo un poco

**Momoko: Si claro** - molesta

**Masaru: Enserio Momoko no te enojes**

**Momoko: No veo por qué enojarme**

**Masaru y Kaoru: Si como no** - sonriendo

**Momoko: Cállense tontos**

**Randy:** - apareciendo de la nada - **¡Momoko!** - sonríe al verla, pero se le va al ver con quien se encuentra -** Him..** - mirándolo molesto

**Masaru: Finkleman..** - imitándolo

**Randy: Momoko, este idiota interrumpió en el momento en que iba a preguntarte si querías chocolates** - mostrando una caja con forma de corazón con chocolates dentro (lo sé, esto de san valentín me afecta D: ptm)

**Momoko: ¿Cho..chocolates?** - se le iluminó la cara al oír la maravillosa palabra, y sonrío mucho al verlos

**Randy: Para ti** - dándole la caja y sonriendo

**Momoko: ¡Para mi!** - dándole un corto beso en el cachete y agarrándolo del brazo para llevárselo al patio

**Masaru: ¿Eh? ¡Momoko!** - sorprendido

**Kaoru: Es tu culpa, bobo** - tomando

**Masaru: ¿Yo qué hice? ¡Ella esta loca, no puede ir con él solo por unos chocolates!**

**Kaoru: Jajaja ¡pero si te mueres de ganas de comer de esos chocolates!**

**Masaru:** - un poco sonrojado -** Pues.. si, pero no si vienen de él**

**Kaoru: Pues es tú culpa por decir que podrías besarme imbécil, ¿no ves que le vino perfecto para molestarte? Además de que.. bueno, le ofreció chocolates.. y estamos hablando de Momoko**

**Masaru: Fue solo una broma**

**Kaoru: ¡Jódete por hacer esas bromas!**

**Masaru: ¡Anda.. si sé que te gustaría besarme!** - le susurra, haciendo que se sonroje un poco

**Kaoru: Cállate idiota.. tú eres el que jode con eso a cada rato, ¡como en el colectivo!**

**Masaru: Pero son solo bromas, si no me gustara Momoko sí podrías tomarlo como cierto** - dice sin pensar

**Kaoru: ¿Ah?** - sonriendo

**Masaru: Eeh.. no, ¡no quise decir eso!** - sonrojándose al máximo

**Kaoru:** - riendo - **Conmigo no finjas, bobo**

**Masaru: Bien** - resignado

**Kaoru: ¿Y qué harás? Digo.. tu chica está con comiendo chocolates con su ex** - le recuerda

**Masaru: ¿Qué quieres que haga?** - molesto - **¡Que haga lo que quiera!**

**Kaoru: Bien.. ¿tequila?** - le ofrece

**Masaru: Gracias** - acompañándola con el tequíla

* * *

**eReneeMo: Pasa que FanFiction me odia, como lo demostró cuando quería subir el cap 20.. ¡la culpa de que no te deje entrar es de FanFiction! jajaja si, se lo puede llamar loción.. pero acá se le dice perfume de hombre :P es que ¿te imaginas a esos bombones que con nada más verlos ya te enamoran, oliendo taaaaaan bien? *¬* ¡babaaaa! xD ¿ya casi 19? yo 16, el 18 de junio cumplo los 17 :D nuestro amigooo, hace rato que no lo veo D: ¡mil y nueve besos! :) **

**Daliachicacereal: Sisisi ya van a ver porque lo amenaza :D ¿te imaginas por qué? Si, me pasó lo de las partidas del PES D: somos idiotas xD ah lo del atragantamiento se me ocurrió mientras me atragantaba D: lo mejor es que la frase de Masaru cuando Makoto dijo que se iba a bañar se me ocurrió después de mi casi experiencia de muerte xD ¡soy tan normal!**

**Guest: Es que mi hermano lo dice siempre que llega tarde a algún lado, y se me ocurrió ponerlo xD me alegra que te guste :D**

**Lovescarlet: Yo también, incluso busqué en google fotos de las camisas que les puse a los Rowdy.. para ver que tan bien les quedarían :D ¿y con el perfume? los violo *¬* jaja wow, ¡sos más vaga que yo! ¡como no vas a terminar de ver Powerpuff girls z! jajajaj Porteñaaaaaa, aquí la conti.. espero que te guste :D**

**anilorak13: ¿Qué es una guest? bueno, NosoyunaGuestxD te lo explicó en su review.. te lo transcribo para que lo veas:**

**"**anilorak13, una o un Guest es como un Anónimo, y como en los fics eh visto ke hay muchos "Guest" ke deberían ponerse algún nombresisho, yo nací con el nombre de "NosoyunaGuestxD" Porke no kiero ser anónima, kiero ser reconocida aun sin cuenta ( Me da flojera crearme una xD ) ;) Gracias.**"**

**mentira que copié y pegué xD bueno, eso es un guest.. y lo de "NosoyunaGuestxD" es un nombre divertido que se puso una chica, solo eso :) Ah vi el anime de tu foto de perfil, está copado Love Hina :D **

**NosoyunaGuest: Jajajajaja son re tiernus esos tres :3 más o menos la pegaste con la segunda idea, es que lo de la borrachera ya sabía que hacer y sí, te cuento que Miyako se va a agarrar un pedo tremeeeendo :D pero eso es obvio cuando lees este cap, ahora el próximo vas a ver que pasa.. no te quiero adelantar más porque voy a cagar todo jajaja lo único que te puedo decir es.. ¿quién cuidaría a Miyako borracha? sé que sabes la respuesta xD Si, a mí también me gusta su nombre :P jaja que bueno que a muchos les gustó la parte de Momoko, Miyako, Boomer y el robot xD era raro pero divertido jaja te faltó "el talvez no pasado mañana ni en un futuro cercano" xD Cuando lo hagas, me avisas y lo leo :D aunque como sabes me choca la personalidad de los rubios, seguro te sale genial :) jajajajjajajaj ¡reproducen! xD que bueno que entiendas, igual va a haber algunas escenas de los rubios.. son muy lindos :P jaja no sé si los voy a hacer tener hijos, pero sí te puedo asegurar que te vas a seguir riendo con mi fic, voy a intentar lo más posible de que todos se rían cuando lo lean :D ah y gracias por explicarle a "anilorak13" lo del Guest, me ahorraste una explicación xD**

**Alanaroth: Jajaja no hay problema :D aquí la conti, y el comienzo de la dichosa fiesta xD aunque no va a pasar mucho más tiempo en la fiesta.. bueno, no te voy a adelantar más jaja uh que feo la escuela, yo empiezo en marzo :P ¡no quiero que llegue! D: ah tus review no son cortos, los míos siempre son cortos.. pasa que a mí no se me ocurre mucho que comentar, solo decir "amo tu fiiiiiiiiiic" o cosas así xD jajaja suele pasar, hay demasiados fics copados, todos los que leo en realidad :D el tuyo es uno de mis mejores favoritos sin terminar xD hay otro que esta genial, no me acuerdo como se llama, pero se tarda mucho en actualizarlo D: bueno, espero que te haya gustado :D**


	23. FIESTA Y BORRACHERA Segunda parte

Trate y trate de negar este amor tantas veces, nene ~ (8)

Bueno, antes que nada **NO ME MATEN POR LO QUE PASA EN ESTE CAPÍTULO**, gracias :D

Eeh.. el 14 casi meto la pata, y lo pasé con el amor de mi vida.. **CAMA TE AMO 3 **si, me la pasé durmiendo xD

COMO YOOOOOO, COOOMO YOOOOO NAADIEEEE TE HA AMADOOOOOO ~ (8)

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES, MENOS LOS FUTUROS PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS QUE APAREZCAN EN ESTA HISTORIA, ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

**FIESTA Y BORRACHERA - Segunda parte**

**Masaru: Gracias - acompañándola con el tequíla**

* * *

En el patio de la casa de Randy. Sentados en un par de sillas se encontraban una pelirroja y el dueño de la casa.

**Momoko: ¡El que dice que lo único que necesitamos es amor, nunca probó el chocolate!** - dice, atragantándose de chocolates

**Randy: Pero.. el amor también es bueno** - acercándose un poco más a ella

**Momoko: Pero no tanto como el chocolate**

**Randy: ¿Y si tienes las dos cosas?** - sonriendo

**Momoko: Sigo prefiriendo el chocolate** - contestó haciendo que la sonrisa del chico se borre

**Randy: Pero no te daba a elegir, hablo de que podrías tener las dos cosas..** - acercándose más - **..esta noche** - a centímetros de ella

**Momoko: No, creo que prefiero sólo los chocolates** - poniendo su mano en la cara del chico y alejándola de ella

**Randy: Bien.. pero conmigo tendrías chocolates todos los días** - sonriendo

**Momoko: No lo vale** - contesta simplemente, haciendo que el chico se caiga para atrás

**Randy: ¡Eres muy mala conmigo!** - lloriqueando mientras se levantába

* * *

A unos metros de ellos, sentado en el piso, se encontraba un pelinegro al parecer triste y con una botella de vodka en la mano.

**Kojiro:**_** Estúpida Kaoru, cree que no podemos cambiar.. seguro sólo nos habla porque desconfía de nosotros y así nos tiene más vigilados** _- piensa, para luego tomar otro sorbo de su botella y poner una cara de asco al tragar

* * *

Dentro, se encontraban muchos chicos y chicas bailando. Entre ellos, un par de rubios que bailaban juntos cerca de la mesa de la derecha.

**Miyako: ¡No sabía que supieras bailar, Makoto!** - decía sonriendo torpemente

**Makoto: Si.. eh, creo que ya te empezó a afectar el alcohol..** - mirando como se movía la rubia - **..suerte que fue solo un vaso** - sonríe - **Em.. ¿me esperas aquí? Voy al baño**

**Miyako: ¡Claro, ve!** - sentándose en una silla cerca de la mesa

El rubio se fue al baño. Miyako se agarró la cabeza unos segundo y luego fijó su vista en la mesa con bebidas. No lo pensó dos veces y se sirvió otro vaso de frizze blue, al parecer le había gustado.

En minutos había tomado botella y media de frizze. Ya muy borracha, comenzó a bailar sola y haciendo movimientos raros para cualquiera que la vea, incluso cualquier borracho.

Makoto llegó al lugar donde había dejado a Miyako y sólo vio una botella de frizze vacía en el piso cerca de la silla donde se había sentado la chica. Asustado, comenzó a buscarla por todas partes, encontrándola con un muchacho muy (recalco, MUY) apuesto bailando. Molesto, caminó hacia ellos, dándose cuenta que la muchacha no sólo estaba borracha, sino que ni le importaba y seguía con una botella a medio tomar en la mano y bailando demasiado cerca de ese chico que, para empeorar las cosas, también estaba bien tomado.

**Makoto:** - agarrándola del brazo - **Miyako, ¿qué haces?** - le reclamó molesto

**Chico: ¡Déjala aguafiestas! ¿No ves que nos estamos divirtiendo?** - tomando de la botella de vino que tenía en su mano

**Makoto: ¡Tú cállate, idiota!** - empujándolo un poco con la otra mano

**Miyako: Deja de molestar, estamos bailando** - tratando de soltarse del agarre del rubio

**Makoto: No, tú te vienes conmigo** - llevándosela, haciendo que el chico se moleste y trate de ir tras ellos, cayéndose en el camino

* * *

Sentados cerca de la mesa de la derecha, estaban un pelirrojo y una pelinegra hablando ya muy borrachos.

**Masaru: No entiendo porque tu amiga es tan mala conmigo** - dice en un suspiro

**Kaoru: ¿Qué amiga?** - pasando su brazo por los hombros del chico - **No sé de que hablas, pero eres lindo** - sonriendo torpemente

**Masaru: Ojalá ella pensara así** - triste

**Kaoru: ¡No estés triste! ¡Vamos a bailar!** - agarrándolo de la mano y llevándolo a bailar con ella

**Masaru: Tienes razón** - sonríe y empieza a bailar con la ojiverde bastante pegados

* * *

En el patio, otra vez con la ex pareja.

**Momoko: Ya terminé las tres cajas de chocolate que me diste, no me retendrás aquí más tiempo** - levantándose de la silla

**Randy: Espera, tengo una más..** - mintió, poniendo una mano atrás, simulando tener otra caja tras su espalda

**Momoko: Deja verla o no te creo**

**Randy: Bueno, no.. ¡pero puedo comprar otra! ¿Me acompañas a comprar más?** - sonríe

**Momoko: Randy, estás muy desesperado.. no quiero más chocolates**

**Randy: ¡¿T..tú no quieres más chocolates?!** - sorprendido

**Momoko: Ok.. no quiero más TUS chocolates** - dice, para luego irse (usa más a los chicos que yo xD)

**Randy: ¡Pe..pero Momoko!** - lloriqueando

Momoko caminó hasta donde se encontraba el pelinegro sentado en el piso.

**Kojiro: ¿Qué quieres?** - pregunta cabizbajo al sentir su presencia

**Momoko: Alejarme de Randy** - sentándose junto a él - **¿Estás borracho?** - pregunta sorprendida al ver bien al chico

**Kojiro: Neh** - arrojando la botella vacía a unos metros de ellos

**Momoko: Si claro, ¡estás bien tomado!** - riendo un poco

**Kojiro: Y tu estás bien marrón** - acercándose a su boca

**Momoko:** - muy sonrojada por la acción del chico - **¿Eh?** - tratando de alejarse un poco

**Kojiro: Tu boca** - acercándose un poco más

**Momoko: ¿M..mi boca?** - alejándose otra vez

**Kojiro: Está..** - acercándose

**Momoko: ¿Está..?** - alejándose

**Kojiro: Marrón** - alejándose, haciendo que la pelirroja caiga para atrás

**Momoko: Oh.. es por los chocolates** - limpiándose la boca

**Kojiro: Eres linda** - mirando a otro lado

**Momoko: ¿A..a sí?** - sonrojada

**Kojiro: No como tu estúpida amiga** - frunciendo el ceño

**Momoko: ¿Mi amiga?** - confundida

**Kojiro: Esa marimacho no es linda** - molesto

**Momoko: ¿Hablas de Kaoru?**

**Kojiro: Para nada linda..** - dice molesto - **..es hermosa** - susurra

**Momoko: ¿Así que hermosa?** - con una mirada pícara

**Kojiro: Aún más que eso.. pero sigue siendo una estúpida** - cayendo poco a poco de costado

**Momoko: Bueno, ¡Kojiro!** - agarrándolo

**Kojiro: ¿Qué?** - sonríe

**Momoko: Te estás cayendo** - tratando de que no caiga

**Kojiro: No, tú te estás cayendo**

**Momoko: No, mírate.. te vas a golpear tonto** - aún tratando de que no se golpee la cabeza con el piso

**Kojiro: ¿Por qué me agarras así? ¿Me quieres besar?** - dice con su sonrisa sexy

**Momoko: ¿Qué? ¡No! Te vas a lastimar Kojiro**

**Kojiro: Pues bésame.. pero el tomate se enojará**

**Momoko: ¿Tomate?** - confundida

**Kojiro: Si, ese tomate con gorra**

**Momoko: ¿Hablas de Masaru?** - frunciendo un poco el ceño al recordar lo de él y Kaoru

**Kojiro: No sé de que hablas, pero eres linda**

**Momoko:** - sonríe - **Bueno, gracias.. pero ¿podrías levantarte?**

**Kojiro: Lastima que no me gusten las zanahorias, pero si me quieres besar.. no me negaré**

**Momoko: ¿Cómo que zanahoria?** - soltándolo bruscamente, haciendo que se rompa la cabeza con el piso

**Kojiro: Auch.. ¿qué me atropelló?**

**Momoko: El piso**

**Kojiro: ¿Y tú quién eres?** - pregunta mirándola de pies a cabeza, haciendo que la chica suelte un suspiro cansado

* * *

Dentro, con los rubios. Makoto llevaba a Miyako en su hombro mientras buscaba a sus hermanos o a alguna de las amigas de la rubia.

**Miyako: ¡Bájame Ken!** - pataleaba y golpeaba con sus puños la espalda del chico

**Makoto: No.. ¿cómo que Ken?** - confundido

**Miyako:** - parando de golpearlo y patalear - **Eres como el Ken de Barbie pero rubio**

**Makoto: ¿Ru..rubio? ¿Qué el Ken de Barbie no tiene el pelo castaño?**

**Miyako: Si, pero me gustan más los rubios.. como tú**

**Makoto: ¿Co..como yo?** - sonrojado

**Miyako: Si, ¿pero ahora si me bajas?**

**Makoto: Mm.. si te bajo, ¿huirás?**

**Miyako: ¡Pero claro!** - sonríe

**Makoto:** - con una gotita en la cabeza - **¡Entonces no!**

**Miyako: ¡Ya déjame bajar o le diré a tú mamá!**

**Makoto: ¿Mi mamá?**

**Miyako: Si, al mono raro que siempre sale volando**

**Makoto: ¿Que siempre sale volando?**

**Miyako: ¡Si!** - asiente con la cabeza - **¿O esos eran los del Equipo Rocket?**

**Makoto: Y..ya para de decir incoherencias, ¿si?**

**Miyako:** - se quedó callada por unos minutos y luego habló - **¿Por qué me cargas? ¿Me estás secuestrando para violarme?** - pregunta tranquilamente, haciendo que el chico casi caiga para atrás

**Makoto: No, estamos buscando a mis hermanos o a tus amigas.. y ya encontramos a un par** - viendo a Kaoru y Masaru bailar

* * *

Con el rojo y la verde.

**Masaru: ¿Te pasa algo?** - viendo como la que parecía triste ahora era ella

**Kaoru: Kojiro es un idiota** - frunciendo el ceño

**Masaru: ¡Tequila por la noticia!** - sonriendo - **No, espera.. creo que no era así**

**Kaoru: Creo que era dulce de leche**

**Masaru: No, ese tampoco.. ¿mermelada?**

**Kaoru: No me suena**

**Makoto: ¡Chocolate!** - apareciendo de la nada, cargando a Miyako en su hombro

**Kaoru: No, tampoco**

**Masaru: ¡A ella le gusta el chocolate!** - deprimiéndose otra vez al pensar en su "ella"

**Kaoru: A ti también**

**Miyako:** - sin poder mirarlos -** ¿A quién no?**

**Kaoru y Masaru: Es verdad** - asintiendo con la cabeza

**Makoto: Trío de borrachos** - susurra con una gotita en la cabeza

**Masaru: Oye príncipe azul..** - llamando la atención del rubio - **¿Estás secuestrando a esa Barbie?**

**Makoto: ¿Eh? Claro que no, solo la cargo para que no huya**

**Miyako: Oye.. ¡así tratas a tu novia!**

**Makoto: ¿No..novia?** - completamente sonrojado

**Kaoru: Estás rojo como éste** - señalando a Masaru

**Masaru: ¡Yo no estoy rojo!**

**Kaoru: ¿Eres un tomate que habla y dices que no estás rojo?**

**Miyako: ¡Ken, bájame! ¡Quiero ver al tomate que habla!**

**Makoto: ¡Si te bajo vas a salir corriendo!**

**Miyako: Lo sé, no hace falta que me lo digas**

**Kaoru: Me aburro**

**Masaru: ¿Quieres ser mi novia?** - pregunta a la verde

Makoto quedo con cara de "wtf", Miyako sonreía mientras trataba de voltear a ver y Kaoru solo se encogió de hombros.

**Kaoru: Claro, ¿por qué no?** - dice, para que luego Masaru la bese apacionadamente.. dejando a Makoto con cara como si hubiera visto un fantasma

**Miyako: ¡Quiero ver!** - golpeando al rubio, haciéndolo reaccionar

**Makoto: ¡Paren de besuquearse!** - separando ese beso

**Masaru: ¡¿Qué te pasa?!**

**Makoto: ¿Qué rayos hacen? ¡A ti te gusta Momoko!**

**Masaru: ¿Y qué? A ella le gusta el chico ese.. ¿cómo se llamaba?**

**Kaoru: ¿Zac Efron?**

**Makoto: ¡Randy Finkleman!** - con una gotita en la cabeza

**Kaoru: No, ese actuaba en High School Musical**

**Miyako: Si, creo que se llamaba Zac Efron**

**Masaru: Bueno, ese.. eh.. ¿de qué hablábamos?** - haciendo que el rubio haga un :facepalm:

**Kaoru: No sé**

**Miyako: ¡De perritos!** - dice alegre

**Masaru: Oh.. ¿vamos al patio a ver si hay alguno?**

**Kaoru: ¡Claro! Vamos secuestrador.. trae a esa rubia**

**Makoto: _Ojalá Momoko y Kojiro esté bien y me ayuden_** - pensó, siguiendo a la nueva pareja

* * *

En el patio.

**Momoko: ¡Vamos Kojiro!** - tratando de levantar al chico que estaba sentado en el piso, ni ella sabe como lo logró sentar después de la caída

**Kojiro: Dí las palabras mágicas**

**Momoko: ¡Por favor!**

**Kojiro: Esas no son.. las palabras mágicas son..** - se para de golpe y grita - **¡ABRA KADABRA!**

**Momoko:** - con una gotita en la cabeza - **Espero que nadie te haya escuchado** - volteando a ver por todos lados, encontrándose con unos ojos rojos que se clavaron en ella - **Masaru** - susurró

**Makoto: ¡Momoko, Kojiro!** - corriendo, aún con la rubia en su hombro, hacia ellos - **Díganme por el amor de Dios, ¡¿cuánto es 2+2?!**

**Kojiro: ¡Pez!** - sonriendo

**Momoko: ¿Qué estás borracho? ¿Por qué preguntas eso?** - mirándolo confundida

**Makoto:** - le tira a Miyako al verde, haciendo que ambos caigan al piso con ojos en espirales, y le toma a Momoko por los hombros - **Sólo.. ¡CONTESTA!**

**Momoko:** - asustada - **¡CUATRO!**

**Makoto: ¡Que alivio!** - suspirando

**Momoko: ¿Qué sucede?** - confundida

**Makoto: Están todos borrachos** - explica

**Momoko: ¿Ellos también?** - señalando a Masaru y Kaoru, quienes los miraban sin entender nada

**Makoto: Si, por lo visto están los cuatro bien tomados** - frunciendo el ceño - **¿Qué hacemos?**

**Momoko: Vayámonos de aquí**

**Makoto: Pero, si van a sus casas así.. sus padres las regañarán, ¿no?**

**Momoko: Descuida, tenemos todo planeado por si cosas así suceden** - guiñando un ojo - **¡Salgamos de aquí y transformémonos!** - ordenó, levantando a Miyako y pasando el brazo de ella por su hombro para llevarla, ya que seguía con los ojos en espiral

**Makoto: Bien** - haciendo lo mismo con Kojiro, que se encontraba en el mismo estado - **¡Chicos, nos vamos!** - avisaba al pelirrojo y a la pelinegra

**Kaoru: ¡Que se diviertan!**

**Masaru: ¡Nos vemos!**

**Momoko: ¡No saluden, que ustedes vienen con nosotros!**

**Kaoru: ¿Por qué?**

**Makoto: Porque están borrachos**

**Masaru: No estamos borrachos, no molesten**

**Momoko: ¡Masaru, vamos!** - trataba de convencer

**Masaru: ¡No molestes.. pelirroja!** - dice molesto - **¡Vete con Zac Efron y déjame en paz!**

**Momoko: ¿Zac Efron?** - confundida

**Makoto: No preguntes** - negando con la cabeza

**Masaru: ¡Si, vete con ese chico que te regala deliciosos chocolates y déjame en paz con mi novia!** - tomando la mano de Kaoru

**Momoko: ¡¿No..novia?!** - completamente sorprendida

**Kaoru: Así es.. ¿quién eres tú?** - pregunta a la pelirroja

**Makoto: Em.. Momoko, están borrachos.. no saben lo que dicen, ¡tenemos que llevarlos a algún lugar ahora!** - trata de hacerla reaccionar

**Momoko: S..sí** - aún sorprendida y con algo de tristeza -** ¡Kaoru, debemos irnos ahora!**

**Kaoru: ¡No quiero!**

**Momoko: Iremos a un lugar donde hay un gran sillón** - trataba de convencerla

**Kaoru: ¿Iremos a la casa de los Simpson? ¡Genial!**

**Momoko: Eh.. sí, algo así** - con una gotita en la cabeza

**Masaru: No me interesa ir a la casa de los Simpson, ¡Bart se cree mejor que yo!**

**Momoko: Pe..pero.. ¡habrá muchos dulces!**

**Masaru: Entonces andando.. ¿qué esperamos?** - dirigiéndose a la puerta, siendo seguido por los demás

* * *

Afuera de la casa de Randy. En un callejón cercano.

**Momoko: Bien.. intentemos transformarnos** - suspira

**Kojiro:** - despertando de su trance - **¿Qué pasó?**

**Makoto: ¡Al fin despiertas!**

**Kojiro: Como sea.. no me gusta este lugar, me voy de aquí** - comenzando a caminar

**Momoko: No, ¿a dónde vas?** - haciéndolo frenar y voltearse a verlos

**Kojiro: Yo que se, lejos de ustedes**

**Masaru: ¿Eres mi hermano?**

**Kojiro: ¿Eh? No sé, tengo tres hermanos**

**Makoto: Dos** - con una gotita en la cabeza

**Kojiro: Ah sí, dos**

**Makoto: Si, nosotros tres somos hermanos.. tú eres Masaru y tú Kojiro**

**Masaru: ¿Crees que no sé como me llamo?** - le pregunta molesto

**Makoto: Eh.. bueno, no sé** - rascando su nuca

**Kojiro: Da igual, ¿me puedo ir?**

**Makoto y Momoko: ¡NO!**

**Kojiro: ¿Por qué no?**

**Makoto: Eh.. porque.. ¡ella te quiere besar!** - agarrando a Kaoru y empujándola hacia el verde

**Kaoru: ¿Eh? ¿Que yo qué?** - siendo atrapada por el pelinegro

**Kojiro: Oye.. ¡tú eres la hermosa marimacha!**

**Kaoru: ¡¿A quién le dices marimacha, idiota?!** - a punto de golpearlo

**Masaru: ¡¿A quién le dices hermosa, estúpido?!** - a punto de golpearlo él también

**Kojiro: ¿Y a ti que te importa que le diga hermosa?** - confundido

**Masaru: Es mi novia** - señalándose a su mismo con su pulgar

**Kojiro: ¿E..enserio?** - cabizbajo -** ¡Pues te la ganaste!** - saltando sobre él para matarlo

**Makoto: ¡Oigan.. basta!** - tratando de separar la pelea - **¡Momoko ayúdame!** - pero ella estaba petrificada, no se podía mover

**Kaoru: ¿Qué rayos está pasando?**

**Miyako:** - despertando de su trance -** No sé**

**Momoko: ¡Miyako!**

**Miyako: ¿Dónde estoy?** - agarrándose la cabeza - **Hola, oye.. te conozco**

**Momoko: Si, me conoces.. soy Momoko**

**Miyako: Ah.. hola, ¿qué pasa aquí?**

**Momoko: Están peleando por Kaoru** - dice con un tono de molestia

**Kaoru: ¡Dejen de pelear y que alguien me traiga un pancho!** - dice, haciendo que la pelea pare y todos volteen a verla

**Momoko y Makoto: ¿U..un pacho?** - con gotitas en sus cabezas

**Kojiro y Masaru:** - se miraron entre sí y luego gritaron a unisono - **¡YO IRÉ!** - para luego salir corriendo a vaya uno saber donde

**Miyako: ¡A MÍ TAMBIÉN TRÁIGANME UNO!** - gritó

**Makoto: ¡Chicos!** - corriendo tras ellos - **Momoko, ustedes primero.. yo los traeré**

**Miyako: ¿Nosotras primero qué?**

**Momoko: Nos trasformaremos**

**Miyako: ¡¿Cómo los transformers?!** - pregunta sorprendida

**Momoko:** - se cae para atrás - **¡No!** - levantándose - **Somos las Powerpuff girls Z, ¿lo recuerdas?**

**Miyako: Claro Momoko, ¿cómo olvidaría mi otra identidad? No sé que te pasa, ¿estás borracha? Vamos, ¡transformémonos!** - sorprendiendo a la pelirroja

**Momoko: Cla..claro..** - boquiabierta - **¡BOMBÓN!** - se transforma

**Miyako: ¡BOMBÓN!** - tratando de transformarse, haciendo que la ojirosas caiga para atrás otra vez - **¿Qué ocurre?**

**Bombón: ¡OCURRE QUE NO ERES BOMBÓN!** - grita, para suerte de todos, no había nadie ahí más que ellos

**Miyako: ¿Entonces soy Bellota?**

**Bombón: No, ¡Burbuja! ¡Eres Burbuja!**

**Miyako: Oh.. bien** - sonríe - **¡BURBRUJA!** - otra vez fallando -** ¿Y ahora qué?**

**Bombón: ¡NO ES BURBRUJA, ES BURBUJA!** - grita ya muy fastidiada

**Miyako: Bueno, perdón** - inflando los cachetes -** ¡BURBUJA!** - al fin logró transformarse

**Bombón: Bien.. Kaoru, ahora a ti** - volteando a ver a la pelinegra, quien se encontraba usando su celular - **¿Qué haces?** - confundida

**Kaoru: Les mando un mensaje al tomate y otro al pepino** - tecleando en su celular

**Bombón: ¿Tomate y pepino?** - confundida

**Burbuja: Creo que se refiere a los que fueron a comprar nuestros panchos**

**Bombón: Oh.. ¿y qué les escribes?**

**Kaoru: ¿Qué no puedo tener privacidad?** - acercando su celular más a ella y dando unos pasos hacia atrás, mirando sospechosa a las dos chicas

**Bombón: ¡¿Qué privacidad ni qué ocho cuartos?! ¡Déjame ver ese celular!**

**Kaoru: No, ¿para qué quieres verlo?**

**Bombón: Sólo quiero verlo.. ¡dame ese celular!**

**Kaoru: ¡AYUDA! ¡ME QUIEREN ROBAR EL CELULAR!** - grita huyendo de la pelirroja

**Bombón: ¡Cállate y dame ese maldito aparato!**

**Kaoru: ¡No quiero!**

**Burbuja: ¡BASTA!** - grita, llamando la atención del par de chicas - **Dejen de..** - pero fue interrumpida por tremendo vomito que salió de su boca

**Bombón y Kaoru: ¡Daahg!** - con cara de asco

**Bombón:** - ayudando a Burbuja - **Kaoru, termina de enviar los mensajes y transformate, ¿sí?**

**Kaoru: Bueno** - terminando de enviarlos - **¡BELLOTA!**

**Bombón: Bien.. esperemos a los chicos**

* * *

Minutos después. Caminando hacia el callejón iban Masaru, Kojiro y Makoto.

**Makoto: ¡No puedo creer que sean tan idiotas!**

**Masaru y Kojiro: Cállate** - mirándolo enojados

Llegaron al callejón y entraron.

**Makoto: Chicas, que bueno que se transformaron.. ¡ahora nosotros chicos!**

**Burbuja: Esperen..** - haciendo que todos voltearan a ella y la vean con la cara verde, comprendiendo que vomitó

**Makoto: ¿Qué sucede Butbuja?** - acercándose a ella y tomando su mano

**Burbuja: ¿Dónde está mi pancho?** - cambiando su cara con nauseas, por una totalmente feliz, haciendo que todos se caigan hacia atrás

**Makoto: Estaba cerrado** - dice levantándose

**Burbuja: ¿Enserio? ¡Que lastima!**

**Bombón: Oh.. cierto que hoy ya es domingo por la mañana**

**Makoto: Si, yo tampoco lo recordaba.. hasta que Kaoru les envió los mensajes a los chicos**

**Bombón: ¿Así que éso fue lo que decían los mensajes?** - confundida

**Bellota: No te tienes que meter en cosas que no te importan** - haciendo que a la pelirroja le salga una gotita en la cabeza

**Makoto: Como sea.. ¡chicos vamos a transformarnos!** - voltea a verlos - **¡BOOMER!**

**Masaru: ¿Nosotros también?**

**Boomer: Si, ustedes también** - mirándolos con reproche

**Kojiro: Bien..** - estaba a punto de transformarse pero se detuvo en seco -** ..¿qué tengo que decir?**

Bombón y Boomer cayeron para atrás.

**Boomer: ¡BUTCH! ¡DÍ BUTCH!** - grita molesto

**Kojiro: Bueno, bueno.. no te enojes** - sonríe - **¡BUTCH!**

**Boomer: Bien.. ahora tú Masaru, tienes que decír..** - fue interrumpido

**Masaru: Sí, sí..** - sin darle importancia - **¡BRICK!**

**Bombón: Bien, ahora volemos hacia el laboratorio** - ordena

**Boomer: ¿El laboratorio del Profesor Utonio?** - pregunta sorprendido

**Bombón: Si, ya lo arreglé con él** - recordando como obligó al Profesor a que aceptara dejarlas dormir en su casa

**Boomer: ¿Iremos nosotros también?** - mirando a sus hermanos que jugaban con unas latas que habían ahí tiradas

**Bombón: Si, no podré cuidarlas solas.. supongo que juntos con suerte llegaremos** - mirando como sus amigas se unían al juego con latas de los chicos

**Boomer: Bien, ¡vamos chicos!** - elevándose un poco

**Burbuja: Secuestrador, ¿me ayudas?** - estirando sus brazos hacia él

**Boomer: Eeh.. bueno** - sonrojándose un poco - **Pero llámame Boomer** - pasando el brazo de ella por sus hombros y tomando su cintura

**Bombón: ¿Ustedes pueden?** - elevándose un poco ella también

**Brick: Yo sí** - imitándola, aunque cada tanto se iba un poco para los costados

**Butch: Yo también** - elevándose, pero perdió el equilibrio y casi cae si no fuera porque Bellota lo atrapó del brazo

**Bellota: Yo ayudo a éste** - agarrándolo como Boomer hizo con Burbuja y comenzando a volar junto a los demás

**Butch: "Éste" tiene nombre, y se llama "El amor de tu vida"** - dice, guiñando un ojo, haciendo que Bellota se sonrojara un poco y lo golpee también

**Bombón: ¿Qué no estás celoso?** - pregunta molesta a Brick

**Brick: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?**

**Bombón: Tu novia está volando con tu hermano** - desviando la vista, esos ojos la hipnotizaban

**Brick: Oh.. no sé que pasa, pero creo que yo te amo a ti** - dice con simpleza, haciendo que la pelirroja voltee a verlo completamente sonrojada y sorprendida

**Bombón: ¡¿E..en serio?!**

**Brick: Claro, pero no sé.. me duele la cabeza** - agarrándose la cabeza y sonriendo un poco

Bombón no sabía que decir, solo sonrió y desvió la vista otra vez.

En el camino hubo nauseas; vómitos, que por suerte y gracias a Bombón y Boomer, terminaron en el piso y no en la cabeza de alguien; coqueteos y golpes de parte de los verdes; y muchísimas risas.

Llegaron al laboratorio y, como Bombón ya había hablado con el Profesor, éste le dejó la llave de la puerta detrás de unos arbustos. Entraron, y después de una ida al baño por parte de cada uno, se quedaron profundamente dormidos en los sillones del Profesor Utonio.

* * *

**Daliachicacereal: Jajaja acá actualicé para que no me maten, aunque con lo que hice con Kaoru y Masaru creo que me van a matar igual xD bueno che, las guardo, pero después de jugar mucho, osea que si pierdo algún partido, queda así y no hay vuelta atrás D: eso es de valientes xD no le pasó eso a Kaoru, pero si actuó algo rara jaja Makoto tomó un montón y no le hizo efecto, en serio es tan rudo :3 sip, la música deprimente nunca falta el 14 de febrero, es como si fuera el fierro golpeador de parejas felices que usan los enamorados con suerte para nosotros los forever alone D:**

**NosoyunaGuestxD: Jajajajjaja tenes mucha imaginación para los rubios, deberías dejar de ser tan vaga y crearte una cuenta para escribir tus fics :D no lo hice taaaaan raros borrachos, un poquitito nomas xD Espero que te haya gustado :D**

**objet16: Yo también tuve una experiencia con el tequila, pero a mí todavía me da asco.. no como a Kaoru y Masaru xD lo peor es que es inolvidable para mi y para mis amigos, además de para el chico que me gusta jajajaja espero que te guste y no me quieras matar por lo de la "nueva pareja" que no va a durar más que éste cap porque me van a matar los fans de los rojos y de los verdesxD**

**anilorak13: Aquí la contiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii espero que te guste :D**

**Alanaroth: Tarda lo que quieras, mientras lo leas soy feliz :D más o menos dos semanas de vacaciones, y todavía no tengo ni un mísero lápiz comprado para este año xD todo a ultimo momento jajaja espero que no me mates con lo de la "nueva pareja", se me ocurrió en el momento, bueno, todo se me ocurre en el momento jajaj pero no sé, fue así como que me dieron ganas de eso xD ahora sí, Kaoru besó a todos menos a Kojiro jajaja ya le va a llegar el turno, que no desespere :P**

**Lovescarlet: No importaba si daba gracia o no, era la verdad D: pero que bueno que por lo menos te hizo reír xD jajaja les estoy aclarando a todos lo que pasó con la "nueva pareja" de mi fic, sólo fue por este cap que están bien borrachos, no me maten los fans de los rojos y de los verdes D: que ternura, yo pasé san valentín con el amor de mi vida.. mi cama 3 :D **

**eReneeMo: Jajaja acá los pendejos de 12 se emborrachan, pero bueno, que se manejen xD Makoto es el único que se la re banca, no le hizo nada el vodka xD que suerte que lo pasaste bien, yo me pasé el 14 durmiendo con el amor de mi vida, mi cama 3 jaja**


	24. RESACA, RECUERDOS Y FÚTBOL Primera parte

DALE ROO, DALE ROO ~ (8)

No actualicé ayer porque estuve todo el día pensando en el partido.. antes, durante y después también xD

Perdón por tardar tanto, pasa que trato de aprovechar lo nada que me queda de vacaciones.. pero el próximo cap lo subo dentro de poco, saben que cuando pongo "Primera parte" la segunda parte la subo poco después :P así que probablemente pasado mañana o por ahí la suba :D

**¿SE DIERON CUENTA QUE YA VAN 24 CAPÍTULOS Y RECIÉN PASÓ UNA SEMANA EN MI FIC?** Osea, empezó un domingo que fueron al parque de diverciones.. y ahora es recién el siguiente domingo xD jajajajajaja encima todavía no acaba el día :P

SEÑORES YO SOY DEL ROJO DE AVELLANEDA, YO SIGO A INDEPENDIENTE DE LA CABEZA ~ (8)

¡Que hinchada que tiene el REY DE COPAS, señoras y señores.. todo el partido alentando!

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES, MENOS LOS FUTUROS PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS QUE APAREZCAN EN ESTA HISTORIA, ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

**RESACA, RECUERDOS Y FÚTBOL - Primera parte**

**Brick: Claro, pero no sé.. me duele la cabeza - agarrándose la cabeza y sonriendo un poco**

* * *

De día, en la casa del Profesor Utonio.

1:12 PM.

**Ken: ¿Estás seguro de que no deberíamos despertarlos para almorzar?** - pregunta mirando tan tierna imagen de las Power y los Rowdy durmiendo plácidamente en los sillones

**Profesor: Sí, ya sabes como son las chicas cuando las despiertas después de una fiesta.. ¡imagina como serán los chicos!** - asustado por las reacciones que podrían tener

**Poochie: Es cierto..** - con una gotita en la cabeza al igual que Ken -** ..mejor que coman lo que encuentren en la heladera cuando despierten**

**Ken: Sí, y si no encuentran nada.. pobre del Profesor** - yéndose de ahí con Poochie

El Profesor se alarmó ante ese comentario y salió corriendo hacia algún supermercado abierto aunque sea domingo y encima a esa hora, no tenía ganas de morir hoy. Obviamente no encontró ninguno así que optó por esconderse hasta las 5 que quizá abra algún kiosko. (buena opción xD)

3:43 PM.

Bombón comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco. Soltó un bostezo y logró abrirlos bien, visualizando su alrededor.

Los primeros a los que vio, fue a los rubios. Boomer y Burbuja durmiendo juntos en unos de los sillones más chicos. Él abrazándola y ella con su cabeza en el pecho del chico, ambos con algo parecido a una sonrisa en sus caras. Sonrió al pensar que se veían muy tiernos juntos y volteó a ver a los demás.

Se sorprendió mucho al ver al pelinegro durmiendo en la punta del sillón grande, el mismo en el que ella se encontraba. Éste estaba con sus piernas colgando por el brazo del sillón, recostado horizontalmente y con su cabeza en las piernas de..

¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS?! ¡¿BELLOTA?!

..ahí sí se terminó de sorprender la pelirroja. Butch con su cabeza sobre las piernas de la más ruda de las PPGZ, quien tenía una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del chico y la otra sobre el pecho de éste. Eso no se ve todos los días.. sonrió ante ésto y siguió el camino del sillón, iban cuatro, faltaba uno.

Encontró a quien buscaba. Su cabello rojo-naranja al igual que el de ella, se encontraba más cerca de lo que esperaba. Miró bien y se dio cuanta de que no solo estaba cerca su cabello, TODO ÉL estaba cerca. Ella se encontraba con la cabeza en el hombro de Brick, mientras éste la abrazaba por la cintura. Se sonrojó completamente y desvió la mirada.

Se le fue el sonrojo y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie más que ellos en la sala de la casa. Volvió a voltear a ver al muchacho. Se veía tan lindo dormido que no pudo evitar volver a sonrojarse y sonreír bobamente, no era como sonreía al ver a chicos guapos, era más una sonrisa de una verdadera enamorada.

IDIOTA

Pensó al darse cuenta que sonreía bobamente. Volvió a la realidad y le llamó la atención el hombro de Brick, no se había dado cuenta antes, la pelinegra tenia su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del pelirrojo. Frunció el ceño, recordando lo que pasó esa noche.

_**"No sé que pasa, pero creo que yo te amo a ti"**_

Esa frase retumbó en su cabeza, haciendo que cambiara de expresión a una sorprendida.

_**"Yo te amo a ti"**_

Se sonrojó. En eso volvió a ver al rubio, quien al parecer estaba despertando.

**Bombón: Boomer** - susurró

**Boomer:** - bostezó -** ¿Qué pasa?** - abriendo bien los ojos y visualizando a la pelirroja -** ¡¿Qué haces así con mi hermano?!**

**Bombón: ¡Shh!** - intentó callar al rubio - **¡Vas a despertar a todos!** - susurra mirando a los verdes

**Boomer: ¿Todos?** - imitándola y sorprendiéndose - **Así que Butch y Brick durmieron bastante bien** - sonriendo pícaro al ver a sus hermanos con las chicas

**Bombón:** - sonrojada -** Cállate.. ¡yo creo que tú dormiste mejor!** - viendo como Burbuja se movía un poco en el pecho del chico

**Boomer: ¿Ah?** - mirando su pecho y sonrojándose automáticamente - **¡¿Q..qué?!**

**Bombón: ¿Se está despertando?**

**Boomer: N..no s..sé** - nervioso

**Burbuja: Mmm..** - abrazándolo más

**Bombón: ¡Estás más rojo que tu hermano!** - riendo un poco silenciosamente, cosa que bastó para despertar a cierto pelirrojo

**Brick: ¿Eh..?** - abriendo los ojos, para luego mirar a su hermano abrazando a la rubia -** ¿Qué haces así?**

**Boomer: No sé, tu estás igual** - señalando a la pelirroja

**Brick: ¿Ah?** - sorprendiéndose y sonrojándose también - **¡¿Q..qué ha..haces así?!** - nervioso

**Bombón: No sé, me desperté así** - sin moverse ni un poquito

**Brick: ¿Y no piensas moverte?**

**Bombón: ¡No molestes, estoy cómoda!** - acomodándose ahora en el pecho de el chico para volver a dormir, haciendo que se sonroje más

**Boomer: No creo que sea hora de dormir** - mirando el reloj de la pared

**Brick:** - voltea a ver el reloj - **Es cierto, tengo hambre.. esperen, ¿esta es la casa del Profesor?**

**Bombón: Sip** - dice con los ojos cerrados

**Brick: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?**

**Boomer: ¿No lo recuerdas? Anoche vinimos aquí porque estaban todos bien tomados**

**Brick: Bueno.. recuerdo algunas cosas, pero no cuando vinimos aquí**

**Bombón:** - se levanta de su pecho sobresaltada -** ¡¿No recuerdas nada de cuando veníamos volando?!**

**Brick: No, ¿por? ¡me duele la cabeza!** - levantó la mano para tocarse la cabeza, pero algo se lo impedía,volteo a ver y se encontró con la pelinegra dormida en su otro hombro -** ¡¿Aah?!** - otra vez nervioso

**Bombón: Oh.. pues seguramente si recuerdas lo que pasó con TU NOVIA** - resaltando esas dos palabras

**Brick: Eeeh.. pu..pues si recuerdo algo** - sonrojándose al recordar el beso

**Bombón: Lo sabía, ¡de ella te acuerdas pero no de lo que pasó camino aquí!** - parándose de golpe

**Brick: ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó camino aquí?** - confundido

**Bombón: ¡Por lo visto nada importante!** - caminando hacia la cocina

**Brick: ¿Qué rayos pasó en el camino?** - mirando al rubio

**Boomer: Ni idea, yo estaba ocupado tratando de que Burbuja no haga un striptease** - comenta sonrojado

**Brick:** - al escuchar eso también se sonrojó un poco - **Ay hermanito.. ¡no creí que fueras tan marica!**

**Boomer: ¡Cállate! si hubiera sido Bombón, ¿tú que harías?**

**Brick:** - sonrojándose mucho más -** ¡¿Qué NO haría?!** - riendo estruendosamente, despertando a la rubia

**Boomer: Eres un idiota.. ¿eh? ¿Burbuja? ¿estás despertando?**

**Burbuja:** - bostezo - **¿Makoto? o ¿Boomer? me duele la cabeza** - poniendo una mano en su cabeza

**Boomer: En este momento soy Boomer** - sonriendo -** ya se te va a pasar, es la resaca**

**Burbuja: Ah.. oye, ¿qué hacemos así?** - sonrojándose un poco

**Boomer: Eh.. no sé, cuando me desperté ya estábamos así** - soltándola y levantándose del sillón muy sonrojado

**Brick: Bueno, ya que todos despertaron.. ¿me ayudan a despertar a estos dos?** - mirando a los verdes

**Burbuja: ¡¿QUÉ?!** - grita, alarmando al rubio y al pelirrojo, despertando a los verdes muy sobresaltados y haciendo que Bombón corra hacia la sala con la mayonesa en una mano y el ketchup en la otra

**Bombón: ¡¿QUÉ PASA?!** - alarmada

A todos les salió una gotita en la cabeza.

**Brick: Si algo pasara.. ¿qué harías? ¿comerte al enemigo?**

**Bombón: Deja tus estupideces para otro momento, estaba buscando comida en la heladera y cuando escuché el grito de Burbuja tenía esto en las manos**

**Bellota: ¡No sé que mierda pasa, pero quiero dormir!** - cerrando los ojos y volviendo a la posición en la que estaba

**Butch: ¡Yo también!** - haciendo lo mismo que la pelinegra

**Boomer: Ejeem.. por si no se dieron cuenta, par de estúpidos, la posición en la que están no les favorece mucho** - haciendo que ambos abran los ojos y se den cuenta de como estaban

**Bellota y Butch: ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!** - gritan sorprendidos, para luego ella tirarlo al piso

**Butch: Auch.. ¡oye!** - molesto - **¡¿Qué te pasa?!**

**Bellota: ¡¿Qué te pasa a ti tarado?!**

**Butch: ¡No estaba así porque quisiera, estúpida!**

**Bellota: ¡Bien que quieres, idiota!**

**Butch: ¡Claro, pero en las piernas de una chica linda!**

**Bellota: ¡Lastima, con esa cara no lo conseguirás!**

**Butch: Eso crees, todas mueren porque duerma en sus piernas**

**Bellota: Creo que todas mueren de un infarto si te ven a ti en sus piernas**

**Butch: ¿Estás muerta? No, ¡entonces te gustó!**

**Bellota: ¡No, ya me acostumbré a ver tu fea cara!**

**Butch: ¡Anda, si soy hermoso!**

**Bellota: ¡Eso crees, bobo!**

**Butch: ¡Eso es lo que tú crees!**

**Bellota: ¡Ya quisieras!**

**Butch: Vamos, si es obvio que soy el único chico que dormiría alguna vez en tus piernas**

**Bellota: Te mueres de ganas de ser el único**

**Butch: Tú te mueres de ganas de que vuelva a hacerlo**

**Bellota: Claro que no, tú te mueres de ganas de.. espera, ¿y los demás?** - mirando a su alrededor

**Butch: No sé** - también buscándolos con la mirada

**Boomer: ¡Estamos en la cocina.. no íbamos a esperar a que terminen de pelear para comer, bobos!**

Butch y Bellota salieron disparados a la cocina, encontrándose con los otros cuatro chicos sentados con cara de aburrimiento.

**Butch: ¿Y la comida?** - mirando la mesa vacía

**Burbuja: No hay**

**Bellota: ¿Cómo que no hay?** - revisando la heladera, la alacena y todos los rincones de la cocina

**Brick: No hay nada, ya buscamos por todos lados**

**Bombón: ¡Mataré al Profesor!**

**Boomer: ¡Yo te ayudo!**

**Brick: Tranquilos, solo hay que ir a comprar algo**

**Butch: ¿Qué hoy no es domingo?**

**Todos: ¡Mierda!**

**Boomer: ¿En casa hay comida?**

**Brick: Dejamos al mono estúpido solo en casa anoche, ¿crees que se molestaría en dejarnos un mísero pedazo de pan?**

**Boomer: Cierto** - con cara triste

**Burbuja: Bueno.. podemos ir todos a mi casa a comer algo, si quieren**

**RRBZ: ¡CLARO!**

**Bellota: ¿En serio quieres meter a estos tres a tu casa?** - mirándolos de reojo - **A Boomer y Brick te lo acepto, son algo decentes, pero el verde te la debo** - burlándose

**Butch: ¡Cállate! ¡Vamos, quiero comer!** - agarrando a Burbuja de la mano, haciendo que se sonroje. Boomer y Bellota se sorprendieron y molestaron al mismo tiempo (están sorprelestos, porque yo lo digo xD)

**Bombón: Esperen, tu abuelita nos verá a todos en este estado**

**Brick: ¿Y?**

**Bombón: ¿Eres idiota o qué? No nos puede ver así, por algo vinimos las tres a dormir aquí**

**Burbuja: Descuiden, a las 3 mi abuelita tenia que irse con unas amigas y dijo que volvería tarde**

**Boomer: ¡Que bien!**

**Burbuja: Pero antes, ustedes tres..** - señalando a los chicos - **..se van a su casa a bañar, están hechos un asco** - riendo un poco

**Brick: Tú también** - mirándola a la rubia

**Burbuja:** - miró su ropa, encontrando alguna que otra mancha de vomito - **¡AAAH, QUE ASCO!** - lloriqueando

**Bombón: ¡Tranquila Burbuja! vamos a tu casa, nos bañamos y nos cambiamos de ropa, ¿sí?** - tranquilizándola

**Burbuja: Bueno** - parando de lloriquear

**Butch: Bien** - abriendo la puerta -** ¡vamos chicos!** - apunto de salir volando

**Bombón: ¡Espera!**

**Butch: ¿Ahora qué?** - parando en seco

**Bellota: No saben la dirección de la casa de Burbuja, idiotas**

**Brick: Boomer la sabe**

**Bombón: ¿A, sí?** - mirando sorprendida al par rubio

**Boomer: Bueno, si** - rascando su nuca nervioso -** ¡vamos!** - salió disparado de ahí para no contestar más preguntas, siendo seguido por sus hermanos

**Bellota: Mmm.. llevaste al rubio a tu casa y no nos dijiste nada, ¿qué habrán hecho?** - dice con una sonrisa burlona

**Burbuja: ¡Nada!** - sonrojada

**Bombón: No la molestes Bellota, tú llevaste a Butch a tu casa una vez, ¿no?** - molestándola

**Bellota: Eso no cuenta, él jodía con ir** - sonrojándose también

**Bombón: Como sea** - rodando los ojos - **¡Vamos!** - volando hacia la casa de Burbuja, siendo seguida por las demás

* * *

En la casa de los Rowdy.

**Mojo: ¡Que lindo es estar solo en casa!** - duchándose en el baño de Brick

**Brick:** - apareciendo de la nada - **¡Sal de aquí mono feo!** - sacándolo de la ducha y tirándolo por la ventana de su baño (por la cual había entrado él xD)

**Mojo: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NOOOO! ¡ESTOY DESNUDO, MOCOSO MAL NACIDO!** - escondiéndose en unos arbustos

**Brick:** - descambiándose - **¡NO NACÍ, IDIOTA! TÚ ME CREASTE.. Y POR CIERTO, ¡ME CREASTE MUY SEXY!** - viendo sus músculos en el espejo.. Butch era el más narcisista de los tres, pero todos tenían su lado egocéntricamente sexy (baba, baba everywhere *¬*)

**Mojo: Maldito mocoso, todo porque no está tan peludo como yo.. ¡Mojo también sería sexy sin pelos!** - refunfuñaba mientras volvía a entrar a la casa siendo cubierto por unos arbustos que arranco

**Butch: ¡CON O SIN PELOS SIGUES SIENDO UN MONO FEO!** - gritó desde su baño, causando risas en sus hermanos

**Mojo: ¡YA ME CANSÉ DE SUS SUPER OÍDOS!** - enojado

**Boomer: ¡TÚ TAMBIÉN LOS TIENES, MAMÁ!** - grita desde su baño

**Mojo: ¡YO SÍ PUEDO TENERLOS, USTEDES NO!** - gritó haciendo puchero, y se fue a su laboratorio a ver sus novelas para que dejen de molestarlo

* * *

En la casa Gotokuji, las chicas se habían destransformado y se estaban bañando.

Miyako en el baño de su habitación, y las otras dos en otros baños de esa enorme casa.

Al rato se encontraron las tres en la cocina de la rubia.

Momoko vestida con una pollera de jean, una musculosa rosa con blanco y ojotas. Miyako vestida con una falda celeste, una remera mangas cortas blanca y ojotas. Kaoru vestida con un short verde oscuro, una remera amarilla y ojotas.

**Momoko: Que bueno que dejamos ropa nuestra en tu casa Miyako** - decía mientras veía a la rubia cocinar

**Kaoru: Sí, no soportaría ponerme una de tus faldas**

**Miyako: Vamos, te verías linda** - sonríe - **además no sólo tengo faldas, ¡tengo shorts también!**

**Kaoru: No son el tipo de shorts que uso** - con una gotita en la cabeza, imaginando los shorts tan cortos y coloridos que usa la rubia

**Momoko:** - ríe un poco - **Oye Miyako, ¿necesitas ayuda?**

**Miyako: No gracias, ya casi termino.. sólo espero que a los chicos les guste el ramen**

**Kaoru: ¡A todo el mundo le gusta tu ramen Miyako!** - sonriendo felizmente

**Miyako: Gracias Kaoru** - sonríe

En eso tocan timbre y Momoko fue a abrir.

**Momoko: ¡Pasen chicos!**

**Boomer: Gracias** - entrando con los demás

Ya adentro, se destransformaron y Momoko los guió a la cocina.

Ellos vestían una bermuda de jean cada uno, una remera mangas cortas de sus colores favoritos (¡adivinen! sí.. ¡blanco, negro y gris! :D joda.. roja, azul y verde xD) y ojotas.

**Kojiro: ¿Es ramen?** - pregunta al ver a la rubia poniendo platos en la mesa

**Miyako: Si, ¿te gusta?**

**Kojiro: ¡¿Qué si me gusta?!** - probando un poco muy emocionado, y después de probarlo sonrió - **¡CÁSATE CONMIGO!** - gritó comiendo más, dejando a todos con una gotita en la cabeza

**Masaru: Déjate de estupideces Kojiro** - probando el también - **¡MEJOR CONMIGO!** - gritó comiendo como loco, haciendo que las chicas y Makoto se caigan para atrás

**Kaoru: ¡Par de estúpidos!** - con una venita en la cabeza al igual que Momoko

**Makoto:** - probó un poco y sonrió - **Vaya Miyako, ¡está riquísimo!** - dice fascinado, haciendo que la rubia se sonroje

**Miyako: Que bueno que les guste** - dice sonriendo sonrojada

Los seis se pusieron a comer el ramen de Miyako, con los estúpidos comentarios de Kojiro y Masaru, y uno que otro golpe de Kaoru y Momoko.

* * *

**Daliachicacereal: Deben entenderme.. yo soy muy Kaoru, y Masaru es tan perfecto *-* no soporto no emparejarlos aveces xD igual, es solo por momentos.. ¡admitan que aman ver al verdecito celoso! :D jajaja Se ve que a varios les gustó esa frase de Butch.. me incluyo, ¡me lo imaginé tan sexy! Es todo un tierno :3 Mierda, seguro Richi Phelps te dio mi IP para que vengas a matarme con tus lindas manitas xD Ah no hay problema con que se hablen mediante mi fic, muchas veces lo hicieron.. mientras no sea para pelear todo bien :D me gusta que mi fic ayude a la gente a socializar entre sí (? xD pasa que es demasiado vaga por lo visto (NosoyunaGuestxD si lees ésto, HAZTE UNA CUENTA, ¡VAGA! xD mucha gente quiere leer un fic tuyo :D)**

**Emina02: No es nada, peor hubiera sido que tomara tequila xD en el poco tiempo en que Makoto hace sus necesidades, Miyako se toma toooooodo el frizze habido y por haber :P me alegra que te gustara, espero que este también :D**

**objet16: A mi mucho, no lo puedo ni oler porque me repugna xD me tienta aveces escribir sobre ellos porque yo soy muy Kaoru, y amo a Masaru :3 Pero es solo por momentos, todos saben quien es el preferido de la verdecita xD ojalá que este cap también te saque risatadas aunque sea mucho más corto que el anterior :P**

**fan de este fic: Aquí el próximo, ojalá te sigas riendo :D**

**NosoyunaGuestxD: Amé esa parte de Butch, ¡no puede ser tan sexy y tierno al mismo tiempo! xD jajajaja tenes razón.. no lo había pensado así xD ¡esos seis son unos problemáticos! ah, ¿viste que puse lo del striptease? fue una buena idea, imagina a Boomer todo sonrojado tratando de que Burbuja no ande desnuda por ahí xD pasaron más cosas de las que escribí en el camino a la casa del Profesor jajaja el record guiness es todo de Makoto, pobre.. tomó un montón y no se pudo empedar por cuidar a Miyako, es tan tierno :3 ah todos queremos que te hagas una cuenta.. ¿leíste lo que te puso Daliachicacereal? hiciste que se sonroje con lo de loquilla xD **

**anilorak13: Aw que bueno que no me quieras matar por eso de Kaoru y Masaru, pero no los voy a hacer seguir como novios.. igual, los celos van a estar.. en el cap que viene van a hablar sobre lo que pasó en la fiesta y en el camino al laboratorio ¡NO TE LO PODES PERDER! ah sonó re comercial xD**

**Guest: ¡Otra asesina más! T.T no me maten que si me matan no voy a poder continuar mi fic xD que bueno que te gusta, y por lo de Kaoru y Masaru no te preocupes, es solo por los celos.. lo único que falta son los recuerdos de esa noche de parranda xD el verdecito se va a poner celoso, espero que te guste eso :P**

**Alanaroth: ¡AAAAAH TE AMO POR CONTINUAR TU FIIIIC! Lo extrañaba, arre que yo tampoco había continuado el mío xD Que bueno que te gustó eso, yo enserio soy fan de los verdes también.. pero me gusta tanto Brick que no soporto aveces no emparejarla con la verdecita :3 aunque no sea la pareja principal, me encanta poner celoso a Butch con ellos como parejita :D jaja ya te dije, tarda lo que quieras en leer, mientras que lo leas y te guste yo soy feliz :3 jaja yo entro a la escuela dentro de más o menos una semana, el otro día me fui a comprar todo porque mi mamá me jodía con que vaya xD jaja lo tuyo ya es peor, te tardaste en comprar las cosas xD jajaja**


	25. RESACA, RECUERDOS Y FÚTBOL Segunda parte

**¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA ES TAN PERFECTO?!**

Ya me encanta normalmente, ¡Imagínense cuanto más me enamora cuando me habla de **Pokémon** o **Digimon**!

Me habla por facebook y me vuelvo loca D: ¡maldito idiota!

**_"Mirabas pokemon cuando eras mas pequeña?"_**

Simples palabras que enamoran... sin más, ¡he aquí el cap!

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES, MENOS LOS FUTUROS PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS QUE APAREZCAN EN ESTA HISTORIA, ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

**RESACA, RECUERDOS Y FÚTBOL - Segunda parte**

**Miyako: Que bueno que les guste - dice sonriendo sonrojada**

* * *

Después de comer, los chicos estaban hablando sobre lo que pasó la noche anterior.

**Kojiro: ¡Claro que no!** - un poco sonrojado

**Makoto: Sí lo hiciste Kojiro** - dice con una sonrisa, los otros cuatro rieron un poco

**Kojiro: ¡Yo no pelearía por llevarle un pancho a esta bruja!**

**Momoko: Pues lo hiciste, ya acéptalo**

**Kojiro: ¡No!** - comenzando a recordar que sí, peleó con Masaru por ella y luego por su pancho

**Kaoru: Ya deja de hacerte el tonto, seguro lo recuerdas** - sonriendo

**Kojiro: N..no lo hago** - más sonrojado

**Masaru: Sí lo haces.. se te nota en la cara** - señalando la cara de su hermano

**Kojiro: ¡No, basta!**

**Todos: Kojiro..** - mirándolo molestos

**Kojiro: Está bien.. ¡SI LO RECUERDO, MIERDA!** - grita ya molesto, todos se echaron a reír

**Miyako: ¿Y admites que peleaste con Masaru por Kaoru?**

**Kojiro: Sí, lo admito** - resignado

**Momoko: ¿Y que saliste corriendo por un pancho para ella?**

**Kojiro: Sí**

**Kaoru: ¿Y que me lo ibas a pagar tú?** - esto ya era raro, las preguntas eran cada vez más estúpidas.. pero no le importó y solo empezó a contestar más rápido y exasperado

**Kojiro: ¡Sí!**

**Makoto: ¿Y que Momoko no es nerd?**

**Kojiro: No** - sonríe, no caería en ningún juego.. pensaba las respuestas, no sólo respondía

**Masaru: ¿Piensas antes de contestar?** - las preguntas iban cada vez más rápido, ¿en qué momento se aliaron para molestarlo?

**Kojiro: Sí**

**Kaoru: No lo creo**

**Kojiro: ¡Sí, créelo!**

**Momoko: ¿Eres lindo?**

**Kojiro: Mucho..**

**Makoto: ¿Cuántas chicas te aman?**

**Kojiro: Todas..**

**Miyako: ¿Sigues pensando las respuestas?**

**Kojiro: ¡Sí!**

**Masaru: ¿Te gusta Kaoru?**

**Kojiro: Obvio..**

Silencio. El pelinegro cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonrojó completamente, todos los demás se echaron a reír, aunque una algo sonrojada.

**Makoto: ¡Ya lo dijiste hermano!** - riendo mucho

**Miyako: Ay Kojiro, si vieras tu cara en este momento..** - aún riendo

**Momoko: Ten, mírate jajaja** - dándole un espejo

**Masaru: ¡Estás más rojo que mi remera!** - riendo

**Kaoru: Jajajajaja** - solo podía reír, no sabía que rayos decir

**Kojiro: ¡Ya cállense!** - aún sonrojado - **No pensaba lo que decía**

**Momoko: Dijiste que sí**

**Kojiro: No, basta.. no me gusta esta estúpida**

**Kaoru: Yo creo que sí** - sonriendo

**Kojiro: No lo crees, lo quieres** - sonríe, haciendo que se sonroje un poco

**Kaoru: No, tú quieres que yo quiera** - sonríe

**Makoto: Oigan ya me perdí** - confundido

**Masaru: Ay Makoto, ¡que lento eres! ¿no ves que ambos se aman?** - haciendo que se sonrojen

**Miyako: Y a ti te molesta, ¿no? digo.. es tu novia** - con una sonrisa pícara, sabía que molestaría a la pelirroja

**Masaru: Eeh.. no, bueno.. eh..** - nervioso

**Kaoru: No soy su novia, fue algo del momento** - sonrojada y mirando a otro lado

**Masaru: Exacto** - en el mismo estado que la pelinegra

**Momoko: Pues que yo sepa son novios** - dice molesta - **¿no deberían terminar?**

**Makoto: Sí, si hasta se besaron y todo** - dice molestando al verde y la rosa, y sonrojando al otro par

**Miyako: Yo quería ver el beso, ¿lo repiten?**

**Los rojos y los verdes: ¡NO!** - dos molestos y dos sonrojados (a que no adivinan xD)

**Kaoru: Masaru..** - mirándolo de reojo sonrojada

**Masaru: ¿Qué?** - mirándola de reojo también sonrojado

**Kaoru: Quiero terminar**

**Masaru: Estoy de acuerdo**

**Makoto: Que lastima.. hacían bonita pareja**

**Miyako: Yo pienso lo mismo**

**Kojiro: ¡Como sea, ya cortaron eh!** - dice molesto a los rubios

**Makoto: Bueno, no te enojes Kojiro**- sonriendo

**Kojiro: No me enojo, sólo basta** - cansado de hablar sobre el romance de esos dos

**Miyako: Bueno, cambiando de tema.. ¿qué más pasó anoche?**

**Makoto: Pues.. tú querías hacer un striptease** - dice sonrojado

**Miyako: ¡¿Q..QUÉ?!** - completamente roja

**Momoko: Oh sí, Makoto no te paraba de regañar.. creo que no le gustó lo que hiciste** - riendo un poco

**Miyako: ¡¿Qué hice?!**

**Masaru: Oh ya recuerdo, yo también te vi..**

**Miyako: ¡Ya cuéntenme!**

**Makoto: Lo que pasó fue..**

_**Flashback**_

_Camino al laboratorio, los chicos volaban con dificultad. Brick no paraba de tambalearse mientras volaba, Bombón tenía que atajarlo cuando se iba para algún costado. Bellota y Butch volaban agarrados, ya que siempre alguno de los dos se tambaleaba y el otro lo tenia que ayudar. Boomer y Burbuja iban igual que los verdes, a diferencia de que Boomer la llevaba a ella porque no podía volar bien._

_De la nada y para sorpresa de todos, principalmente el rubio, Burbuja se soltó del agarre de Boomer y comenzó a volar sola de acá para allá._

_**Boomer: Burbuja, ¿qué haces?** - pregunta sorprendido_

_**Burbuja: ¡Quiero ir por otro frizze!** - bajando a la calle_

_**Boomer: No, ya tomaste mucho** - yendo tras ella_

_**Bombón: ¡Boomer!** - lo sigue mientras sostiene a Brick -** Te ayudaría.. pero tu hermano está estúpido** - viendo al pelirrojo que de sacó una flor de no se donde y le arrancaba los pétalos diciendo **"Me quiere, no me quiere"**_

_**Boomer: No importa, yo puedo solo.. tú fíjate que los idiotas no se maten** - viendo que Bellota comenzó a golpear a Butch vaya uno a saber por qué_

_**Bombón:** - suspiró - **Bien** - caminando hacia ellos mientras arrastraba a Brick que seguía con la flor_

_Él buscaba a la rubia por todos lados, hasta que la encontró caminando por la calle._

_**Boomer: ¡Burbuja!** - gritó mientras corría hacia ella_

_**Burbuja: ¡Hola, a que no me alcanzas!** - comenzó a volar, él sólo la siguió_

_Paró fuera de un boliche. Ahí había gente con botellas de cerveza, todos borrachos y algunos hasta vomitando._

_**Boomer: ¡Burbuja, vamos con los demás!**_

_**Burbuja: No, ¡yo quiero tomar!** - agarrando la lata de cerveza de un tipo que había ahí, la abrió y empezó a tomársela_

_**Hombre: ¡Oye, esa es mi cerveza!** - queriendo agarrar a la chica, pero ella sólo lo esquivó y luego le dio una tremenda patada en la cabeza, haciendo que el muy cagón salga corriendo - **¡TE LA REGALO!** - gritó a lo lejos_

_**Burbuja: ¡Gracias!** - tomando un poco más -** Mm.. ¿qué te pasa?** - viendo a Boomer, él estaba hecho piedra.. iba a golpear al hombre cuando trató de agarrar a la rubia, pero ella fue mucho más rápida_

_**Boomer:** - reaccionando - **N..nada, ¡deja esa cerveza y vamos!**_

_**Burbuja: ¡No, quiero tomar!** - gritó haciendo fondo la lata - **¡quiero bailar!** - gritó comenzando a levantarse la remera mientras se movía sexy (no sé como ponerlo sin sonar lesbiana ._.)_

_**Boomer:** - completamente rojo - **¡¿Q..qué haces?!** - nervioso_

_**Burbuja: Lo que ves..** - acercándose a él - **¡Ven!** - tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y bailándole sexy_

_**Boomer: ¡Pa..para!** - a punto de morir por sonrojamiento (¿existe? xD)_

_**Burbuja: ¡Vamos, no seas tímido!** - desabrochando la camisa al chico_

_**Boomer: N..no, ¡Burbuja reacciona!** - tratando de alejarse un poco_

_**Burbuja: No te alejes.. ¿tienes miedo?** - pregunta con un tono sexy_

_**Boomer: ¿Y..yo? ¡N..no!**_

_**Burbuja: ¡Entonces no te alejes más!** - acercándose peligrosamente al rubio, estando a míseros centímetros de distancia de su boca_

_**Bombón: ¡¿QUÉ HACEN?!** - grita arrastrando con una mano a los verdes que discutian por estupideces y a Brick con la otra, sorprendida y sonrojada al ver al rubio con la camisa desabrochada y a la rubia con la remera levantada, estando ambos MUY pegados y con sus bocas tan cerca_

_**Boomer:** - reaccionando y alejándose - **¡N..nada!** - grita nervioso_

_**Burbuja: ¡Bailamos!** - tratando de sacarse la remera, cosa que Boomer impidió_

_**Boomer: ¡No, nada de desnudarse en medio de la calle!**_

_**Brick: ¡Mira quien lo dice!** - comenta parándose, haciendo que el rubio se mire su camisa desabrochada_

_**Boomer: ¡F..fue ella quien me trató de desnudar!** - abrochándose otra vez la camisa_

_**Bombón: Sí, claro.. ¡Burbuja te quería violar!** - irónicamente_

_**Boomer: ¡Enserio! Ya basta, vamos a la casa del Profesor** - dice, cargando a Burbuja en su hombro para que no escape_

_Fin del Flashback_

**Miyako: ¡¿E..enserio eso pasó?!** - pregunta sorprendida y sonrojada

**Momoko: Oh sí, estaban en una situación bastante comprometedora** - riendo un poco

**Miyako: No lo recuerdo**

**Makoto: ¡Cómo quieres recordarlo si estabas más borracha que Homero Simpson de parranda!**

**Miyako: Lo siento mucho Makoto, no era yo.. bueno, sí era yo.. pero, no.. porque sí..** - el rubio le tapó la boca para que deje de balbucear

**Makoto: No hay problema Miyako** - dice con una sonrisa tierna que sonrojó a Miyako, y a las otras dos que escuchaban atentamente también (incluso yo me sonrojaría :$)

**Miyako: Bien** - apenas pronunció cuando el rubio sacó su mano de su boca

**Kaoru: Como sea, cuenten.. ¿pasó algo más?** - pregunta intrigada

**Momoko: ¿Enserio quieres saber?**

**Kaoru: Claro, ¿por qué no querría?** - preguntó con algo de miedo de la respuesta

**Makoto: Bueno, si quieres que te contemos que fue lo que hiciste..**

**Kaoru: ¿Qué mierda hice?** - tragando en seco.. claramente, no quería escuchar la respuesta.. pero debía hacerlo

**Momoko: Pues..**

_**Flashback**_

_Otra vez los seis volando hacia el laboratorio. (mierda que vivía lejos xD ah va a haber una parodia de Inuyasha para el que se de cuenta :D)_

_**Bombón: ¿Y ahora por qué pelean?** - parando en seco, cansada de las discusiones de los verdes_

_**Butch: No lo sé, ¿por qué peleamos?** - pregunta a la pelinegra_

_**Bellota: ¡Porque tú y todos los hombres son unos idiotas!** - grita molesta - **Ya me cansé de todos.. tú** - señalando al verde_

_**Butch: ¿Yo?** - señalándose a si mismo_

_**Bellota: Sí, tú.. ¡eres un idiota!**_

_**Boomer: No es novedad** - riendo un poco con la pelirroja_

_**Bellota: Ya me cansaron.. ¡tú y ese estúpido que viste de verde me tienen harta!**_

_**Bombón: ¿Hablas de Butch?** - pregunta confundida a Kaoru_

_**Bellota: ¡Idiotas por aquí, idiotas por allá..!** - moviendo las manos de acá para allá_

_**Boomer: Si, habla de Butch** - contestando a Momoko_

_**Bellota: ..Un idiota siempre me encontrará!** - finaliza (bueno, también de Stuart Little xD) - **Era así, ¿no?** - mirando al rubio_

_**Boomer: ¿Eh? yo que sé** - confundido_

_**Bombón: Bellota.. estás muy borracha, mejor cállate**_

_**Bellota: ¡Tú cállate! Vamos Boomer..** - abrazándolo por el cuello, haciendo que se sonroje - **¡Vamos juntos a derrotar a Naraku!**_

_**Los otros cinco: ¿EH?** - con un enorme signo de interrogación encima de ellos_

_**Bellota: Ah.. no, eso es de Inuyasha** - recordando -** Bueno, ¡vamos juntos a derrotar a Mojo!**_

_**Boomer: Pe..pero Mojo..** - iba a decir, cuando Burbuja comenzó a golpearlo muy fuerte_

_**Burbuja: ¡IDIOTA, IDIOTA, IDIOTA!** - golpeándolo_

_A los rojos y Butch les salió una gotita en la cabeza._

_**Boomer: ¡Burbuja, para!** - tratando de esquivar los golpes, sin éxito alguno_

_**Burbuja: ¡IDIOTA, IDIOTA, BOOMER ERES UN IDIOTA!**_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Kaoru quedó en shock mientras los demás no paraban de reír.

**Masaru: No lo recuerdo, ¿enserio dijiste todo eso Kaoru?** - riendo

**Kaoru:** - reaccionando - **N..no tengo idea** - dijo aún sorprendida

**Kojiro: Así que borracha piensas en mí** - guiñándole un ojo, haciendo que se sonroje

**Kaoru: Claro que no estúpido, ¡¿no ves que incluso borracha sé que eres un idiota?!** - tratando de arreglarla

**Kojiro: Yo creo que no.. por lo visto piensas mucho en mí, verdecita** - sonriendo de una forma taaaan sexy

**Kaoru:** - sonrojada - **¡Cállate!**

**Makoto: Aún tengo algunos moretones** - con lagrimitas en los ojos

**Momoko: ¡Culpa de Miyako!** - riendo un poco

**Miyako: Lo siento..** - sonrojada de vergüenza

**Makoto: ¡No importa!** - se apresuró a decir antes de que la rubia vuelva a balbucear pidiendo perdón

**Kojiro: Da igual.. ya sabemos que la rubia quería violar a mi hermano y que la verdecita me ama, ¿pasó algo más interesante anoche?** - causando risas en los rojos y enojo en los otros tres

**Momoko: Pues, si lo que quieres es saber que hiciste tú..** - comenzó

**Makoto: ..No hay mucho para decir** - terminó el rubio

**Kojiro: ¿Qué no hice nada interesante?**

**Momoko: No mucho**

**Kojiro: ¡JA! lo sabía, yo no estaba tan borracho** - dice sonriendo orgulloso

**Makoto: ¡¿Qué no estabas tan borracho?! Tiraste la rata de laboratorio del Profesor por la ventana y gritaste "¡PIKACHU, YO TE ELIJO!"**

Todos estallaron de risas ante ese comentario.

**Kojiro: Bu..bueno, ¿y gané?** - preguntó sonriendo

**Momoko: No lo creo, un Meowth salvaje apareció y se comió a tu Pikachu** - dijo, todos rieron aún más (Meowth es un gato, para los que no saben)

**Kaoru: Cuando el Profesor Oak se entere te matará**

**Kojiro: No es mi culpa que no lo tenga bien entrenad**o - riendo con los demás (el que no entienda todo esto, no tuvo infancia xD)

**Masaru: Bien, veo que todos hicieron locuras anoche.. ¿yo hice algo?** - mirando a la pelirroja, era obvio que se refería a lo que no le dijo hoy cuando le preguntó

**Momoko: Nada importante** - dice volteando la cara un poco sonrojada

**Makoto: Es verdad.. te la pasaste como estúpido todo el camino, no hiciste nada gracioso** - recordando

**Masaru: ¿Como estúpido?** - confundido

**Miyako: ¿No habían dicho antes que le arrancaba los pétalos a una flor diciendo "me quiere, no me quiere"?**

**Makoto: Sí, ¿por qué hacías eso?**

**Masaru: No sé** - encogiéndose de hombros

**Kojiro: ¡Está enamorado!** - sonriendo

**Masaru: Claro que no, aquí el único enamorado eres tú y lo admitiste hace rato** - sonrojado

**Kojiro: ¡No, yo no dije nada!** - sonrojado

**Makoto, Miyako y Momoko: Sí, lo hiciste** - sonriendo

**Kojiro: No, basta.. ¡no cambies de tema!**

**Masaru: ¿Tema? ¿cuál tema? oh.. ¿hablábamos de perritos, Miyako?**

**Miyako: ¡Sí! Me encantan los perritos, ayer vi uno..** - fue interrumpida

**Makoto: Miyako, ¿no ves que solo trata de cambiar el tema? ¡no caigas en su juego!**

**Miyako: Es cierto, ¡estás enamorado!** - señalando al pelirrojo

**Masaru: ¿Quién? ¿yo?**

**Kaoru: ¡Sí, tú!**

**Masaru: ¿Enamorado?**

**Kojiro: ¡Sí, enamorado!**

**Masaru: ¿De quién?** - se arrepintió de preguntar al escuchar la respuesta

**Makoto: ¡DE MOMOKO, ¿DE QUIÉN MÁS?!** - gritó ya cansado de sus juegos

Silencio. Los pelirrojos sonrojados; los rubios cansados de los juegos de Masaru; y los pelinegros, de la nada y como si fuera una reacción tardía, se entraron a reír como locos.

**Masaru: ¡Cállense, no estoy enamorado!**

**Kaoru: ¡Sí, como no!** - sonriendo -** Bueno, ¿alguien contará lo que hizo Masaru anoche o no?**

**Momoko: ¡Ay, ya!** - todos voltearon a verla - **Masaru me dijo..** - estaba a punto de decirlo cuando esa frase pasó otra vez por su cabeza

_**"No sé que pasa, pero creo que yo te amo a ti"**_

**Kojiro: ¿Y bien?**

**Kaoru: No tenemos todo el día**

**Momoko: Me dijo.. ¡que estaba un poco celoso porque Butch no paraba de coquetear con su novia!** - mintió rápidamente, todos cayeron para atrás cómicamente

**Makoto: ¿Sólo eso?**

**Momoko: Así es**

**Miyako: Bueno.. con eso nos da a entender que le gusta Kaoru, ¿no?**

**Makoto: No creo, solo estaba bien borracho y se suponía que era su novia.. ¿no? si a él le gustara Kaoru, no hubieran cortado**

**Masaru:** - con lo que dijo Momoko recordó lo que en verdad pasó y se sonrojó -** N..no me gusta Kaoru, ella sabe que sólo somos amigos** - mirándola

**Kaoru: Claro** - sonriendo

**Kojiro: Bueno, ahora que está todo aclarado.. ¡hagamos algo que me aburro!**

**Miyako: ¿Tienes ganas de moverte? yo apenas puedo caminar de la flojera que tengo**

**Kaoru: Es parte de la resaca, Miyako**

**Miyako: Bueno, si quieren hagamos algo.. pero yo no me quiero mover mucho** - sonriendo

**Makoto: ¡Oh, casi lo olvido!** - exclamó y todos lo miraron

**Momoko: ¿Qué cosa?** - intrigada

**Makoto: Le prometí a Ken que hoy iríamos a jugar al fútbol con él**

**Kojiro: ¡Genial, vamos!** - sonriendo

**Kaoru: Yo también quiero jugar** - sonriendo también

**Masaru: Entonces vamos antes que oscurezca y no podamos jugar** - sonriendo -** ¡BRICK!**

**Makoto: ¡BOOMER!**

**Kojiro: ¡BUTCH!**

**Los tres: ¡ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z!**

**Momoko: ¡BOMBÓN!**

**Miyako: ¡BURBUJA!**

**Kaoru: ¡BELLOTA!**

**Las tres: ¡POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!**

Ya transformados, los seis salieron volando al laboratorio.. aunque a uno de ellos se le vino un recuerdo a la cabeza.

_**"Bombón: ¿Qué no estás celoso?**_

_**Brick: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?**_

_**Bombón: Tu novia está volando con tu hermano**_

_**Brick: Oh.. no sé que pasa, pero creo que yo te amo a ti**_

_**Bombón: ¡¿E..en serio?!**_

_**Brick: Claro, pero no sé.. me duele la cabeza"**_

**_Quién creería que me le declararía estando borracho y en una situación así_ **- pensaba, mientras sonreía con un pequeño sonrojo

* * *

En la casa del Profesor Utonio.

**Ken: Profesor, ¿está seguro de ésto?** - señalando la montaña de comida chatarra y dulces que se encontraba sobre la mesa

**Profesor: No quiero morir, Ken**

**Poochie: ¿No es un poco exagerado? Si no lo han matado aún, no creo que lo hagan hoy**

**Profesor: Por las dudas, prefiero no arriesgarme**

**Ken: Como diga.. espero que ya lleguen, Makoto dijo que vendrían a jugar fútbol conmigo**

**Poochie: No te preocupes Ken, ya vendrán**

**Ken: Eso espero.. oiga Profesor, ¿qué hay acerca de ese experimento nuevo suyo?**

**Profesor: Oh, sí.. ¡iré a verlo ahora!** - caminando hacia el laboratorio para ver su experimento

**Poochie: ¿De qué trata?**

**Ken: No lo sé**

**(TOC TOC)**

**Makoto: ¡Hola Ken! Aquí estamos para jugar** - dice sonriendo y entrando con los demás

**Ken: Sí, ¡que bueno que llegaron! Iré a buscar la pelota.. oh, ¡hay comida chatarra por allá, el Profesor la compró para que no lo maten!** - corriendo a buscarla

**Momoko y Masaru: ¡Genial!**

**Kojiro: Bueno, ¿quienes juegan?**

**Momoko: No pienso hacerlo** - caminando con una sonrisa hacia la montaña para comenzar a comer

**Miyako: Yo menos** - sentándose en el sillón con una revista y unos caramelos

**Masaru: Parece que seremos sólo nosotros cuatro y Ken** - comiendo unos chocolates que agarró de la montaña

**Makoto: ¿Ken juega bien?** - pregunta a la pelinegra

**Kaoru: Para nada** - dice despreocupada

**Masaru: Oh.. entonces, ¿cómo hacemos?**

**Kaoru: Él jugará conmigo, algo le enseñe a jugar una vez.. conmigo jugará bien** - dice sonriendo

**Makoto: ¿Estás segura? Si quieres jugamos nosotros dos y Ken contra Masaru y Kojiro**

**Kaoru: No hay problema, conmigo basta para ganarles** - sonriendo triunfante mientras mira al verde

**Kojiro: Claro que no, tú a mí no me vuelves a ganar.. ¡y menos con un niño!**

**Kaoru: Te ganaré con quien sea, además yo entiendo su juego.. ¡les ganaremos a ti y a tú ego!**

**Kojiro: ¿Tú? ¡por favor! ¡la otra vez te dejé ganar porque me daba pena barrer el suelo con una chica!**

**Kaoru: ¡Pena te va a dar cuando hagamos mierda tu ego de macho**! - dijo golpeándolo en la cabeza

**Kojiro: ¡Auch!**

**Ken: ¡Llegué!** - dice corriendo con la pelota en sus pies, para luego patearla hacia los chicos, dándole justo a Kojiro en la cabeza - **Uh.. ¡lo siento!**

**Kojiro: ¿Qué pasó?** - confundido, moviendo la cabeza de acá para allá con los ojos en espirales

**Profesor:** - llega corriendo -** ¡CHICOS!**

**Momoko: ¿Qué pasa profesor?** - pregunta con su tono de líder responsable después de tragar 2kg de chocolate

**Profesor: ¡¿Quién agarró mi rata de laboratorio?!** - exigió muy enojado, todos señalaron al pelinegro

**Kojiro: ¿Ah? ¿qué pasa?** - viendo que todos lo señalan

**Profesor: ¡¿Tú agarraste mi rata de laboratorio?!** - mirándolo molesto

**Kojiro: Creo que sí.. ¿se refiere al Pikachu que anoche tiré por la ventana?** - pregunta volteando a ver a Makoto, quien asintió

**Profesor: ¡¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ?!** - grita hecho una furia, golpeándolo muy fuerte en la cabeza

**Kojiro: ¡AAUCH!** - sobándose la cabeza, en eso Makoto también lo golpeó en la cabeza, aunque más despacio.. dejando a todos con un enorme signo de pregunta en la cabeza -** ¡¿Y TÚ POR QUÉ ME PEGAS?!**

**Makoto: Todos lo hacían, yo solo quería ser popular**

Obviamente se gano el golpe de su vida, mientras los demás sólo reían.

Jugaron al fútbol, ganaron Kaoru y Ken. El ego de macho de Kojiro quedó por el piso. Exigió una explicación de como carajos fue posible que ganaran si Ken era tan malo, Kaoru lo golpeó y le dijo que estaba acostumbrada a jugar con Ken.. ya sabía su modo de jugar y podía anticipar sus pases haciendo que sean perfectos. Hubo uno que otro atragantado con dulces. Y muchas, muchísimas risas.

* * *

**Daliachicacereal: Es que lo es, no es su culpa ser tan sexy D: en mi fic si existe, yo te la permito, así que dila las veces que quieras :D bueno, acá hay escenas de los rojitos, espero que te gusten :3 bueno, es un bajón que me no me mates por falta de dinero y no porque extrañes mi fic ¬¬ ¡yo opino lo mismo, pero es muy vaga!**

**NosoyunaGuestxD: Amo mezclar parejas para ver los celos, soy tan malvada 3:) me pasó lo mismo, yo antes tenía un fic en otra pagina, era el primer capítulo de éste fic, pero distinto jaja ahora está mejorado xD en ese entonces lo escribía en un bloc de notas de mi celular y no sé como era que me los subía.. pero en esa pagina no me daba cuenta si alguien leía mi fic o era al reverendo pedo escribirlo. Así que lo dejé, tiempo después volví a encontra esa pagina cuando quería borrar mi gmail y no podia porque tenía cosas con esa cuenta, así que me animé a continuar el fic acá.. obviamente cambiando algunas cosas, mejorandolo. Bueno, te cuento mi historia nada más porque no tengo sueño xD jajajaja na enserio, la cuenta te la puedes hacer desde el celular.. yo me la hice desde el mío. Bueno, cambiando de tema.. sí, mi fic no tiene nadita de sentido xD soy un desastre cuando se trata de romance, pero hago el intento :P acá pasan algunas cosas melosas para mi gusto, pero no es tanto como para empalagar xD ****espero que hayas amaaaado este cap :D o por lo menos que te haya gustado mucho mucho xD**

**Beleen'ewe: A mi también me fascinó esa parte.. ¡Mojo también sería sexy sin pelos! jajajaja**

**anilorak13: Traaanqui, son muuuy amigos, algún que otro rose o miraditas va a haber.. amo demaciaaaado a Brick como para no emparejarlo nunca con la verdecita :3 a mi también me encanta Butch celoso, a todas les encanta :D**

**eReneeMo: No hay problema, me alegra que te hayan gustado y espero que este también :D mil y muchisisisisisisiisisiiiiiii iiiiiiiisimos más besos (? jajajajajaj**

**objet16: Todos son sexys, mis lectores y yo también somos sexys.. ¡hasta Mojo es taan sexy! jajaja bueno, espero que te guste este cap también.. pasó más de lo que pensaron esa noche, ¿eh? xD amé la parte del Pikachu de Butch :3**

**Alanaroth: Ojalá yo durmiera así después de una noche de borrachera.. no, ¡espera! despertar en la casa de un científico con dos amigas y tres sexys criminales.. mm.. si, ¿por qué no? lo de sexys me convenció xD jajaja ¿imaginas despertar con Butch sobre tus piernas? no lo hagas o Bellota te matará D: jaja bueno, dentro de tan poco entro a clases, así que me van a tener que aprovechar cada minuto que le dedique a mi fic.. bue, me siento famosa xD es que no sé, ¿pensaste alguna vez que a mucha gente le gusta algo que vos haces y esperan que lo sigas haciendo? me hace sentir re bien escribir este fic :D bueno, vos debes sentir lo mismo con ese fic tan genial que tienes xD esperaría meses con tal de un buen capítulo de tu fic :D**

**LadyIvonne: ¡Gracias, díselo a mi mamá! :D jajaja es que la gente que me conoce no piensa lo mismo ¬¬ bueeeno, espero que este cap te encante :3**


	26. NUEVAS PERSONAS

No estoy muy segura sobre este cap.. pero bueno, si no les gusta SE JODEN xD mi problema es si voy a tener la suficiente imaginación como para continuarlo, pero lo intentaré.. en la vida hay que arriesgarse xD

Empecé la escuela, así que me da más paja de lo normal continuar mi fic.. van a tener que esperar :P

**_SON PERSONAJES DE "DETECTIVE CONAN", AUNQUE UNO DE ELLOS TAMBIÉN APARECE EN "MAGIC KAITO" Y ES AHÍ DONDE DICE SU NOMBRE COMPLETO._**

**_(Gosho Aoyama sos todo un ÍDOLO, ¡genio!)_**

Déjenme su opinión sobre estos chicos que metí.. y díganme si les parece buena idea o no el que lo haya hecho. Lo hecho hecho está, pero quiero saber si les gustó o no el que los metiera xD

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES, MENOS LOS FUTUROS PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS QUE APAREZCAN EN ESTA HISTORIA, ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

**NUEVAS PERSONAS**

**Makoto: Todos lo hacían, yo solo quería ser popular**

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la escuela..

¡MALDITO LUNES!

Pensamiento que rondaba por la cabeza de todos los estudiantes, no nerds, de la escuela. Principalmente en una cabeza pelinegra, que caminaba con toda la pachorra del mundo hacia su salón de clases. Parecía un mapache zombi.. mapache por esas ojeras que tenía, y zombi por.. bueno, ¡por todo! era toda un zombi.

**Kaoru: _¡MIERDA!_** - pensaba mientras caminaba hacia su salón -**_ 9 meses de colegio, 3 de vacaciones. 5 días hábiles, 2 de fin de semana.. ¿quién fue el hijo de puta que dividió todo ésto?_**

Fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos por una discusión que había en su salón. Eran su amiga y el pelirrojo.

**Momoko: ¡Eso no te da derecho a andar amenazando con matarlo!** - gritó molesta, obviamente todo el salón miraba la discusión entre los pelirrojos

**Masaru: Claro que sí, yo puedo matar a quien quiera** - repuso cruzado de brazos

**Momoko: No, no puedes** - imitándolo

**Masaru: Sí**

**Momoko: No**

**Masaru: Sí, ¿por qué me molestas a mí? ¡él es el insoportable!**

**Momoko: No, ¡tú eres el que se mete donde no lo llaman!**

**Masaru: Aish, saca esa cara que me irritas**

**Momoko: Tú deja de amenazar a la gente**

**Masaru: Rayos, ¡si fueras hombre te golpearía!**

**Momoko: ¡Yo también si fuera hombre te golpearía!**

**Kaoru:_ ¿Olvidaron que ya se han golpeado millones de veces hasta casi matarse?_** - pensaba con una gotita en la cabeza mirando a los pelirrojos rechinar los dientes de coraje

**Kojiro: Déjalos, en minutos ya estarán bien** - mirándolos también

**Kaoru:** - asustándose al ver que estaba al lado suyo - **¡AH! ¿Y tú de dónde saliste?**

**Kojiro: Ya estaba aquí**

**Kaoru: Oh.. ¿y ahora por qué pelean?** - volteando otra vez hacia los pelirrojos

**Kojiro: No sé, creo que Masaru amenazó de muerte a Finkleman por molestar a Momoko**

**Kaoru: Ah me lo imaginaba**

**Kojiro: Oye..** - mirándola

**Kaoru: ¿Qué?** - volteando a verlo

**Kojiro: Me preguntaba.. ¿por qué el insecto ayer no fue a la casa del Profesor?**

**Kaoru: Pues.. al parecer el sábado se emborrachó más que nosotros y por lo que me contaron calló en la gran fuente del patio de Randy.. luego de eso se fue empapado y borracho a la casa, vaya uno a saber como llegó, pero por lo visto atrapó un resfriado y ahora está en cama** - explica

**Kojiro: Oh.. ¡¿y tú cómo rayos sabes todo eso?!**

**Kaoru: Me lo contó el Profesor ayer**

**Kojiro: Bueno, entonces hoy no vino a la escuela.. ¿verdad?**

**Kaoru: Nop**

**Kojiro: ¡Que bueno!** - sonriendo

**Kaoru: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?**

**Kojiro: Pues porque no lo soporto, ¿por qué más?** - mirando hacia otro lado algo sonrojado y nervioso

**Kaoru: Si ni siquiera está en nuestra misma clase, no lo ves tan seguido** - dice con una gota en la cabeza

En eso toca el timbre y todos se sientan en sus lugares.

Después de una eternidad de biología, la maldita clase aún no acaba.. habiendo en el salón algunos chicos durmiendo, otros tomando apuntes, y varios charlando (pero como a nadie les importa ellos, sigamos xD)

Los pensamientos de los alumnos eran muy variados, pero todos tenían que ver con las ganas de que termine la clase, el amor, el ventilador del techo que amenazaba con caerse.. lo normal. Incluyendo a nuestros chicos..

**Makoto: _Tengo hambre_** - sujetando su estomago que soltaba un pequeño rugido

**Momoko: _¿Cuánto falta para el recreo?_** - reclinando su asiento hacia atrás con las manos en su nuca

**Miyako: _¿Qué hora es?_** - mirando la hora en su celular

**Kojiro: _Mátenme_** - golpeando su cabeza contra su banco muy estruendosamente

**Masaru: _Estoy rodeado de idiotas_** - mirando con una gotita en la cabeza a su estúpido hermano pelinegro

**Kaoru:_ No entiendo ni mierda_** - mirando el pizarrón con cara de "¿Qué carajos...?"

* * *

Al fin toca el timbre y como siempre, cada uno se fue a hacer sus cosas..

**Miyako: No, gracias** - rechazando a unos trece chicos que le pedían una cita

**X: Oigan, ¡déjenla en paz!** - ordenó alguien a quien Miyako no podía ver por el amontonamiento de chicos, creyó que era Makoto como siempre, pero su voz sonaba distinta

Poco a poco el amontonamiento fue desapareciendo, al parecer, los muchachos se iban muy intimidados de ahí.. dejando a Miyako muy confundida.

**X: ¿Estás bien?** - preguntó ese muchacho, haciendo que la rubia volteé a verlo

**Miyako: Eh.. sí, ¡gracias!** - mirando a un chico MUY lindo.. de piel blanca, cabello marrón oscuro, ojos azules y con una hermosa sonrisa en la cara que la hizo sonrojar

**X: ¿Ya te olvidaste de mí?**

**Miyako: ¿Te conozco?**

**X: Bueno, nos vimos una vez.. el sábado en casa de Randy, bailamos un rato hasta que un rubio te secuestró**

**Miyako: ¡¿Eras tú?!** - sorprendida -** Ahora lo recuerdo, te llamas.. ¿Saito?** - el chico calló hacia atrás

**Saito (?: ¡SOY KAITO!** - dijo levantándose de golpe

**Miyako: Ah, era Kaito** - sonriendo - **Yo soy Miyako Gotokuji, gracias por alejar a esos chicos**

**Kaito: Kaito Kuroba, de nada** - sonríe (no les puedo describir bien lo hermoso que es, así que pongan "Kaito Kuroba" en Google Imagenes y les van a salir millones de fotos de este sexy chico.. lo amo xD)

**Miyako: ¿Vas a 4to "B"? Nunca te había visto antes**

**Kaito: Sí, soy nuevo en la escuela.. mis amigos y yo somos estudiantes de intercambio de distintas escuelas de Tokio y Osaka**

**Miyako: Oh.. entonces, ¡bienvenido a esta escuela!**

**Kaito: Gracias** - levemente sonrojado

**Miyako: ¿Y quienes son tus amigos?**

**Kaito: Ahí vienen** - señalando un par de chicos también muy apuestos que se dirigían hacia ellos

**X: ¡Kaito, te estábamos buscando!** - dice un chico muy parecido a Kaito, con el mismo color de cabello y de ojos, pero con distinto peinado

**Kaito: Ellos son Shinichi Kudo..** - señalando al que acababa de hablar - **..y Heiji Hattori** - señalando al otro chico que se encontraba con ellos, un muchacho de piel morena, cabello marrón oscuro y ojos azules que traía puesta una gorra hacia atrás color blanca con verde/azul en la visera (busquen "Shinichi Kudo" y "Heiji Hattori" y van a entender que no es mi culpa ser tan babosa xD ¡son tan partibles estos tres!)

**Miyako: Hola soy Miyako Gotokuji, un gusto conocerlos** - saluda

**Shinichi y Heiji: Hola Miyako, igualmente** - dicen sonriendo

**Kaito: Shinichi, ¿no te ibas a anotar a fútbol hoy?**

**Shinichi: Sí, ahora voy.. te iba a pedir que me acompañes, pero veo que estás ocupado** - dice sonriendo pícaro, lo que hizo sonrojar a su amigo

**Kaito: Eeh ¿y por qué no te acompaña Heiji?**

**Heiji: Por que yo iré a la biblioteca a buscar algún libro de Ellery Queen**

**Kaito: Que aburrido eres** - mirándolo con una gotita en la cabeza

**Shinichi: Como sea.. Miyako, ¿sabes si el equipo de fútbol está entrenando ahora?**

**Miyako: Sí, debe estar en la cancha en este momento**

**Shinichi: Genial, vamos Heiji que la biblioteca queda de pasó** - empezando a caminar, siendo seguido por su amigo - **¡Y ya te he dicho que es mejor Arthur Conan Doyle!**

**Miyako: Tus amigos son divertidos, ¿les gustan los libros de misterio?**

**Kaito: A ellos sí, yo me intereso más en.. la magia** - apareciendo una rosa de vaya uno a saber donde

**Miyako: Ay ¡me encanta!** - tomando la rosa

* * *

En la cancha de fútbol.

Shinichi fijó su vista en el partido, era muy parejo, podría apostar a que iban empatados o algo así.

Miró quien tenía la pelota, alguien en verdad bueno, se pasaba a todos los jugadores del otro equipo con tanta facilidad.. hasta que, cerca de la portería, uno de ellos le hizo frente y le complicó mucho patear al arco.

Como siempre, Kaoru y Kojiro jugaban en equipos opuestos, él intentando derrotarla a ella.

Kaoru se acercaba a la portería, Kojiro corrió hacia ella enfrentándola. De un movimiento rápido, Kaoru le pasó la pelota a un compañero de equipo, quien fácilmente marcó el 3 a 2.

Shinichi estaba asombrado por lo bueno que era ese jugador. Cuando vio que el partido acabó, se acercó a los jugadores y preguntó por el chico que le pasó la pelota al que marcó el gol.

**Chico 1: ¿El chico que le pasó la pelota?** - confundido

**Chico 2: Creo que habla de Kaoru**

**Shinichi: No sé como se llama, hablo de ese pelinegro que peleaba por la pelota con ese chico** - señalando a Kojiro que estaba recostado en el piso

**Chico 1: Sí, habla de Kaoru.. pues está allí** - señalando el bebedero

Él caminó hacia el bebedero y vio que sí era el chico al que se refería.

**Shinichi: Hola, vi como jugaste.. y quería decirte que juegas muy bien**

**Kaoru:** - volteándose - **Hola** - él se sorprendió -** ¿Qué pasa?**

**Shinichi: ¡¿Eres una chica?!**

**Kaoru: Eh sí, ¿no es obvio?**

**Shinichi: Bueno, sí.. pero, estabas jugando con los chicos**

**Kaoru: Ah sí, son mis amigos.. estoy en el equipo de fútbol femenino, pero los chicos siempre me invitan a jugar con ellos en el recreo**

**Shinichi: Vaya, ¡eres muy buena!** - sonriendo tiernamente

**Kaoru: Gracias** - sonrojándose un poco

**Shinichi: Emm.. ¿sabes con quién debo hablar para entrar al equipo?** - pregunta algo nervioso

**Kaoru: Con él** - señalando al Chico 1 (no se me ocurre nadie más xD) -** Pero primero debes dar una prueba para ver que tan bueno eres, el partido de recién fue para probar a los nuevos.. tendrás que impresionar a todos para quedar aunque llegaras tarde**

**Shinichi: No creo que haya problema alguno** - caminando hacia el capitán del equipo

Kaoru sonrió ante la confianza del muchacho y se acercó a ellos.

**Chico 1: Bien, entonces demuéstranos que tan bueno eres**

**Shinichi: Claro.. ¡oye chico!** - grita mirando a Kojiro

**Kojiro: ¿Yo?** - señalándose a si mismo

**Shinichi: ¡Sí, ven a quitármela!** - tomando la pelota en sus pies

**Kojiro: ¿Te crees mejor que yo?** - sonriendo incrédulo

**Shinichi: No lo creo, lo sé** - sonriendo

**Kojiro:** - con una venita en la cabeza - **¡Te demostraré que no, novato!**

Kojiro comenzó a tratar de quitarle la pelota a Shinichi, sin éxito alguno, aunque al ojiazul le costaba un poco mantener el manejo de la pelota, lo hacía. Con dificultad, Shinichi se logró liberar de la marca del pelinegro y pateó desde donde estaba hacia la portería, metiendo la pelota en el ángulo derecho.. impresionando a todos.

Shinichi sonrío y miró a su contrincante, éste dejó de ver la pelota que yacía en la portería y volteó furioso a ver al muchacho.

**Kojiro: Fue sólo suerte**

**Kaoru: ¿Siempre que te ganan es suerte?** - acercándose a ellos con una sonrisa - **¿Cómo te llamas?**

**Shinichi: Soy Shinichi Kudo** - sonriendo

**Chico 1: ¡Estás en el equipo Shinichi!** - pasando su brazo por los hombros del chico y dándole un coscorrón como señal de felicitación

**Kaoru: Felicitaciones**

**Shinichi: ¡Gracias!**

**Kojiro: Sí, sí.. ¡como sea!** - molesto - **Kaoru, vamos que los chicos nos esperan fuera** - agarrándola de la muñeca y llevándosela de ahí

* * *

En la biblioteca.

**Momoko:_ ¿Dónde estará ese libro? ..¡MIERDA! ¡¿Por qué cambiaron de lugar los libros de matemática?! ¡¿Qué no entienden que van junto a los de física y química?! Idiotas.. _**- pensaba mientras revisaba los estantes altos buscando un libro - **¡Aquí está!** - exclamó tomando el libro, pero no se dio cuenta y chocó con alguien - **Lo siento **- levantándose y extendiéndole la mano

**Heiji: No, perdón.. fue mi culpa, estaba concentrado leyendo y no te vi, gracias** - volteando a verla y tomando su mano para levantarse

**Momoko: Soy Momoko Akatsutsumi, ¿te gustan los libros de misterio?** - viendo el libro que tenía en la mano el chico

**Heiji: Sí, son mis favoritos.. yo soy Heiji Hattori**

**Momoko: Un gusto Heiji.. oh debo irme, me están esperando.. ¡adiós!** - se despide con un gesto de mano y va a hablar con la bibliotecaria para llevarse el libro

**Heiji:** _**Es muy linda** _- piensa con una sonrisa en la cara

* * *

A la salida de la escuela.

**Masaru: Enserio.. presta más atención a la clase y menos a tu estómago**

**Makoto: Siempre lo hago, es solo que no desayune bien.. ¿puedes?**

**Masaru: Aish.. bien, te explicaré las babosadas que dimos hoy en Biología** - suspirando

**Makoto: ¡Gracias!** - sonriendo tierno

**Masaru: Kojiro y las chicas se están tardando** - mirando hacia dentro para ver si venían

**Makoto: Sí, no vi a Miyako en todo el recreo.. ¿habrá estado con Momoko en la biblioteca?**

**Masaru: Quizá, ella es como tú.. ¿tú pasarías todo el recreo en la biblioteca conmigo?**

**Makoto: Nop**

**Masaru: Entonces no**

**Kojiro: ¡YA DIME!** - se escucha que grita, y sus hermanos miran dentro de la escuela para verlo venir peleando con la pelinegra

**Kaoru: Deja de joder, ¿por qué todos los días haces lo mismo?** - sin darle mucha importancia

**Kojiro: No hago lo mismo todos los días, tú andas coqueteando con cada chico que te pasa por enfrente** - cruzando los brazos

**Kaoru: Yo no hice nada, y no se porque me andas haciendo escenas de celos**

**Kojiro:** - sonrojado - **¡NADIE TE HACE ESCENAS DE CELOS, MUJER!**

**Kaoru: ¡TÚ SÍ, HOMBRE!**

**Kojiro: ¡QUE NO, BRUJA FEA!**

**Kaoru: ¡FEA TU ABUELA, Y SÍ LO HACES!**

**Kojiro: TÚ..** - fue interrumpido por unas risas - **¿Y ustedes de que se ríen?** - con una venita en la cabeza

**Masaru: ¿Otra escena de celos, Kojiro? ¿Enserio?** - riendo con su rubio hermano

**Makoto: ¡Que patético!**

**Kojiro: ¡NO ES UNA ESCENA DE CELOS!** - grita irritado

**Kaoru: Como digas, entonces no molestes** - apoyándose en la pared - **¿Las chicas aún no vienen?**

**Masaru: No, Momoko ya debe estar por venir de la biblioteca.. pero no sé donde habrá estado Miyako durante todo el recreo**

**Makoto: ¿Tú no la viste?**

**Kaoru: No, ni idea**

**Kojiro: ¡Al que sí vio fue a Kudo!** - dice mirándola de reojo

**Kaoru: Sí, lo vi patear tú trasero en fútbol** - dice sonriendo

**Kojiro: ¡Cállate, solo fue suerte!**

**Kaoru: Contigo todo es suerte, ¿no?**

**Kojiro: Grr** - gruñe

**Makoto: ¿De qué hablan?**

**Kaoru: Un chico nuevo en el equipo de fútbol, al parecer es mucho mejor que tú hermano** - mirando al pelinegro con burla

**Kojiro: ¡Nadie es mejor que yo!**

**Kaoru: Yo sí.. y al parecer Shinichi también**

**Kojiro: ¡No, cállate!**

**Masaru: Pff.. todo el mundo es mejor que tú, estúpido** - apoyándose en la pared junto a Kaoru

**Makoto: Ni que lo digas** - con sus manos en su nuca

**Kojiro: ¡Basta, idiotas!** - cruzado de brazos y mirando a otro lado

**Momoko:** - llegando con ellos - **¡Hey chicos!**

**Masaru: ¡Momoko, te tardaste!**

**Momoko: Lo siento, ¿vamos?**

**Makoto: Espera.. ¿Miyako está contigo?**

**Momoko: Eh no, ¿tú la ves parada aquí conmigo? **- dice con ironía

**Makoto: Pero entonces, ¿dónde está?**

**Momoko: No sé, creí que estaría contigo en el recreo**

**Makoto: ¿Conmigo? Yo estuve con Masaru**

**Momoko: ¿Dónde estará?** - preocupada

**Miyako: Aquí** - caminando hacia ellos

**Los cinco: ¡MIYAKO!**

**Makoto: ¿Dónde estabas?**

**Miyako: Em.. por ahí**

**Masaru: ¿Sola?**

**Miyako: No**

**Momoko: ¿Con quién?** - con cara pícara

**Miyako:** - algo sonrojada - **Con un amigo**

**Makoto: ¡¿Nombre?!**

**Miyako: Eeh.. se llama Kaito**

**Makoto: ¡¿Apellido?!**

**Miyako: Pues.. Kuroba**

**Makoto: ¡¿Y qué hacías con él?!**

**Kojiro: ¿Por qué te importa tanto hermanito? ¿no estarás celoso?** - molestándolo

**Makoto:** - sonrojado - **¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡Aquí el único celoso eres tú!**

**Kojiro: ¡No hablamos de mis celos, hablamos de los tuyos!**

**Kaoru: ¿Ah? ¿Así que admites que estás celoso, Kojiro?**

**Kojiro:** - sonrojado por lo que acaba de decir - **Eeeh ¡NO! ¡Me equivoque! ¡NO ERA LO QUE QUERÍA DECIR!** - dice muy nervioso

**Momoko: Oh, yo creo que sí**

**Kojiro: Tú te callas**

**Kaoru: Yo también lo creo** - sonriendo

**Kojiro: No, tú también cállate**

**Kaoru: ¿Quién te crees para callarme?**

**Kojiro: El chico de tus sueños** - sonriendo sexy

**Kaoru:** - un poco sonrojada -** ¡Ya quisieras, idiota!** - dándole en zape

**Kojiro: ¡Auch!**

**Makoto: Bueeeno.. hablábamos de ese tal Kuroba, ¡¿quién chucha es?!** - volteando a ver a Miyako y sorprendiéndose - **¿Ah? ¿Y Miyako?** - mirando a todos lados

**Momoko: Mientras Kaoru y Kojiro peleaban, dijo que Kaito la estaba esperando y se fue con él.. oh, por cierto.. ¡ese chico es muy guapo! Lo vi de lejos, pero esta bueno** - dice sonriendo

**Makoto: ¡¿QUÉ?!** - hecho piedra

**Masaru: ¿Cómo que está bueno?** - molesto

**Momoko: Eso, esta muy bueno**

**Masaru: ¡Babosa!** - le dice muy molesto

**Momoko: ¡Sí, mucho!** - sorprendiendo al pelirrojo -** ¿Tú lo viste Kaoru?**

**Kaoru: Oh sí, lo vi apenas.. pero es verdad, está muy bueno** - sonriendo

**Kojiro: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Son un par de babosas!** - dice molesto

**Kaoru: Sí, lo somos** - sonriendo - **¿Le das?** - pregunta a la pelirroja

**Momoko: ¡¿Que sí le doy?! ¡Cinco hijos le doy!** - dice riendo con la pelinegra, dejando al par de chicos hechos piedra como su hermano

**Kaoru: ¡Que par de tontos!** - sonriendo y caminando

**Momoko: Sí, se creen que enserio lo vimos** - también sonriendo y siguiéndola

Dejando a los chicos hechos piedra a la salida de la escuela.. las chicas, sin Miyako, se fueron caminando a sus casas.. luego hablarían bien con su rubia amiga, que tenía muchas cosas que explicar.

* * *

**Daliachicacereal: Sip :$ y acá se le sale que siente celos por Shinichi :3 Demasiado sensual, amo al rojito :D si, sé que Makoto cuidando a Miyako borracha es toda una ternurita (agradecimiento especial a NosoyunaGuestxD que me dio la idea del "mucha ropa" de Miyako xD las ideas de los lectores siempre las tengo en cuenta, los amo :$) Jajajajajajja lo sé, a muchos les dio risa eso.. incluyéndome xD (agradecimiento especial a mi tia que me pasó una imagen de memes con esa escena de borrachera xD todo sirve para mi fic) Al final me decidí a subirlo con esos personajes nuevos, dame tu opinión sobre ellos :3**

**NosoyunaGuestxD: TwitterFiction xD jajajajaja que bueno que te hayas hecho una cuenta, YA ERA HORA jajaj ya quiero leer ese fic de la parejita verde :3 ¡lo quiero leeeeeer! yo solo leo Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls Z y The Powerpuff girls, los demás fics me aburren.. no sé si es falta de imaginación para con el tema o que carajos xD todos aman esa escena.. pobre Pikachu xD jajaja gracias a ti por darme la idea del "mucha ropa" jaja leo todas las ideas de mis lectores y veo si de alguna forma la puedo meter en el fic :3 FICBOOK jajajjaja ¡te pasas! xD tienes más parodias que mi fic jaja ¡yeah! un 5% menos :fuckyeah: aaaah leí tu perfil, ¡CON LO' TERRORISTAH! (8) jajajajajajja tienes 13 años, eaaa ¡soy más grande que vos! jajaja yo tengo 16 :D ¡grosa! te gusta HolaSoyGermán, a mi también me encanta.. todo un loquillo xD costó pero aquí la conti.. espero que te guste, y dame tu opinión sobre los chicos nuevos porque estuve insegura de meterlos :S**

**Guest: Ese Butch borracho es todo un loquillo, pobre Pikachu.. perdió :( si hubiera sido el de Ash seguro que ganaba D: bueeeeeno, contame si te gustó el cap o no ^^**

**Alanaroth: Sí, siempre es gracioso aliarse todos en contra el idiota sexy xD NosoyunGuestxD me dio la idea.. todo ayuda en mi fic :P aaaaww esa escena de borrachera la hacía Sango a Inuyasha, yo la hice de Kaoru a Makoto.. soy tan original xD jajajaja pobre Butch, pasa que el Profesor no lo tenia bien entrenado.. mira que para que un Meowth le gane xD yo lo hubiera tenido mejor entrenado :3 ah dime que te parece el capitulo con esos nuevos personajes, porque no estaba muy segura de meterlos.. aunque la idea de meterlos la tenía desde el principio del fic xD**

**Beleen'ewe: Jajaja sí, es tan tierno.. me tentó ponerle esa frase a el :3 dime que te parece este cap con estos nuevos personajes :S**


	27. LO QUE HACE EL AMOR

**¡CON LO' TERRORISTAH!**

No iba a empezar así, pero como justo recién estaban hablando de eso en facebook.. xD

**¡Feliz cumple eReneeMo! ¡Te dedico el capítulo como regalo!**

Y hablando de cumpleaños.. dentro de poco es el cumple del idiota que me gusta, así que.. _¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, TE ODIO! ^^_

(Sé que jamás lo leerá, por eso lo saludo xD)

Que nombre más idiota el de este cap, pero no se me ocurre nada mejor :(

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES, MENOS LOS FUTUROS PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS QUE APAREZCAN EN ESTA HISTORIA, ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

**LO QUE HACE EL AMOR**

**Momoko: Sí, se creen que enserio lo vimos** - también sonriendo y siguiéndola

* * *

Aproximadamente 2 horas después de la retirada de las chicas, los chicos al fin reaccionaban..

**Masaru: Ee.. ¡eh!** - haciendo reaccionar a los demás - **¡¿Qué rayos les pasa a esas dos?!**

**Makoto: ¡A ESAS TRES!** - levantando el puño, imaginando como quedaría Kuroba después de una linda charla con él y su puño

**Kojiro: Están locas, ¡son unas babosas!**

**Masaru: No, oigan.. creo que lo decían en broma para molestarnos** - dice con su típico tono inteligente (de a momentos xD)

**Kojiro: ¿Tú crees?**

**Makoto: ¿Entonces Miyako no se fue con él?** - pregunta esperanzado

**Masaru: Lo siento** - el rubio cayó de su nube - **Pero si hay algo de lo que estoy seguro, es que tú eres quien le gusta a la rubia.. ¡anímate!**

**Makoto: Tienes razón, ¡iré tras ella!** - dice decidido

**Kojiro: Espera.. se fueron hace más de dos horas** - comenta mirando la hora en su celular

**Makoto: ¿E..enserio?** - lloriqueando

**Masaru: No te preocupes, ve a su casa y habla con ella.. luego nos cuentas, ¿sí?**

**Makoto: ¡Sí!** - corriendo en dirección a la casa de Miyako

**Kojiro: Al idiota se le olvido que puede transformarse y volar** - riendo un poco al ver correr a su hermano

**Masaru: Déjalo, está muy celoso para pensar en ello** - riendo un poco también

**Kojiro: Bien, ¿y nosotros qué hacemos ahora?**

**Masaru: Pues vengarnos de esa pequeña bromita que nos hicieron las chicas** - con una sonrisa malvada

**Kojiro: Genial.. ¿y qué haremos?**

**Masaru: Eso déjamelo a mi, hermanito.. tú sólo consigue pintura**

**Kojiro: Bien** - caminando tranquilamente con sus manos en su nuca

**Masaru:** **_Ya verán lo que pasa cuando quieren hacerle bromas a los reyes de las bromas_** - piensa sonriendo malvadamente

* * *

En un supermercado..

**Bellota: No puedo creer que sean tan idiotas** - dándole otro golpe a alguien con piel verde

**Bombón: Yo tampoco puedo creer que vengan a robar un supermercado sabiendo de las ganas que tienes de golpear, osea, ya no hay muchos supervillanos por aquí** - mirando a los otros cuatro seres extraños con piel verde que estaban subiendo a la patrulla - **¡Pero ya deja a Ace, lo vas a matar!** - viendo como lo ahorcaba

**Bellota: Bien, bien..** - soltándolo -** Pero él se lo buscó** - tirándolo más cerca de la patrulla para que el policía lo suba al coche

**Bombón: ¿Porque robaba el supermercado, o porque coqueteaba contigo?** - pregunta burlona

**Bellota: ¡Por las dos!** - con una venita en la cabeza

**Bombón: Bueno, pues creo que ya no lo hará más..** - dice seria, y luego ambas se echan a reír

**Bellota: ¡Sí, claro! **- rió un poco -** Oye, te acompañaré a comprar chocolates más seguido si puedo golpear a estos idiotas **- dice sonriendo

**Bombón:** **Pff.. ¡con lo que me costó convencerte!** - alzó los lentes oscuros de Ace y se los entregó al policía - **Tenga, sino estará insoportable en la cárcel**

**Policía: Gracias chicas por salvar el día** - tomando los lentes

**Bombón: Es nuestro trabajo** - dice orgullosa, y ambas salen volando de ahí

**Bellota:** - volando junto a la pelirroja rumbo al laboratorio - **¿Quién es?** - viendo que a su amiga le mandaron un mensaje

**Bombón: Masaru** - dice algo sonrojada al ver el mensaje

**Bellota:** - paró en seco con una sonrisa en la cara - **¿Y qué dice?**

**Bombón**: - parando y volando hacia ella -** Él y Kojiro están esperándonos en su casa, dicen que quieren hablar con nosotras por lo de hoy**

**Bellota: ¿Y Kojiro? Por lo de hoy.. ¿qué pasó hoy?**

**Bombón: Supongo que se refieren a la broma sobre el nuevo amigo de Miyako**

**Bellota: Ah.. ¿y qué hacemos?**

**Bombón: No sé, vamos.. quizás Kojiro esté celoso** - riendo

**Bellota:** - un poco sonrojada y molesta - **Yo creo que el celoso es Masaru** - también riendo un poco

**Bombón: Lo que digas..** - algo sonrojada -** ¿Qué le contesto?**

**Bellota: Dile que ahora vamos para allá**

**Bombón: Bien** - dice, escribiendo en su celular

* * *

Fuera de la casa de los Rowdy, cerca de un árbol..

**Brick: Butch me estoy arrepintiendo** - cerrando su celular

**Butch: ¿Por? Si todo está saliendo perfecto**

**Brick: Es por eso, creo que no quiero lastimarla**

**Butch: Patético** - con una gotita en la cabeza

**Brick: Bueno.. es solo una broma, ¿no?**

**Butch: ¡Yep! Además.. ¡somos los Rowdyruff Boys! Deberían estar acostumbradas a nuestras bromas**

**Brick: Creo que se desacostumbraron bastante a ellas desde que vamos a la escuela**

**Butch: Sí, nos volvimos unos flojitos**

**Brick: Jajaja o quizás maduramos un poco**

**Butch: Boomer no** - riendo un poco junto al pelirrojo

**Brick: Con respecto a los sentimientos creo que es el más maduro de los tres**

**Butch: Quizás..** - susurró

**Brick: Ahí vienen** - dice mirando las estelas rosa y verde que estaban en el cielo -** ¡Escóndete!** - escondiendo algo tras su espalda

Butch tomó el balde de pintura, se elevó para ocultarse entre las hojas y ramas del árbol, y se preparó para recibir la señal.

**Bombón:** - aterrizando con Bellota, cerca del pelirrojo - **Brick, ¿qué pasa?** - acercándose más a él

**Brick: Pues, Bellota.. ¿puedes esperar a Butch bajo el árbol? Quiero decirle algo importante a Bombón**

**Bellota: Bueno Romeo, ¿pero dónde se metió ese idiota?** - caminando con las manos en su nuca hacia el árbol

**Bombón: Eeh Brick, ¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo?** - algo nerviosa

**Brick: Bombón, hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace mucho tiempo.. yo..**

**Bombón: Tú..** - susurra completamente sonrojada sin parar de mirar esos ojos escarlata

**Brick: Yo.. te.. ¡AHORA!**

Con ese grito bastó para que Butch reaccionara y tirara todo el balde de pintura verde sobre Bellota, quien estaba muy ocupada escuchando con su superoído la casi declaración del rojito, sorprendiéndola por completo.

En ese mismo instante en que su hermano se ocupaba de su contraparte, Brick no dudó en disparar con su pistola de agua que tenia tras su espalda y, que en lugar de agua, tenia pintura verde a Bombón, quien terminó con la cara y parte de la ropa verde.

**Brick y Butch: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA** - las carcajadas se hicieron paso, pero mucho no duraron

**Bombón y Bellota: ¡ESTÁN MUERTOS!** - gritaron hechas unas furias

El par Rowdy salió volando, siendo perseguido por el par Power que derramaba pintura a su paso.

**Bombón:** - paró en seco, haciendo que su amiga se le acerque para ver que le pasa - **Con perseguirlos no ganamos nada, seamos.. lindas** - dice lo último con una sonrisa, que asqueó a la pelinegra pero que luego también sonrió

**Brick: ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Ya se cansaron?** - riendo con su hermano

**Bombón: Ya Brick, fue una buena broma** - bajando al piso, siendo seguida por su amiga

**Brick: ¿Qué no estás enojada?** - bajando también, cosa que imitó el pelinegro

**Bellota: Sí, pero no tenemos ganas de pelear**

**Butch: ¡¿Tú no tienes ganas de pelear?!**

**Bombón: Sabes Brick, enserio creí que tenias algo importante para decirme** - dice con tono serio, sonrojando al pelirrojo

**Brick: Pu..pues.. sí, es que..** - nervioso

**Bombón: Yo también quería decirte algo importante** - acercándose más a ellos

**Brick: ¿A..así? ¿q..qué es..?**

**Bombón:** - acercándose más - **Yo también te.. ¡AHORA!** - gritó, Bellota saltó a abrazarlos y embarrarlos de pintura a ellos también

Bombón también fue hacia ellos y les dio un golpe a cada uno, para luego echarse a reír junto a la pelinegra.

**Brick: Malditas** - susurró rechinando los dientes

**Butch: ¡Brick eres un idiota!**

**Brick: ¡¿Por qué yo soy el idiota?!**

**Butch: Caes en sus juegos, ¡¿no ves que hizo exactamente lo mismo que tú planeaste?!**

**Brick: Pero.. es que.. tú cállate que en vez de vigilar a Bellota te quedaste escuchando, ¡chusma!**

**Butch: Pues claro, si hasta parecía que te derretirías en cualquier momento**

**Brick: Cállate** - molesto

**Bombón: Bueno, ya paren de pelear y expliquen el porqué de esta broma antes que Bellota los mate** - dice sonriendo, mientras la pelinegra truena sus nudillos con una sonrisa macabra

**Brick: Es que.. nos molestó la estúpida broma que nos hicieron hoy con lo del chico ese**

**Bombón: ¿Broma? ¿cuál broma?**

**Butch: ¿E..era enserio?** - sorprendido

**Bellota: Jajajaja no idiotas, ni lo vimos a ese chico** - riendo con la pelirroja

**Butch: Entonces, ¡¿por qué nos hacen bromas así?!**

**Bellota: Porque nos gusta molestarlos** - sonriendo

**Bombón: Sí, ¿podemos pasar a limpiarnos y destransformarnos?**

**Brick: Claro, compré chocolates.. y papas para que éstos dos vean el partido de los Tokio Spirits** - entrando a su casa, seguido por Bombón

**Bellota y Butch: Genial** - sonriendo y entrando también

* * *

Unas horas después, ya a la noche..

Makoto entró a su casa y se encontró con sus hermanos ahí tirados en el sillón viendo tele.

**Masaru: ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal te fue?**

**Makoto: Bien, aunque odio a Kuroba**

**Kojiro: ¿Es su novio o algo así?**

**Makoto: ¡¿EH?! ¡NO! Dijo que solo es su amigo, y yo le creo**

**Masaru: Entonces eres más idiota de lo que creía** - negando con la cabeza

**Makoto: ¿Por qué?** - con ojos de perrito

**Kojiro: Porque eso lo dicen todas las chicas para tener a todos los chicos que quieran sin que su novio celoso pueda decir algo, ¡solo los idiotas lo creen!** - dijo, y el pelirrojo asintió

**Makoto: Pero yo no su novio celoso**

**Masaru: No eres su novio, pero si estás celoso**

**Makoto: Ella no es así.. ese chico no le importa**

**Masaru: ¿Ella te lo dijo?**

**Makoto: Em no**

**Kojiro: Sólo te dijo que era su amigo, ¿no?**

**Makoto: Sí**

**Masaru: Igual que tú, que eres su amigo.. ¿no?**

**Makoto: Sí**

**Kojiro: Osea que los dos están en la misma posición de amigos, ¿no?**

**Makoto: Sí**

**Masaru: Osea que él tiene exactamente las mismas posibilidades que tú de que ella quiera algo más, ¿verdad?**

**Makoto: Exacto** - dice sonriendo, hasta que cayó en lo que sucedía - **¡¿QUÉ?!**

**Kojiro: Tardaste hermano** - decepcionado de la idiotez de su hermano menor

**Masaru: Tienes que actuar antes que él y demostrarle que tú eres mejor**

**Makoto: ¡SÍ! ¿cómo lo hago?** - ambos cayeron para atrás

**Kojiro: Eso lo averiguas tú, idiota**

**Makoto: ¿Qué no me ayudarán?**

**Masaru: Nop**

**Makoto: ¡¿Por qué?!** - lloriqueando

**Kojiro: Cada uno tiene sus temas, Makoto.. tú hazte cargo de los tuyos** - subiendo a su habitación

**Makoto: ¿Temas? ¿Y éste que temas tiene?**

**Masaru: Vaya uno a saber.. lo que es seguro que tiene que ver con cierta verdecita que conozco** - dice sonriendo

**Makoto: Seguro** - sonriendo también -** ¿Y tú tienes temas?**

**Masaru: Mm.. por ahora no, pero tampoco te ayudaré** - dice subiendo a su habitación

**Makoto: ¡Que buenos hermanos tengo!** - dijo irónicamente y levantando los brazos - **_Bueno, algo tendré que hacer.. y yo que creí que todo estaría bien_ **- piensa recordando lo sucedido

**_Flashback_**

_Makoto se armó de valor y tocó el timbre de la casa de Miyako._

_**Miyako: ¡YA VOY!** - se la escuchó gritar - **¡Hola Makoto!** - dijo al abrir_

_**Makoto: Dí algo o va a creer que eres idiota** - pensó - **Mi..Miyako..**_

_**(cachetada mental)**_

**_Miyako: ¿Sí?_**

**_Makoto: Eh pasaba por aquí y.. ¡¿QUIÉN ES KAITO KUROBA?!_**

_**Miyako:** - algo asustada por la reacción del rubio - **Pues un amigo.. me preguntó si me podía acompañar a casa hoy, y ya que ustedes estaban ocupados, me fui con él** - dice sonriendo_

_**Makoto: ¡Yo no estaba ocupado! Quiero decir, ¡nunca estoy ocupado! Osea, ¡nunca estoy ocupado para ti!** - dijo muy nervioso y sonrojado_

**_Miyako: Gracias, eres muy bueno Makoto.. perdón por irme sin decirles nada, ¿quieres ir a comer algo en la tienda de_ _Annie?_**

_**Makoto: ¿Ir a comer algo? Emm.. pues sí, ¿quién es Annie?** - pregunta embobado y ya habiendo olvidado todo el tema de Kuroba_

_**Miyako: No sabes, ella es una amiga nuestra.. ¡pero también es Sedusa!** - comenzando a caminar con él_

_**Makoto: ¿Sedusa?** - pregunta aún embobado, con esa sonrisa de enamorado que se nota a miles de kilómetros_

_**Miyako: Sí..** - y así hablaron toda la tarde de estupideces que no tenían nada que ver con la razón por la que Makoto fue a verla, Kaito Kuroba_

**_Fin del Flashback_**

**Makoto: Soy tan idiota** - dice, y se tira sobre el sillón - _**Olvidé completamente el tema de Kuroba durante toda la tarde.. ¡me vengo a acordar de él justo cuando llego a casa!**_ - piensa

Parece que el amor los emboba y no les permite ser los supervillanos de antes.. ¿tanto puede cambiarnos el amor? ¿o sólo nos hace ser buenos con ESA persona? De algo hay que estar seguros, estos chicos no son los mismos idiotas de antes.. ahora, ¡son más idiotas aún!

* * *

**NosoyunaGuestxD: Jajaja ¡con lo' terroristah'! jajajaja puro Harlem Shake este mes xD que no te de vergüenza, seguro esta genial aunque no tenga humor.. el mio yo le pongo lo que se me ocurre o cosas que me gustan de animes, dibujitos o películas jaja a mi me da risa, capaz que los demás no se ríen ni pizca y yo acá cagándome de risa de mi propio fic xD jaja tengo que escuchar esa canción todos los días porque a mi primito le gusta.. y el pollito pio (8) ok asadbshab que loquillas xD que bueno que te gusten los nuevos personajes, pensé que todo el mundo me odiaría jaja daaaaale, cuando subas el primer cap de tu fic, ¡me avisas! así apenas puedo, lo leo :D yo no escucho ese tipo de música, pero si a ti te inspiran entonces espero que las escuches mucho mucho mucho jajaja ah y ese video si es tierno, morí con la parte de los RRB, son tan lindos :3**

**fan de este fic: Jajajaja si, ¡soy tan pro! bue.. dile eso a mi mamá :3 sip, pasa que Brick hace sonrojar a todas.. y con esos comentarios no me sorprende xD oh sí, otra argentina :D bueno, te explico.. yo vivo en una ciudad que estaba adherida al paro que hubo el día martes y el día miércoles de la primera semana de clases (la secundaria empezó las clases el lunes 4 de marzo, así que los días de paro fueron el martes 5 y miércoles 6). Pero como yo estoy en 5to año (el último año en mi escuela), el lunes tampoco tuve clases.. ya que en mi cuidad, es tradición que los 5tos entren a la escuela con una bandera (ya te voy a explicar de qué es la bandera), tirando papeles y festejando con bombos y demás.. mientras los demás años sólo miran como los de 5to hacen mugre y festejan, luego nos retiramos sin dar clases ni limpiar. Ésto se debe a que todos los años, los chicos de 5to (o 6to en las escuelas que tienen hasta ese año), hacen unas jornadas en las que hay bailes, deportes y juegos locos. Estas jornadas se llevan a cabo en las vacaciones de invierno y son una tradición de hace muchísimos años, cada escuela o grupo (formado po escuelas juntas en estas jornadas) hacen banderas, banderines y demás, todo con los colores elegidos que también tienen sus chombas escolares (hechas el año anterior, osea, 4to) o buzos con el nombre del grupo :D Así que yo empecé las clases el día jueves 7. Cuando subí el capitulo anterior, fue el día 11 de marzo.. y yo recién había tenido clases el jueves 7, viernes 8 y lunes 11. Bueno, esa es mi extensa explicación.. creo que sólo quería contarte lo feliz que me hace estar en 5to xD ¡wiiiiii 5to! Jajajajaja eso de los 5 hijos se me ocurre siempre que veo algún chico lindo xD ya se lo dije muchas veces a una amiga.. ¡y lo seguiré diciendo! ..que babosa que soy xD**

**Daliachicacereal: Es que Kojiro es todo un idiota :) jajaj como le dije a "fan de este fic", eso de los hijos se me ocurre por babosa que soy nomas xD ¡que bueno! voy a ver que se me ocurre con ellos, son tan lindos :3 sí, pero ya lo subirá.. somos tan molestas que no se aguantará las ganas de callarnos la boca con un fic genial xD**

**Alanaroth: Yo no tengo tiempo de escribir, así que ni te gastes en llegar temprano que tienes mucho tiempo hasta que suba el otro para leer este xD te juro que pienso lo mismo que todos ellos en clase, igual.. eso lo saqué de facebook, es una de esas frases que hay por ahí xD ¡todo sirve en este fic! jajaja que bueno que a tanto les gustaran esos chicos, pensé que me odiarían por meterlos :3**

**eReneeMo: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUU ~ (8) Espero que lo hayas pasado re lindo, me olvidé que faltaba poco para tu cumple jaja me habías dicho en otro review y yo me olvido xD Este cap te lo dedico como regalo porque sé que te va a gustar (? bueno, no.. pero espero que lo haga :3 jaja besos infinitos.. ¡GANE! ah jaja feliz cumple :B**

**Guest: Helloooooooooooooow ah jaja ¿qué onda? bienvenida y me alegro que te guste :3 sí, me voy a tardar más o menos 2 semanas por cada cap.. pasa que existe la escuela y eso me da demaciada paja.. ya que el fic lo tengo que escribir en el fin de semana, que es justamente el momento de descansar de la escuela.**


	28. OTRO DÍA ESCOLAR ¿CELOS? - Primera parte

**¡QUE EN LENGUA Y LITERATURA MENCIONEN LA PALABRA_ FICCIÓN_, Y AUTOMÁTICAMENTE SENTIRTE MAL POR NO ACTUALIZAR TU FIC!**

Por subirlo hoy, me quedó re cortito. Pero bueno.. se la bancan, porque ya ni tiempo tengo de escribir. Tengo que ponerme con ganas varias horas escribiendo, y _entiendan que NADIE sabe que escribo un fic, ni que veo anime, ni que leo mangas por internet, ni que me gusta un idiota.. ah ¿qué tenia que ver?_ jajajaja ok, la cuestión es que con la escuela y el hecho de que es mi último año de secundaria se me complica todo.

El finde que viene voy a intentar subir la otra parte, pero si no puedo no jodan con reviews dicendo_ "ACTUALIZAAAA NO AGUANTO MÁS"_ o cosas así.. me hacen sentir mal, ¡entiendan que los días se me pasan volando! Apenas tengo tiempo para leer las actualizaciones de los fics que más me gustan.

**CAPÍTULO DEDICADO A NosoyunaGuestxD, TAMBIÉN TE REGALO ESTO QUE HICE PARA MI HERMANA, PERO LO SUBO A DEVIANTART PORQUE SÉ QUE LO AMARÁS :D ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NosoyunaGuestxD!**

**h|t|t|p|:|/|/|l|o|c|a|p|o|r|l|o|s|r|r|b|z|.|d|e|v|i|a|n|t|a|r|t|.|c|o|m|/|a|r|t|/|B|o|o|m|e|r|-|Z|-|3|6|6|6|9|8|6|0|9|?|q|=|g|a|l|l|e|r|y|%|3|A|l|o|c|a|p|o|r|l|o|s|r|r|b|z|&|q|o|=|0**

**(no se como funciona el subir un enlace acá, pero le puse los "|", así que se los quitan y entran a ver mi dibujito ^^)**

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES, MENOS LOS FUTUROS PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS QUE APAREZCAN EN ESTA HISTORIA, ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

**OTRO DÍA ESCOLAR ¿CELOS? - Primera parte**

**Makoto: Soy tan idiota** - dice, y se tira sobre el sillón - _**Olvidé completamente el tema de Kuroba durante toda la tarde.. ¡me vengo a acordar de él justo cuando llego a casa!**_ - piensa

* * *

Al día siguiente..

**Momoko: MIYAKO TIENE NOVIO MIYAKO TIENE NOVIO ~ (8)** - canturreaba sin discreción alguna, mientras la rubia trataba de taparle la boca

**Miyako: ¡Cállate! ¡Kaito no es mi novio!** - le dice cuando al fin pudo callarla

**Momoko: Mmjjm mjjmmj** - mirándola pícara con la mano de su amiga tapando su boca

**Miyako: No, no me gustaría serlo**

**Momoko: Mmm, ¿mjmmj?**

**Miyako: Makoto es solo un amigo** - dice con un pequeño sonrojo

**Momoko: ¡Mjj! ¡Mmjjmjjj!**

**Miyako: ¡Momoko! No digas esas cosas, solo fuimos a comer algo al restaurante de Annie** - molesta y demasiado sonrojada

**Momoko:** - cruzándose de brazos - **¡Mjm!**

**Kaoru: ¿Cómo entendiste lo que decía?** - pregunta sorprendiendo al par - **Estaban muy ocupadas como para notar mi presencia desde hace aproximadamente 8 minutos**

**Miyako:** - soltando a la pelirroja - **Oh.. bueno, pues no tengo idea de como hice para entenderla** - dice, haciendo que la ojiverde caiga para atrás

**Momoko:** - recuperando el aire - **¿Entonces escuchaste cuando dijo que tuvo una cita con Makoto?**

**Kaoru: Sí, también lo de que se hizo amiga de ese tal Kaito**

**Miyako: ¡Que no tuve una cita!**

**Momoko: Si la tuviste.. ¡oh, mira! Ahí viene tu noviecito** - señalando sin disimulo al rubio que entraba al salón

**Makoto: ¿Eh?** - mira hacia los dos lados y luego se señala a sí mismo confundido - **¿Qué pasa que me señalas así?**

**Momoko: Nada, pero tengo algo muy serio que discutir con tu estúpido hermano mayor.. ¿dónde está?**

**Makoto: Pues no sé, creo que Kojiro estaba hablando con las porristas**

**Momoko: No hablo de ese estúpido, ¡hablo del estúpido mayor!**

**Makoto: Ah, creo que Masaru estaba fuera golpeando a Finkleman por lanzarle una piedrita** - recordando la piedrita que "accidentalmente" tocó la cabeza del pelirrojo

**Momoko: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ese chico es un animal!** - saliendo del salón

**Makoto: Pues si mi hermano es un animal, Finkleman es un picapiedras.. ¡¿que no podía tirarle con una computadora?! ¡Es el siglo XXI señoras y señores!** - comenta, causando risas en las chicas que ponían atención a la conversación

**Kaoru: Mínimo con un smartphone, ¿no?** - riendo

**Makoto: ¡Exacto! Jajajaj**

**Kaoru:** - viendo que los rubios no paraban de echarse miraditas -** Bueeno.. ¿así que el idiota de tu hermano está coqueteando con las porristas?**

**Makoto: Sí, ¿celosa?**

**Kaoru: Para nada, pero como creo que sobro en esta escena de novela mexicana.. ¡iré a joderle la vida a tu hermano!** - saliendo del salón

**Miyako: ¿Novela mexicana?** - confundida

**Makoto: Lo dice por nosotros** - con una gotita en la cabeza

**Miyako: Oh, ¿y qué pasa en esas novelas?**

**Makoto: Nada, no importa.. oye, ¿hiciste la tarea de física?** - cambiando de tema algo sonrojado

**Miyako: Sí, ¿quieres comparar resultados?**

**Makoto: Por favor** - sonriendo y sentándose junto a ella para comparar resultados

* * *

Kaoru iba caminando por el pasillo de la escuela buscando al idiota mujeriego.

**Kojiro: Entonces te veo esta tarde, nena** - guiñándole el ojo a la porrista del día

**Porrista: ¡Claro, Kojiro!** - sonriendo y yendo a su salón

**Kaoru: ¡Claro, Kojiro!** - imita a la porrista en tono de burla

**Kojiro:** - voltea a verla - **¿Celosa?** - acercándose a ella

**Kaoru: ¿Por ti? Ni en tus sueños**

**Kojiro: Entonces, ¿qué quieres aquí? Aún no he hablado con esa chica para vernos mañana** - señalando una rubia tonta que pasaba por ahí

**Kaoru: ¡Oh, así que te gustan tontas!**

**Kojiro: Bueno, me gustan lindas y fáciles** - sonríe seductor

**Kaoru: Eso explica porqué no te duran nada** - rodando los ojos

**Kojiro: No las necesito para más que un rato**

**Kaoru: Pff.. sabía que eras un idiota, pero no pensé que tanto** - comenzando a caminar hacia su casillero

**Kojiro: Pues te mueres por una cita con este idiota** - dice siguiéndola

**Kaoru:** - parando en su casillero - **No me gustan los idiotas mujeriegos** - sacando unos libros

**Kojiro: ¿A no? ¿Y qué tipo de idiotas te gustan entonces?** - pregunta interesado

**Kaoru: Me gustan, justamente, los que no son idiotas**

**Kojiro: ¡Mentira, para ti todos son idiotas!**

**Kaoru: Es verdad.. pues entonces el tipo de idiota que sea lo más distinto posible a ti**

**Kojiro: Ja, ¿osea que te gustan nerds, antideportistas, cuatro ojos y sin un mínimo de musculo?** - sonriendo arrogante

**Kaoru: No. Me gustan inteligentes, deportistas y divertidos** - contesta -** Todavía no se porqué estamos hablando de esto** - caminando

**Kojiro: ¡Oh, entonces deberías amarme!** - sonríe y la sigue -** Hablamos de esto porque sé que te gusto** - guiñándole un ojo y poniendo sus manos en su nuca

**Kaoru: Sí,sí, lo que digas.. ahora, ¿puedes dejar de seguirme?**

**Kojiro: No te sigo, solo estoy yendo al salón de clases**

**Kaoru: ¿Entonces porqué estás fuera conmigo?**

**Kojiro:** - dándose cuenta que no se dirigían al salón, sino que estaban fuera de la escuela -** Eeh.. ¡pues quería tomar aire!**

**Kaoru: Sí, claro** - rodando los ojos y caminando hacia los pelirrojos que discutían (otra vez xD) - **Todos los días es lo mismo con esos dos**

**Kojiro: Son idiotas, no les des bola** - dice encogiéndose de hombros, pero fue ignorado olímpicamente

**Kaoru: ¿Ahora por qué discuten?**

**Masaru: Kaoru, que bueno que vienes.. dile a esta estúpida que su ex es el animal aquí** - dice molesto señalando a Randy, quien sangraba por la nariz (xD)

**Kaoru: Pues..**

**Momoko: ¡No! Kaoru, dile que él es el animal por romperle la nariz a Randy**

**Kaoru: Bueno..**

**Masaru: Pero si apenas es un raspón.. no es mi culpa que él sea un debilucho**

**Kaoru: Eem..** - viendo la hora en su celular

**Momoko: ¿Un raspón? ¡¿Qué no entiendes que él no tiene.. superpoderes?!** - dice, susurrando la ultima palabra

**Kaoru: Chicos..**

**Masaru: Eso tampoco es mi culpa** - cruzándose de brazos

**Kaoru: Oigan..**

**Momoko: ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Desde que volvieron están mas insoportables que nunca!**

**Kaoru: Es cierto** - asintiendo con la cabeza

**Masaru: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si ya ni las molestamos!**

**Kaoru: Pff..** - rodando los ojos

**Momoko: ¿Qué no nos molestan? ¡Pero si acabas de golpear a mi ex!**

**Kaoru: Sep**

**Masaru: Y aún no he escuchado que me agradecieras** - haciéndose el ofendido

**Kaoru: ¡Jajaja!**

**Momoko: ¡Kaoru no te rías! ¡Si no vas a ayudar, mejor vete a clases!**

**Kaoru: Eso trato..**

**Masaru: ¿Clases?** - confundido

**Kaoru: Síp**

**Momoko: Estamos en la escuela, idiota**

**Kaoru: Chicos..**

**Masaru: ¿Y a qué hora empiezan las clases?**

**Kaoru: Hace 10 minutos**

**Momoko y Masaru: ¡¿QUÉ?!** - gritaron, dejando sorda a la pelinegra

**Momoko: ¡KAORU!**

**Masaru: ¡¿POR QUÉ NO LO MENCIONASTE ANTES?!**

**Kaoru: ¡PORQUE NO ME DEJABAN HABLAR, ESTÚPIDOS!** - eso bastó para que ambos pelirrojos salgan corriendo al salón de clases -** ¿Y tú por qué no fuiste a clase?** - mirando al pelinegro que escuchó todo con una sonrisa

**Kojiro: ¿Y perderme la diversión?** - riendo un poco

**Kaoru: Bueno, para llegar tarde mejor ni voy** - volteándose

**Kojiro: ¿La superheroína se saltea las clases?** - sonriendo

**Kaoru: De vez en cuando.. ¿el villano irá a clases o prefiere morder el polvo en fútbol?** - caminando hacia la cancha

**Kojiro: ¡Ya veremos quien muerde el polvo, verdecita! **- siguiéndola

* * *

En el salón de clases de 4to "A".

**Miyako: Se salvaron por ser los más listos..**

**Makoto: ¡Par de bobos!**

**Momoko: Bueno, es todo culpa de él**

**Masaru: No, es tú culpa**

**Makoto: De ambos y ya** - rodando los ojos

**Momoko: No, en cierto caso sería culpa de Kaoru por no avisarnos**

**Masaru: Sí, y de Kojiro por quedarse viendo sin decir nada**

**Momoko: ¡Sí!**

**Miyako: Y hablando de ellos, ¿dónde están?**

**Momoko: ¿Eh? Cierto, no vinieron con nosotros**

**Masaru: ¿Y eso qué? Seguro la parejita está divirtiéndose por ahí** - pensando cosas pervertidas

**Momoko: ¡No seas idiota!** - dándole una cachetada

**Masaru: ¡Auch!** - sobando su hermoso y rojo cachete

**Makoto: Sólo se saltearon las clases, no seas pervertido Masaru**

**Miyako: Conociendo a Kaoru, seguro está en la cancha de fútbol**

**Momoko: Y conociendo a Kojiro, la siguió y trata de vencerla en un mano a mano** - negando con la cabeza con decepción

**Masaru: El idiota no entiende que Kaoru le gana**

**Makoto: Podrías parar un poco de defender a Kaoru y apoyar al estúpido en lo que hace**

**Masaru: Tú mismo lo acabas de decir, es un estúpido, no vale la pena**

**Momoko: Idiota** - rodando los ojos

* * *

En la cancha de fútbol..

**Kojiro: ¡Mierda!** - dice recobrando el aire - **¿Cómo rayos haces para que no pueda quitarte la pelota?** - molesto

**Kaoru:** - en el mismo estado que él -** No sé, quizás sea porque eres un idiota** - riendo un poco - **¡Aau!** - agarrando su estómago

**Kojiro: ¡Jajaja, aau au!** - ríe y se queja también tomando su estómago - **También me duele al reír, jaja**

**Kaoru: No acostumbro a tener tanta competencia, me duele mucho jajaja ¡aauch!**

**Kojiro: Yo tampoco jajaja**

Los dos tirados en el pasto, riendo y adoloridos.

**Kaoru: ¿Qué hora es?** - parando de reír

**Kojiro:** - mirando la hora en su celular - **En un rato terminan las clases, mejor vamos cambiarnos**

**Kaoru: Sí, aunque odio la maldita falda del uniforme.. ¡estos shorts son tan cómodos!**

**Kojiro: ¡La falda del uniforme es sexy! Lo que odio son esas malditas corbatas**

**Kaoru: Cállate.. si te parecen tan sexys, ¡entonces tú usa una!** - dice burlona

**Kojiro: ¿Para qué? Si tus piernas se ven mejor que las mías** - guiñándole un ojo

**Kaoru:** - lo golpea en la cabeza - **Maldito pervertido.. vamos a cambiarnos **- caminando hacia los cambiadores

**Kojiro: Si quieres nos cambiamos juntos** - comenta siguiéndola, cosa que le costó otro golpe

* * *

**Daliachicacereal: Lo sé, cada "¡floja!" es una cachetada :( jaja bueno eu, este año estoy más idiota de lo normal.. sepan entenderme D: jaja lo de la frase del final.. bueno, siempre digo una estupidez que caga todo ¡y esta no sería la excepción! jajaj sí, ¿quién no querría tener hermanos tan tiernos y comprensibles como lo son Brick y Butch? ¿te imaginas? te gusta una chica y te dicen que es una puta ._. jajajajajajajaja**

**eReneeMo: Sí, por eso me gusta dedicar y que me dediquen.. te hace sentir importante, son 2 segundos de gloria en los que alguien lee tu nombre (o nick en este caso xD) ahí arriba, en el fic de otra persona :'D me han dedicado capítulos, y siempre me ha encantado jajajaj bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Y con esta te gano por ahora.. INFINITO A LA POTENCIA INFINITA DE BESOS xD creo que estudiaré ingeniería, tengo que usar palabras matemáticas como "potencia" asdhasjikfnh que intelectual xD**

**NosoyunaGuestxD: Jajajjajajaja ¿enserio? que genial, ¡si que habrá valido la pena! jajaj tarde pero seguro, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUU ~ (8) jajaja ¿mi regalo? este cap y entra a mi deviantart que puse ahí arriba (el cual hice solo por vos, sentite importante xD) ahí veras tu regalo :$ poca cosa, pero hay que conformarse :( jaja ¡que malpensada sos! jajajajajaj es clasificación T, no pasará nada raro ¬¬ ah y te alabo por los 200 reviews, ¡vamos por más! jajajaj amo a mis lectores, son todos tan sexys :D**

**Anilorak13: Jajajaja pobre Boomer, él es el más decidido con respecto a sus sentimientos.. yo creo que merece respeto xD Si te gusta Boomer, mira el dibujo que hice de él en mi deviantart que escribí ahí arriba :$**

**Niileveln: Holi :D que bueno que te guste, espero que te siga gustando.. aquí la conti, ¡deja review!**

**objet16: Obvio, amo ver a los chicos celosos.. así que en este fic SIEMPRE habrá algún que otro celosillo por ahí :D**

**Guest: Ei si me entiendes, entonces no me hagas sentir mal pidiendo cada fin de semana que actualice. Me gusta recibir un review diciendo "me encanta tu fic, espero la conti YA" o cosas así.. pero que me pongan solo "actualizaaaaaaa" todos los domingos, me hace sentir mal por no poder hacerlo :( si no puedo subirlo en 2 semanas, algún día lo haré.. no pienso dejar el fic abandonado, aunque no se me ocurran muchas cosas para continuarlo, de alguna forma lo haré.. y para eso necesito tiempo, cosa que no me sobra para nada D: bueno, eso.. me alegra que te guste tanto mi fic, ¡y espero tu review del cap!**

**Alanaroth: Jajajaj tranquila, ni tiempo tengo de leer muchos fics, pero mis favoritos los leo apenas puedo, ¡como el tuyo por ejemplo! jajaja que bueno que el titulo te pareció bueno.. algunas personas (NosoyunaGuestxD) se mal pensaron ¬¬ estos adolescentes de hoy en día jajajaja las bromas en un fic de ellos, nunca están de más xD aquí la conti, y espero poder escribir la segunda parte pronto D:**

**Jolus: ¡Bienvenido! Lo que vieron en la revista fue sobre el parque de diversiones, por eso luego fueron ahí. Jajajaj sí, en mi fic Brick es como el de PPG y PPGZ mezclado, es frio y calculador pero al mismo tiempo es todo un idiota come dulces jajaja**


	29. OTRO DÍA ESCOLAR ¿CELOS? - Segunda parte

No tengo mucho que decir, solo perdón por la tardanza :c

_**Si a alguno le gusta Pokémon o quiere ser una muy buena persona, que le de like a la página de facebook que aparece en mi perfil.. se llama "Gengar"**__** :D**_

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES, MENOS LOS FUTUROS PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS QUE APAREZCAN EN ESTA HISTORIA, ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

**OTRO DÍA ESCOLAR ¿CELOS? - Segunda parte**

******Kojiro: Si quieres nos cambiamos juntos** - comenta siguiéndola, cosa que le costó otro golpe

* * *

Por la tarde, el la casa de los Rowdy..

**Makoto: ¡YA PARA MASARU QUE ME TIENES HASTA LA CORONILLA!** - gritó a su hermano que no para de ir de acá para allá

**Masaru:** - parando su paso y acercándose al rubio para mirarlo de pies a cabeza - **Mmm..**

**Makoto: ¿Ahora qué te pasa?**

**Masaru: No tienes corona**

**Makoto:** - :facepalm: -** Aish.. solo dime porqué rayos caminas de acá para allá**

**Masaru: Oh, eso.. es que me decidí** - dice con orgullo

**Makoto: ¿Q..qué? ¿Te decidiste a qué?**

**Masaru: Me decidí a declararle mi amor a Momoko**

**Makoto: ¡¿Enserio?!** - sorprendido

**Masaru: Sí, pero ya me arrepentí** - dice, haciendo que el rubio caiga para atrás

**Makoto: ¡¿Cómo que te arrepentiste?!** - levantándose furioso

**Masaru: Eso, y luego me arrepentí de arrepentirme**

**Makoto: ¿Eh?** - con un signo de pregunta sobre la cabeza

**Masaru: Y luego me arrepentí de arrepentirme de arrepentirme, y luego..** - continuaría, si no fuera por un golpe desde atrás que lo noqueó al instante

**Makoto: Gracias** - suspirando

**Kojiro: De nada** - poniéndose una chaqueta negra

**Makoto: ¿Sales?**

**Kojiro: Sí, tengo una cita con.. con.. dah, ¿qué importa?**

**Makoto: ¿No sabes su nombre? ¡Que raro!** - comenta sarcástico y rodando los ojos

**Kojiro: No necesito saberlo, al menos tengo citas.. no como otros** - dice, molestando a su hermano

**Makoto: Oye, yo también puedo salir con quien quiera.. mira esta cara, ¡es la perfección!** - señalándose toda la cara

**Kojiro: Jajajaja ¿y luego yo soy el egocéntrico? Tú solo tienes cara de niño.. ÉSTA es la cara de la perfección** - imitándolo

**Masaru: Jajaja idiotas, ¿enserio siguen con eso? Tanto les cuesta entender que esas cosas que tienen como caras no se comparan con ésto** - imitándolos también y guiñando un ojo

**Makoto: ¿En qué momento despertaste?**

**Masaru: No sé.. recién, creo** - rascando su nuca mientras a los otros dos les salian gotitas en la cabeza

**Kojiro: Como sea.. aquí quien tiene una cita soy yo, así que es obvio que la perfección está de mi lado jajaja me voy** - saliendo

**Masaru y Makoto: ¡Adiós, Cell perfecto!**

**Kojiro:** - asomándose - **¡QUE NO ME DIGAN ASÍ!** - grita, azotando la puerta

**Masaru y Makoto: Jajajajaja**

**Makoto: Eres un genio, cada vez que se cree perfecto lo llamamos así jajaja**

**Masaru: Sí jaja Todo se lo debo a Dragon Ball Z**

**Makoto: A mi nunca se me hubiera ocurrido** - riendo

(Cell es un personaje de Dragon Ball Z, para los que no lo conocen, él intenta conseguir su forma "perfecta".. así que si buscan "Cell perfecto" en Google, seguro les aparece. Además es verde y negro, osea, ¿no les recuerda a Butch? xD)

* * *

En la casa de Kaoru..

**Miyako: ¡Por favooooor!** - suplica arrodillada en el piso

**Kaoru: Levántate Miyako, ya he dicho que no** - dice con una gota en la cabeza

**Miyako: ¡No me levantaré hasta que digas que sí!**

**Kaoru: ¿Por qué no vas con Momoko?**

**Miyako: Dijo que ella iría, pero.. con un chico** - soltó una risíta de esas tan características de ella

**Kaoru: ¿Y?**

**Miyako: ¡Y que yo no tengo con quién ir! No quiero molestar a Momoko en su cita, pero tampoco quiero estar sola** - dice haciendo puchero

**Kaoru: Espera, ¿Momoko tiene una cita?** - tratando ignorar lo más posible ese puchero

**Miyako: Ella dice que solo son amigos, pero no le creo **- risita

**Kaoru: Oh.. ¿Y por qué no vas tú también con un chico?**

**Miyako: Porque no tengo a nadie con quién ir, y tú eres mi amiga y tienes que ayudarme** - a punto de las lágrimas

**Kaoru: Bueno, ya.. pero no llores**

**Miyako: ¡SÍ!** - saltó a abrazarla

**Kaoru: Ya, ya suéltame** - dice sonriendo -** Y dime, ¿qué película es?**

* * *

Fuera del cine..

**Porrista: ¡Kojiro, lamento la tardanza! Es que fui de compras y..**

**Kojiro: _Bla bla bla.. ¿qué rayos le pasa? ¡Llego 10 minutos tarde y ella se atreve a llegar 15!_ **- piensa molesto - **No importa, ya vamos** - dice entrando - **_Espero que esa estúpida película que quiere ver no sea tan_ _aburrida_**

Poco después..

**Momoko: ¡Hola Heiji! ¿Esperaste mucho?**

**Heiji: ¡Hola! No, solo unos minutos.. pero creo que llegué antes de la hora acordada** - dice riendo un poco

**Momoko: Jaja las chicas ya deben estar por llegar**

**Heiji: Lamento que mis amigos no pudieran venir, aunque cuando termine la película iremos juntos al McDonald's**

**Momoko: No importa.. oye, ahí vienen**

**Miyako: ¡Hola Momoko! Hola.. ¿Heiji?**

**Heiji: ¿Miyako?**

**Momoko: ¿Se conocen?** - mirando la escena con un signo de pregunta sobre la cabeza, mientras Kaoru no les daba ni una pizca de importancia

**Miyako: Es amigo de Kaito**

**Heiji: Sí, él nos presentó ayer**

**Momoko: Oh, ¿y tú Kaoru lo conoces?**

**Kaoru: No** - dice sin darle importancia

**Heiji: Hola, soy Heiji Hattori** - sonríe

**Kaoru: Soy Kaoru Matsubara**

**Momoko: Kaoru sonríe, veremos el estreno de una película**

**Kaoru: Yiupi** - dice sarcástica y rodando los ojos

**Miyako: Déjala, bastante con que vino** - dice sonriendo - **¡Entremos!**

* * *

Dentro del cine, la película que según Kojiro ganaría el Oscar a la película más aburrida del siglo, estaba terminando..

**Kojiro: ¿_Cómo habré hecho para no quedarme dormido?_ **- pensó, luego se dio cuenta de que la, según él, "suertuda del día" estaba llorando

**(Llanto de la porrista)**

Fin de la película.

**Porrista:** - se encienden las luces y ella deja de llorar -** No entendí**

**Kojiro: ¿Eh? ¿Entonces por qué lloras?**

**Porrista: Siempre lloro cuando estoy confundida**

**Kojiro: O..ok, ¿Y qué no entendiste?** - con una gotita en la cabeza

**Porrista: ¿Por qué él estaba triste?**

**Kojiro: Porque la carta decía "Querido John"**

**Porrista: ¿John? Creí que se llamaba Edward**

**Kojiro: No, cuando una carta comienza con "Querido John" es una carta de despedida**

**Porrista: Oh, ¿entonces es una película triste? ¿Y por qué yo me reí toda la película?**

**Kojiro: No tengo idea, ¿nos vamos?** - levantándose de su asciento

**Porrista: No, ahora que entendí de que se trata quiero volver a verla**

**Kojiro:** - ya harto y sin decir nada, le dio las palomitas y salió de la sala - **_Todavía no entiendo porqué salí con esa tonta, habiendo chicas lindas y con cerebro, como por ejemplo.._** - en ese momento la vio, ahí, en la puerta del cine - **..Kaoru**

* * *

Saliendo del cine..

**Miyako:** - lloriqueando - **¡Que película tan triste!**

**Momoko: ¡La mejor película del año!** - dice contenta - **¿Ustedes qué creen chicos?**

**Kaoru y Heiji: La peor película que vi en mi vida** - dicen al mismo tiempo con gotitas en sus cabezas

**Momoko: Oh, vamos.. ¡no sean tan amargados! ¿Eh? ¿Kojiro?** - preguntó al ver a Kojiro acercándose a ellos

**Kojiro: Hola, ¿qué hacen aquí?**

**Momoko: ¿Qué no es obvio?** - señalando la gran puerta del cine del cual estaban en frente (¿qué podrán estar haciendo ahí? nunca lo sabremos xD)

**Kojiro: **- sonrojándose un poco por la estúpida pregunta - **Oh, claro..** - rascando su nuca

**Miyako:** - quién paró de lloriquear al ver a Kojiro - **¿Viniste solo al cine?**

**Kojiro: Eh.. no, tuve una cita**

**Kaoru: ¿Ya se dio cuenta de lo idiota que eres y huyó de ti?** - pregunta, molestándolo

**Kojiro: No, solo me aburrí**

**Kaoru: Oh, cierto.. ¿la tonta del día te aburrió tan rápido?** - riendo

**Kojiro: Sí, bueno.. almenos me entretuve durante la película**- dijo con tono arrogante

**Kaoru:** - se sorprendió por el comentario, pero no lo demostró - **Ja, pues que bueno que te sirvió para entretenerte un rato **- dijo, viendo que dos chicos guapos se acercaban a ellos - **¿Shinichi?** - eso hizo voltear a todos, principalmente al pelinegro

**Heiji: ¡Chicos!**

**Shinichi: ¿Kaoru?**

**Kojiro: ¿Tú?** - con una venita en la cabeza

**Shinichi: Oh, tu eres Kojiro.. ¿no?**

**Heiji: Bueno, parece que todos se conocen** - dice riendo un poco - **Igual los presento, ellos son Shinichi Kudo y Kaito Kuroba**

**Momoko: Así que tú eres el famoso Kaito, ¿eh?** - mirándolo de pies a cabeza

**Miyako: ¡Momoko!** - un poco sonrojada

**Kaito: ¿Fa..famoso?** - pregunta nervioso y con una gotita en la cabeza

**Kaoru: Lo dice porque eres el nuevo amiguito de Miyako**

**Kaito: Ah** - ríe nervioso

**Shinichi: Bueno, ¿nos vamos al McDonald's?**

**Momoko: ¡Sí!**

**Heiji: Kojiro, ¿no?** - pregunta - **¿Quieres venir con nosotros?**

**Kojiro: No, gracias** - comenzando a caminar -** Adiós** - dijo molesto -**_ ¡Soy un estúpido! ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto! ¿Por qué rayos le dije eso? Estuve toda la película escuchando las risas de esa loca porrista la cual aún no sé ni su nombre, no pude dormir en ningún momento.. ¡incluso hasta entendí la película! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo?! Aish.. ¿Y luego tenía que aparecer él? ¡QUE ESTÚPIDO!_** - se cacheteaba mentalmente mientras caminaba a casa

* * *

**Daliachicacereal: Ni yo tengo idea de como hizo para entenderla ._. jajaja y lo de Momoko es tan común, por eso lo puse :3 Esa escena de Boomer y Kaoru se me salió solita, la escribí tan naturalmente que no me di cuenta que los hice ver como buenos amigos xD pero que bueno que te haya gustado jaja oh, me tardé demasiado.. sé que todos me odian, pero creo que podré vivir con ello (? jajajaj bueno, no.. pero trataré de que les gusten los capítulos que suba cada muuuuuucho tiempo para que me perdonen :3**

**Ariahay Zeuqzav: El subir los capítulos más seguidos está difícil, pero me alegro que te haya gustado :B**

**Guest: Oh, está bien.. perdón por retarte(? jajaja que bueno que me puedas esperar, porque enserio este año se me pasa volando muuucho más rápido que los demás :/ Bueno, si los verdes son tus favoritos.. entonces te gustará lo que pasa con ellos en este (corto D:) capítulo. No aparece Kojiro muy celoso, pero cada ves que aparece Shinichi se le hierve la sangre enserio xD Yo también odio ver a Kaoru celosa, pero hay veces que es necesario ponerla celosa para que se de cuenta de lo que le pasa con el idiota verde, ¿no crees? jajaja aunque se me haga difícil ponerla celosa :B**

**NosoyunaGuestxD: Yeah! You are the most important for me (? bueno, no.. primero está mi mamá :3 jajajaj bueno, tarde pero seguro el saludo xD (hoy es 19, ayer faltaba exactamente un mes para mi cumpleaños :B) jajajaja no seas tan malpensada en mi fic, que es para niños xD oh, siéntete importante porque lo eres jaja ¡espero que lo hayas visto y te haya gustado ese dibujo de tu lindo Boomer!**

**Niileveln: Jajajaja sí, esa escena de los verdes cuando les duele al reír me pasa mucho cuando juego al fútbol.. aunque soy más la que hace reír a las demás y les duele a ellas :3 espero que te guste el cap :D**

**Nozomi Blood: Oh, gracias :3 ¡pero hay muuuuchos fics mejores! jaja Gracias, sí, Kojiro es todo un encanto :B espero que te guste también este cap**

**fery neko: No se pudo pronto, pero aquí está.. y espero que te guste :D**

**eReneeMo: No es que me moleste, es solo que me cuesta ponerme a escribir.. osea, con que me ponga un día a escribir, lo tengo listo en unas horas.. pero lo difícil es ponerse :S jajaja Oh, licenciatura.. creo que ambas tendremos un gran futuro juntando cartón :3 jajajaj es Buzz Lightyear (según internet) creo que así si me ganaste jaja igual te mando uno a esa potencia :B**

**Farenz: Hola :3 Bien, acá ando.. ¿vos? ¡Yeah, aguante Argentina! xD jajaja que bueno que te gustara y no murieras.. ¡no podría vivir sabiendo que mi fic (o yo xD) mató a alguien! ..oh espera, jamás me enteraría de eso :B jajaj capaz que lo pasaban por las noticias y me hackeaban la IP de la compu y me venían a buscar D: ah, poquito se hacia la cabeza jajaja ¿de qué provincia sos? bueno, después me paso para ver que onda tu fic :P aunque soy tan paja que no te prometo pasarme pronto jaja ¿te diste cuenta que por ser vos también argentina puedo hablarte sin omitir palabras como "paja"? jajaja**

**PPGxRRBxD: ¿Cosita? En este fic no existe la vergüenza, cosa, cosita ni nada por el estilo.. somos todos unos raros yo y los que leen mi fic, lo dice en el summary :3 jajaja así que cuando quieras decir cualquier cosa (aunque sea algo estúpido xD) puedes dejar un review con ello :B**

**Caroline-chan: Oh, maldita.. ¡ahora yo también quiero! jajaj se me antojaron D: ¡como no te vas a acordar de algo tan importante! yo siempre me acuerdo de la mayoría de las cosas :3 ah, y te envidio.. el chico que me gusta fue mi mejor amigo por 3 años (luego de eso me enojé con él por una estupidez, luego el se enojo conmigo por enojarme y así quedamos D:), y nunca NUNCA lo besé :( tienes tanta suerte y ni te acuerdas D: bueno, ya que según mis amigas doy buenos consejos.. te contaré que las mejores relaciones surgen de una buena amistad :) yo hice que una amiga le diera bola a su mejor amigo y ahora son novios desde hace meses.. todo me lo deben a mí y a lo metida que soy jajajaj**


End file.
